nacido del fuego
by be still my vampire heart
Summary: Miroku se ha convertido en un agujero negro que aniquila totalmente a sus enemigos Sango Taijiya es la mejor caza recompensas del universo. Y cuando Miroku vuelve a estar en circulación es la única que puede llevarle a la justicia.lemon
1. argumento

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

Argumento

Es un universo donde los asesinos hacen las leyes, todo el mundo vive bajo el yugo del miedo... excepto Miroku. Nacido de un ilícito escándalo que hizo tambalear a una dinastía, siempre ha sabido sobrevivir en las calles sedientas de sangre. Pero eso era antes... y el futuro es ahora.

Él nunca toma prisioneros...

Miroku se crió como un tecno-ladrón hasta que una verdad no revelada estuvo a punto de destruir su vida. Entonces trató de destruir la prueba y desde entonces ha estado huyendo. Ahora, entrenado como un Asesino, no permite que nadie le amenace.

Jamás. Y se ha convertido en un agujero negro que aniquila totalmente a sus enemigos.

Ella no ofrece escapatoria...

Sango Taijiya es la mejor caza recompensas del universo. Y cuando Miroku vuelve a estar en circulación es la única que puede llevarle a la justicia. Sólo hay un pequeño problema. Miroku es un amigo muy cercano a la familia que ha ayudado a su hermano en incontables ocasiones. ¿Merece la pena asumir el riesgo de proteger a Miroku? La única esperanza para Sango radica en encontrar la prueba que él enterró hace tanto tiempo. Ahora todo se reduce a matar o ser asesinado. Y los predadores acaban de empezar la cacería...


	2. lo que sea necesario

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

Prologo

—_**V**_an a matarme, Sang. Necesito tu ayuda.

Obsesionada, Sango Taijiya reproducía el desesperado mensaje de correo de voz de su hermana una y otra vez mientras se sentaba sola en el mostrador de la cocina. Había pensado estúpidamente que había sido una broma. Con la tendencia de Rin a la exageración y el melodrama, así como el número de veces que había llorado su muerte eminente por nada más que un padrastro, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que esta vez el grito de auxilio había sido real?

Sango quería gritar, maldecir, hacer trizas la casa, hacer algo a parte de esperar a los prestamistas que volverían y acabarían con su hermana.

_Maldita sea, Rin, al menos ve a prestamistas a los que pueda hacer sufrir cuando te hagan daño. _Pero no. Su hermana había ido a los"legítimos", prestamistas respaldados por elgobierno que podían tomar las medidas queconsideraran necesarias, para recuperar susfondos.Incluso matar al deudor como un ejemplopara los demás.Gruñó de frustración. ¿Cuántas veces máspediría prestado dinero Rin de esa escoriapara invertir en estúpidos planes o solomalgastarlo en juegos de azar? ¿Y cuántas vecesmás correría Rin a ella cuando venían a saldarla deuda?Al igual que ella podía romperle los dedos yconseguirlo.

Pero había entrenado a su hermana desde una temprana edad en que ella siempre lo hacía todo bien. Lo que quiera que Rin pidiera, se lo daba.

Sin preguntas.

Sango bajó la cabeza a las manos. Ni una vez en el pasado Rin había sido dañada. Y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber sido más rápida esta vez. Había reunido tanto como había podido tan rápidamente como le fue posible, pero no había sido suficiente.

Nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Suspiró de disgusto.

¿Por qué no había acudido Rin antes? Tal vez entonces podía haber vendido algo para pagar la deuda más reciente de su hermana.

Dejó escapar una amarga risa mientras miraba alrededor a los raídos muebles que había recuperado de los vertederos y en resumen, la única habitación, que su economía permitía. ¿Vender qué? Gracias a sus hermanos, no poseía nada de verdadero valor. Ni siquiera su arruinado caza oxidado obtendría suficiente dinero en una subasta para pagar la mitad de lo que debía Rin.

—Te lo juro, Rin, algún día _voy _a matarte

Si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido un soñador, tal vez entonces podía haberles dejado algo más que una montaña de deudas que todavía, quince años después, no había sido completamente pagada. Si tan solo Rin no hubiera heredado al idealismo inútil de su padre.

Si tan solo…

El enlace zumbó.

Sango lo miró, con la garganta apretada hasta el punto de que no podía respirar. Tenía que ser el médico. Había estado esperando la mitad de la noche esta llamada y ahora estaba demasiado asustada para responder.

_Por favor no dejes que Rin esté muerta…_

Nunca debería haber abandonado el hospital, pero después de esperar sola durante tres horas, no podía soportarlo más.

Demasiados recuerdos de los últimos días de su madre la habían atormentado. Cerrando los ojos, trató de bloquear las imágenes de conversaciones susurradas por desapasionados trabajadores de la asistencia médica. El olor de los antisépticos. Los colectivos labios fruncidos mientras miraban a su familia por no tener suficiente dinero para pagar los tratamientos.

Sobre todo la visión del médico cubriendo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre con una sábana. Su voz sin emoción todavía le resonaba en los oídos.

—Es una pena que no la trajeras antes. Podríamos haberla salvado si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

Y más dinero.

Su padre no había sido capaz de pagar una estancia hospitalaria prolongada o incluso los medicamentos que su madre había necesitado. La pobreza había paralizado a su madre, luego la mató. Demasiados miembros de su familia habían muerto y no podía soportar perder también a Rin.

_Haré cualquier cosa para conseguir el dinero. Por favor, solo déjala vivir._

Con una mano temblorosa, abrió el canal. La pantalla se iluminó para mostrarle al médico que la miraba con ojos oscuros y poco compasivos. El estómago de Sango se retorció en un frío nudo de temor y, durante un momento, pensó que se pondría enferma mientras esperaba las noticias que no quería oír.

—Exterminadora Taijiya —dijo él, dirigiéndose a ella por su título profesional— su hermana ha salido de quirófano y está en recuperación. Estará bien… con el tiempo, pero el bono que utilizó para sufragar los gastos del hospital ha sido devuelto. Me temo que sin la apropiada atención medica, su hermana no dure más de unas pocas horas.

Sango cerró los ojos, el alivio se filtró a través de ella.

Rin lo conseguiría.

—Fria Taijiya, ¿me ha oído? —preguntó, volviendo a la forma ordinaria de dirigirse a una mujer, y un término que le dejaba saber que él pensaba que no era digna del título Exterminadora.

Después de todo, un Exterminador que se preciara no sería pobre. Si solo el bastardo supiera la verdad. No era su falta de habilidades la que la mantenía en la pobreza, eran sus obligaciones familiares, y a diferencia de otros de su calaña, nunca abandonaría a su familia.

Incluso si eran tan estúpidos cuando se trataba de dinero…

—Tendremos que echarla si no puede conseguir un bono válido.

El nudo en el estómago se retorció aún más fuerte y apretó los puños. Sango estaba tan cansada de ser pobre, tan cansada de la gente que la miraba por encima de su hombro esnob y exigían su dinero como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer era cogerlo de la estantería más cercana. Gente que no tenía ni idea de cuan precioso era cada crédito.

Cada gota de sudor venía marcada con un alto precio…

Abrió los ojos y se forzó a apartar la ira y el odio.

—Le he oído, doctor. Conseguiré el dinero en efectivo. Si me da tres días.

Su simpática mirada volvió a dudar. Ella había visto esa mirada demasiadas veces en la vida y la despreciaba.

Ella añadió fríamente:

—Avalaré con la escritura de mi nave como garantía.

Él asintió.

—Muy bien. La mantendré aquí durante ese periodo. —Cortó la transmisión.

Queriendo lanzar por los aíres al médico por su condescendencia, miró la pantalla en blanco.

—Tiene suerte de que sea casi una señora.

Durante el más breve instante, consideró pedir a su hermano, Kohaku, o a su hermana,

Hirai, el dinero, pero sabía que no poseían nada más que ella.

Debido a los tratamientos médicos necesarios de Hirai y las medicinas, ella siempre se retrasaba en sus deudas y pedía dinero a Sango y Kohaku. Kohaku, como ella, tendría mucho si Hirai y Rin pudieran alguna vez aprender a administrar el suyo. Y si no estuviera ayudándola a pagar las deudas restantes de su padre.

Sango suspiró. Incluso si se lo pedía, su hermano y hermana tendrían que pedirlo prestado, y el tipo de gente con quien trataban era incluso peor que los que iban tras Rin. La última cosa que quería era verlos heridos.

Familia.

Era todo lo que había tenido al crecer huérfana en las calles. Era todo en lo que uno siempre podía depender. Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella y sus hermanos se habían unido para sobrevivir. Se cubrían las espaldas los unos a los otros. Ahora Rin la necesitaba y nada ni nadie podría impedirle salvar la vida de su hermana.

Costase lo que costase, no podía permitir que Kohaku supiera lo que había pasado. Imprudente y exaltado hasta el extremo, iría tras los responsables, y no podía soportar la idea de él postrado al lado de Rin en el hospital.

O peor, siendo detenido por ello. Sin mencionar, que _eso _era lo último que se podían permitir.

Era la mayor y era su responsabilidad resolver esto.

Con una mano determinada, puso su blaster enfundado sobre el mostrador, apretándolo hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Tal vez no tenía la mejor ocupación del universo, pero la mantenía alimentada. El estómago le retumbó negándolo.

_No necesito oír eso de ti, también. _Todo el mundo quería ofrecerle hoy su postura

Cogió el arma, se puso de pie y se fue a su dormitorio en la esquina, donde se cambió su único vestido por las ropas de trabajo. Se puso el ceñido traje de combate negro, la armadura crujió mientras se sujetaba la parte delantera y el cuello. Era viejo y pasado de moda, pero el Armstitch costaba demasiado para que se comprara uno nuevo.

Algún día, sin embargo, tendría el dinero para ir a comprar otro.

_Algún día…_

_Sí, eso es lo que has estado diciendo durante años._

Ignorando su voz interior que estaba segura que solo la exasperaría, se miró en el astillado y roto espejo. Los ojos cafes estaban hundidos, apagados y rodeados de círculos oscuros debido a la última noche de preocupación por su hermana.

Se tocó la cara, viendo gran parte de su madre en el exterior, pero sabiendo que la similitud no iba más allá. Todo lo que siempre había querido era ser igual de amable, cariñosa y dulce mujer que había sido su madre.

No lo era.

A diferencia de su madre, no creía en la bondad innata de los demás. Crecer responsable del bienestar de tres hermanos pequeños la había enseñado desde el principio la necesidad de tener un exterior duro.

La vida era dura y la gente no tenía ningún valor y entendía sus amargos corazones. _Ese _era el único código en el que creía.

_Trisa_. Así era como la llamaba Kohaku. Era solo como un pequeño animal con aguijón que disparaba sus púas envenenadas a sus enemigos. Mejor golpear primero que ser una víctima.

Además, se negaba a pedir disculpas.

Siempre había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, mantener a su familia unida y a salvo. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, pondría nunca en peligro lo que tanto había luchado por mantener.

Con el alma cargada por su convicción, sacó el pequeño blaster de reserva de la caja y comprobó el nivel de carga antes de metérselo en la bota derecha. Después se ató el otro

blaster a la derecha de su cadera y deslizó las dagas en las vainas personalizadas que estaban escondidas entre la ropa.

Era hora de hacer negocios.

Dio dos pasos a la cocina donde el viejo ordenador portátil de su padre descansaba sobre el mostrador.

Solo había dos maneras legales para una mujer sin educación de obtener la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, la prostitución y la caza de recompensas. Se negaba a vender su cuerpo, y al menos como un rastreador por libre, era capaz de mantener su juramento como un Exterminador mientras limpiaba algo de la inmundicia de las ciudades. El mismo tipo de inmundicia que se alimentaba de gente como Rin

Esos que trataban de alimentarse de ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, abrió el ordenador y escribió su código de rastreadora. Las hojas de recompensas pendientes actualizadas. Deseosa de seguir con la caza, miró a los peores criminales existentes, violadores, asesinos, pedófilos, terroristas y aquellos que eran las cuatro clases combinadas.

Sango hojeó rápidamente entre ellos, buscando un objetivo apropiado cuya recompensa pudiera pagar la mayoría de lo que debía.

De repente lo encontró.

La sangre comenzó a correr con la emoción de un objetivo seriamente prominente que acababa de ser añadido a la lista.

—C.I. Miroku se busca muerto por el presidente Gourish por secuestro, violación y sospechoso de asesinato de su hija Kagome Higurashi. Se busca vivo —multiplicaba por tres la recompensa Gourish la cual era asombrosa— por el gobierno Miatsu por robo, asesinato, traición y fuga de la prisión. —La cantidad que ofrecían por él los Miatsu pagaría las deudas de Rin, la factura del hospital, las hipotecas sobre su nave, y le quedaría un poco para vivir durante un tiempo

Siempre que su hermana se comportara.

Por no hablar, que no tendría que decapitarle para los Miatsus. Se estremeció al leer el contrato de muerte. El presidente Higurashi quería a Miroku entregado en trozos y aunque no la importaba matar a un criminal, nunca quiso diseccionar a uno para recoger la recompensa.

Gah, ¿qué había hecho Miroku a Kagome Higurashi para justificar ese tipo de odio?

—_Eres _un malvado bastardo…

Vivo o muerto no iba a ser fácil, por eso la recompensa era tan alta. Sango se mordió el labio por la indecisión.

El nombre de Miroku era más que bien conocido y más que bien temido. Se había hecho una reputación por ser el mejor pirata informático y ladrón de archivos en el universo conocido. Y antes de que hubiera dejado atrás la adolescencia había sido encarcelado por los Miatsu.

Dos veces.

Los rumores de su crueldad circulaban en el pequeño grupo de rastreadores al que estaba asociada. Por lo que sabía, ningún otro rastreador libre había intentado nunca atraparle, lo que en si decía mucho de su peligrosa reputación.

Los rastreadores de recompensas que fueron enviados tras él casi nunca regresaron.

El puñado lo suficientemente afortunado que volvió, nunca lo hizo completamente ileso.

No importaba. Apartó la duda y la incertidumbre. Nunca antes había fallado en una misión. La vida de Rin dependía de su éxito y no le fallaría esta vez.

Firmando con su nombre en la pantalla y deslizando el dedo índice para dejar la huella, aceptó el contrato.

Continuara…

Espero que las haya gustado tratare aunque no prometeré poner dos capítulos por día, aunque lo mas seguro es que sea uno y de vez en cuando dos, para los que están leyendo "nacido de la noche" la adaptación de inuyasha y kagome que ocurre mas o menos paralela a esta, estoy segura de que notaran que hay un problema con el tiempo transcurrido en esa y esta historia pero eso es un problema que tuvo la autora original y ella pide que tengan paciencia con eso. **No ****se** **necesita haber leído "nacido de la noche" para entender esta adaptación **sin embargo los que quieran leerla pueden buscarla en mis historias publicadas o en los fics con la pareja inuyasha kagome bajo ese nombre


	3. perseguido

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**E**_l infierno tenía un montón de interpretaciones. Miroku lo sabía mejor que nadie. En su vida, había logrado superar la mayoría de las variaciones comunes y descubrir una multitud de nuevas.

¿Por qué, cada vez que pensaba que había domesticado la vida, la bestia traidora se daba la vuelta y le mordía en el culo?

Levantando la cabeza, detectó el sonido de pisadas en el pavimento mojado detrás de él, mientras caminaba hacia la bahía donde había atracado su caza. La cólera lo arrastró. Deslizó su mano más cerca de sus armas ocultas. Había sido acechado las suficientes veces en su vida para reconocer el sonido de alguien siguiéndole mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Esta noche, no estaba de humor para ocuparse de eso.

Las farolas brillaban contra los charcos que se secaban mientras salpicaba con sus botas. El vapor siseó de un escape de calderas y chimeneas, añadiendo misterio a la noche de otra manera serena.

A menos que se equivocara en su suposición, lo cual nunca hacía, seis hombres estaban detrás de él. Sólo Miroku y los seis caminaban calle abajo a esta hora tardía... otro factor que le dijo que quienquiera que fuera buscaba algo...

A él.

—Vengan a conseguirlo —masculló, incapaz de encontrar una pizca de paciencia para alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de matarlo.

La poca paciencia que poseía se había terminado hacía unas horas.

Acaben de cometer un grave error, chicos. Definitivamente, no querría ser ustedes

Porque esta noche quería sangre, sin ser selectivo sobre de quién sería. Estaban definitivamente en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Nunca ataques a un objetivo que ya está furioso con alguien más y con el universo en general... alguien que ansía una pelea y a un chivo expiatorio. Nunca les iba bien a los contrincantes.

Durante los últimos dos días, había sido golpeado por un flujo constante de absoluta mierda irritante. El punto culminante era la nueva recompensa ofrecida por su cabeza, lo que había atraído a cada necesitado rastreador libre y asesino a corta distancia.

Es tan bueno ser yo…

Más temprano ese día, había sido atacado por un grupo de asesinos y le habían dañado su precioso caza durante el proceso. Pero lo absolutamente mejor…

Su mejor amigo, Inuyasha Inferno, no sólo se había acostado con la mujer que Miroku fue acusado de violar y asesinar, sino que se había escondido con ella, garantizando así que la cabeza de Miroku fuera el precio por su jodida y condenada relación. Ahora, la vida era demasiado repugnante para describirla y en realidad estaba cansado de preocuparse de eso.

Ninguna vez en los últimos dos días había podido siquiera echar una siesta, y el sueño profundo siempre lo ponía más tenso de lo normal... y reducía la mecha en un temperamento ya notablemente caliente.

Miroku sacó el seguro de su arma y deslizó su mano sobre la dura empuñadura de hueso. Esta noche, sus cazadores aprenderían una valiosa lección sobre los irritados Mits (Miatsu: es la raza de Miroku) que no consiguen dormir lo suficiente.

Con un rápido giro, se metió dentro de un callejón a su derecha. Era el momento de ponerle fin a este disparate y conseguir un poco de tiempo para dormir.

Refugiándose en una pequeña alcoba oscura, intentó ignorar el olor apestoso de la basura en descomposición que delineaba al callejón detrás de él. Él había crecido en callejones sucios como este, con el hedor de la calle arrullándole para dormir en la noche. Apretó los dientes con furia, el olor y los recuerdos no hacían nada para mejorar su mal humor.

Podría haber sido concebido en la cuneta. Se rehusaba a morir en una. Los pasos se aproximaron. Él se puso rígido en anticipación.

—¿Deberíamos entrar a por él, o esperamos hasta que vuelva a salir?

Puso los ojos en blanco ante ese estúpido comentario. El orador había sido un varón con un ligero acento Extranjero en su voz. El calor ardió a fuego lento en la sangre de Miroku mientras se preparaba para la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Tú entras y miras si es un callejón sin salida. Podría haber escapado ya de nosotros.

—¿Yo? —la voz se quebró.

—¡Sólo hazlo!

Un mugriento varón humano de edad madura tropezó dentro del callejón como si alguien le hubiera empujado. A diferencia de sus propios ojos, que veían mejor por la noche que por el día, Miroku supo que el bajo y gordo hombre tendría que esperar algunos minutos antes de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el gordo y pequeño roedor cuando se diera cuenta de que sólo los separaban noventa centímetros?

—Se ve bien para tu entierro, ¿eh? —se burló Miroku.

El hombre respingó, intentando enfocar sus ojos en el pequeño rincón oscurecido que ocultaba a Miroku.

Mientras el hombre intentaba alcanzar a su arma, Miroku le agarró el brazo. Tiró del arma de la cadera del hombre y la arrojó a través del callejón en un contenedor donde aterrizó con un resonante traqueteo.

—¡Kyokotsu! —gritó el hombre con temblorosa voz.

Miroku le empujó lejos de él y se giró para afrontar a un oscuro varón gigante, que conducía a otros cuatro humanos hacia él.

Un humanoide feo, de carne marrón verdosa, Kyokotsu se alzaba varios centímetros por encima de él. Un gruñido retorcía sus delgados labios que habría puesto a la mayoría de los hombres de rodillas temblando de miedo. Pero Miroku reconocía las tácticas de miedo cuando las veía, y no había quedado mucho en la vida que lo asustara.

Aún así, no era a menudo que alguien empequeñeciera la altura de Miroku y encontraba ese hecho un poco perturbador.

—C.I. Miroku —habló el Gigante con voz ronca y un acento profundo—. Vas a ser enviado de vuelta a la cárcel bajo custodia Gourish…

Muerto.

Porque afrontémoslo, muerto sería más fácil.

O eso es lo que pensaban.

Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el gran cuchillo apuntado a su garganta. Los

Gigantes tenían aversión a los blasters, entonces, sus habilidades con la daga y el cuchillo eran tales que no lo ponían en ninguna desventaja.

Lo que el idiota no sabía era que Miroku había crecido en prisión donde o aprendías a manejar un cuchillo…

…O morías.

Miroku chasqueó la lengua cuando el extraterrestre retrocedió para otro golpe.

—¿Fallaste conmigo tan cerca? ¿Qué? ¿Faltaste a tus clases de entrenamiento para asesino? Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Siquiera te molestaste en aparecer o eres simplemente incompetente? —agregó un poco de distancia entre sí mismo y el cuchillo negro, de cubierta venenosa del asesino.

Un arañazo con eso y moriría. Rápidamente.

Y muy dolorosamente.

Se mofó del Gigante.

—Siento que debería advertirte que estoy de un humor realmente malo

El pequeño hombre regresó al lado de los demás que permanecían de pie tras ellos, con la estúpida suposición de que Miroku caería bajo la espada del Gigante.

Ya aprenderían.

—¡Estarás de peor humor cuando te llevemos adentro muerto!

Miroku hizo una mueca de dolor ante un comentario tan estúpido que ni siquiera valía una respuesta ruda.

¿Qué drogas estarían tomando? No había sobrevivido tanto en las calles para hacer que estos idiotas lo mataran ahora.

El Gigante se abalanzó.

Miroku fácilmente se apartó de su camino y lo pateó contra la pared, tan fuerte, que se echó impulsivamente para atrás alejándose de ella y chocó con el contenedor. El extraterrestre aterrizó en un montón sobre el suelo.

—¿Quién sigue?

Los demás se arrojaron para atacar. Miroku golpeo el tacón de su bota contra el suelo, liberando la espada en el dedo del pie y girando para atrapar al primero que lo alcanzó en el cuello. Su asaltante se cayó en la calle, gritando por la herida.

El siguiente intentó dispararle. Miroku esquivó la explosión y el láser cortó a otro miembro de su grupo, que murió tan rápidamente que ni siquiera hizo un sonido. Atrapando al tipo que le había disparado por la muñeca, Miroku uso el blaster para dispararle a otro asesino antes de cortarle la garganta y tirarlo al suelo.

Solo quedaban dos. El Gigante y la gorda comadreja humana quién había entrado primero en el callejón. El humano sacó su blaster para apuntar a su cabeza.

Hastiado de ellos, Miroku sacó su propio blaster y le disparó al humano en la mano que sujetaba el arma. Olvidó su arma, ya que cayó al suelo, y el cobarde se dejó caer en la sucia calle lloriqueando como un bebé.

Miroku se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Gigante que ahora había recobrado el equilibrio. Comprobando dos veces la condición de los demás, Syn vio que los tres humanos estaban todavía vivos, pero fuera de combate.

Los otros dos estaban muertos.

Bien.

Miroku observó al Gigante de cerca mientras el extraterrestre se abalanzaba hacia él. Le atrapó la muñeca antes de que el cuchillo pudiera hacer contacto con su piel. El Gigante intentó liberarse, pero Miroku se mantuvo firme con una mano.

—¿Dime? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué huele muy mal y grita como una niña?

Le disparó al Gigante en la rodilla.

El Gigante gritó como una mujer encontrando a su mejor amiga perdida desde hacía tiempo mientras se desplomaba en la calle, su cuchillo envenenado cayó sobre el suelo con un tintineo metálico.

Miroku pateó el cuchillo en la oscuridad, fuera del alcance del asesino.

—Eso está bien. Tú.

El Gigante le miró.

—Un blaster contra un cuchillo no es justo.

Se acercó a él lentamente.

—No me digas… De modo que será mi incentivo pelear justamente. Quieres justicia, juega con niños. Si vienes a mí, haz tu testamento.

Bajando la mirada hacia la herida abierta en la pierna del Gigante, arqueó la ceja ante el hueso escamoso que sobresalía.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que los Gigantes tuviesen huesos articulados. Muy interesante. Me pregunto cómo se verá el resto de tu esqueleto.

El miedo ardió profundamente en los ojos del extraterrestre.

Miroku deslizó la placa de nuevo a su blaster y comprobó el nivel de carga.

Satisfecho, disparó varias rondas más, soltó el gatillo y lo dejó chasquear fuertemente en su lugar. Eso debería hacer que se mearan en los pantalones.

A esos que estaban todavía con vida, claro.

Los demás ya lo habían hecho.

Clavó fríamente los ojos en los asesinos.

—Sugiero que se retracten de su contrato contra mí antes de que los tenga de rodillas. La próxima vez que se abalancen sobre mí, las autoridades tendrán que hacer un análisis de ADN para identificar sus restos.

Los Gigantes lo miraron con odio, pero Miroku reconoció el miedo que había debajo del odio.

Había dejado claro su punto. Estos asesinos nunca más le molestarían.

Satisfecho, volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el humano que todavía lloriqueaba. El hombre había logrado atar una bufanda andrajosa alrededor de su mano herida y lo estaba observando como si esperara que Miroku los matara.

Probablemente debería, pero no tenía mucha de esa sangre fría.

Al menos no esta noche.

—Hay un hospital a dos manzanas a vuestra derecha. Sugiero que lo usen —los dejó para cuidar de sus heridas.

Ninguna buena obra queda impune.

No hay duda de que viviría para arrepentirse de su misericordia esta noche como se arrepentía siempre que había sido alguna vez amable con alguien. Siempre regresaba para morderlo en el culo.

Así sea.

Cansado por la oleada interminable de asesinos y rastreadores que siempre lo buscaban, se dirigió a la bahía de aterrizaje calle abajo y trepó a bordo de su nave de combate lisa y negra, la cual todavía tenía marcas de la quemadura en la pintura de su anterior ataque.

Con algo de suerte, podría pasar las próximas horas sin alguien más intentando matarlo.

Lo dudaba.

—De todas las ocasiones para quedarse sin whisky… —calculó que su botella estaría vacía.

Pero una cosa estaba clara, la próxima vez que alguien se abalanzara sobre él, no iba a ser tan agradable. Estaba cansado de que se le culpara de crímenes que no había cometido… cansado de luchar por una vida que no parecía valer el esfuerzo.

Básicamente, estaba sólo cansado, y punto.

Sí, está bien, era la penitencia por todos los crímenes que había cometido y se había salido con la suya.

Esa era siempre una posibilidad.

Por supuesto, su peor crimen había sido sobrevivir a una vida que debería haberlo matado antes de que aprendiera a caminar. . .

_Crees que eres especial, ¿verdad? Tú y esos arrogantes ojos, justo como tu madre. Pero no eres nada, chico. Eres de mis genes, cortados de la misma tela que yo. Exactamente. Como. Yo. Así que no creas que eres mejor porque no lo eres. Somos mierda y eso es todo lo que alguna vez seremos. Por lo menos yo sé cómo ganar dinero. Tú ni siquiera puedes dar un golpe sin llorar como tu hermana._

_Bastardo inútil._

Miroku todavía podía ver la mirada de odio en la cara de su padre. Sentir el golpe de su puño cada vez que Miroku caía en el error de estar demasiado cerca a él. Sí, el viejo de mierda tenía razón. Al final, no valía nada.

No queriendo ir hacia allá, comprobó sus coordenadas.

No tardó en alcanzar su planeta hogar, cercano a Kildara. Desafortunadamente, el sol de media tarde colgaba a gran altura sobre la ciudad, sus rayos brillantes y deslumbrantes hacían a sus fotosensibles ojos Miatsu lagrimear en señal de protesta.

Odiaba el día, el calor, el ruido… la luz que no escondía nada de la fealdad de la calle.

Aunque vivía en el mejor distrito de Broma, todo lo que tenía que hacer era viajar a través de tres cuadras y vería a bastantes personas sin hogar, empobrecidas, retorcerse con su estómago en carne viva. Él se había esmerado en olvidar su pasado, pero simplemente no parecía posible. Cada vez que pensaba que había logrado enterrar esa mierda tan profundo que nunca podría surgir, algo o alguien siempre se lo traía de regreso con afilada y precisa brutalidad.

Asqueado, entró en su inmenso apartamento. Tenía demasiados problemas con los que tratar y estaba realmente demasiado cansado para pensar.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el sofá negro de cuero antes de recoger el mando para bajar las persianas ocultando la luz brillante del sol.

Apoyó la cabeza contra las frías tablillas de metal y suspiró. Nunca en su vida había estado más asqueado. Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome Higurashi y su padre estaba dispuesto a crucificarlos.

¿Por qué Inuyasha no le escuchaba y la devolvía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Qué clase de tonto con un precio en su cabeza se enamoraba de una princesa de un planeta que lo quería muerto?

Miroku se frotó ante el latido repentino en sus sienes, rechazando la devoción de su amigo por una mujer que haría que los mataran.

Qué idiota. Las mujeres eran traidoras.

Todas ellas. Y Kagome ya había mostrado su propia cara. En el momento en que había visto lo que eran. . . lo que habían hecho en su pasado. . . había vomitado y lo había maldecido exactamente como todos los demás.

Mentirosa _harita_

Pero entonces, habiendo sido lo suficientemente estúpido una vez como para pensar que una mujer dejaría pasar su pasado por la persona en la que se había convertido, comprendía la idiotez de Inuyasha mejor de lo que quisiera.

Pero todo era una mentira. Nadie se libraba de su pasado. Sin importar lo duro que lo intentaran.

Los hombres eran ciegos y tontos, y las mujeres debilitaban el alma y robaban el corazón. Entonces, cuando ambos están en sus posesiones, ellas los aplastan con fuerza contra el suelo.

Perras.

Incapaz de soportarlo, fue al bar, agarró un vaso y una botella del whisky más fuerte que tenía. Mientras lo vertía, su mirada cayó en el animal de peluche y el portarretratos de su hijo.

Dai...

Respingó por el sufrimiento mientras los recuerdos amargos desgarraban a través de él.

_Koharu, escúchame. No soy mi padre. Nunca te lastimaría._

_No, tú eres peor que tu padre. Al menos él permaneció en la cuneta donde pertenecía. Tú. . . tú me hiciste creer las mentiras que dijiste. Que eras decente y respetable. Dijiste que tu padre era un hombre de negocios. ¡Bastardo! _Su mujer le habíarastrillado en tono burlón tan sembrado de odioque quedó marcado para siempre en sumemoria. _¿Cómo pude dejarte alguna vez entrar en mi vida?_

_Nunca te lastimaría a ti o a Dai. Por favor, escúchame._

Ella le había abofeteado tan fuerte, que el golpe le había cortado el labio. Si cualquier otro se hubiera atrevido a eso, lo habría cortado por la mitad. Pero como un nada _patético, se había_ _apartado de ella._

_¡Fuera! Ya he llamado a los guardias para arrestarte. ¡Si alguna vez te veo otra vez, aunque me ayudes, te dispararé yo misma!_

Esto, de la mujer que él había vivido para hacer feliz. La mujer a quien le había dado todo.

Su corazón. Su alma. Su vida.

Al final, no importó que él la hubiera tratado como a la realeza y hubiera vendido su alma por una sola rosa para hacerla sonreír. Koharu lo había traicionado y le había quitado todo lo que alguna vez le había importado por ninguna otra razón que la de que su padre había sido un bastardo de primer rango y Miroku, en vez de acostarse y morir, había peleado por forjarse una vida mejor.

En toda su vida no le había importado que fuera mierda para el mundo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Fue el día en el que se había convertido en mierda para su mujer e hijo el que le había arruinado.

Todo lo que alguna vez había querido era a una persona que no lo culpara por su ascendencia. Una mujer que pudiera mirarlo como si fuera un hombre y no un monstruo que fuera a hacerle daño.

Entonces, le había hecho la pregunta más estúpida y más patética de su vida. _Me amaste_ _alguna vez. . . ¿Siquiera un poco?_

¿_Cómo podría amar a alguien como tú? Eres un mentiroso, un ladrón y un convicto. Todo lo que quería era tu dinero. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido la verdad sobre ti. . . Me das asco. ¡Fuera!_

Sí, no hubo tal cosa como el amor. Era un mito hecho por imbéciles que sólo querían vender historias y la gente del círculo no podía darse el lujo de los tontos ingenuos. No entendía el amor de cualquier manera. Los dioses sabían que nunca lo había visto en su vida. Era tan escurridizo para él como el sueño.

Con su furia muriendo con el último pensamiento, agarró el marco de su hijo, el peluche y la botella, y pasó por detrás de sus dos sofás opuestos.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, se dirigió a su dormitorio en la parte de atrás. Después, metería el sentido a golpes en Inuyasha. Ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era unas buenas ocho horas sólidas de inconsciente descanso.

Sabes que aquí no es seguro.

Sí, su apartamento había sido seriamente comprometido, pero maldita sea, no había ido para que lo echaran por nada de su casa. Si llegaban por él aquí, aprenderían.

Y si le mataran, la verdad, ¿a quién le importaría? Sin desvestirse o quitarse su blaster, se arrojó boca abajo en el ligero colchón de plumas que exhaló debajo de su peso. Agarró firmemente su suave almohada de plumas debajo de la cabeza, y suspiró con profunda satisfacción antes de rodar sobre su espalda. Algunas horas de esto y estaría tan bien como nuevo.

Se enderezó para dejar el retrato y el juguete de Dai en su mesita de noche, luego tomó un profundo trago de whisky directamente de la botella y lo dejó a un lado. Recostándose en la cama, cerró los ojos.

Gah, nada se sentía mejor que esto…

Justo cuando comenzaba a dormitar, oyó un abrupto clic en el cuarto principal que sonó como si alguien hubiera desactivado su sistema de alarma y abierto la puerta principal.

Con los sentidos alerta, se tensó, obligándose a quedarse inmóvil y escuchar.

Cuando no oyó nada más, se preguntó si se habría imaginado el sonido. Caramba, no era probablemente nada más que una alucinación traída de su sueño profundo... o nervios agotados... que oían a asesinos abalanzándose sobre él desde cada sombra.

Por supuesto que el alcohol tampoco ayudaba.

El sonido amortiguado y acolchado de botas contra su suelo de madera apenas alcanzó sus oídos. No había nada imaginario en eso. Alguien definitivamente se escabullía a través de su departamento.

Demonios… ¿Tendría alguna vez una noche de sueño completa?

Apretando los dientes, Miroku deslizó su blaster fuera de su pistolera de cuero. Había una única cosa que lo ponía realmente furioso... gente desconocida en su casa. Él no irrumpía en las casas de otras personas y, maldita sea, esperaba la misma cortesía.

Bueno, quienquiera que fuera, estaba a punto de recibir una lección memorable de modales.

Miroku se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hacia la puerta, con el blaster agarrado fuertemente en la mano. Se pegó contra la pared y empujó el mando para descorrer la puerta.

Nada.

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, miró alrededor de la habitación principal desde la seguridad de su posición medio oculta detrás de la pared. No había ni una sombra en la tenue luz de su apartamento. Miroku se burló de su paranoia.

Definitivamente, la falta de sueño.

¿Qué se imaginaría después? ¿Pequeñas bestias peludas bailando _tap _en su sofá u otras criaturas fantasmagóricas acercándosele a hurtadillas en la ducha?

Dando un clic sobre el disparador del blaster volviendo a ponerle el seguro, bajó el arma y se estiró para cerrar la puerta.

La luz relampagueó contra el cañón plateado de un blaster apuntando directamente a su pecho desde el escondite de la pared opuesta.

Continuara….

He aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!


	4. cazador convertido en presa

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **este capitulo contiene lenguaje fuerte e insinuaciones sexuales

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—_**N**_o te muevas —ordenó una suave y melodiosa voz femenina.

Miroku arqueó una ceja. No todos los días alguien lo sorprendía, especialmente una mujer que tenía una voz que tendía a la seducción.

—¿O qué? —deseaba poder echar un vistazo a quienquiera que hubiera sido más astuto que él. Tenía que serlo, porque esto nunca le había pasado. Ella liberó el seguro del disparador de su blaster.

Miroku no era propenso a aterrorizarse, el tener a gente apuntándole con sus armas era de lo más común, pero no solía enfrenarse a atacantes que no veía.

Sobre todo en su casa.

—¿Eres un asesino o un rastreador? — preguntó.

—Rastreador Libre.

Los rastreadores libres, a diferencia de los asesinos, por regla general tenían conciencia. Y puesto que aún estaba respirando y no muerto, le dijo que su contrato era con vida, lo cual le daba un gran margen para ocuparse de ella.

—Bien.

Él le arrebató el blaster de las manos. Una explosión de crepitante rojo se levantó hacia el techo, chamuscando una gran brecha oscura a través de la pintura blanca. Maldijo por la mancha. Había luchado demasiado tiempo y muy duro para conseguir salir de las calles y tener una preciosa casa para que viniera alguien y comenzara a destruirla.

—Nadie arruina mi casa.

Agarró una pequeña y sedosa muñeca, y sacudió con fuerza a la mujer para tenerla a la vista. El shock lo sacudió mientras miraba a la cara de un sorprendido ángel.

Maldita sea, era hermosa. En ese instante de vacilación, ella lanzó directamente la rodilla a la ingle. Pura agonía se propagó a través de él. Sin alieno, se dobló con una afilada maldición. Sango sacó el blaster de reserva de su bota y apuntó a C.I. Miroku: violador, asesino, traidor y ladrón. Era enorme y poderoso. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca si quería tener éxito. Sin quitarle ojo, se acuclilló para recuperar los otros dos blasters del suelo.

El hombre que tenía delante no era el tipo habitual con el que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. No sólo era más refinado, sino que algo orgulloso y primitivo emanaba de cada molécula de su cuerpo. Sólo una palabra podría definirlo.

Sexy.

Y ella estaba lejos de ser inmune a ello.

A diferencia de las otras tres o cuatro clases de criminales que había rastreado, éste poseía un aire de sofisticación. Cuando hablaba, no era en un rudo e ignorante dialecto callejero, lo hacía con una fluida voz de barítono que resonaba profundamente desde su interior. Su cadencia y sintaxis eran las de un hombre educado o un aristócrata, no las de un ratero de baja ralea.

Tomando un profundo aliento, se recuperó de su patada, algo que ella nunca había visto hacer tan rápidamente a un hombre. Se apartó de ella con la poderosa y ágil gracia de un depredador.

Cierto que todavía cojeaba, pero había una fluidez inconfundible.

Eso era. Eso era lo que sentía de él. Tenía un crudo magnetismo animal. Se movía como una pantera enjaulada, elegante, tensa y mortífera.

Cruel.

Y atacó de súbito como un relámpago. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la tenía completamente desarmada.

Lo volvió a patear. Él se dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la pared.

Sango utilizó el rebote para impulsarse y lanzarle un duro golpe a la mandíbula.

Gruñendo, él la agarró. Ella se giró y le dio una patada desde atrás. Miroku la maldijo por su habilidad. Ella era increíble cuando se trataba de pelear. Y cada vez que trataba de inmovilizarla, escapaba.

Siseó cuando le lanzó otro golpe al estómago.

_¡Mátala!_

Pero tenía una mala sospecha acerca de su identidad y si era quien creía. . .

Mejor llevar su ritmo sobre el suelo que la alternativa.

De sus mangas aparecieron dos cuchillos.

Ella se acercó a él, acuchillando. Él levantó el brazo para bloquear su ataque. Sus antebrazos se estrellaron, entonces, ella deslizó el brazo con la cuchilla. Lo cortó directamente hasta la piel a través de su protección.

—Hija de…

Ella le dio un pisotón.

—Ríndete, convicto. No tengo que llevarte vivo.

Él la miró encolerizada mente mientras trataba de inmovilizarla nuevamente, fallando.

—Entonces, mejor prepárate para matarme porque será de la única manera en que iré.

Sango le dio un cabezazo para después lanzarle una patada en tijereta contra el pecho. En un fluido balanceo, recogió su blaster del suelo y lo apuntó contra él.

Finalmente, él se congeló.

—Bonito ataque —se burló ella, agitando el cañón de su arma hacia el dormitorio. Esta vez supo que debía mantener una buena distancia entre ellos.

Con sus llameantes ojos fuego de obsidiana, obedeció de tal manera que ella supo que no acostumbraba a seguir órdenes.

No, ella podría decir por su arrogante y burlona sonrisa que este hombre era un líder o un solitario.

Nunca un seguidor.

—Ni la mitad de bonito que el tuyo.

Él se frotó la ingle significativamente. Ella se encogió de hombros ante su sarcasmo.

—El que espera, pierde.

El fiero semblante ceñudo que puso Miroku le dijo que no le gustaba el viejo proverbio Gondarion. Haciendo caso omiso de su mirada, ella le lanzó un par de esposas. Aterrizaron sobre sus botas con un suave tintineo.

—Póntelas rápido o te mandaré directamente al infierno.

Él recogió las esposas en su puño como si le asquearan. Por su oscura mirada endurecida, ella juró que en realidad podía oler el peligro que irradiaba cada poro de su cuerpo.

Ella tensó su dedo sobre el gatillo, esperando que le lanzara las esposas a la cara. No sería la primera vez que un fugitivo había reaccionado de esa manera y ella tenía algunos trucos más para mostrar si elegía ese movimiento.

Un fuerte silbido resonó en la sala detrás de ella. Sorprendida, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había venido para ayudarlo. Antes de que pudiera enfocar la atención en lo que era el ruido, las manos de Miroku se cerraron alrededor de las suyas.

¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? Todavía debería estar en el otro lado de la habitación. Con su corazón acelerado, ella luchó por su arma, pateando y dándole puñetazos con la furia atravesando todo su cuerpo. Si él lograba coger su blaster, seguramente la mataría. Su agarre se tensó alrededor de su mano, entumeciendo sus dedos hasta que ella apenas pudo sentir la rugosa culata de su blaster. Trató de darle un cabezazo, pero él lo esquivó demasiado rápido.

Para su horror, la pistola cayó al suelo con un pesado golpe.

Maldiciendo, volvió a su estricta formación y le lanzó un puñetazo a la garganta. Miroku atrapó su mano antes de que pudiera conectar con su tráquea. Torciéndole el brazo dolorosamente tras la espalda, él la recogió y la lanzó sobre su hombro.

Sango maldijo mientras luchaba. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y golpes, él se arrodilló, recogió los blasters del suelo para después lanzarla sobre su cama. El suave colchón sin bultos la sobresaltó durante un brevísimo momento antes de que el verdadero pánico la consumiera. Él permaneció de pie a unos metros de la cama, contemplándola con sus oscuros ojos.

Su visión se nubló. Gruñendo, ella se lanzó de cabeza hacia él con un único objetivo, escapar con vida y con su cuerpo intacto.

Miroku cambió el ajuste de su blaster de matar a aturdir y le disparó en el hombro antes de que pudiera llegar a él. Un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos se dilataron mientras se aferraba el hombro para después desplomarse en el suelo.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le molestó. Él había sido aturdido suficientes veces como para saber que ella tendría un rabioso dolor de cabeza cuando se despertara.

Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Ella parecía determinada a ser una pequeña _cozu._

Negando con la cabeza en amarga diversión, se arrodilló a su lado para comprobarle el pulso. Satisfecho por no haberla herido, le dio un buen vistazo a sus pacíficos rasgos. Maldito fuera si ella no era la mujer más atractiva que jamás hubiera lanzado encima de su cama. No es que alguna vez hubiera hecho un hábito el lanzar mujeres allí, pero aún así…

La piel de su cuello era cálida y suave bajo su mano, algo totalmente en desacuerdo con su difícil comportamiento. Arrastrando el dedo por la cremosa mejilla, miró fijamente sus labios, que estaban ligeramente separados, mientras respiraba. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo serían de suaves, así como también otras dulces partes de su cuerpo.

Dolorosas molestias apuñalaron su ingle. Sí, eso es justo lo que necesitaba añadir a su ya jodido día. Acostarse con una mujer que quería entregarlo a sus enemigos. Una mujer que no tenía reparos en dispararle. O, mientras miraba su ensangrentado antebrazo, cortar partes de su cuerpo.

Si le quedara una sola neurona en la cabeza, le borraría la memoria y la dejaría en el agujero más próximo. Pero realmente no podía resignarse a ser tan cruel. A diferencia de ella, él tenía reparos acerca de entregar gente para que la torturaran, asesinaran y mutilaran.

Suspirando, la levantó del suelo y la trasladó de su habitación al sofá.

Maldita sea, no pesaba nada. ¿La mujer comía alguna vez? Si todavía fuera médico, le habría dado un diagnóstico sobre su nutrición. No podía estar saludable con este peso.

Sino que, como él, era una rata de cloaca y era difícil encontrar comida en las alcantarillas.

Ese tipo de hambre desesperada nunca se iba, incluso cuando había comida alrededor.

El timbre sonó otra vez.

—¿Miroku?

Lanzó una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a Kohaku Taijiya, que había visto el momento adecuado para llamarlo. Ese chico siempre había elegido momentos oportunos…

Con una última mirada a la curvilínea forma tendida sobre el sofá, cruzó la habitación y levantó el auricular que lo mantenía en contacto con los pilotos que trabajaban para él.

—Sí, Taijiya, ¿qué necesitas?

—Hirai acaba de llamar, aceptó una carrera en Lyrix. Quiere que la acompañe y no me atrevo a dejarla ir sola. Ya sabes lo agitado que es el lugar. De todos modos, tenía que hacer el embarque del Prinum para ti esta noche y ya que no puedo estar en dos lugares… ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas conseguir a alguien para cubrirme?

Miroku volvió la mirada atrás hacia la rastreadora en su sofá, debatiéndose la cordura de dejarla.

—¿Syn?

Frunció el ceño al oír la ansiosa voz de Kohaku. Kohaku odiaba pedir ayuda y Miroku nunca se la había negado a un amigo necesitado. Además, Kohaku no protegía nada como hacía con sus hermanas, y él respetaba la devoción del hombre. Si había algo que él entendía, es que la familia era lo primero.

Y Kohaku era como un hermano para él.

—Claro, lo haré.

—Gracias, amigo, te lo debo.

Apagando el comunicador, Miroku arrojó el auricular sobre el mueble y sacudió la cabeza.

Kohaku siempre ha sido un tanto protector cuando se trataba de sus hermanas. Tan protector que, en todos los años que Miroku lo había conocido, sólo había visto a una de sus hermana, Hirai, y había sido por pura casualidad.

Algo malo le había ocurrido a uno de ellos cuando eran adolescentes y que había marcado severamente a Kohaku. Miroku no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba, puesto que no tendía a entrometerse en las vidas personales de la gente.

Pensó que si Kohaku quisiera que él lo supiera, voluntariamente se lo explicaría. Hasta entonces, no era asunto suyo. Un suave gemido volvió su atención a su problema actual. Intrigado por su captura, regresó al sofá.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, esperando estar equivocado acerca de su identidad…

Ella no se parecía a uno de los Taijiya. Al menos, no a Kohaku o a Hirai, pero los genes estaban revueltos. Él, en realidad tampoco se parecía en nada a su hermana o su madre.

A excepción de los ojos…

Hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio. Su padre bien que lo había castigado por compartir ese trozo de ADN de su madre. Lo triste era, que su padre la había amado y mientras habían estado juntos no había sido tan psicópata. Fue después de que ella salieracorriendo, que había vuelto su odio hacia los dos hijos que la perra había dejado atrás.

Apartó a la fuerza ese pensamiento y se quedó mirando a la rastreadora. Por ahora, yacía inmóvil, con su larga trenza marrón cayendo sobre los cojines, hasta el suelo. Recogiéndola, se maravilló por su textura de seda. Nunca había visto un cabello con ese matiz. Hebras rojo oscuro entrelazadas con oro, marrón, negro y ceniza. Como profundo caoba.

El traje de combate armado de cuero que llevaba era de un estilo pasado de moda, probablemente de hace diez años y, por el ajuste, parecía que lo había comprado usado.

Sin embargo, el corte favorecía su ágil y esbelta figura, incluso si el color no hacía nada para acentuar sus exóticos rasgos. Maldita sea, la mujer estaba modelada tensa y apretada, y él simplemente podría imaginársela envolviendo esas largas y sexys piernas en torno a su cuerpo mientras ella…

_Basta, idiota._

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo mientras la miraba y su polla se endurecía. El perfiló la línea de sus carnosos y rosados labios con los nudillos, deleitándose en el leve y sensual cosquilleo de su aliento contra su piel.

No había estado con una mujer durante un tiempo. Demasiado malditamente largo, ahora que lo pensaba. Un hecho evidente, dado la forma en que su cuerpo deseaba a una mujer que quería su cabeza. Y no era la única parte que quería compartir con ella. No había una verdadera razón para la larga abstinencia, aparte de que no le gustaban los enredos personales, y las mujeres, mientras lo entretuvieran durante un par de horas, porque tenían el repugnante hábito de joder cualquier momento en cuanto les daba una oportunidad. Lo único que Koharu le había enseñado con claridad cristalina era que él no podría hacer lo suficiente en su vida adulta para olvidar todo lo malo que había hecho siendo un niño.

Más aún, nunca, ninguna mujer le perdonaría el vínculo genético que compartía con un monstruo.

Así que siempre mantuvo sus encuentros de una sola noche con mujeres que no lo conocieran. Mujeres con las que podría mantener una distancia segura, sin emociones. Y durante los últimos seis meses, no había sido capaz de encontrar ninguna mujer ni remotamente atractiva.

Hasta ahora.

_Estoy sicótico… como mi padre._

Tendría que estarlo incluso para mirar a una mujer como ella, quien estaba detrás de su culo para arrestarlo.

Y, aún así, ella le atraía por razones que no podía entender. Sus ojos enojados y cafés, estaban cerrados ahora, pero recordaba vívidamente la extraña y dorada sombra. Había algo muy familiar en esos ojos. Por su vida que no podía recordar lo que era.

También había algo en ella que le recordaba a su propia hermana. La forma única en que mantuvo en alto la cabeza cuando lo desafió como si se hubiera enfrentado a su peor pesadilla posible y todavía encontrara el coraje para continuar viva en ese camino brutal. Algo que una persona normal no notaría. Pero, para los que habían caminado con valentía a través del infierno, sido puestos a prueba y sufrido cicatrices por sus fuegos, era obvio.

Lástima que su hermana hubiera perdido ese valor.

El dolor atormentó su alma mientras luchaba contra la implacable pena que ninguna cantidad de tiempo parecía suficiente para aliviar. La visión de su cuerpo sin vida, empapado en sangre…

El pesar martilleó a través de él y cerró sus ojos, deseando poder regresar y salvar a su hermana. Si sólo hubiera sido mayor, tal vez podría haber hecho algo para ayudarla.

Mentira. No había habido ayuda para ninguno de ellos. Conocía ese hecho y todavía sufría con ello una y otra vez. Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo que no podía olvidarse de su pasado.

Pero esta rastreadora no era Kumi. Ella nunca se pondría en la línea de fuego para salvarlo. Para ella, no era nada más que el cheque de la paga, un fugitivo que tenía que ser devuelto porque no merecía vivir entre gente decente.

Lo que fuera que hiciese, no podía permitirse relajarse mientras la mantuviera dentro de su casa.

Con ese pensamiento, Miroku registró su cuerpo en busca de más armas para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún otro medio de apuñalarlo.

Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las suaves curvas bajo sus manos mientras las deslizaba por el áspero cuero de su traje de combate, y encontraba arma tras arma.

Maldición, era como desarmar a La Liga…

O a él.

_Céntrate…_

Aunque era demasiado delgada para su gusto, sus músculos eran firmes, sin duda, a causa de horas de entrenamiento físico. Podía imaginarse fácilmente lo atractivo que su ágil cuerpo se vería envuelto con nada más que una sábana.

Su sangre corrió como lava por sus venas mientras su polla se ponía dura como la roca.

—Logra calmarte. No eres un adolescente excitado persiguiendo a la primera chica que te sonríe.

Era cierto, pero había algo en esta mujer. Algo que hacía hervir su sangre a fuego lento.

Sí, ella quiere golpear tu culo, bastardo masoquista.

Deslizando las manos por encima de su firme pantorrilla, encontró un cuchillo metido entre la pernera de su pantalón. Lo sacó y estudió el intrincado diseño.

_Mierda…_

—Lo sabía.

El arma en su mano era legendaria. Un ave y una víbora entrelazados grabado en la empuñadura de plata, el símbolo de un Exterminador. Sólo una persona de su generación había pasado la formación de Exterminadores.

Sango Taijiya.

Con las sospechas confirmadas, suspiró molestamente. _Vas a morir…_

Sorpresa y disgusto corrieron a través de él.

Bueno_, ¿No era típico? Después de meses de celibato por fin encuentras a una mujer que incendia tus hormonas y no sólo está tras tu cabeza de la peor manera posible, sino que es la apreciada hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos._

—Sólo dispara contra mí ahora y acaba de una vez.

Porque eso sería bueno en comparación a lo que Taijiya le haría si se enteraba de que Miroku había disparado contra la hermana mayor que adoraba.

Él balanceó cuidadosamente la afilada hoja entre sus dedos y volvió la mirada sobre la rastreadora cuyo nombre haría que la mayoría de los fugitivos se entregaran inmediatamente.

Y no era tan extraño, dada la forma en que luchaba.

—Así que tú eres la infame Sango… — sacudió la cabeza asombrado de que una belleza tan pequeña pudiera inspirar tal mortífera reputación—. ¿Me pregunto qué diría Kohaku si supiera que estás aquí?

_Voy a cortarte las pelotas, Miroku._

Sí, probablemente lo haría…

En el mejor de los casos y si Miroku tenía suerte.

Si Kohaku estaba teniendo un mal día. . .

Se estremeció.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su mala suerte, Miroku colocó el cuchillo encima de las otras armas y dispositivos que le había quitado. Cogió sus blasters y los guardó, junto con todo lo demás, en el muro de seguridad de su dormitorio.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

La inesperada imagen de ella contorsionándose desnuda en su cama apareció ante sus ojos y sonrió con picardía. _Eso era_ _definitivamente lo que quería hacer con ella._ Sin embargo, dejando las hormonas a un lado, tenía que ser práctico.

La mujer quería entregarlo a las autoridades. Los Exterminadores eran lamentablemente famosos por su inquebrantable sentido de la justicia y del honor. Y ella tenía su honor comprometido para arrestarlo sin importar los argumentos que él le diera.

No lo iban a ejecutar por crímenes que no había cometido y malditamente seguro que no podría matarla sin contrariar a Kohaku.

Así que ¿dónde lo dejaba eso?

_Jodido y marcado_.

Tal vez debería llamar a Kohaku después de todo…

Miroku se burló de la idea. Si conocía lo suficiente a su amigo, y lo conocía, Kohaku _lo_

_mataría _sólo por aturdirla.

Entonces, ¿qué opciones le quedaban?

_Mátala. Oculta el cuerpo._

Si pudiera… Maldita sea, estúpida conciencia. ¿Por qué los dioses le dieron _ese_ regalo? Definitivamente debería haber venido con una póliza de devolución.

Al final, no tuvo ninguna verdadera posibilidad de elección al respecto. Cuando recobrara el conocimiento en una hora o así, trataría de hacerla entrar en razón. Con suerte, compartiría el raciocinio e intelecto de su hermano.

Dioses, dejen que sea más razonable que Hirai. De lo contrario, _tendría _que matarla.

Y mentir a Kohaku por el resto de sus vidas.

Si…

Con ese pensamiento ante todo en la mente, se trasladó a la puerta de entrada y encendió de nuevo el escáner. Ahora, ella no tendría más alternativa que quedarse hasta que él pudiera pensar en la manera de escapar de esta enmarañada pesadilla con su vida intacta.

_**S**_anfo gimió, sus sienes pulsando con dolorosos latidos. Parpadeando abrió sus ojos, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan horrible. Su vista se centró en la blanca pared de estuco delante de ella donde había colgado un hermoso cuadro de Chinergov. Mientras contemplaba la representación impresionista de un enorme y negro pájaro en vuelo, de inmediato recordó lo que había sucedido.

Dónde estaba.

_¡Ese escurridizo bastardo había disparado contra ella!_

Con un grito ahogado se sentó, su cabeza protestando por el movimiento repentino.

Ignorando el dolor, forzó su borrosa visión a aclararse y examinar la habitación. Estaba vacía. Gracias a Dios.

El silencio zumbaba en sus oídos y se preguntó dónde había ido Miroku. ¿Por qué la había dejado sola?

Bueno, a ella no le importaba la respuesta. Mientras él no estuviera aquí, no podría matarla, o impedir que se fuera. Sigilosamente, en caso de que él estuviera en el dormitorio o en el cuarto de baño, se deslizó fuera del sofá.

Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta y llegó a los controles. Antes de que sus dedos tocasen el pequeño teclado miró hacia arriba y rechinó los dientes con frustración. Él había reactivado el escáner.

_¡Doble bastardo, podrida rata! _

_¿Realmente creíste que él lo haría más fácil para ti, no? _No, pero una mujer siempre podía tenera esperanza de que una conmoción cerebral lodejara estúpido y se lo pondría más fácil paraella.

Ojalá. . .

Quiso maldecir y golpear los casi invisibles rayos que cruzaban la cuadrícula de la puerta, pero sabía que si hacía eso, chamuscarían su carne con una quemadura mucho peor que cualquier fuego. Lo peor de todo, activarían una alarma.

Estaba a su merced.

Instintivamente trató de alcanzar sus armas. Como esperaba, ya no estaban junto con la caja de desbloqueo que había utilizado para abrir una brecha en el sistema de seguridad más temprano.

Apretando los puños, deseó poder estrangular a Miroku. Sin su caja de desbloqueo, no tenía esperanza de adivinar el código del escáner. Había diseñado sus sistemas e seguridad muy cuidadosamente y las secuencias de números eran demasiado complicadas para ser adivinadas alguna vez por una elección aleatoria, o recordadas de su anterior éxito.

_Había un nueve…_

En algún lugar.

Sí, eso no era exactamente útil.

Suspirando, miró alrededor de la habitación. No iba precisamente a estar aquí esperando a que regresara y descubriera que estaba despierta. Tenía que haber un arma en algún lugar de este gigante mausoleo.

Se encaminó a la cocina.

_Tal vez deberías buscarlo a él primero…_

No. Mejor conseguir un arma. Si por casualidad él estaba en una de las otras habitaciones, no quería que él supiera que estaba despierta hasta que tuviera alguna manera de protegerse a sí misma.

_Gah, me duele la cabeza_.

_Es lo que te mereces por haberle permitido cogerte enseguida y tienes suerte que haya sido todo lo que te hiciera._

Muy cierto.

Con cuidado, en silencio, abrió los armarios y cajones buscando un cuchillo, pero en cambio, todo lo que encontró fueron estantes vacíos. Ni un cubierto, ni siquiera una cuchara oxidada. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió el refrigerador igualmente vacío. ¿De qué vivía este hombre?

¿Del aire?

Irritada al no encontrar nada, tuvo que obligarse a no golpear fuertemente el armario, en caso de que él estuviera en la otra habitación. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho recorrió con la mirada el mueble mostrador. Vio una botella de vino descansando cerca del fregadero.

No era el arma de su elección, pero en un apuro…

Una decidida sonrisa curvó sus labios. Debería servir para, al menos dejarlo sin sentido por un rato o dos. Eso debería ser suficiente para coger un arma de su cuerpo.

Cogió la botella y echó un vistazo a la etiqueta azul y dorada.

Mmm, cosecha. Buen año también. Esta botella sola, probablemente, cubriría los pagos de su caza durante seis meses. Es una vergüenza desaprovechar la prima Gondarion en un criminal sin valor.

Oh, bien.

Deslizando sus dedos alrededor del frío y resbaladizo cuello de cristal, agarró la botella y se fue de caza. Con práctica, acechando a cada paso, avanzó lentamente hacia el dormitorio, y luego se detuvo. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, lo que a él le daría el tiempo suficiente para apuntar sobre ella y disparar de nuevo.

Su cabeza le martilleó aún más, recordándole que lo último que necesitaba era otra brusca detonación.

Tenía que haber algo más…

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de la puerta entreabierta del baño… También podría abrirse paso hasta el interior del dormitorio.

Era su mejor oportunidad.

Cambiando de rumbo, se dirigió a él.

Ella trató de calmar el martilleante latido de su corazón que enviaba pulsos aún más agudos de dolor a su cabeza y hacía estragos con su vista. Maldito fuera por ese sufrimiento en particular. Aferrando la botella en sus heladas y húmedas manos se deslizó en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Estaba vacío.

Tomando una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios, se arrastró hacia la puerta del lado opuesto, que también tenía un pomo.

Hasta ahora, todo parecía bien. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, abrió la puerta, procurando que las bisagras no rechinaran.

Dio un paso dentro del cuarto, entonces se congeló con conmocionada incredulidad. Ella no sabía lo que había esperado, pero definitivamente no era la bienvenida que saludó a su vista.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación, Miroku estaba arrodillado en una roja y bordada tela de oración, con su cabeza tranquilamente inclinada y los ojos respetuosamente cerrados.

Su cabello de negro, recogido en una cola baja, colgaba justo detrás de sus anchos hombros. Llevaba un par de pantalones de cuero negro y una suelta y negra camisa de seda, los puños enrollados sobre sus muñecas. Ella podía ver el pequeño trozo de venda blanca en el brazo donde le había cortado antes y un poco del trabajo de un tatuaje cubriéndolo. Sus manos enguantadas descansaban sobre sus rodillas, con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba y, delante de él, había un libro de oraciones abierto. La luz se reflejaba en los dos aros de plata en su oreja izquierda. Incluso mientras descansaba, podía detectar su aura de controlado poder letal. Vio el contorno de los músculos de acero debajo del cuero y la seda y, por alguna desconocida razón, le habría gustado oír la masculina y musical cadencia de su voz mientras susurraba una oración.

_¿Qué eres? ¿Loca?_

_Es un criminal._

Apretó su agarre sobre la botella. ¿Rezar? ¿Cómo podría alguien con su brutal reputación ser tan hipócrita?

La idea vertió cólera a través de ella.

Sus ojos se centraron en el blaster asegurado a su cadera izquierda y una lenta sonrisa cruzó su cara. Ese era el boleto a la libertad.

Sin hacer ningún ruido para alertarle de su presencia o intenciones, se coló cruzando la habitación y llegó hasta su arma. Su mano se cerró sobre la suya antes de que pudiera arrebatarle el blaster libremente.

La miró furiosamente con ojos que eran…

Bien…

Tan oscuros como el pecado.

E igual de helados como malvados.

Con una maldición, Sango levantó la botella para golpearlo.

Más rápido de lo que ella pudo parpadear, él liberó su blaster y lo sostuvo bajo su barbilla.

—No me gustan las cicatrices —dijo entre dientes con esa profunda voz de barítono que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda—. Y realmente odio a la gente que desordena mi casa. Baja la botella, lentamente, y da un paso atrás.

Sango sopesó sus opciones mientras sentía el frío cañón de su blaster presionando contra la mandíbula. El aire a su alrededor crepitó con su cólera y ferocidad. Dos sentimientos que se contradecían por sus vacíos ojos sin emociones que miraban los suyos.

Ella supo que la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se tragó el apretado nudo de miedo de su garganta. Tenía que haber alguna manera que pudiera obtener ventaja.

Una idea repentina saltó a su mente, distracción.

Sí, pero ella odiaba lo que implicaba, ya que sólo había una cosa que pudiera usar.

_Prefiero que me dispare antes que hacerle insinuaciones amorosas a un convicto._

_Sí, pero no conseguirás quitarle el arma de la mano, tú verás._

Se obligó a no mostrar su enojo o frustración. Le gustara o no, sólo tenía una cosa en la que confiar y si no conseguía su blaster, estaría a su merced durante todo el tiempo que él decidiera quedarse con ella.

Y nadie sabía dónde estaba ni siquiera para buscarla.

La primera regla de un Exterminador era utilizar todos los medios que tuviera a su disposición…

Qué concreto. Curvando sus labios en una seductora sonrisa, poco a poco, sugestivamente deslizó la botella por la parte delantera de su traje de combate y la puso en el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo. Dio un paso atrás, dándole una cálida y juguetona mirada.

Él se enfundó el arma y lentamente se puso de pie.

Sango se tensó por la duda ante su altura.

Apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Y él tenía una manera de resaltar sobre la habitación. Una manera que le hacía parecer aún más formidable.

Él la vigilaba como una víbora mortífera acechando a su presa, calculando y esperando. Listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, los hombres eran bobos. Incluso los más peligrosos. Vivían sus vidas según sus hormonas y mientras ella mantuviera su ingenio, él sería una presa fácil para sus tácticas.

Su vida y Rin dependía de su habilidad para actuar.

Abriendo la boca, Sango se humedeció los labios y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada tan hambrienta que haría enorgullecer a una prostituta.

—Podemos negociar esto —susurró, su voz cargada de fingido deseo mientras contemplaba de manera significativa el bulto de sus pantalones, y luego la cama.

Miroku la miraba con incredulidad, con sus sentidos pasando rápidamente a la versión real de su fantasía. Demasiado bien, recordaba las historias de Kohaku acerca de su famosa hermana, así como también los rumores que circulaban acerca de su ferocidad.

Si sabía algo, era que Sango Taijiya no practicaba la política del dormitorio.

Ella comenzó a destrenzar su pelo. Con sus argumentos disolviéndose, Miroku la observaba separar los gruesos y pesados mechones de caoba. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía por ella mientras se imaginaba sus largos y elegantes dedos acariciando su piel con la misma ternura que usaba para acariciarse el pelo.

Ella se encaramó sobre su cama.

_Oh sí, nena…_

Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, arqueó la espalda y se pasó las manos por el suave y enmarañado cabello, que caía a su alrededor, enmarcando su rostro a la perfección.

¿Tenía ella alguna idea de lo que su pose le hacía a un hombre?

Con su garganta repentinamente seca, ardiendo. Dio un paso hacia ella, luego se detuvo.

Era un truco.

Cierto que había tenido más que su cuota de mujeres acudiendo a él inesperadamente, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido o engreído como para creer por un solo instante que podía inspirar a la Exterminadora Sango Taijiya a olvidar su deber.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los tontos, nunca había caído en un truco tan obvio. Pero estaba lejos de decirle eso a ella.

Sonrió maliciosamente, preguntándose hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar con su treta. Este era un espectáculo que planeaba saborear. Ladeando hacia atrás su cabeza para exponer la graciosa columna de su cuello, se echó el cabello sobre los hombros antes arrastrar sus manos lentamente por sus muslos y senos.

Ella dudó sobre el cierre de su traje de combate.

¿Se atrevería?

Lo hizo. Sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo torturado, siguió el camino de sus manos, mientras bajaba la abertura de su traje revelando el encaje negro de su ropa interior. Y el delicioso abultamiento de sus senos.

—¿Y bien? —su voz ronca le incitó casi más allá del límite mientras se imaginaba resbalando una mano dentro de ese traje y ahuecándola.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, sus pechos apenas aguantando dentro de la barrera del encaje negro mientras contoneaba sus demasiado atractivas caderas.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?

Sí. . .

Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, no vacilaría con la invitación.

Diablos, apenas podía rehusar ahora.

Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a la frustración.

Era hora de que ella aprendiera lo que le sucedía a los pequeños Exterminadores que interpretaban juegos mortales. Atravesando la habitación en tres zancadas, trató de alcanzarla.

Tan pronto como intentó tocarla, ella lo golpeó como un relámpago. Con una sonora maldición, se sujetó la parte delantera de su traje de combate y se precipitó fuera de la cama.

Miroku evadió su patada giratoria y se movió a una distancia segura.

—No intentes esta tontería conmigo —gruñó él, su lujuria muriendo instantáneamente mientras su voluntad por sobrevivir ocupaba su lugar—. Soy un luchador callejero y te lastimaría.

—Así soy yo y te lastimaré a ti — abalanzándose sobre él, le golpeó en la garganta.

Él cogió su muñeca en la mano y la levantó contra él. Su aliento la dejó en sobresaltado jadeo cuando chocó con el sólido muro de sus músculos. Su corazón tronó en sus oídos y el miedo escaló por su garganta.

Sus manos de acero se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —ella le pisoteó el empeine,contorsionándose para librarse de su agarre.

Miroku maldijo, apartándose del salvaje _byrollo_.

¿Qué tipo de calzado llevaba? Cortaban como cuchillos, incluso a través de sus pesadas botas.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron fijos en él rencorosamente. Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, ella recogió la botella y se levantó con ella.

—Déjala —mantuvo su nivel de voz—. Si saco mis blaster una vez más, te mataré.

Ella levantó la botella más alto.

—Abre la puerta de entrada —exigió en un estridente tono que le dijo lo desesperada que estaba.

Demasiado bien, entendió su pánico y miedo. A él tampoco le gustaba que lo acorralaran.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Deja la botella en el suelo y sólo hablaremos.

Sango frunció los labios con disgusto.

¿Realmente creía que era lo suficientemente estúpida como para soltar su única arma?

¿Especialmente después de su amenaza?

—Vete al infierno.

Él sonrió, mostrando un único hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Ella se humedeció los secos labios, asustada de lo que significaba la sonrisa.

—Está bien, continúa con la botella. Simplemente hablemos como dos personas racionales y tal vez podamos encontrar una solución a este problema. ¿Hecho?

Ella apretó su agarre en la botella, deseando lanzarla a su arrogante cabeza.

—No hago tratos con violadores y asesinos convictos, los llevo ante la justicia.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Nunca he violado o asesinado a nadie. Y malditamente seguro que no seré condenado por ello.

Los otros cargos eran un problema distinto que no estaba dispuesto a sacar a colación.

—Eso no es lo que dice el contrato por tu vida.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Yo no violé ni asesiné a Kagome Higurashi.

—Díselo al Supervisor.

Miroku reprimió una maldición. ¿No había una persona en el jodido universo que pudiera creer la verdad cuando la decía? Esto no iba como él quería. El padre de Kagome no atendía a razones más que esta terca rastreadora.

En cuanto al sistema judicial… Sí, dada la reputación de su padre, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Sería condenado y ejecutado basándose únicamente en su nombre.

Si ella lo entregaba al gobierno Gourish, sería destripado mucho antes de que el padre de Kagome se percatara de que su hija aún estaba viva. Y si Higurashi ya había descubierto que estaba viva y durmiendo con Inuyasha, entonces no sabía lo que su padre le haría por el papel que había jugado en su aventura amorosa.

Él había sido el que había firmado el contrato para la protección de Kagome… Eso lo hacía plenamente responsable de su bienestar.

Y si los Miatsu alguna vez pusieran sus manos sobre él…Pues bien, su reacción sería algo salido de las mejores películas de terror.

—Bien —mantuvo su mano apartada de su blaster, esperando calmarla—. Quédate con la maldita botella. No te protegerá de todas formas.

Al parecer, eso fue lo peor que podía haber dicho.

Antes de que Syn pudiera reaccionar, ella corrió hacia él alcanzándole en el estómago. Se quedó sin aliento con una fuerte maldición cuando perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo. Ella trató de golpearlo con la botella.

Él la cogió de la muñeca.

—Deja de pelear conmigo —le arrancó la botella de la mano.

Ella no respondió verbalmente. En su lugar, rastrilló sus uñas por un lado de su cuello, quemando el camino en su piel.

La cólera oscureció su visión y, por un momento, lo único que pudo pensar fue en matar a la mujer encima de él. Estaba cansado de que lo hiciera sangrar cada vez que estaba a su alcance.

Dándose la vuelta, la inmovilizó debajo de él. Ella luchó para quitarse de encima su peso, pero fue inútil. Él superaba su peso por lo menos en cincuenta kilos.

Le atrapó las muñecas en las manos antes de que ella pudiera cogerle su blaster, y las mantuvo al lado de su cara.

—¡Basta!

Sango se congeló. La sangre recorría un sendero de miedo a través de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de frustración fluyeron a sus ojos, pero parpadeó para detenerlas. Negándose a ser más indigna.

Sólo una vez en su vida alguien la había sujetado de esta manera y lo odió. Lo odió.

Valientemente, ella lo miró a la cara. Incluso tan cerca, apenas podía ver la diferencia entre sus oscuros iris y las pupilas de sus ojos. Le asombraba que las muñecas no le dolieran por el firme agarre, y que su peso no la aplastara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Para su completa sorpresa, él descendió su cabeza. Y antes de que a ella se le ocurriera girar su rostro, sus labios cubrieron los suyos.

Continuara…

Mas vale tarde que nunca y por lo menor hoy logre colocar dos capítulos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por el apoyo que como siempre es esfuerzo es únicamente para ustedes!


	5. ¿quien es realmente?

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**L**_a suave presión de los labios de Miroku la aturdió. Su beso fue tan ligero, que se sintió como una pluma bailando a través de sus labios, enviando un escalofrío hacia abajo por su columna vertebral.

Un perfume fresco, limpio, de cuero y hombre llenaron su cabeza. Él la rodeaba de calor y, por un momento, Sango se perdió en la extraña sensación de sus caderas recostándose contra las suyas, su pecho presionando íntimamente contra sus senos. Una pulsación extraña y dolorosa comenzó en el hueco de su estómago y se extendió más abajo.

Ella suspiró cuando una necesidad profundamente enterrada surgió. Ningún hombre jamás le había besado tan tiernamente. La mayoría le agarraban con manos que lastimaban y pellizcaban. Y el último beso que había recibido fue un asalto brutal sobre sus labios que los había dejado ensangrentados, amoratados y doloridos durante semanas.

El beso de Miroku era diferente. Sus labios suaves y tiernos contradecían la crueldad de la que ella le sabía capaz. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el aroma caliente y viril de él mientras su lengua suavemente exploraba su boca, bailando con la suya delante de sus dientes, mordiendo tiernamente su labio inferior.

Miroku cerró sus ojos, saboreando el suculento terciopelo de su boca mientras inhalaba el aroma puro a hembra. Nunca en su vida había saboreado nada tan maravilloso. Tan adictivo. Ella era dulce y suave. Él soltó sus manos y ahuecó su mejilla. Entonces dejó sus labios y trazó una ruta con su boca abajo de su pómulo.

Sango tembló cuando sus patillas rasparon suavemente su piel antes de que él acariciara con la nariz la sensible carne de su cuello. Su latido se intensificó cuando los escalofríos se propagaron por todo su cuerpo.

Su cálido aliento cosquilleó en su oído mientras él le susurraba algo poético en una lengua que no podía comprender. Inesperadamente, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, acariciando los marcados músculos que ondeaban bajo la suave seda de su camisa. Su voz sonora y cálida continuó apaciguándola con su idioma extraño, melódico. Calmándola, hipnotizándola.

Ella nunca había imaginado que un hombre le pudiera sujetar sin provocar dolor y ese nuevo conocimiento le asombró.

Miroku cambió de posición y ella sintió su dura protuberancia contra su muslo. Un pánico repentino le sacudió. En ese instante, Sango se acordó de sí misma y de por qué había venido. Él no era un hombre tierno y estaba malditamente segura de que tampoco era amable.

Era un asesino cruel.

Siseando, agarró su cola de caballo y lo separó de ella.

—_¡Vanna sitiara! _—le cogió bajo la barbilla con sus uñas.

Su juramento igualó el suyo cuando ella raspó su carne. Llegados a ese punto, no le importaba si él la mataba. Siempre se había rehusado a acostarse con un hombre buscado por violación y asesinato. Eran crueles y abusivos por naturaleza y ella moriría antes de someterse a uno.

Miroku agarró sus manos otra vez y las sujetó cerca de su cara. Con su respiración dificultosa, él hizo una mueca en un gruñido feroz.

Valiente, Sango expresó furiosamente su odio hacia él.

—¡Si me violas, convicto, te arrancaré el corazón del pecho y te lo daré de comer!

La cólera desapareció de su semblante. Sus ojos se volvieron extrañamente opacos como si algo en su pasado le perturbara. Fue como si ella fijara la vista en la cara de una estatua sin ninguna emoción o vida en absoluto.

—Nunca he violado a una mujer, y no tengo intención de empezar ahora.

Una gota de sangre cayó de su cuello donde ella le había arañado y aterrizó en su mejilla. Él clavó los ojos en ésta por un momento antes de mirar de vuelta a sus ojos.

—Voy a soltarte. Si me atacas otra vez, será la última vez que cometas ese error.

El desafío helado en su voz la apaciguó más que sus palabras. Ella no dudaba que le haría lamentar por mucho tiempo cualquier otro movimiento en su contra. Y como Takeda, él saborearía su tortura. Riéndose de ella mientras lo hacía. Pero llegaría el momento en que su guardián se descuidaría. Entonces sería suyo y le haría pagar caramente.

Él soltó sus manos y se levantó.

Sango yació allí por un momento, observándole cautelosa.

Sin apartar su mirada de ella, él recogió la botella del suelo. La agarró tan apretadamente, que sus nudillos se resaltaron agudamente contra el cuero de su guante.

—Adelante, lánzamela.

La sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos antes de que él recobrara su aplomo.

—Debería. Demonios, si tuviera sentido común, te mataría y echaría tu cuerpo en el pozo de fango más cercano.

Sango alzó la barbilla provocadoramente. Adversarios mucho mejor que él lo habían intentado y fallado.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

—Tengo un compromiso que mantener. La inesperada respuesta no le ofreció ningún consuelo. Pero sirvió para debilitar su bravuconería.

Él deslizó su mano bajo su barbilla y maldijo cuando la retiró y vio la sangre en su guante. Le dirigió una mirada de tal animosidad que ella pensó que la podría matar después de todo.

En lugar de eso, él se volvió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Ella se limpió con un paño su sangre de la mejilla y escuchó la salpicadura del agua contra la palangana. Levantándose del suelo, se quedó de pie en el dormitorio, insegura de qué hacer a continuación.

¿Cómo iba a salir de este enredo?

¿Iba a matarla? ¿Y qué le haría antes de quitarle la vida? Las diversas y espantosas posibilidades relampaguearon por su mente, haciéndole temblar.

Con vacilación, caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño que él había dejado medio abierta. Estaba frente al lavabo, limpiando la sangre con una toalla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Su mano se detuvo bajo su barbilla y él se encontró con su mirada en el espejo.

El odio en su mirada negra le heló hasta su alma.

—No lo sé —él dijo finalmente—. Nunca he tenido a nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como para allanar mi casa.

El insulto hizo hervir su temperamento.

—No soy estúpida.

Su bufido incrédulo le hizo querer cavar su corazón.

—Allanar mi casa no fue exactamente un acto de suma inteligencia. En caso de que no te hayas fijado, no tengo línea terrestre u ordenador aquí, o cualquier otro medio para que te comuniques con alguien en el exterior. No puedes pasar el escáner que corre sobre las puertas y las ventanas a menos que yo lo desactive. ¿Así que dónde te deja eso?

El estómago de Sango se agitó. Eso la dejaba a su merced y ambos lo sabían.

—No seré tu juguete.

Su mordaz y furiosa mirada rastrilló su cuerpo como si ella fuera la cosa viva más repugnante que existiera.

—No te halagues a ti misma.

Él enjuagó la toalla y la colgó en el toallero a secar, después extrajo un tubo de medicina y comenzó a aplicarlo en los arañazos.

—Me iré hasta mañana. Tienes libertad en este lugar hasta entonces.

Él se volvió y le afrontó, sus ojos perforándole con una frialdad letal.

—Pero te advierto ahora, hay una única cosa en esta vida que aprecio y esa es mi casa. Si le haces el más mínimo roce a mis suelos, me lo cobraré con tu pellejo.

Pese a la amenaza y el hecho que sabía que él lo llevaría a cabo, Sango estrechó su mirada. No le muestres miedo. Esa era la primera lección que había aprendido como una joven adolescente.

—No recibo órdenes de convictos.

Más rápido de lo que ella podía pestañear, le agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él con un fuerte agarre. Sus ojos estallaron en un vívido fuego negro, provocando un miedo potente dentro de ella que no había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

En ese instante, supo que este hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Su agarre se hizo más intenso.

—Ensucia cualquier cosa y te arrojaré a una pandilla de violadores tan rápidamente que incluso ni tendrás tiempo para protestar antes de que te corten la lengua.

Sango tragó ante el pánico que la amenaza le causó, de una forma en que nada más lo hacía. Ese era su mayor miedo. Con el corazón martilleándole, clavó los ojos en él, reacia a dejarle saber cuánto le asustaba su amenaza. A pesar de su esfuerzo, tuvo la clara sensación de que aún así él lo sabía.

Ella liberó la muñeca de su fuerte agarre de un tirón. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a dejarla en su casa? No tenía sentido.

—¿Qué se supone que haga mientras tú estás ausente?

—Inventa formas para matarme mientras duermo.

El tono indiferente no la confortó en lo más mínimo.

—Tengo ya un gran número de ellas en mente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Debería advertirte que si tienes éxito en matarme, nunca saldrás de aquí viva. Te morirás de hambre mucho antes de que alguien me extrañe y se le ocurra venir a ver si estoy bien.

Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado.

—Como si no fuera a morir de hambre de todos modos si me mantienes aquí sin comida —dijo ella sarcásticamente, pensando en los armarios vacíos de la cocina.

Sin una palabra, él cogió sus guantes del mostrador, la pasó de largo y presionó los controles para abrir su armario. Extrajo una chaqueta de cuero negra y se la colocó sobres sus hombros macizos.

—Puedes quedarte con mi cama. Dormiré en el sofá. Si te hace sentir un poco mejor, cierra la puerta del dormitorio.

Dicho eso, salió del cuarto.

Sango se quedó de pie en shock por sus palabras. En un minuto la amenazaba, al siguiente le ofrecía una relativa seguridad.

¿Qué clase de convicto era?

Antes de que pudiera recuperar sus pensamientos, oyó la puerta principal cerrarse tras él.

_**M**_iroku reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta cerrada y respiró profundamente para calmar sus hirvientes emociones y sus hormonas. Habían pasado años desde que alguien le dejara tan desconcertado. Siendo un cínico insensible por nacimiento, siempre había podido controlarse, controlar sus emociones.

Pero algo en Sango se mofaba de su voluntad de hierro.

No sabía lo que andaba mal con él. ¿Cómo podía estar lo suficientemente furioso para matarla, luego darse la vuelta y besarla?

Si no tuviera mejor criterio, juraría que ella usaba realzadores de feromona.

—Estás perdiendo facultades —si a él le quedara una sola neurona cerebral, la esposaría a la cama en lugar de darle libertad en su casa para idear una forma de matarle una vez que regresase.

Pero por otra parte él sabía las razones para esa particular estupidez. Una, que ella era la muy amada hermana de Kohaku y él no quería traumatizarla demasiado gravemente y conseguir encima con ello que su amigo nunca le hablara otra vez. Dos, también le recordaba mucho a Kumi. La mirada asustada en sus ojos mientras le observaba, esperando que la tirara al suelo y desgarrara sus ropas.

Él no había sido lo suficientemente mayor para proteger a su hermana… un hecho que nunca aceptaría.

Y nunca dañaría a una mujer así. A nadie de hecho. Eso simplemente no estaba en él.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer con ella?

Suspirando, deseó tener una respuesta fácil. Le daría algunas horas a solas. Tal vez entonces ella se calmaría lo suficiente para que él le pudiera hablar sin que intentara arañarle hasta hacerle jirones.

O tal vez debería decirle que era amigo de Kohaku…

Sí, vale. A ella probablemente no le importaría. Y considerando el tipo de gente con la que Kohaku se asociaba generalmente, sólo le daría otra razón para engañarle. Seguramente lo consideraría un servicio a la comunidad.

No, sería mejor mantener su amistad con su hermano en secreto.

Tal vez por la mañana ella estaría dispuesta a escucharle. Por ahora él tenía un embarque en el que concentrarse y sus legales negocios comerciales.

_**S**_ango apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al agua caliente deslizarse contra su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una ducha caliente…

Y esta era el cielo.

En su piso, tenía la suerte de tener agua tibia, incluso en verano. Tenía que estar loca para ducharse cuando debería estar preparando su escape, pero cuando había registrado su casa, la tentación fue demasiado para ella. Además, Miroku le había dicho que estaría ausente por la noche, así que tenía horas para trazar la forma de volver a casa. Por tan sólo unos minutos, iba a permitirse el placer.

Sintiéndose mejor y con pensamientos más claros, dejó la ducha, asió la toalla larga y esponjosa de la barra y se secó el agua de la cara. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que el aroma de almizcle en la toalla olía justo como Miroku.

Apretó los dientes con ira y tiró la ofensiva toalla al suelo. Sin importar lo bien que pudiera oler o verse, Miroku era un presidiario con un pasado muy violento. Nunca debía olvidar eso.

Justo cuando se agachó para recoger su ropa interior del piso, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Horrorizada, se enderezó y miró fijamente hacia un par de hermosos ojos, anchos y oscuros.

_**M**_iroku se congeló en seco mientras todo el aliento dejaba su cuerpo como si fuera un bobalicón al que le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

No podía haber estado más sorprendido si hubiera abierto la puerta y encontrado a una enorme Nekomata esperando para devorarlo. Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que prefería la vista del culo bien redondeado de Sango saludándole.

Ella se puso de pie en toda su desnuda gloria, su piel pálida reluciente de diminutas gotas de agua. Su cabello caoba se aferraba a su cuerpo, chorreando gotas sobre el suelo. Y una particularmente atractiva, larga hebra estaba enroscada alrededor de su seno derecho.

Oooh maldición…

Tal como había sospechado, sus músculos estaban tensos y bien tonificados, y sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto para la mano de un hombre.

Por su cuenta, su mirada descendió al triángulo de caoba en el vértice de sus muslos

y…

Su lengua se volvió terriblemente gruesa, y él esperó que no colgara en el suelo.

O peor, que babeara.

Sango no podía moverse. Los ojos oscuros y predatorios la hipnotizaban como una serpiente. Él se quedó tan quieto que podría haber sido una estatua.

Sólo que no lo era.

Era un hombre, de carne y hueso. Y mientras lo miraba, una apreciativa sonrisa se propagó lentamente en su cara.

Con su cara inundándose con furia, encontró su voz.

—¡Fuera! —gritó, recogiendo su traje de batalla del suelo y manteniéndolo frente a ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cabrón! —Corrió hacia él, empujándolo de vuelta a la habitación principal—. ¡Sal y quédate fuera!

Antes de que Miroku pudiera recuperarse completamente, ella le cerró de golpe la puerta en la cara.

Y pensar que había asumido que ella estaría encerrada en su dormitorio. Sí… eso le enseñaría a no asumir nada.

Por otra parte, esa vista había resarcido un largo camino por arrancarle la piel con el arañazo de antes. Sonrió ante la idea. Hasta que recordó que todavía no había recuperado su paquete del armario del cuarto de baño.

Ah, mierda…

Él puso los ojos en blanco mientras se debatía el volver a entrar al cuarto de baño por ello.

No, eso sería un error. Esta vez, ella podría matarle.

—Mejor déjalo estar y no te preocupes por eso —la causa era que tenía el presentimiento de que si ella le veía otra vez en ese momento, después de que le hubiera hecho pasar vergüenza, él probablemente cojearía.

O aún más.

Mejor salir con todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas. Sin mencionar lo que Kohaku le haría si alguna vez se enteraba de la vista que acababa de recibir.

Sí, él no se retiraba a menudo, pero en esto… no había opción.

_**S**_ango se encolerizó cuando oyó la profunda risa de Miroku a través de la puerta, haciéndole ansiar venganza.

Con manos temblorosas, se abrochó el traje de batalla. Sus mejillas ardían con calor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Él era un delincuente cruel y mentiroso. Sabiendo eso. ¿Por qué se había bañado en la casa de tal hombre?

Menos mal que había salido de la ducha cuando la encontró. No sabía lo que podría haberle hecho si la hubiera atrapado dentro del cubículo de la ducha.

Una vez que se vistió, decidió que era hora de enseñar a Miroku una valiosa lección sobre cómo tratar a una mujer con el debido respeto. Abriendo la puerta de par en par, lista para la batalla, se detuvo.

El cuarto estaba vacío.

Frunciendo el ceño, buscó en cada esquina con su mirada, pero no encontró rastro alguno de él.

Cautelosamente, entró en la habitación, esperando un truco de alguna clase. Un aroma dulce, caliente la saludó. Algo olía increíble. Ya que no había comido en dos días, el delicioso olor le hizo doler el hueco del estómago. Al principio, pensó que lo imaginaba, pero cuando cruzó la habitación, vio tres bolsas en el mostrador.

Moviéndose hacia ellas, abrió la bolsa colocada a su lado y sonrió a la cena en cajas que había dentro. Su estómago retumbó cuando destapó un bistec, legumbres y un panecillo. El maravilloso aroma de la comida caliente flotó en la salsa.

Cerró los ojos y saboreó el torrente de emoción. Habían pasado más años de lo que podía contar desde que había comido por última vez algo como esto. Miró dentro de la otra y vio dos bolsas de zumo, pan, embutidos, queso y un pequeño aperitivo.

¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

No podía creer que un asesino a sangre fría fuera lo suficiente considerado para traerle comida. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto por ella?

Demasiado hambrienta para pensar en ello en ese momento, cogió la cena de las cajas y se trasladó al sofá. No le llevó mucho tiempo engullir la deliciosa comida y separar el resto de los víveres.

Chico, eso fue bueno. No había estado llena en tanto tiempo que había olvidado la sensación de ello.

Mirando alrededor de su casa inmaculada, frunció el ceño.

—Eres la criatura más extraña que jamás he conocido.

Los suelos de madera dura bajo sus pies estaban pulidos hasta un brillo que ella estaba segura requería varias horas a la semana para mantener. Recargadas alfombras de felpa tejidas, blancas y negras estaban colocadas entre los dos sofás de cuero negro y debajo de la mesa del comedor y las sillas. El comedor era de ébano tallado, un caro lujo que muy pocas personas podían permitirse. Tenía cuatro cuadros Chinergov y, a menos que ella estuviera equivocada, eran originales, no copias, así como también otras piezas de arte caras en todas partes. Pero la cosa más fascinante era el enorme piano blanco colocado delante de las ventanas que daban una vista impresionante de la ciudad que se extendía debajo.

Era de gama alta.

Y junto a él había una mesa vacía. Miroku no había estado bromeando. No había ni un ordenador de ningún tipo aquí. Qué extraño para un renombrado ladrón. Por lo general, vivían sus vidas cableadas en los sistemas de red.

Tenía que haberlo puesto en algún lugar fuera de su casa. Pero incluso eso parecía fuera de lugar para alguien con sus antecedentes. Probablemente tenía un portátil, que seguramente llevaba con él.

Negó con la cabeza mientras barría su mirada alrededor de la casa. ¡Qué gran lugar para vivir! Había soñado con un apartamento como este y nunca se había imaginado tal lugar como el hogar de alguien con la brutal reputación de Miroku. La mayoría de los sitios que había tenido que localizar de sus blancos eran sucios agujeros llenos de roedores y malos olores que desafiaba el pensamiento.

Este lugar parecía pertenecer a un aristócrata. No había nada desordenado. Podía entender por qué él se mantenía firme en que no destruyera nada. Ella también se sentiría orgullosa de la propiedad.

Pero claro, ella no había robado a otros.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, fue a hacia el dormitorio, buscando sus armas. Tenían que estar ahí en algún lado.

Después de una hora, no había encontrado nada. Nada debajo de la cama de madera de ébano, ni en el armario que tenía lleno de ropa exclusiva, hecha a mano. Nada.

Ni siquiera una puñetera pelusa.

Su mirada cayó a la mesita de noche que aún no había abierto. Sólo porque sabía que él no almacenaría cualquier cosa a la vista. Eso sería estúpido y él no lo era.

Debía tener todo en su caja fuerte de la pared. Si sólo no tuviera una cerradura Grimson, podría haber sido capaz de encontrar el código. O si tuviera su perdida caja de seguridad…

Sí.

Sango suspiró con disgusto y cogió el libro sagrado de Miroku y la tela de oración del suelo donde él los había dejado. A pesar de que no respetaba su hipocresía, respetaba los objetos de su religión. Envolvió cuidadosamente la tela alrededor del libro y se movió para devolverlos a su caja de oración.

Sólo que no había ninguna.

Debía de estar en la mesita de noche…

Se dirigió hacia ésta y abrió el cajón. Allí, adentro, había una gran mochila. La esperanza destelló en ella, tal vez contuviera un ordenador.

Colocando el libro y la tela en la parte superior de la mesita, la sacó y la abrió. Pero su alivio terminó cuando no encontró nada más que una muda de ropa, un cepillo de dientes, y la caja de oración perdida.

Mierda…

Con un suspiro, se detuvo al darse cuenta de la importancia de lo que sostenía. Artículos de huída. Estaban empaquetado en caso de que tuviera que evacuar con prisa. De modo que a la vez que apreciaba su casa, estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás todo ello en seguida.

Qué forma tan amarga de vivir.

Razón por la cual no soy una criminal. Pero todavía le dolía pensar en tener que ser tan paranoica todo el tiempo. No podía imaginarse existir así. Negando con la cabeza, sacó la pequeña caja roja de oración para devolver el libro y la tela a ella.

Cuando levantó la tapa, se quedó inmóvil.

Dentro, estaban los primeros artículos realmente privados que había encontrado sobre su captor.

Colocando el libro en su regazo, sacó un puñado de documentos y fotos. Con el ceño fruncido, miró la foto superior. Un Miroku mucho más joven estaba sentado en una fotografía de estudio con una mujer muy atractiva y un niñito no mayor de cuatro años en sus brazos.

Era una típica foto familiar que la dejó aturdida.

¿Podría ser posible que Miroku estuviera casado?

¿Tuviera un hijo?

No había habido ningún registro de ello en el archivo que le enviaron, pero no se podía negar lo que estaba viendo.

La mujer era absolutamente hermosa y parecía de clase alta y altiva. Miroku... parecía demasiado sofisticado, pero había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que sólo existía en aquellos que habían sido criados en la calle.

Y mientras miraba la foto, alguna emoción extraña, ajena constriñó su garganta. Reacia a examinar la fuente de ello, miró la siguiente foto. Contenía a un niño de cabello oscuro de alrededor de siete años aferrando a una chica a principio de la adolescencia. La chica tenía sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor del niño como si combatiera a un ejército para defenderle. Los dos estaban descalzos, sucios y magullados, sus ropas andrajosas y harapientas. Y mientras estudiaba el gran ojo amoratado y el labio hendido en la cara del niño, se dio cuenta de que era Miroku cuando niño.

Su corazón se sacudió ante la vista de su cara maltratada. Cuán horrible. Apretando los dientes para mantener a raya sus tiernas emociones, se recordó que la pobreza y el abuso no eran excusas para el comportamiento criminal.

Ella se había sobrepuesto a su infancia y se había vuelto mejor. Él también podía haberlo hecho. Al poner las fotos en la caja, vio que había algo escrito en la que aparecían él y su hermana. Masculinas y atrevidas, las palabras eran tan perturbadoras como su condición.

"_Tus amados hijos te extrañan, mi amor. Envía dinero o yo los enviaré de visita a su madre y su familia durante tu siguiente velada de la alta sociedad"._

¿Qué en el universo significaba eso? ¿Y cómo había conseguido Miroku la foto que debía haber sido utilizada para chantajear a su madre?

¿Sobre todo, qué clase de madre podría verse amenazada por una visita de sus propios hijos? El solo pensamiento la sublevó.

Separando las fotos, fijó su atención en los documentos cuidadosamente apilados que estaban dentro. El primero era la partida de nacimiento de un niño, Dai Tsujitani, el nombre del padre aparecía como Houshi Tsujitani.

¿Un alias? ¿Por qué no había sido incluido en su página de recompensas? Pero no había un solo alias allí. Sólo C.I. Miroku. Que incluso no había dicho lo que las siglas C.E. significaban, lo cual, aunque inusual, probablemente quería decir que Miroku había manipulado indebidamente sus registros.

Ella estudió el documento más de cerca. Por la fecha de nacimiento en el certificado, supo que Miroku no podía estar utilizándolo como su alias. El niño registrado sólo tendría dieciséis años.

Recuperando la foto familiar, la sujetó junto a la partida de nacimiento del niño. La fecha de las modas y la inscripción coincidían. Dai debía ser el niño de la foto.

Y Houshi Tsujitani debía haber sido el nombre de Miroku en algún momento, lo que definitivamente convertiría al niño de la foto en el hijo de Miroku.

¿Dónde estaba el niño ahora?

¿Había obligado a su mujer e hijo a esconderse para protegerlos de sus enemigos?

¿Estaban muertos?

¿Los había matado Miroku? El pensamiento la enfrió.

Hojeando los documentos, no vio una inscripción de matrimonio o de divorcio.

¿Qué les sucedió a ellos?

Buscó en el resto de los documentos más cuidadosamente. Había un título avanzado en química de la Universidad de Ciencias Derridian, bajo el nombre Houshi Tsujitani; una hazaña impresionante ya que sólo a los más inteligentes y más brillante se les concedía asistir. Había también cuatro documentos de identidad falsos, y tarjetas de débito y crédito con nombres diferentes, así como varias hojas de informes de la escuela con el nombre Dai Tsujitani en ellos.

Qué raro.

Cuando comenzó a devolver los documentos a la caja, encontró un trozo más de papel que había dejado en el fondo.

Recogiéndolo, lo desdobló. El asombro la sobresaltó, escudriñó el papel dos veces sólo para asegurarse que lo había leído correctamente.

Lo había hecho.

Era una acreditación médica expedida a Houshi Tsujitani para practicar la medicina Humana, Kiati, y Daiyokai por todo el Universo.

Y tenía el sello de un cirujano…

De ningún modo.

—¿Es cirujano? —¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué, si él hubiera tenido una carrera tan prestigiosa y mejor remunerada, la habría dejado?

Tenía que ser una falsificación. Alguna estafa en la que había estado trabajando. Eso tenía sentido.

Examinó el documento, intentando ver si era falso. Si fuera así, era el mejor que había visto nunca. Lo alzó a la luz. Las fibras naranjadas y azules se intersecaban en un patrón médico.

Definitivamente era auténtico. Pero eso no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué un cirujano con tres especialidades recurría al homicidio y al robo?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Anonadada, Sango recolocó los papeles dentro de la caja, sabiendo que no encontraría una respuesta a sus preguntas. No es que sus respuestas tuvieran importancia.

Sin tener en cuenta las razones, Miroku, o Houshi Tsujitani, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, se había convertido en un criminal y era su trabajo llevarlo ante las autoridades.

La vida de Rin dependía de su habilidad para completar esta misión. Y ninguna piedad le impediría hacer lo que debía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, devolvió el paquete a la mesita de noche, y abrió el cajón superior. Se congeló instantáneamente. Dentro había un gato nekomata de peluche. De la clase que un niño podría tener y, por cómo se veía, había sido muy querido por alguien; una de sus orejas incluso estaba marcada por la mordedura de un niño. Y junto a él había un portarretrato.

Encendiéndolo, se desplazó a través de las fotos de Miroku, su mujer e hijo. Había fotos de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Dai, fotos de la mujer en casa, y algunas del niño que parecían bastante recientes…

Mostraban al niño en partidos de béisbol y una en un acto de fin de curso. Pero ninguna de las posteriores tenían a Miroku en ellas y todas estaban tomadas desde lejos.

Se desplazó hacia atrás por las anteriores fotos de Miroku con su familia y un nudo doloroso de anhelo llenó su estómago. Era la clase de familia que siempre había soñado tener. Un hombre que la miraría de la manera en que Miroku miraba a su mujer e hijo; como si él viviera y muriera por ellos. Explícitamente podías ver cuánto los adoraba.

Sin duda, un hombre capaz de mostrar ese tipo de dedicación a su familia no podía ser del todo malo.

¿Podía?

Cerró los ojos y vio la vida que siempre había querido. Ella en una magnífica casa con un hombre decente que la amaba. Niños jugando en el patio que no tenían que mendigar por cada migaja que comían. Un mundo donde la gente no la acosaba por dinero…

Pero ese no era su destino. No confiaba en que los hombres no le mintieran. La traicionaran. La maltrataran. Y realmente, en su ocupación, no era como si ella conociera a alguien que no fuese un artista de la estafa o convicto. Sí, la escoria del universo eran los únicos hombres con los que alguna vez trataba.

Aún así, eso no le impedía soñar. Bajó la mirada a las fotos y suspiró.

—Si tuviera una vida como esa, nunca la habría dejado ir.

El hecho de que Miroku lo hubiera hecho le decía mucho sobre él. Sólo un tonto vanidoso y egoísta abandonaría una familia como la que él había tenido.

_**C**_on cautela, Miroku entró en su piso. Echó un vistazo al cuarto, casi esperando que Sango estuviera al lado de la puerta para golpearlo con otra botella.

En lugar de eso, la habitación estaba despejada. Tentado a revisar el dormitorio, decidió que sería más seguro simplemente mantenerse lejos. Además, la vista de ella durmiendo en su cama no era un recuerdo que en realidad quisiera que le obsesionara. Ya tenía bastantes imágenes de ella, que estaba seguro lo torturarían para el resto de su vida.

Era una de las amadas hermanas de Kohaku y la debería de tratar de ese modo.

Bostezo, mirando su sofá. No había dormido en días y realmente necesitaba dormir durante un tiempo.

Demasiado cansado para pensar, se tendió en el sofá frente a la ventana. Con un poco de suerte, Sango sería una dormilona y él podría descansar lo suficiente para tratar con ella sin perder los estribos.

Y en sólo unas horas más Kohaku estaría de vuelta. Había dejado un mensaje urgente para que le llamara. Tan pronto como regresara, la entregaría a su hermano. Que su amigo lidiara con su terquedad.

Todo lo que él quería era dormir.

_**S**_ango oyó el chirrido del sofá debajo del peso de Miroku. El sonido de él entrando al piso la había despertado instantáneamente. Se quedó en cama, intentando calmar su rápido latido cardiaco, temerosa que de un momento a otro le vería entrando en la habitación.

Sus nervios se desperezaron hasta casi quebrarse, esperó hasta que pensó que gritaría por el ansioso nerviosismo. Pero ningún ruido de pasos llegó más cerca del dormitorio.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

¿Estaba él verdaderamente durmiendo, o simplemente a la espera de otra oportunidad para cogerla desprevenida?

Pasó por el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta. Vaciló, agarrando con fuerza la helada manilla, dispuesta a cerrar y bloquear la entrada si se movía.

Él no lo hizo.

Estudió la subida y caída constante de su pecho y se dio cuenta de que dormía profundamente. Suspirando de alivio, ella soltó la manilla.

Contra su sentido común que la instaba a regresar a la cama, entró en la habitación. El sol naciente iluminó el área alrededor del sofá y ella vio la silueta de sus perfectos y relajados rasgos. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola baja y oscuras hebras onduladas se derramaban por sus mejillas, suavizando la dureza de su rostro.

Dormido, no se veía intimidante, parecía un niño pequeño, indefenso. Un cálido temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar como se había visto sosteniendo a su hijo.

Convicto o no, era un hombre increíblemente guapo. Igual de devastador que su hermano.

Él se movió en el sofá.

Sango dio un paso atrás, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas. Él no despertó, pero su nueva posición le mostró su blaster, que aún estaba atado a la cadera mientras dormía.

Un resquicio de esperanza comenzó a arder dentro de ella. Era su oportunidad. No la podía dejar pasar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cruzó la distancia entre ellos y sacó con fuerza el bláster de su pistolera.

En un instante, se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué…? —él se centró en ella, luego se relajó—. Oh, eres tú —Se pasó las manos por la cara.

Su indiferencia la enfadó. Cómo se atrevía a descartarla tan fácilmente como si ella no tuviera más efecto que un pequeño parasito molesto.

Ella quitó el cierre de seguridad y le encañonó el pecho.

—Abre la puerta.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó, mostrando su infame hoyuelo.

—Eso… —él indicó el bláster en su mano— no te da ninguna ventaja. Si me matas, te mueres, también.

Sango agarró la dura culata de hueso y alzó el cañón hasta su cabeza.

—Dije abre la puerta, convicto. No estoy jugando.

Miroku suspiró como si ella le aburriera.

—Adelante. Dispárame. Tendrás que matarme porque no tengo intención de dejarte salir cuando ambos sabemos que simplemente darás la vuelta y regresaras a por mí en la primera oportunidad que tengas. Además, es como si ya estuviera muerto de todos modos si los Mits alguna vez ponen sus mugrientas manos en mí. Así es que sigue y dispara.

Sango clavó los ojos en él con incredulidad.

¿Qué debería hacer?

—O dame mi arma, y vuelve a la cama —él le tendió la mano.

Ella se refrenó justamente antes de obedecer.

No podía devolverle el bláster. Si entregaba el arma, entonces nunca saldría de ahí.

Sería ceder todo su poder sobre él.

—Abre la puerta —repitió, sintiéndose algo tonta.

—No.

Ella clavó la mirada en sus ojos burlones. Él sabía que estaba atrapada. Si renunciaba al

bláster, entonces nunca la respetaría, o la liberaría.

Si ella no llegaba pronto a casa, Rin moriría.

No tenía alternativa en esto.

Bajando el cañón, disparó.

La sacudida de la explosión derribó a Miroku. El aliento se le fue cuando se estrelló contra el piso de dura madera. El dolor atravesó su brazo como fuego. Cerró los ojos contra la agonía palpitante. La sangre caliente fluyó sobre la mano aprisionando la herida abierta. Hija de…

Aspiró bruscamente entre dientes mientras todo su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor.

Sango se acercó a él como una nekomata de cacería. Se levantó por encima de él con sus pies apuntalados muy separados. Su mano estaba tan inmóvil y estable como la de cualquier asesino que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Apuntó a su corazón. No había piedad o temblor en ninguna parte de ella.

—Dije abre la puerta, convicto. O muere.

Miroku levantó la vista hacia sus ojos fríos, sin poder creer que hubiera permitido que le engañara por completo. Que así fuera. Siempre había estado preparado para la posibilidad de la muerte. Infiernos, él quería morir desde el día en que había perdido a Dai.

Pero no, estaba a punto de morir en una prisión Miatsu a manos de un interrogador.

Antes se llevaría sus secretos a la tumba.

Y si ella muriera con él, Inuyasha tendría una Exterminadora menos tras él.

—Dispárame —dijo él serenamente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta su cara.

Presionó el frío, acerado cañón contra su mejilla.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Abre la puerta.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Muy bien —gruñó Sango—. Entonces te veré en el infierno.

Continuara…


	6. atrapado

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**L**_a mirada de Sango quedó en blanco. Su mente le gritó que le matara, que lo hiciera mientras podía, pero seguía viendo la imagen de Miroku cuando era un niño con aquella pequeña agarrándole. La mirada encantada en sus ojos mientras la sostenía, el moretón en su joven rostro, y ella simplemente no pudo apretar el gatillo.

Además, no era una asesina. Solo había matado a una docena de hombres en su carrera, todo en defensa propia. Cada caso le había dejado ásperas cicatrices en el alma y había jurado que nunca mataría de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Hoy, no tenía que hacerlo.

Con una fiera maldición, arrojó el arma y le soltó.

Miroku yació en el suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona que encontró difícil de tolerar.

¿Nada asustaba a este hombre?

¿_Quería _morir? Si ese fuera el caso, entonces estaba definitivamente en problemas. Un hombre con deseos de morir no podía ser controlado o intimidado.

—¿No tienes las agallas para hacerlo? — preguntó él con amargura.

Ella le frunció el labio.

—A diferencia de ti, no encuentro placer en matar gente.

Sin responder a sus palabras, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño. Se dijo que se lo merecía, que él había herido a más gente en su carrera de la que ella podía contar y debía pagar por sus crímenes. Pero eso no limpiaba su conciencia o impedía que le molestara.

Había disparado a un hombre indefenso y roto el código de un Exterminador. Estaba mal y no importaba que argumentos pudiera tener, en el fondo, sabía que no estaba justificado.

_¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo para convertirme en uno de los monstruos que cazo? _Kohaku siempredecía que si una persona se quedaba demasiadotiempo en la oscuridad, ésta le absorbía.

Pero no quería ser una de los chicos malos.

Determinada a redimir su crueldad, le siguió.

Al entrar al baño, su mirada se enfocó en la espalda desnuda y jadeó de conmoción. Miroku levantó la vista de la bolsa de medicinas en la que estaba hurgando y captó su mirada horrorizada en el espejo.

—¿Pensando en maneras de añadir más? — su tono era frío.

Lentamente ella sacudió la cabeza, todavía paralizada por las horribles cicatrices que se entrecruzaban por los musculosos planos de su espalda. Había visto a un montón de gente callejera golpeada por el látigo de vidrio del ejecutor, había recibido incluso un azote o dos por delincuentes desesperados, pero nunca hasta el extremo de lo que le había hecho perder la carne a él.

¿Cómo podía _alguien _sobrevivir a tal paliza?

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de mirarle.

—¿Son de la cárcel?

Miroku se limpió su hombro herido con un paño de olor penetrante.

—Algunas.

—¿Y las otras?

Él echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y captó la mirada de ella. Algo extraño y primitivo le oscureció los ojos antes de que se quedaran vacios.

—Mi padre —dijo simplemente.

Sango se mordió el labio mientras Miroku seguía atendiendo su herida. Apartó la mirada mientras recogía un cauterizador para sellarla e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no oír el crepitar de la carne quemándose. Sabía por experiencia propia lo mucho que eso dolía. Pero hacerlo por si mismo… estaba impresionada.

Y horrorizada.

Todavía veía esas cicatrices. ¿Qué podía haber hecho posible que su padre le golpeara con tanta ferocidad?

—¿Te lo merecías?

Miroku tiró el cauterizador, después se movió para quedar de pie justo ante ella. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler el aroma masculino de su piel, y aunque estaba segura de que lo estaba imaginando, casi podía jurar que oía su corazón latir con fuerza.

Ella desvió su mirada de los músculos de acero de su pecho al vendaje sobre el hombro y finalmente al odio que brillaba en las negras profundidades de sus ojos. Eran tan fríos como el espacio.

—¿Por qué si no me iba a golpear?

La pregunta colgó en el aire entre ellos y dejó un silencio ensordecedor. Ella no sabía nada sobre su pasado salvo los tratados leídos y lo que su caja de oración contenía, lo cual no era mucho. No tenía familia. Ni conocidos o amigos.

El trabajaba ilegalmente para La Sentella, que era un servicio de asesinos independientes encabezado por Némesis, uno de los más temidos y fuera de la ley en el negocio. Pero la recompensa no definía cuál era el puesto de Miroku ahí.

Por todo lo que sabía, _él _podía ser Némesis.

O algo peor.

Así que tal vez se lo merecía. Tal vez le habían dado su nombre porque había sido malvado desde el vientre y su padre había tratado de frenar sus impulsos criminales quitándoselos a golpes desde temprana edad.

Y sin embargo…

Vio la imagen del niño golpeado. El niño que había parecido asustado, no malvado.

—¿Qué hiciste para merecerlo?

Él hizo una pausa mientras guardaba el instrumental médico en su estuche. Sin mirarla, dijo en voz baja:

—Intenté evitar que vendiera la virginidad de mi hermana.

Una oleada de emociones le cerró la garganta y la ahogó. La lealtad de su acción le recordó a su propio hermano. Kohaku moriría por protegerla.

Miroku lanzó su camisa rota a la basura, después se movió pasando a su lado, hacia el dormitorio.

Ella siguió mirándole fijamente las cicatrices de la espalda. ¿Podría un niño que recibió tal paliza por el bien de otra persona, convertirse en la amenaza de la reputación de Miroku?

Algunos psicólogos dirían que no. Era gente que había perdido su capacidad de simpatizar o preocuparse por otros, que se convertían en violadores y asesinos.

Sin embargo, no fue más allá del reino de la especulación de que él _podría _ser capaz de cometer esos crímenes atroces. Muchos asesinos en serie y violadores tenían amigos cercanos y cónyuges que nunca habían sospechado que poseían tales psicosis.

Un hombre no tenía una reputación tan letal sin razón…

Hasta que supiera mas, no tenía otro remedio que creer lo que decía su hoja de recompensa: _C.I. Miroku, despiadado y calculador._

_Mata sin remordimiento. Proceda bajo su propia_ _responsabilidad._

Ella se había arriesgado mucho para venir tras él y el tiempo se estaba acabando para Rin. Había fracasado en esta misión y necesitaba algo para conseguir el dinero para su hermana antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Así que ¿cuánto tiempo vas a retenerme aquí?

Miroku se metió la camisa limpia en el pantalón.

—Hasta que anules tu contrato sobre mí y me jures que nunca más me acecharás.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, le frunció el ceño.

—¿Confiarías en mi tan fácilmente?

—Infiernos, no —dijo con una mueca—. Lo único en que confío en la vida es joder a todo el mundo a mí alrededor. Pero si alguna vez oigo que vienes detrás de mí de nuevo, te entregaré a tu hermano en una caja.

Sango se quedó helada de temor. Muy bien podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Era una visión que la había perseguido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

—¡No te atreverías!

—¿Qué no? —se movió hacia ella. Puso un brazo a cada lado suyo, presionando su espalda contra la pared. Tembló por su cercanía, y el crudo poder masculino que emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Soy un asesino a sangre fría. ¿Recuerdas?

—La examinó con una sonrisa maligna—. Créeme, bebé, _soy _despiadado y nada me gusta más que el sabor de la sangre. La tuya. La suya. La de cualquiera. No soy exigente.

Indignada, se abalanzó sobre él.

¡Nadie amenazaba a su familia! ¡Nadie! Miroku la cogió por las manos y le empujó la espalda contra la pared, presionándola con su pecho. Ella le miró fijamente, deseando poder romper su agarre y despedazarlo. Aun así, se negó a ser intimidada o amenazada por él.

—Escúchame condenado, si alguna vez tocas a un miembro de mi familia, vendré a por ti. No habrá agujero en el infierno que puedas encontrar lo bastante profundo para esconderte de mi ira.

Él se burló y después la soltó.

—Toma un número.

Se frotó las muñecas entumecidas y le miró. No importaba el costo personal, protegería a su familia. Malditos fueran su juramento y moral.

—¿Cuándo vas a liberarme?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera.

La ira se desvaneció. Parpadeó, sin estar realmente segura que fuera tan fácil irse.

_C.I. Miroku, despiadado y calculador. _¿Era un truco para sacarla de su apartamento y así poder matarla y deshacerse de su cuerpo con mayor facilidad?

La idea daba que pensar.

—¿Me puedo ir ahora mismo? —preguntó con recelo.

—Sip... te llevaré a casa, y tan pronto como te vea retractarte del contrato, serás libre.

Oh si, bien… como si ella fuera a cometer _ese _error.

—¿Llevarte a mi casa para que puedas ver donde vivo? ¿Tan estúpida crees que soy?

Él le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

—Tienes en resumen, un pedazo de mierda de condominio en el 3642 de la calle Chiton, en la plaza Gareth en Boudran. Tu nave, la que es tan vieja como yo, con licencia a través de

Guidry y Asociados y tiene dos embargos en su contra. Pagas novecientos créditos al mes para evitar el embargo por impuestos atrasados y todavía estas pagando las deudas de tu padre, incluyendo el coste de su funeral.

Se detuvo para darle una mirada burlona.

—¿Quieres que continúe? Recuerda, soy uno de los mejores ladrones que jamás haya vivido. No hay una maldita cosa que no pueda encontrar online sobre ti o alguien más, no importa lo fuera de la red que creas que estás. Y me enteré de todo sobre ti sin siquiera intentarlo demasiado. También puedo darte tus conversaciones y todo lo de tus tres hermanos, así como la mayoría de las contraseñas y códigos que usas para acceder a todo en tu vida y la de ellos.

Un escalofrió bajó por la columna vertebral de ella. ¿En que se había metido? Con esa clase de información, podría arruinarla y matarla.

Ella solo tenía una esperanza, aunque eso le destrozara los nervios.

—¿Se supone que debo creer que me llevarás a casa y me dejaras ahí sin matarme?

Una vez más la burlona sonrisa malvada.

—Te lo juraría, pero tengo la sensación de que no creerás en mi palabra. Piensa lo que quieras, pero realmente no tienes otra opción. Así que responde rápido antes de que lo reconsidere.

Ella apretó los dientes ante su oferta, odiando el hecho de que tuviera razón. No podía soportar que la manipularan, especialmente un criminal. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer que creerle?

_No seas estúpida, niña. La única cosa en que puedes confiar es que la gente te joderá si les das la oportunidad. Es sálvese quien pueda._

_Todo el mundo miente._

Incluso su propio padre…

—¿Qué pasa con mis armas? —preguntó al fin.

—Espérame en el salón, iré por ellas. Puedes tenerlas de vuelta una vez que hayamos llegado a tu casa.

Sango no estaba emocionada con la idea de tenerlo en su casa.

Si solo hubiera otra manera de liberarse…

Pero, desafortunadamente, la tenía completamente atrapada, y aun cuando ella le había disparado, él no cedió.

El tiempo se agotaba para Rin. Tenía que salir de ahí. Ya había desperdiciado un día entero. Solo le quedaban dos. ¿Sería tiempo suficiente para encontrar otro trabajo que cubriera el costo?

_Bueno, si le entregas, él no será capaz de hacer daño a Kohaku_.

¿O sí?

Él había escapado de la prisión antes. ¿Qué evitaría que lo hiciera de nuevo? La venganza era un gran aliciente. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Y cada molécula de su cuerpo le advertía que Miroku era capaz de conseguir una venganza dolorosa.

Primero, ella necesitaba sus armas. Segundo, su libertad.

Sin una palabra, se volvió y lo dejó.

Miroku suspiró ante su tormentosa salida. Realmente no le importaba si le odiaba o no, solo que renunciara a su afán de verlo en la cárcel. Habiendo pasado bastante tiempo ahí, no tenía deseos de pasar otro segundo de su vida así.

Hizo una mueca cuando los viejos recuerdos le picaron profundamente.

_Entonces ¿qué hacemos con él? Nadie le aceptará en un hogar de acogida. No después de los crímenes de su padre. Todos están asustados._

_Ponlo en la cárcel con el resto de los criminales. Bien podría acostumbrarse a eso ya que es probable que sea donde pase el resto de su vida de todos modos._

El punto clave fue que ni siquiera le habían puesto en un centro de menores. A la edad de diez años, y por ningún otro crimen que el hecho de haber nacido hijo de su padre, fue arrojado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad para adultos.

Todo porque su padre era un bastardo y la gente estaba tan asustada, que Miroku era tan culpable como él porque compartía un vínculo genético con el monstruo.

Sí, estaba cansado de ser juzgado por algo que no podía cambiar.

Sango era tan culpable como el resto y ahora mismo, no podía pensar en nada más dulce que sacarla del infierno de su casa para poder obtener algo de su bien merecido sueño.

Abrió la caja fuerte, con el brazo palpitando en protesta. Era una _nekomata _letal y cuanto más pronto la expulsara de su vida, sería mejor para él.

Sango se giró cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una sonrisa de alivio le curvó los labios mientras reconocía su equipo en los brazos de Miroku.

¿Podría ser posible que realmente la dejara ir? No podía creerlo.

_No te emociones todavía. Aun podría ser un truco_.

Enderezando la columna, se prometió a si misma mantenerse alerta y, si él intentaba algo, estaría preparada para ello.

—Aquí —le lanzó su gastada chaqueta de cuero.

Ella la atrapó contra su cuerpo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fuera hace frío. La necesitaras.

Sango frunció el ceño ante el cambio en el hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel en un momento, y tan atento al siguiente?

No se preocupó por esa respuesta, iba a irse a casa y era todo lo que importaba. Pronto

Rin estaría a salvo, también. Miroku ahogó su disgusto ante el condominio de Sango.

Aunque limpio, era un resumen de todo lo que había visto alguna vez. Las cerraduras de la puerta tenían un centenar de años y estaba seguro de que colapsarían incluso bajo el empuje de una brisa suave. Había un viejo sofá descolorido contra una pared gris con demasiados parches, y una raída manta azul que cubría los numerosos lamparones de su tapicería. Parecía que lo había reciclado de un vertedero.

Nada más que una sabana colgada de una cuerda separaba el dormitorio del resto del lugar. Él odiaba que alguien tuviera que vivir de esta manera, pero entonces, recordó un tiempo en que había vendido su alma para tener tanto como esto y llamarlo hogar.

Ignorándole, Sango se movió hacia la desconchada mesa de la cocina a lo largo de la pared frente al sofá y encendió su ordenador portátil. Antes de que pudiera escribir su código, su enlace zumbó.

Al principio, lo ignoró.

—Sang, soy Hirai. Por favor cógelo si estas en casa.

Miroku frunció el ceño ante la voz ansiosa de Hirai, preguntándose en que problemas estaba ahora.

Sango lo miró con timidez antes de abrir el canal.

—Hey, Hira, ¿qué necesitas?

Miroku actuó como si estuviera fascinado por las manchas del techo, lo que le dijo que ella tenía goteras a largo plazo, y no estaba interesada en su llamada lo más mínimo.

—¿Has oído de Kohaku? Tuvimos una pelea la noche pasada después de mi carrera y se largó de nuevo. No sé donde está. Estoy preocupada.

—Espera, voy a comprobar mis mensajes — Sango puso el silencio en el micro, después pulsó el botón de su buzón de voz.

Miroku la vio observándole por el rabillo del ojo. La miró y rápidamente ella le dio la espalda. Suspiró ante su frialdad. Era una lástima que fueran enemigos. La mitad de su familia realmente le gustaba.

Mientras escuchaba los mensajes de ella, el dolor le golpeó en pleno pecho. El primero de tres mensajes eran cobradores amenazándola con pleitos legales. El cuarto era el más inquietante.

—_Fria Taijiya, no podemos aceptar tu nave como garantía de la factura de tu hermana. Ya no tienes uno, sino dos embargos contra ella. Si no tenemos el dinero para el final del día, no tendremos más opción que sacarla del hospital. Te sugiero que contactes con nosotros inmediatamente para hacer los arreglos del pago o recogerla._

Miroku apretó los dientes de ira. Había luchado con ese tipo de basura de la administración del hospital en más de una ocasión y perdido. Para un establecimiento bajo juramento de ayudar a los necesitados, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la frecuencia con que se negaban a ayudar a las personas que mas necesitaban atención.

¿Cómo podía alguien poner precio a la vida humana? La misma idea le daba asco. Una cosa era cazar y matar a los corruptos que se aprovechaban de los demás, otra era ir tras la gente decente cuyo único crimen era ser pobre.

Miró a Sango y vio la caída derrotada de sus hombros. Ahora comprendía lo que la había motivado a ir tras él. No podía culparla en lo más mínimo.

—Hey, hermana.

Era la voz de Kohaku. Había una ternura en ella al hablar, que Miroku nunca le había oído antes. Eso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su relación, porque en todas las veces que había estado alrededor de Kohaku y Hirai, nunca supo que Kohaku la usara con ella.

Sango era particularmente valiosa para su hermano.

—Mira, estoy haciendo una ejecución de última hora para la Compañía Blairus para conseguir algo de dinero rápido y me iré durante un poco de tiempo. Si Hirai llama, no le digas donde estoy. Me pagan más por ejecutar a través del Sistema Solaras y es demasiado peligroso que ella me siga, sabes lo idiota que puede ser y no quiero tener que tratar con eso.

—Le pedí prestado algo de dinero a un amigo y pagué la deuda de Rin con los prestamistas, deberías haberme dicho lo que pasó. No me gusta enterarme de mierda como esta de su novio. Sabes, soy adulto. De veras. Incluso me puedo poner las botas solo y todo hoy en día. Pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que pensaré alguna manera de pagar el hospital y transferirte el dinero tan pronto como pueda. También puedo dejar unos pocos créditos en la caja de las chucherías de mamá para ti. No pagues facturas con eso. Compra algo de comida. Estás malditamente demasiado delgada. Te veré cuando vuelva. Te quiero mucho.

Sango miró por encima del hombro. Miroku apartó la mirada rápidamente. Ella apagó la maquina y abrió el canal.

—Hira, está de sabático en reflexión.

—Eso es lo que me figuraba. Mientras esté bien, supongo que no estaré demasiado molesta. Te veré mas tarde.

Sango apagó el enlace y se movió de vuelta al ordenador portátil.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó ella con irritación.

Miroku suspiró. No era de extrañar que Kohaku hubiera necesitado casi seis mil créditos.

—Mira, si necesitas un préstamo…

Ella frunció el labio.

—No de alguien como tú. Si quieres una prostituta puedes…

Él alzó la mano con disgusto.

—Era una oferta de buena fe —_Dioses, era imposible_—. No esperaría ningún pago distintoque dinero cuando lo tengas.

Los ojos de ella le lanzaron llamas. Su pecho se agitó con la furia de su temperamento. Maldición, estaba hermosa cuando se enfadaba…

Miroku dio un paso atrás, asustado de los pensamientos en su cabeza. Debía estar loco.

Ella no quería saber nada de él, y especialmente no de _esa _parte de él, y estaba malditamente agradecido por ello.

—Solo retráctate del contrato y me iré de aquí.

—Bien —ella sacó las listas de recompensas.

Con un golpe de su lápiz óptico, borró su nombre.

El temperamento de Miroku se enfrió un poco al ver que una de sus amenazas había sido eliminada. Le entregó la daga de los Exterminadores.

—Ahora quiero que me jures por esto que nunca volverás a cazarme de nuevo.

El odio ardía furiosamente en sus ojos.

Agarró el puñal.

—Lo juro. Juramento de sangre. Nunca volveré a cazarte.

Interiormente Miroku se encogió cuando ella apartó la mano y vio la sangre donde se había cortado. El doctor en él quería atender su herida, pero sabía que ella no tomaría nada de buena gana y no era de los que se imponían donde no se le quería.

Le dio el resto de su equipo y se marchó.

De alguna manera fue la caminata más larga de su vida cuando ella cerró su puerta dañada por el agua y salió del distrito de renta baja de su ciudad.

Gah, que tuviera que vivir aquí, como esto.

—¿Qué está mal en mi? —tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por ella y sus facturas

Era su lealtad a Kohaku, decidió. Rin era su hermana, también.

Sango miraba a la pantalla, con el corazón martilleando. No tenía nada que pudiera siquiera de cerca pagar lo que todavía necesitaba para mantener a Rin en el hospital.

_Tengo cuatro horas…_

Una imagen de su madre moribunda se reprodujo por su mente mientras la veía yaciendo en la cama del hospital. Su madre había luchado tan valientemente, pero al final, no había sido suficiente.

_No quiero dejarte, Sang. Lamento mucho no estar aquí para ti. Por favor cuida de tu hermano y hermanas por mí. Sé que es una cosa difícil lo que pido, pero tengo fe en ti para que los mantengas a salvo._

—No puedo hacerlo más, mamá —susurró, con la voz quebrada. Estaba demasiado cansada de toda esa responsabilidad. Solo quería un día en que no estuviera en la cama por la noche con un ataque de pánico y una mañana donde no se despertara con un nudo en el estomago mientras temía en que problemas podrían estar sus hermanos antes de la puesta de sol.

Una imagen de Rin muriendo la desgarró.

_La recompensa de Miroku es suficiente…_

_Di mi palabra_.

Su mirada se posó sobre la imagen que tenía en un marco junto a su ordenador. Eran ellos de niños. Kohaku solo tenía cinco años y se estaban sosteniendo los unos a los otros, sonriendo brillantemente.

Extendió una mano y tocó la hermosa cara de Rin.

La promesa a su madre era mucho más importante que un juramento hecho a un criminal.

Me odio por esto…

Cogiendo su enlace, hizo la única cosa que sabía que estaba mal y esperaba que, con el tiempo, fuera capaz de perdonarse a sí misma.

_**H**_oras después, Miroku sonrió mientras apagaba su portátil. Se sintió mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que Sango querría su cabeza una vez que se enterara de lo que había hecho, pero no le importaba.

Lo que había hecho le hizo sentir bien.

Ahora, podía finalmente dormir un poco. Bostezando, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en su puerta. Solo un puñado de personas sabían donde vivía, y de ellas solo Kohaku llamaba así. Debía haber vuelto temprano y se había enterado de lo que había hecho. Sin duda estaba enfadado.

Sin comprobar el video del pasillo, apagó el escáner y abrió la puerta.

No era Kohaku. _Hijo de_… Nunca fallaba. _Cada vez que dejas caer tus defensas, la jodes_.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Ginkotsu, el ministro de justicia Miatsu, se burló.

Miroku maldijo. Comenzó a sacar su blaster, pero la visión de cuarenta matones Miatsu con armadura completa y armas apuntando a su corazón, cabeza y pecho le impidieron suicidarse. Los puntos rojos de sus objetivos bailaban sobre su cuerpo, dejándole saber exactamente donde seria disparado si intentaba escapar, y no era bonito.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. No había manera de que pudieran haberlo encontrado aquí. Ninguna.

El contrato de arrendamiento ni siquiera estaba a su nombre. Estaba al de Inuyasha.

Miroku tragó saliva, rezando para despertarse. No lo hizo.

Y cuando uno de los matones se acercó y lo estampó contra la pared supo que era real.

Todo tan real como el dolor punzante a lo largo de su mejilla y hombro.

Retorciéndole los brazos detrás de él, el guardia le esposó las muñecas.

Ginkotsu le agarró por el pelo y le volvió para mirarle. Su gorda papada se sacudió por la risa mientras el feo bastardo se carcajeaba de satisfacción. Los años no habían sido amables con él.

Después de todo, la juventud tampoco fue del todo amable con él.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarte, rata. Ahora vas a desearle a Dios haber cooperado conmigo la primera vez.

Demasiado aturdido para pensar, Miroku no podía hacer nada más que mirar el intenso odio en los ojos del ministro. Sabía la verdad sobre el pasado de Ginkotsu y estaba más que seguro de que el ministro cumpliría su amenaza.

La risa demoniaca continuó llenándole los oídos. Ginkotsu se volvió y miró a uno de sus soldados.

—Sáquenle de aquí. Tenemos un largo interrogatorio por delante.

Porque Miroku no le iba a dar lo que quería. Si lo hacía, el ministro le mataría.

Ginkotsu Shichinintai miraba amenazadoramente a Miroku, deseando por todo lo que era sagrado saber alguna manera de romperle.

Tan pronto como lo llevaron a una estéril habitación de interrogatorios en Miats, había sido completamente desnudado mientras registraban su cuerpo en busca de armas y contrabando. Cada cavidad. Uno nunca podía ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso al tratar con un hombre tan astuto como este había demostrado ser.

Convencido de que no tenía manera de defenderse, Ginkotsu entonces ordenó asegurarlo a una mesa de interrogatorio.

Eso había sido hacia nueve horas. En ese tiempo Ginkotsu había intentado cada dispositivo de tortura conocido: sondas mentales, electrodos, sondas de orificio, sueros.

Finalmente decidieron prescindir de la mesa, y usar métodos más primitivos. Con las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza con una cadena y los pies con grilletes, Miroku estaba sostenido contra la pared mientras intentaban sacarle a golpes y torturas la información.

La pared gris claro, así como todos ellos, fueron salpicados con su sangre.

Aun así no se rompió. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera quería honrar sus esfuerzos con un grito o súplica.

Solo había otra persona con la que Ginkotsu se había cruzado alguna vez con ese tipo de fortaleza.

—Justo como un maldito Blackhole —resopló en voz baja.

El alcaide, Bankotsu, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué fue eso, señor?

Ginkotsu sacudió la cabeza al alcaide de la prisión, que había escuchado sus murmullos. —Nada —se enfrentó al interrogador que estaba mostrando signos de la misma frustración. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a tratar con _esa _maldita terquedad. La mayoría de la gente se rompía en la primera media hora. Lo máximo que alguien había durado hasta la fecha eran tres horas.

Excepto Shako Blackhole…

Ginkotsu miró al interrogador.

—¿Qué otros medios nos quedan?

El interrogador, un hombre fornido de cuarenta y tantos años que tenia la mejor reputación en la inducción de dolor de los mundos conocidos, se encogió de hombros.

—Señor, lo he intentado todo. Si me das un poco de tiempo para investigar, podría encontrar algunas formas antiguas de utilidad. Pero en este punto… Nunca he visto nada igual.

Ginkotsu apretó los dientes con irritación. Por supuesto que no, porque siendo sinceros, la rata tenía la clave de su supervivencia mientras los otros criminales solo habían sido molestias. Si no conseguían romper al bastardo, Ginkotsu y su hijo podrían pudrirse en una celda junto a él.

Así que ¿por qué debía ser tan fácil?

Cruzando el suelo, agarró a Miroku por el pelo y le echó la cabeza atrás. La sangre se derramaba de un corte sobre un ojo y de su nariz y boca.

—Dime donde está el chip, rata.

—¿Todavía en el viejo ladrillo?

Furioso por otra replica sabelotodo, le dio un puñetazo en el riñón.

Tensándose por el golpe, Miroku aspiró el aire entre los dientes ensangrentados e hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién te enseñó a pegar? ¿Tu abuela? — entrecerró esa demente y oscura mirada sobre él—. La única persona a la que vas a asustar con eso es a una niña de tres años.

Justo cuando se apartaba para golpearlo otra vez, el hijo de Ginkotsu dio un paso delante de donde había estado apoyado contra la pared.

Alto y delgado con el pelo castaño demasiado corto, Renkotsu empujó a su padre un paso atrás, después apartó los mechones ensangrentados de pelo de la cara de Miroku.

—Sé que esto tiene que estar matándote. Literal y figurativamente. ¿Por qué no nos evitas una gran cantidad de problemas y solo nos dices donde lo escondiste?

Miroku sonrió fríamente, mostrando una boca llena de dientes ensangrentados. ¿De verdad creían que era lo suficientemente tonto para responder a eso? Si les daba ese chip, estaba muerto.

Mientras estuviera vivo, tenía una oportunidad para escapar.

Pero dioses, estaba cansado y le dolía tanto… Incluso parpadear ardía. Ninguna parte de él había quedado inviolada o sin dañar.

No, no era cierto. No habían asaltado lo que realmente le importaba.

Solo su ex esposa e hijo podrían afectarle allí.

Todo lo que Ginkotsu y su plantilla podían golpear era la superficie, y eso podía asumirlo.

Se sentía como una noche de fin de semana típica cuando su padre había estado borracho y estaba particularmente feroz. Si pensaban que podían romperle con estos insignificantes intentos, tenían mucho que aprender.

Solo su padre le había reducido alguna vez a lágrimas.

Y su hijo.

No, esto no era nada… al igual que él. Miroku se rió ante la patética oferta de Renkotsu.

—¿Por qué no intentas comprobar tu…?

Genkotsu volvió a darle un puñetazo. El dolor explotó cuando sintió sus costillas romperse.

—¡Padre, por favor! —Chasqueó Renkotsu—. No debemos matarlo. Aun no.

El interrogador se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Renkotsu.

—Señor presidente, puede ser demasiado tarde para eso. Sus heridas son extensas.

Renkotsu miró a Ginkotsu, con las cejas unidas de preocupación.

—Debemos dejar esto y permitirle recuperarse antes de empezar a preguntarle otra vez.

_Oh estupendo… Que amabilidad por su parte._

_No podía esperar_.

Ginkotsu asintió con la cabeza. La muerte de Miroku sin ese chip era inútil para ellos. Cualquiera podría encontrarlo. Cualquiera podría tenerlo.

Y ahora que Miroku se enfrentaba a cargos de secuestro y asesinato en Gouran, era más que probable que entregara el chip al supervisor de justicia por una amnistía o al menos una condena más leve.

Dios les ayudara entonces.

¡Tenían que tener ese chip!

El pequeño bastardo podría arruinarles y maldito fuera si perdía la vida y la posición por algo tan bajo como un Blackhole.

Miró a los guardias y al interrogador antes de volver a poner la mordaza a Miroku, para que no hablara con nadie más que ellos.

—Llevadlo a aislamiento y mantenedlo ahí hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Los tres guardias lo desencadenaron de la pared. En lugar de caer como una persona normal, de alguna manera se las arregló para permanecer de pie mientras le esposaban las manos a la espalda.

La fuerza de Miroku les impresionó.

Y antes de que se lo llevaran, le lanzó una fría y malvada mirada que era demasiado familiar. Una que hacía que el pelo de su nuca se erizara de miedo.

Pero entonces ¿qué había esperado? Miroku era el hijo de Shako Blackhole, el más enfermo y letal criminal que jamás había sido concebido.

Y los Blackhole no cedían fácilmente.

Renkotsu se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos azules reflejaban los mismos temores y preocupaciones que Ginkotsu tenía.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, padre?

—Relájate, Renkotsu. Eres uno de los más poderosos líderes de los Sistemas Unidos. La inquietud no te queda.

—Tampoco el juicio público y la ejecución.

—Puedo controlarle.

Renkotsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que decías cuando era solo un niño. Si no pudiste doblegarlo entonces, ¿qué infiernos te hace pensar que puedes romperlo veintitrés años más tarde? ¡Tenemos que tener ese chip! He llegado demasiado lejos para que una rata de alcantarilla me derribe ahora.

Ginkotsu se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Los Blackhole no eran ratas de alcantarilla. Eran tiburones. Y si uno no vigilaba su pierna, seria dolorosamente mordida.

Junto con otras cosas.

Sin embargo, la primera vez no supo que Miroku era un Blackhole. Ahora estaba preparado. Después de todo, había sido uno de los que llevaron a su padre a juicio y ejecución. Una hazaña que le había valido el honor y la gratitud de todos los gobiernos.

Sabía que esperar de Miroku ahora.

—Como dije, tengo el control de la situación. Pensaré en una manera de doblegarlo. No te preocupes —incluso mientras decía esas palabras, Ginkotsu no podía reprimir el recuerdo de la ejecución de Shako Blackhole.

Blackhole había entrado en la cabina de exterminio sin miedo o remordimiento. Nunca en su vida había visto a nadie tan tranquilo.

Tan puramente malvado.

Mientras el gas se filtraba en la habitación, Shako le había mirado y sonreído como si dijera "_Te tendré algún día_"

Ginkotsu había pensado entonces como ahora que seguramente un mal como ese no moriría.

Tal vez el hijo fuera la venganza sobre él después de todo…

—¿Señor?

Saltó ante el sonido de la voz del guardián Bankotsu. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mientras Miroku era llevado a su celda. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre que Bankotsu, ahora estaría muerto. Pero Ginkotsu había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la lealtad de este Exterminador solo le pertenecía a él.

—¿Qué, Bankotsu?

—Creo que podría haber una solución.

Intercambió una mirada interesada con su hijo.

—¿Si?

—¿Recuerda a mi colega, la Extermiadora Taijiya?

—¿La chica que nos lo entregó?

—Sí, señor. Creo que podría ser de utilidad de nuevo.

Renkotsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Creo que ella podría persuadirlo de que le entregara el chip.

Ginkotsu se burló ante lo absurdo de eso.

—¿Cómo? Miroku nunca confiaría en ella de nuevo después de lo que le hizo.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero si alguien en el universo existe que pueda lograr esta hazaña, es ella. Nunca he conocido a nadie con más recursos o astucia. Creo que si le da una oportunidad, probará que es más que digna.

Ginkotsu no estaba convencido. No le gustaba tratar con gente desconocida que no podía controlar.

—¿Por qué haría esto por nosotros?

—Tiene una familia a la que necesita sustentar, uno de los cuales tiene un serio problema con el juego, y otro con necesidades medicas congénitas. Taijiya está desesperada y es pobre, y necesita dinero. Por, digamos, un millón de créditos, estoy seguro de que haría cualquier cosa. Tampoco haría preguntas.

Renkotsu exhaló el aliento.

—No lo sé, padre. Es una Exterminadora, atada a sus juramentos. ¿Por qué iba…?

—Bankotsu también es un Exterminador —dijo Ginkotsu con una sonrisa—. Su lealtad puede ser comprada. ¿No es así, Bankotsu?

—Sí, señor. Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Solo es cuestión de llegar a éste.

Renkotsu cruzó la habitación para ponerse en pie directamente frente a Bakotsu para poder darle una mirada amenazadora.

—Mejor asegúrate de su codicia.

—Apostaría mi vida en ello.

—Bien, porque eso es exactamente con lo que pagaras, si estás equivocado — acariciándose la barbilla, Renkotsu volvió a mirar a su padre—. Hazlo entonces y esperemos que funcione.

Continuara….


	7. escapar

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPITULO 5**

_**S**_ango se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación del hospital de su hermana, la que tanto le había costado en maneras que Rin no tenía ni idea. Rin yacía en la cama muy pálida y débil. Su pelo estaba despeinado y las magulladuras todavía estropeaban la belleza de su rostro. Diferentes tipos de monitores sonaban y zumbaban. Uno estaba destinado a monitorear sus riñones, que habían sido dañados durante la paliza, pero Sango no estaba segura acerca de los demás. Todo lo que sabía era que la aterrorizaban.

Pero aún más horroroso que su presencia era el temor de que los doctores ordenaran quitarlos por falta de pago y condenaran a Rin a una lenta y agonizante muerte como su madre había sufrido.

A los veinticuatro años, Rin era casi el duplicado exacto de su padre. Cuando no tenía dolor, sus ojos verdes brillaban con vida y su rizado y rubio cabello a menudo estaba revuelto.

Sango había pasado incontables horas con Rin de niñas experimentando con diferentes cremas y geles de pelo para tratar de dominarlo en un estilo. Finalmente, habían admitido la derrota y, simplemente, lo dejaron crecer largo.

Sango tragó saliva. Amaba a sus hermanos más que a su vida.

Todavía ignorante de su presencia, Rin estaba acostada en su cama mientras su novio,

Haun, se sentaba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros y él le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla con la mano izquierda.

Un dolor extraño se apretó contra su pecho mientras los observaba. Cómo deseaba tener a alguien que la mirara de esa manera. Que tocara su mejilla y la hiciera sonreír aún cuando su vida se caía a pedazos.

Pero los sueños eran para los tontos. Nada en la vida duraba.

Observándolos, empezó a sentirse como una intrusa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Rin no necesitaba a su mojigata hermana alrededor. Además, hacía que Haun se pusiera sumamente nervioso. El siempre actuaba como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a lanzarlo al suelo, lo esposara y lo arrestara.

Retrocediendo, se volvió para salir.

—¿Sang? —llamó Rin—. ¿Eres tú?

Tomando un profundo aliento, se obligó a volver y entrar en la sala.

—Hola —se inclinó a besar la frente de Rin—. Quería ver cómo estabas. Y —sostuvo en alto la bolsa de plástico en su mano—, te traje algunas cosas que pensé que podrían ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

Cogiendo la bolsa, Rin se volvió radiante.

Sango apartó la mirada de su maltratado rostro cuando la rabia azotó a través de ella. No podía soportar pensar en alguien lastimando a su hermana de esa manera. Dios ayudara a esas bestias cuando ella pusiera sus manos sobre ellos.

Y se las pondría. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

Haun sonrió cuando Rin sostuvo en alto la harapienta muñeca de su infancia.

—¿Trajiste a Molly?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que no duermes bien sin ella cerca.

Su hermana sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias. Eres la mejor hermana.

—No dejes que Hirai te escuche o te dará un puñetazo.

Rin se rió.

Una enfermera entró con un inyector.

—Es hora de inyectarle en sus órganos vitales. ¿Hacen el favor de esperar fuera?

Sango encabezó la salida.

Cuando Haun abrió la puerta para ella, su mano rozó su hombro. Ella se apartó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró él una tímida disculpa.

Avergonzada por su acción, Sango puso dos metros de distancia entre ellos.

—Está bien.

Permanecieron de pie en lados opuestos del pasillo durante varios incómodos minutos antes de que Haun hablara de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero?

Ella observó cómo un grupo de médicos y enfermeras conferenciaban por el pasillo y trató de imaginarse a Miroku con su aire letal en un grupo tan refinado, vestido con sus batas.

Simplemente, no se lo imaginaba.

—Kohaku les pagó.

—No, no a los prestamistas. Para el hospital. Kohaku me dijo que no tenía el dinero para ambos.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella volvió toda su atención a él.

—No han cobrado todavía —estaba esperando el pago de Shinchinintai.

—Eso no es lo que me dijeron. Traté de pagar una parte cuando llegué, pero la oficinista me dijo que el resto se había pagado en su totalidad.

Ahora eso no tenía sentido.

—Deben de haber cometido un error.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Como no soy de la familia, no me quiso decir nada más.

¿Podría Kohaku haber conseguido el dinero y simplemente no tuvo tiempo de decírselo?

Excusándose con Haun, fue a comprobarlo.

Para su alivio, la cola dentro de la espartana oficina era corta y sólo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos antes de que la cansada cara de una empleada hiciera el gesto hacia delante.

Sango se acercó a la alta venta hasta su cintura.

La mujer parecía aburrida e irritable como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo por aquí y quisiera volver a casa.

—¿Nombre del paciente?

—Rin Taijiya.

Ella lo introdujo.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Necesito saber cuánto le debemos.

—¿Y usted es?

—Exterminadora Sango Taijiya. Yo soy la responsable de la factura.

La mujer resopló como si le molestara la presencia de Sango.

—Ya he pasado por esto con un hombre. ¿No puede la gente entender? La cuenta está pagada. Usted no debe nada.

Sango miró a la empleada de facturación con incredulidad. No podía ser.

—Eso no puede estar correcto. Por favor. Compruébelo de nuevo.

La mujer giró la pantalla de su ordenador para que mirara de frente a Sango.

—Puede comprobarlo por usted misma. La cuenta de Rin Taijiya fue pagada en su totalidad hace tres días por Houshi Tsujitani. También dejaron un saldo a su favor en caso de que necesitáramos más por sus tratamientos, y le dio a ella y a su familia crédito para la cafetería y la tienda del hospital por si necesitaran algo.

Sango palideció. ¿Houshi Tsujitani?

¿Miroku?

¿El hombre, cuya localización había entregado a los oficiales Miatsu había pagado por el tratamiento de su hermana?

De repente, las paredes de color gris claro a su alrededor parecían demasiado cerca, demasiado brillantes. Se sentía como si alguien acabara de darle un debilitante golpe en el estómago.

¿Cómo podría Miroku haber hecho tal cosa después de que ella hubiera ido tras él?

_¿Por qué habría hecho esto?_

No tenía sentido. Nadie haría una cosa así. La bondad no estaba en la naturaleza de las personas. Nunca.

Sobre todo, de alguien con el brutal pasado de Miroku.

No, debía querer algo de ella. Algo más que sólo su juramento. Eso era todo. Eso tenía sentido.

Menos mal que había hecho su trato con Ginkotsu porque C.I. Miroku habría venido al final para el reembolso. Sin lugar a dudas.

¿O no?

—Gracias —se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Pero ¿y si estaba equivocada?

_No estás equivocada. Violó y asesinó a esa pobre chica a sangre fría, viste lo que dijo su padre._

Sus compañeros rastreadores no estarían aterrados de él sin causa justificada.

Y su propia interacción con él había demostrado lo fría y peligrosa que puede ser una persona.

Nadie realiza una buena acción, sin esperar el pago por ello. Gaelin le había enseñado eso.

Y ella había aprendido bien la lección.

Con su mente dando vueltas, no se molestó en detenerse y despedirse de Rin. Por el momento, no podía enfrentarse a nadie. Sobre todo, a su dulce hermana que nunca entendería por qué había roto su palabra y delatado a Miroku.

Incluso si significaba la vida de Rin.

_Yo no rompí mi juramento_. Técnicamente. Ella juró no acecharlo. No había jurado no llamar a las autoridades y decirles dónde encontrarlo.

_Estás discutiendo sobre semántica._

Rin sería la primera en darle una paliza, pero Rin podía permitirse el lujo de la ingenuidad. Ella no podía.

Como en un sueño, volvió a casa.

Sango abrió su puerta y vio a Hirai sentada en su sofá, comiendo ruidosamente su último puñado de copos de cereales, mientras miraba un pequeño visor de mano.

El cabello rubio rojizo de Hirai estaba recogido apretadamente en una cola de caballo enroscada alrededor de su nuca. De todos sus hermanos, Hirai era la única que compartía su color de ojos, que había llegado a ellos a través de su abuelo materno. De huesos grandes y robustos, Hirai era bastante bonita en el exterior, pero su grosera personalidad era a veces bastante difícil de soportar.

—¡Eh, hermanita! —dijo Hirai de modo ausente mientras continuaba mirando su espectáculo.

—¡Eh, Hira!

A pesar de que amaba a su hermana, quería que Hirai se fuera. Realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con ella ahora.

_Hirai frunció el ceño.

—Pareces como si te hubiera mordido un lobo y hubieras pisado mierda en el lado equivocado de una montaña. ¿Qué pasa?

_Acabo de enviar a un hombre a prisión, el cual me ha sacado de apuros y encima me siento como una mierda._

Eso era algo que no podía compartir con Hirai y su sarcástica personalidad.

Así que negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer su blaster en la encimera de su cocina. Hirai no era alguien para confiar. Dejaba cosas como esta a Kohaku. Pero ni siquiera él podría ayudarla en este momento, porque si se atrevía a contarle lo que había hecho, pediría su cabeza. A él no le gustaba la idea de que ella fuera una rastreadora para empezar, pero su desesperada situación financiera le había hecho aceptar. Si alguna vez se enteraba de que ella había aceptado la misión de trabajar sola para detener a un hombre de la reputación de Syn, se volvería loco.

Hirai volvió a comer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que conoces a Miroku?

Sango se quedó helada ante la inesperada pregunta. Levantó la vista de su portátil, preguntándose cómo supo Hirai de su encuentro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hirai señaló con un crujiente copo de cereal la chaqueta que Miroku le había prestado. La cual, estaba todavía colgada en el respaldo de la silla donde ella la había colocado después de que él saliera de su piso hacía ya tres días.

—Conozco esa chaqueta. Es una de la misma clase. Miroku la compró hace tres años, en alguna casa de subastas de renombre. Dio algo así como cuatro mil créditos por ella. Fue la chaqueta que el Alto Comandante Gillian llevaba puesta cuando firmó el tratado que puso fin a las Guerras Coloniales.

Sango miró la chaqueta, impresionada por el precio. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía Miroku?

Pero entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo le llevó robar esa fortuna?

Hirai excavó alrededor de la bolsa, recogiendo las migajas.

—No puedo creer que la hubiera dejado fuera de su vista. Es realmente posesivo cuando se trata de sus cosas. Peor de lo que Koha es con nosotras —mostró una sonrisa de ensueño que estaba en desacuerdo con su cáustica personalidad—. Miroku es un gran tipo, ¿verdad?

Sango arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermana, quien había vuelto a ver su programa. Hirai nunca había respetado a nadie, y la admiración en su voz cuando hablaba de Miroku no era algo que necesitara escuchar en este momento.

Limpió el zumo derramado que Hirai había dejado sobre la encimera y trató de parecer despreocupada mientras sonsacaba a su hermana más información.

—¿Lo conoces bastante?

—Lo conocí hace unos cuatro años. Él y Koha son amigos desde hace mucho. Se conocieron a través del amigo de Kohaku, Shippo. Y según lo que Shippo dijo, Miroku prácticamente lo crió y todavía cuida de él —lanzó el último bocado dentro de su boca—. Miroku es el amigo que siempre está pagando nuestras multas y sacando a Koha de la cárcel después de sus peleas. Demonios, incluso pagó la reparación de mi nave la semana pasada después de que tuviera aquella carrera con los oficiales Gondarion.

Sango se congeló al darse cuenta de quién era Miroku. Kohaku nunca había mencionado a su misterioso amigo y benefactor por su nombre.

Él siempre había dicho que ella no lo aprobaría si lo supiera, por lo que ella nunca había insistido en el tema.

Ahora deseaba haberlo hecho.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rabia sentía. Miroku tenía que haber sabido quién era ella.

¿Por qué no le había mencionado el hecho de que él era amigo de Kohaku? ¿Su benefactor?

¿Su jefe?

_¿Tal vez porque estabas tratando de matarlo?_

Como si eso importara. ¿Y por qué no le había cogido su listado y le preguntó al respecto?

Porque él amenazó a Kohaku y tú estabas asustada. . .

Obligándose a calmarse, dijo tan informalmente como pudo:

—Miroku no me dijo que los conociera.

Hirai resopló.

—No me digas. Es tan posesivo como

Kohaku en lo que se refiere a ti, estoy segura que Miroku se imaginó que Kohaku le arrancaría la lengua sólo por hablar contigo.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella consideró la amenaza de Miroku contra la vida de Kohaku.

¿Había sido una estratagema o Miroku podría herir a Kohaku?

—Miroku me dijo que podría hacerle daño a Koha.

Hirai se rió tan fuerte que se atragantó. Después de toser varias veces, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Miroku herir a Koha? Deja los alucinógenos, hermana. Miroku antes se cortaría sus propias pelotas que hacerle daño a Koha… Estoy segura de que fue una broma. Miroku tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse a él.

No podía creerlo. Hirai debía estar equivocada. Tenía que estarlo.

—Oye, ahora —dijo Hirai, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea—. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué estabas con Miroku? —Su rostro se puso serio y frío—. No le harías nada, ¿verdad?

Tratando de actuar tan despreocupadamente como fuera posible, Sango escurrió su trapo de lavar platos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hirai se acercó a la encimera y la miró.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú no te lías con hombres y, definitivamente, no con gente como Miroku, tú los cazas —su mirada se intensificó—. Si le has hecho algo, te juro que te haré trizas.

Se quedó boquiabierta ante la amenaza de su hermana.

—¿Le escogerías por encima de mí después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

—No, yo te quiero. Pero el culo de Koha y el mío estarían asándose en prisión si no fuera por él. Miroku incluso asumió la culpabilidad por mí cuando me pillaron robando archivos, y cubrió mi rastro para que no me arrestaran.

—¿Tú hiciste qué?

—No te atrevas a enfadarte conmigo — señaló con un huesudo dedo a la cara de Sango—. He tenido suficiente de tus lecciones de moral. Rin necesitaba el dinero y tú no lo tenías, como de costumbre. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar. Además, ya recibí mi cuota por parte de Miroku. No necesito oír más sermones.

Hirai se rascó su nariz.

—Al igual que Kohaku, me canso de estar siempre pidiendo dinero prestado a Miroku para pagar las cosas. Incluso si Miroku no dice nada, todavía no me gusta —se echó a reír—. Claro que yo no gané tanto robando. Yo la lié y no traté de meter a Miroku en un problema peor.

Sango parpadeó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Miroku había pagado el hospital por Kohaku?

Honestamente, no podía entender a alguien siendo tan amable. No, a menos que él sacara algo con ello.

—¿Por qué Miroku los ayudó a los dos? ¿Qué hacen Kohaku y tú para él?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, realmente. Miroku nunca nos pidió la devolución del dinero ni nos pidió que hiciéramos nada por él, ahora que lo pienso, nunca le pide nada a nadie. Kohaku hace algunos viajes para él de vez en cuando, pero Miroku siempre le paga por ello. Personalmente, creo que Miroku tiene más dinero del que sepa cómo usar.

Otro pensamiento desgarrador se le ocurrió a Sango.

—¿Te acuestas con él?

Hirai resopló.

—Oh, por favor, ojalá. Es magnífico y desgarraría hasta el diablo y volvería. Daría cualquier cosa en el universo por un bocado de ese mortífero Miroku. Pero nunca ha estado interesado en mí, y la última vez que di un paso hacia él, Kohaku casi me sacó el brazo de sitio. Lección aprendida. Miroku está fuera de los límites.

Sango se mordió el labio mientras procesaba ese último trozo de información.

¿Qué había hecho?

_Arrestaste al mejor amigo de tu hermano._

_¡Idiota!_

Tenía la terrible sensación de que había cometido un espantoso error. Uno, por delatarle. Dos, por firmar un acuerdo con el diablo para ayudar a su familia.

Si la mitad de lo que Hirai había dicho era cierto, Kohaku nunca la perdonaría por haberle hecho esto a su amigo. Un amigo que los había ayudado a todos ellos en los últimos años…

¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería que Kohaku la odiara. Ni siquiera Hirai, para el caso.

Ellos eran su familia.

La única familia que jamás tendría. No podría herirles más de lo que una madre podría herir a sus propios hijos.

_Qué manera de devolverle el favor a un hombre por ayudarte. Gah, vaya mierda como ser humano._

Con sus pensamientos dando vueltas, sintió una repentina necesidad de estar sola. Tenía que pensar en esto. Encontrar alguna manera de salir del lío que había creado.

Lanzó el trapo en el fregadero.

—Tengo que hacer algunos recados. Si te vas antes de que yo regrese, bloquea la puerta.

—Trae más cereales mientras estás fuera.

Sango apenas oyó el murmullo de su voz en sus oídos. No podía aceptar esta última misión. De alguna manera, de una forma u otra, debía encontrar un modo de lograr que la relevaran de su contrato de millones de crédito.

Como si liberarla fuera posible. Ginkotsu era un canalla de primer orden y había insistido en que ella cumpliera su contrato hasta el final o perdería su licencia.

Entonces, ¿dónde la dejaba eso?

En la cuneta con el resto de las ratas.

Disgustada, Sango recorrió con la mirada el exterior de la prisión más dura en el

Universo. Dentro de los casi siete metros de altura de los blancos muros salpicados de manchas, residían los criminales más peligrosos que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Nunca en su vida había estado más asustada. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó el trato?

En la vida de Rin.

Y en el dinero, por supuesto. Pero ahora, mirando hacia arriba, al campo de fuerza que rodeaba los altos muros, el dinero simplemente no parecía tan importante. Sobre todo, cuando estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida.

Sólo un desliz, y estaba segura de que Ginkotsu la arrojaría dentro de una celda con

Miroku.

O peor aún, Miroku le cortaría la garganta.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Maldición, Kohaku —susurró ella—. Realmente desearía que eligieras una clase mejor de amigos.

Con su garganta tensa, caminó por el frío y gris pasillo, donde seis guardias armados la miraron con recelo.

_Tranquila, chica. Nada de movimientos bruscos._

Los hombres de este calibre eran como animales. Atacaban siempre que detectaban debilidad.

Frunciéndoles los labios, se acercó a la base donde examinaban a la gente en busca de armas y credenciales. Tenía que permanecer serena si quería terminar esta misión viva.

_Estarás completamente por tu cuenta. Nadie te reconocerá mientras trabajes con nosotros. Serás un fugitivo huido, al igual que Miroku, hasta que regreses con él y el chip. Sólo entonces serás absuelta de este asunto. No falles._

Porque si lo hiciera, también la ejecutarían. Caray con los medios de presión que estaban utilizando con ella.

Cerró los ojos y deseó no haber oído nunca el nombre de C.I. Miroku.

—¿Documentos? —preguntó el guardia.

Se los entregó. Le había llevado cuatro días obtener los documentos _falsificados _que necesitaba para liberar de la cárcel a Miroku. Y cada día que pasaba, temía más y más por su vida. Especialmente si Kohaku se enteraba alguna vez.

Si sólo Rin aprendiera la lección sobre apostar y olvidara los planes para enriquecerse rápidamente…

Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder alguna vez.

_Gracias papá por esa lección de vida._

Una vez que los guardias la autorizaron, se dirigió hacia la oficina del asistente del alcaide y pulsó el timbre de entrada.

—¿Sí? —una brusca e irritada voz preguntó por el interfono.

—Estoy aquí para el traslado de un prisionero.

Sonó un chasquido y la puerta de acero gris se abrió. Esto fue todo. Sólo un paso más y no habría vuelta atrás. Con su corazón martilleando, entró en la verde oficina, el color recordándole al moho.

No había cuadros en las paredes, probablemente para evitar que algún prisionero los rompiera y utilizara el cristal o el marco como un arma. Dos marrones y acerados escritorios estaban colocados al lado de otro más grande que debía haber sido designado para el funcionario a cargo. Todos estaban fijados con pernos al suelo.

Ahora, sólo un hombre ocupaba la oficina.

Un pequeño tipo grasiento que levantó la vista del primero de los dos escritorios más pequeños.

—¿Documentos? —extendió su frágil mano.

Ella se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó el disco que contenía las falsificaciones.

Él metió el disco en el lector y miró las órdenes durante un momento para después volver la mirada hacia ella.

—Estos son para Miroku.

_Mantén la calma, Sango. No muevas un músculo de tu cara que no tengas que mover._

—Sí, lo sé. A él también lo quieren en Gouran por la violación y asesinato de la Princesa Kagome Higurashi. Estoy aquí para escoltarle durante el juicio.

El hombrecito se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y frunció el ceño.

—Al Ministro Ginkotsu no le gustará esto. Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que él vuelva mañana, antes de que soltemos a C.I. Miroku para usted.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Puede llamar al Presidente Higurashi y decirle que usted ha autorizado el retraso. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. Después de todo, era su única hija.

El hombre tragó saliva, sus ojos ampliándose por el miedo del notablemente brutal presidente y comandante militar de quien se rumoreaba que una vez hubo destripado a un hombre por mirar fijamente a su hija mientras cenaban.

—Nosotros… no queremos alterarlo, ¿verdad?

—Yo sé que no lo quiero molesto conmigo. Pero usted es la autoridad a cargo aquí. ¿Cómo

se deletrea su nombre?

Él reordenó varios papeles encima de su escritorio como si dudara, pero finalmente

alcanzó su enlace.

—Alcaide Bankotsu, tengo aquí a la Exterminadora Taijiya, quién está esperando transferir a Miroku hacia Gouran. Necesito su aprobación, señor.

—Llegaré de inmediato.

Shahara tomó una profunda respiración aliviada. Hasta ahora, todo iba según lo planeado. Sólo unos pocos minutos más y estaría a salvo fuera.

Pero qué largo estaba resultado ser cada segundo… Cuando Bakotsu apareció, se recordó a sí misma no admitir que se conocían de ninguna manera.

Él la ojeó con una fría y alerta mirada.

Sin decir una palabra de saludo, lo siguió por una serie de cerrados y vigilados pasillos, hasta que entraron en el área de detención. Examinando la instalación, no pudo aplastar su repugnancia sobre las condiciones de vida de los prisioneros. Cuanto más bajaban en el interior de la instalación, peores eran las condiciones en cada celda, las cuales eran literalmente agujeros en la mampostería. Los orificios eran apenas lo suficientemente grandes como para un niño pequeño, nunca prestando atención a los hombres y mujeres que se vieron obligados a vivir dentro de ellos.

Los olores sin identificar la invadieron hasta que casi no pudo respirar. Los excrementos humanos ensuciaban no sólo los suelos de las celdas, sino que también se derramaban en los

pasillos.

Poca o ninguna luz alcanzaba a los prisioneros quienes gemían y suplicaban por la muerte y misericordia mientras ellos pasaban.

La Exterminadora en ella se rebeló contra sus inhumanas condiciones y juró que se encargaría de que el consejo supervisor fuera notificado de esta violación. Nadie, a pesar de sus crímenes, debería tener que vivir como hacían estas personas.

¿Cómo trabajaba Bakotsu aquí día tras día y no informaba de ello?

—Ginkotsu me ordenó mantener a Miroku encerrado aisladamente —Bankotsu abrió una

puerta blindada que condujo a un área subterránea. Un veloz y frío viento sopló por las escaleras, congelándola—. Te advierto, es un resistente hijo de puta.

—¿Ginkotsu?

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza.

—Miroku. Nunca he visto a nadie como él en mi vida y pensé que lo había visto todo en mi trabajo. No estoy bastante seguro si una cosita como tú podrá manejarlo.

—He manejado a peores —dijo Sango con una confianza que no sentía.

La última vez que ellos la habían enredado no había ido del todo bien para ella.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez tuviese mejor suerte.

Y ahora mismo, no estaba segura si Miroku no la mataría al verla. ¿Quién podría culparlo? A ella le costaba mucho trabajo imaginarse al inmaculado Miroku residiendo en un lugar tan sucio como este.

Las celdas de abajo, adonde Bankotsu la guiaba, estaban hechas de titanio en lugar de piedra.

Despejadas y aceradas paredes de cristal sellaban el frente de las celdas y le permitían ver en su interior, pero ningún sonido audible podía ser escuchado. Los prisioneros, varones y hembras, estaban desnudos y encadenados a pilotes en el suelo de titanio o fijados a la pared o el techo. El estómago de Sango se revolvió de horror.

Dada su condición y helada temperatura, no sabía qué les impedía morir congelados.

En el momento en que se acercaron a la celda de Miroku, hizo todo lo posible por no vomitar.

Sus manos estaban encadenadas juntas sobre su cabeza, y la otra cadena suspendidadel techo lo mantenía a medio metro sobre el suelo. Más cadenas estaban aseguradas a sus pies en un corto tramo para impedirle ser capaz de patear.

Cada músculo de su torso estaba tensamente estirado por la posición poco natural. Debía estar matándolo.

Contusiones y laceraciones marcaban cada centímetro de su desnudo cuerpo, y su largo y enredado pelo ocultaba su rostro de ella. Se mordió los labios mientras la culpa roía su conciencia.

Todo esto era culpa de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

Ellos también lo habían golpeado. Sólo podía imaginar cuánto dolor debía estar soportando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Algunas horas. Liberad el gancho que le sujeta —dijo Bankotsu a su comunicador de mano—. Y envíenme refuerzos —la miró antes de agregar—, un montón de refuerzos.

En lugar de ser bajado lentamente, Miroku cayó al suelo como un saco de verduras. Ella hizo una mueca.

Él yació en el suelo, inmóvil. Su corazón dejó de latir. No parecía estar vivo. ¿Lo habían matado?

Ocho guardias se les unieron un instante antes de que la estrecha puerta de cristal se levantara. Lentamente, los guardias entraron en la celda.

—Un hijo de puta realmente resistente — repitió Bankotsu antes de moverla a un lado de la puerta como si la protegiera de algo.

Cuando agarraron las cadenas de Miroku, éste brincó a la vida, atacándoles a golpes. Con el puño envuelto en la cadena, derribó al primer guardia con un toque, luego se fue tras el segundo. Durante varios segundos, se defendió bien. Sin embargo, con las manos y los pies encadenados juntos, no tenía bastante movilidad para acabar con ellos.

Los guardias lo derribaron a golpes de garrote, derrumbándolo de nuevo sobre el suelo.

Sango se clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos, tratando de evitar gritarles para que detuvieran esto.

Si lo hiciese, arriesgaría ambas vidas.

_Firme. Tómatelo con calma._

Sin embargo, no podía soportar ver a un indefenso hombre ser golpeado y simplemente no hacer nada. ¿Cómo lograba Bankotsu parecer tan estoico?

Finalmente, los guardias soltaron las cadenas de las piernas de Miroku y le tiraron un par de pantalones. Con sus piernas libres, él renovó su lucha con vigor y determinación.

Mientras luchaba contra los guardias, lo arrojaron hacia atrás contra el cristal y Sango vio las heridas frescas del látigo cruzando su espalda. La piel en carne viva y la sangre.

La bilis le subió por la garganta.

Cuando ellos le dieron la vuelta para desencadenar sus manos y esposárselas a la espalda, no pudo reprimir un jadeo. Moretones y sangre cubrían su rostro. Había sido golpead tan duramente, que apenas podía abrir su ojo izquierdo, pero cuando finalmente la vio allí de pie, se precipitó hacia ella.

—_¡Varisha, espolin krava!_

Bankotsu la escudó con su cuerpo. Sango no conocía el idioma utilizado por Miroku, pero estaba segura de que no estaba saludándola con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás? Encantado de verte otra vez".

Los guardias lo golpearon con sus garrotes hasta que dejó de moverse.

—Llévenlo a mi nave —ordenó ella, tratando de actuar como si nada de eso la molestara.

Pero en su interior, moría un poco cada vez que lo golpeaban, y su conciencia se agarró con duras e implacables garras.

Uno de los guardias lo cogió de sus pies mientras que el otro lo cargaba por sus hombros.

—Espera —Bankotsu le entregó una pequeña pistola inyectora.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ayudará a revivirlo cuando llegues a donde vayas.

—¿Es adrenalina?

—No, es seranac.

Ella arqueó una ceja. La seranac era una potente droga que actuaba en el hipocampo y la corteza cerebral frontal. En un interrogatorio médico, afloraban los recuerdos y nublaba la capacidad de una persona para separar el pasado del presente. También causaba alucinaciones, ya que la persona no podía distinguir una de la otra, y podría quedarse atrapado en el pasado y pensar que le estaba ocurriendo en el presente. Y, puesto que tenía un estimulante, podría ser más peligroso para todos los involucrados.

Generalmente la persona era sujetada mientras le era administrada.

—¿No tiene algo un poco más seguro?

—Aquí no, y esto es mucho más seguro que la adrenalina, ¿puedes imaginártelo con ella? — se estremeció y le indicó el inyector con un movimiento de su barbilla—. Eso es lo único que tengo que pueda reanimarlo. Pero no te preocupes. Es una pequeña dosis. No durar más de unos minutos, lo suficiente como para meterlo en algún lugar y que vuelva a estar inconsciente otra vez.

Él tenía razón sobre la adrenalina. Con una inclinación de cabeza, ella se lo deslizó en su bolsillo y siguió a los guardias.

El camino para salir de las instalaciones pareció durar una eternidad. Cada minuto, casi esperaba que alguien se abalanzara sobre ellos y exigiera sus cabezas.

Por suerte, nunca sucedió y, por fin, llegaron a la bahía de aterrizaje.

Los guardias se deshicieron rudamente de Miroku en la parte trasera de su caza. El más alto de ellos también se tomó un momento para añadir un par de golpes al cuerpo inconsciente de Miroku antes de salir.

—Eso es por cortarme, sucio perro bastardo —gruñó.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Sango reparó en el alargado corte irregular a lo largo de su mandíbula que Miroku que le debió haber hecho.

Mientras lo golpeaban y estaba atado con cadenas. . .

_Estás muerta cuando él se despierte._

Con una mano temblorosa, cogió su copia de las falsificadas órdenes de transferencia y subió a bordo.

Casi esperaba que Miroku se abalanzara sobre ella otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba inconsciente. Dando un suspiro de alivio, esperaba que se quedara de esa manera hasta que pudiera llegar a casa y atender algunas de sus heridas. Lo último que cualquiera de ellos necesitaba era una pelea que sólo lo lastimaría más.

Sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo había entregado ella un hombre a esas bestias?

Incluso si él era un preso, no se merecía esto.

Su madre estaría muy decepcionada. Y si se supiera la verdad, estaría más que un poco decepcionada de sí misma.

Pero peor que su culpa era la cuestión de lo que él haría cuando se despertara y se encontrara de regreso en su casa.

¿Qué tipo de venganza buscaría?

Bueno, esperaba ganar, asumió, pero algo en su interior lo negó. Nunca había luchado contra nadie que pudiera soportar una paliza tan bien.

Su corazón se encogió de temor, programó las coordenadas y emprendió el vuelo.

No tardó más que un par de horas en regresar a su casa.

Des esposar sus manos y lograr sacar a Miroku fuera de su nave no era tarea fácil.

—Gah, ¿podrías ser más grande? —cuando se acercó a ayudarlo a salir, se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Genial, simplemente genial. Forcejeó tirando de su enorme forma del asiento trasero.

Fue inútil. Iba a tener que usar la droga a pesar de que algo le dijo que sería una estupidez.

Pero si no lo hacía, tendría que dejarlo en su nave, lo cual tendría a algún entrometido avisando a los guardias.

—Aguántalo —sacó el inyector y le disparó en el brazo.

Tal vez no fuera tan malo y tuviera felices recuerdos de su infancia.

_No con tu suerte, nena._

Tardó varios minutos antes de que se reanimara.

Él parpadeó, abriendo sus hinchados ojos tanto como pudo.

—¿Kumi? —susurró como un niño asustado.

—Sheez, ya estás alucinando.

Esto era lo último que necesitaba. Un hombre dos veces su tamaño soñando quién sabe qué. Esperabas que no estuviera teniendo un sueño violento, al menos no hasta que pudiera conseguir meterle dentro y poner una distancia segura entre ellos.

Pero su estado semiconsciente le hizo más fácil sacarlo de su nave. Él se apoyó pesadamente contra ella. Miró a su alrededor, hacia los pisos vecinos, esperando que nadie los viese y llamara a los guardias locales.

¿Cómo demonios explicaría esto?

Con un suspiro, tiró de él hacia su apartamento.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó él en un temeroso susurro, mientras se apoyaba más en ella—. Sabes que nos encontrará de nuevo. Se volverá más loco si huimos. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que vuelva. Si está borracho, podemos escondernos y no nos verá.

—Sí —lo llevó a su casa y hacia su cama— .¿Por qué sólo no te tumbas aquí y esperas? — retiró la sábana y le ayudó a acostarse.

Él se acurrucó como un niño.

Sango fue al fregadero y cogió un tazón de agua tibia y un paño limpio.

Para cuando regresó a la cama, Miroku se había girado sobre su espalda y parecía estar dormido. Probablemente era lo mejor.

Necesitaba descansar tanto como fuera posible.

Tenían un largo viaje por delante y no demasiado tiempo para completarlo.

Tan suavemente como pudo, limpió la sangre seca del lado de su llena y sensual boca. Su mandíbula de acero. Su larga y aguileña nariz.

Una gran contusión se había formado sobre el ojo izquierdo, inflamándolo hasta cerrarlo.

Mientras continuaba limpiándolo, observó otro moretón en su frente, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado de cabeza contra una pared.

Repetidamente.

—Ciertamente, te dejaron hecho un asco — susurró, pasando el paño sobre el área descolorida de su cuello.

Demasiado bien podía detectar el contorno de los dedos de alguien mientras habían tratado de estrangularlo.

—Guau, yo no soy la única que saca lo peor de ti. ¿Qué? ¿Cabreas a todo el mundo que conoces?

Pero bromas aparte, no podía entender su estado.

¿Por qué le habían golpeado así? No era como los tipos de castigo que se utilizaban por mal comportamiento. Había sido completamente y brutalmente interrogado. Por los cortes y moretones, parecía que habían utilizado cada sonda conocida para causarle tanto daño y dolor como fuera posible.

¿Por qué Ginkotsu, Ministro de Justicia del Imperio Miatsu, haría tal cosa?

¿Qué había en ese chip que valía la pena matar a un hombre? Ginkotsu había dicho que era una cuestión de seguridad internacional, pero. . .

Esto era ridículo.

Tiernamente, Miroku se acercó y le ahuecó su mejilla. Sango se detuvo y encontró su mirada, sorprendida por la gentileza de sus dedos contra su piel.

Amor y protección ardían brillantemente en las oscuras profundidades, dejándola sin aliento.

—Lo siento, Kumi —dijo en voz tan baja que no estuvo segura de haberlo oído—. Hice todo lo que pude. Te juro que me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño nunca más. Cuando sea lo suficientemente grande, voy a sacarnos de aquí. Te lo juro. Estarás a salvo entonces. Sólo por favor, no llores.

El corazón de Sango se sacudió al darse cuenta de que él pensaba que era otra persona.

Su hermana, por como sonaba.

—No voy a llorar más.

Él pareció conseguir algún consuelo de sus palabras. Con un profundo suspiro, fue a la deriva de vuelta a la inconsciencia.

Agradecida por el alivio temporal, Sangole quitó los pantalones y comenzó a limpiar la suciedad y la sangre de su cuerpo.

Su pecho estaba desnudo con duros y bien formados pectorales que se tensaban y flexionaban bajo sus manos. Bien definidos y Magullados bíceps y tríceps advertían de fuerz extrema, como hacían los apretados músculos de sus antebrazos y los tendones de sus largas y delgadas manos.

Sus anchos hombros convergían hacia la tabla de lavar de su estómago y las estrechas caderas. En el lado izquierdo de su estómago, justo al lado de su ombligo, fluía una vieja cicatriz de un cuchillo o una daga. Se estremeció ante la idea de cuánto debió dolerle tal herida.

Tan suavemente como pudo, lo giró hacia un lado para lavarle la sangre de su espalda.

Apretando los dientes con una inesperada cólera, ni siquiera podía empezar a contar cuántos latigazos más habían sido añadidos.

Sus sábanas estaban arruinadas. No es que realmente importara. Se trataba de una banal preocupación dado su estado.

Cómo deseó poder permitirse el diclofenaco para paliar los rojos e inflamados cortes ayudándolos a sanar y eliminar el escozor. ¿En qué había estado pensando Ginhotsu? Así golpeado, Miroku tardará semanas antes de poder moverse otra vez.

Si es que no moría. . .

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, comenzó a lavar la sangre de su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Nunca había visto un cabello tan oscuro y su suavidad la sorprendió. Era la única cosa de él que era suave. El resto de su cuerpo era como bobinas de acero.

Tan suavemente como pudo, lo volvió a girar sobre su espalda y, a continuación, escurrió el paño.

Volviéndose hacia él, su mirada descendió hasta su. . .

Su rostro estalló en llamas. Había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar, pero ahora que lo había hecho, era cuanto podía ver.

Soltó un bajo y apreciativo aliento. Estaba muy bien formado por todas partes.

_¡Basta! _¿Qué pasaba con ella? No tenía ningún interés en la anatomía masculina y, sobre todo, no en esta.

Alcanzando su sábana, rápidamente lo cubrió y continuó hacia zonas más seguras de su cuerpo.

Deslizando el paño sobre los diminutos pelos de su pierna, no pudo dejar de notar los tensados músculos. Incluso en descanso, mantenían la promesa de agilidad y velocidad.

Como un corredor de maratón. Era un hombre tan fuerte y sin embargo, sintió una profunda vulnerabilidad en él, de la que estaba segura sentiría vergüenza si supiera lo que le había dicho, a su enemigo. Ese era el papel que se había arrojado sobre sí misma y, sin embargo, una parte de ella lo rechazaba.

_¿Qué te importa?_

Pero, lo hacía. Por razones que no podía ni siquiera imaginar, no quería que él la odiara.

_Estoy loca…_

Devolviendo el recipiente y el paño a la cocina, abrió el sobre que el asistente del alcaide le había entregado que contenía sus efectos personales. Dentro, había una medalla religiosa

de plata que se utilizaba para proteger a los niños.

Preguntándose si era de él o de su hijo, volvió a la cama y la ató alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando se apartó, Miroku agarró su muñeca. Sango se aterrorizó por su fiero agarre, sorprendida de que pudiera encontrar tal fuerza después de esa paliza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a regodearte?

Ella tembló ante el crudo odio en su voz.

—Yo nunca me regodearía.

Ella vio la cólera escurriendo de él.

—¿Por qué me traicionaste? —preguntó, su voz investigando, suplicando.

—Necesitaba el dinero para mi hermana.

Su mirada se oscureció y su agarre se volvió brutal.

—Te di todo lo que siempre quisiste, todo lo que pediste y ¿así es como me lo pagas? Jodida

perra. . . ¿Qué hice para herirte a ti o a Dai? ¡Dímelo!

Sango se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando con ella. Todavía estaba atrapado en los demonios que lo torturaban.

Su agarre se tensó en su brazo hasta que gritó de dolor.

—Miroku, por favor. Vas a hacerte daño. Por favor, recuéstate y duerme.

De alguna manera, su súplica lo alcanzó y se recostó.

—¿Por qué me quitaste a mi hijo? —susurró débilmente—. Era todo lo que alguna vez tuve.

El único que me amó y tú le hiciste odiarme. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso después de todo lo que te di? Yo no soy mi padre. Nunca te habría lastimado. Nunca te herí. Yo no soy mi padre…

Le dio una patada a las sábanas y trató de levantarse.

—¡Miroku! Necesitas descansar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que llegar hasta Inuyasha. Tengo que advertirle.

Inuyasha… era la otra persona que aparecía en el contrato Gourish por violar y asesinar a

Kagome Higurashi.

—¿Advertirle sobre qué?

—Kagome está usándole. Ella conseguirá que lo maten. Estúpido idiota. No le ama. Ella está mintiendo. ¿Por qué no me escucha?

—¿La mataste para protegerle?

Él la miró.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Mataste a Kagome Higurashi?

Él no contestó, mientras intentaba apartarla.

Sango se mantuvo firme.

—No puedes levantarte. Necesitas permanecer aquí.

Él miró alrededor de su apartamento.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Dónde crees que estás?

—Quiero a mi hermana —la angustia en su voz le hizo un nudo en su pecho—.¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme? —un tic apareció en su mandíbula—. Porque no soy digno —su tono era profundo, como si estuviera citando a alguien—. No podía soportar mirarme.

Por último, cerró sus ojos.

Sango suspiró de alivio, con la esperanza de que él no tuviera más de estos episodios.

_Gracias por la droga, Bankotsu…_

Se quedó despierta toda la noche, bañándolo en gel de _serin, _tratando de bajarle la fiebre.

Mientras mantuvo su solitaria vigilia, seguía pensando en sus palabras.

¿Quién era este hombre? Tenía tantos secretos, tantos demonios, que la hicieron parecer débil en comparación. ¿Por qué su esposa se había llevado a su hijo?

Eso explicaba por qué Miroku no tenía fotos más recientes. Debía mantenerse al día con su familia desde la distancia. Lo que significaba que aún los quería.

_No puedo creer lo mal que he jodido todo esto_…

Cerrando los ojos, deseó poder borrar el dolor que había causado. Era evidente que él tenía suficiente como para no cargar con la miseria que ella había añadido a su vida.

Ella se desperezó para aliviar el dolor de los músculos de su espalda. Al final, había hecho lo que debía y no había vuelta atrás. Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era velar porque no sufriera más de lo necesario.

Como una Exterminadora, ella le debía eso.

Justo antes del amanecer, la fiebre bajó.

Sango lo cubrió con una gruesa manta, antes de irse hacia el sofá.

Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, se quedó dormida.

_**S**_ango se despertó con un sobresalto. Miró alrededor de su casa, tratando de averiguar qué la había asustado. Cuando su mirada se posó en la cama vacía, tuvo un momento de severo pánico.

¿Dónde estaba Miroku?

En respuesta, la puerta de su cuarto de baño se abrió. En toda su desnuda gloria, Miroku se apoyó pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta. Aunque debilitado, llenaba la habitación con un aura de puro y masculino poder.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la cama, cada músculo de su cuerpo ondulaba como una sinfonía para los ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre con un cuerpo mejor y si las cosas fueran diferentes. . .

Sí, claro. No harías nada.

Sus mejillas estaban grisáceas con los inicios de la barba y los cortes en las mejillas y los labios ponían en ridículo la hermosura que ella sabía que poseía.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre él y no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que se propagó a través de ella. Tenía una figura imponente y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Hirai. Incluso golpeado y desaliñado, era magnífico.

Por la expresión de su cara, podría decir cuánto dolor estaba soportando. Fue a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero él la saludó con un feroz gruñido.

Dio un paso atrás, dándose cuenta de que estaba lúcido y furioso.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —gruñó.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

—Necesitas volver a la cama y descansar.

Aunque sus ojos todavía estaban hinchados, pudo ver la dura mirada que él mantenía sobre ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así poder curarme, para después devolverme a los Mits?

Con la garganta tensa, recordó la mentira que había creado.

—Lo siento por eso. Fue un error. Pero como puedes ver, lo arreglé.

—Tienes mi eterna gratitud —el sarcasmo en su voz la cortó en profundidad.

Ella se lo merecía. Después de todo, ¿cómo se sentiría si estuviera en su lugar?

Por lo menos no había saltado a por su garganta. Eso era una mejora.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —Se dirigió a la cocina—. Algo para beber. ¿Comer?

Él dejó escapar un sonido, que ella asumió que era un irritante bufido, antes de que sacara una manta de su cama y se arrastrara hacia el sofá.

—Sí, necesito un poco de algo tan potente que me emborrache de un solo trago, seguido de analgésicos. Colocando la manta alrededor de él, se sentó y se frotó las manos sobre la barba de su cara.

Miroku maldijo cuando accidentalmente se golpeó con la mano sus hinchados labios.

Condenado Ginkotsu. Iba a matarlo por esto.

Y con ese pensamiento, miró a Sango, quien lo ojeaba nerviosamente.

_Sí, debes estar nerviosa, nena._

Debería matarla también. Pero, por el momento, necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas sólo para moverse. Había olvidado todo el daño de la paliza.

Tomó una profunda respiración. Un intenso dolor cortó cruzando su pecho. ¡_Tienes mejor_ _criterio que respirar así, idiota! _¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado el dolor?

Sango lo vigilaba con recelo, aún no estaba segura de si estaba fuera de peligro. Una vez más, él volvió su oscura e indagadora mirada sobre ella mientras se pasaba los dedos por su espeso y negro cabello peinándoselo.

Extrañamente, sus propios dedos le dolieron con el recuerdo de lo suave que su pelo había sido.

—¿Por qué me liberaste? —preguntó al fin.

—Ayudaste a mi hermana. Gracias, a propósito.

Bueno, pareció aceptar su explicación.

Después de un largo minuto, la miró.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Paralizada por el juego de sus músculos de acero, le tomó un momento registrar su pregunta. Hizo una pausa.

—¿El qué?

—Sacarme.

Ella fue a traer su cepillo para el pelo.

Cuando se lo entregó, sus dedos se rozaron, enviando un extraño cosquilleo a su estómago.

Atribuyéndolo al hecho de que nunca antes había hablado con un hombre desnudo en su apartamento, dio un paso atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

—Falsifiqué los documentos de tu transferencia.

La expresión de su rostro hizo que sus entrañas se arrugaran.

—¿Qué nombre usaste para mi liberación?

—El mío.

La maldición que él gruñó causó que sus mejillas llamearan. De inmediato se levantó, y rápidamente se sentó de nuevo con un gemido.

Ella puso una distancia segura entre ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? — preguntó entre dientes.

—¿Cuántas preguntas vas a hacer?

Incluso desde la distancia, ella podía sentir el calor de su mirada.

—Si usaste tu verdadero nombre en los documentos, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que los Mits vengan a llamar a tu puerta para preguntar sobre mi paradero? Ginkotsu no me dejará ir alegremente.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró ella.

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Qué descuido. Si no tenía cuidado, revelaría lo que pensaba y sería atrapada con seguridad.

Mirroku volvió los ojos hacia el techo.

—Por Dios, mujer, ¿no pudiste, al menos pensar en ello?

—Bueno, discúlpame. Normalmente no saco a la gente de la cárcel. Yo soy la que los meto allí.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Mrioku se empujó fuera del sofá.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

—¿Y dónde vamos?

—Donde sea.

Cruzó la habitación, horrorizada por su sugerencia.

—No quiero salir de mi casa. Tengo cosas que atender. Personas a quien cuidar.

Él la agarró por el brazo, su mirada marcándola con calor.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te propones cuidar de ellos en un agujero similar al que me encontraste? — la miró de arriba a abajo con esa maligna sonrisa que estaba aprendiendo a despreciar—.

Y créeme, querida, son mucho más duros con una mujer de lo que fueron conmigo. Los guardias normalmente no violan a prisioneros varones. Pero seguro que ellos disfrutarán de una cosita como tú.

Su estómago se revolvió por sus palabras y, por un momento, pensó que podría vomitar. Miroku hizo una mueca, como si el dolor acuchillara a través de él.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Corriendo hacia su mesita de noche, ella sacó sus armas y el módulo para su caza.

—Vamos.

—Sólo hay un problema —él dejó caer la manta y se quedó de pie en su habitación completamente desnudo—. Necesito algo para vestirme.

Una vez más el calor le cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Cómo en el universo podía ella haber olvidado su desnudez en un tiempo tan corto?

Dando un paso a su alrededor, revolvió en su armario y sacó alguna ropa de Kohaku que había dejado allí para cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche. Se la entregó a Miroku para luego dar un paso dentro de su sala de estar y cerrar la cortina, dándole privacidad mientras esperaba en el sofá.

—Maldita sea, Kohaku —gruñó Miroku varios minutos más tarde—. Debes calzar el mismo número de botas que tus hermanas.

Soltó un feroz gruñido y ella no pudo contener la risa. Pobre Kohaku.

—Si mis heridas no me matan, lo harán estas apretadas botas —justo cuando él abrió su improvisada cortina, un golpe en su puerta la sobresaltó.

Ella se quedó fría.

—Oh Dios, están aquí…

Miroku agarró su blaster.

De repente, una voz familiar llamó a través de la puerta.

—¿Sang? ¿Estás en casa?

El alivio la recorrió al reconocer la voz de su hermana. Al abrir la puerta, tiró de Hirai hacia dentro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Acabo de oír en el escáner de Kohaku que el gobierno Miatsu está enviando agentes hacia aquí para encontrarte. Y estaba… —su voz se desvaneció cuando miró tras Sango y vio a Miroku cerca del sofá.

—Oh —articuló Harui.

—Tenemos que irnos —Syn le entregó el blaster a Sango—. ¿Ya han ido a mi casa?

Hirai se encogió de hombros.

—Sonaba como si fueran, pero no estoy segura.

Él gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Creo que conozco un lugar donde no nos encontrarán.

Hirai frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Miroku le lanzó una sincera y encantadora sonrisa.

—Tú, mi curiosa amiga, irás a esperar a Kohaku mientras yo llevo a Sango a una zona segura.

Hirai dejó escapar pequeños bufidos por la irritación.

—¿Dónde van a ir?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería seguro.

—Sí, pero…

Miroku perdió la paciencia con ella.

—No hay tiempo para explicar. Vete a casa, Hirai. Ahora.

Sango elevó una ceja ante la fiera voz que él utilizó y, por primera vez en su vida, su hermana obedeció.

Miroku tiró de ella fuera de la puerta de su apartamento y bordearon el lateral de su edificio.

Ella trató de liberarse.

—Podrías aflojar tu agarre en mi brazo. No es muy probable que salga corriendo a cualquier lugar.

—Lo siento —la soltó.

Un instante después, el dolor regresó cuando él la tomó de nuevo del brazo.

—Qué…

—Shh —la arrastró hacia abajo, al lado de un conjunto de cercos de protección—. Apóyate contra la barrera —susurró.

Sin dudarlo, ella obedeció.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, vio a los guardias Miatsu.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Los habían encontrado. Y peor aún, bloqueaban la entrada a la bahía de aterrizaje que compartía con dos de sus vecinos.

Su garganta se secó y quiso maldecir.

_Estamos atrapados._

Continuara…

Un aserie de eventos desafortunados me han golpeado en estos dos días… me enferme se me borraron documentos y me sacaron de la computadora… T_T asi que lo mas seguro es que me tarde un poco en poner los capitulos que les debo hoy… hare todo lo que este en mi mano para ponerlo porque no me tomo mis promesas a la ligera pero por favor tengan paciencia


	8. el hijo de un asesino

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_T_an pronto como los guardias pasaron de largo su escondite, Miroku tiró de ella en la dirección opuesta a la bahía.

Sango estaba horrorizada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Necesitamos mi caza.

Él volvió la mirada sobre su hombro hacia donde los hombres habían desaparecido, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, hoy no lo necesitamos.

—¿Entonces cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

La sonrisa que le dirigió envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

—Saldremos de aquí a _mi _manera.

—¿Pero qué hay de Hirai? Aún está en mi casa.

Empezó a volverse para ayudar a su hermana, pero el agarre sobre su brazo era de acero.

—Regresa y te harán desear ser tratada tan bien como te traté yo. Hirai puede cuidarse a sí misma. Confía en mí, la he visto salir de situaciones mucho peores que ésta. Y te prometo que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Kohaku me patearía el culo si lo hiciera. Estará bien. Nosotros, por otro lado, seremos comida para perros si nos ven.

De acuerdo, Miroku estaba definitivamente loco, decidió cuando tiró de ella hacia la calle, lejos de la bahía. De lo contrario ¿cómo podía permanecer tan calmado mientras las personas que lo querían muerto y lo habían golpeado casi hasta matarlo estaban sólo a unos metros de distancia?

¿Cómo podía siquiera moverse, para el caso, dada la paliza que había recibido? Por supuesto que cojeaba, pero para el observador casual, no presentaba casi ninguna indicación de cuán duramente lo habían herido.

—¿Nada puede contigo?

—Sí —dijo sarcásticamente—. Las mujeres que me entregan a mis enemigos.

—Ja, ja.

Tan indiferente como cualquier transeúnte común, se detuvo en la esquina y llamó un transporte. El coche electrónico se detuvo en la acera y abrió la puerta con un sonido de disparo y un siseo. Dio una última mirada a los guardias antes de entrar, tirando de ella tras él.

Ella no podía creer que no los hubieran visto.

Obviamente había hecho eso lo suficiente como para saber que podían escapar.

Sango tomó asiento en el suave asiento púrpura y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y tuvo la certeza de que los guardias no podían verlos.

Él miró hacia ella

—¿Tienes algo de dinero?

—Un par de créditos… —Se encogió al darse cuenta que, en medio de su afán, había dejado su cartera—… En mi casa.

La impaciencia de él era casi tangible. Con una mirada que la pegó a su asiento, usó las uñas para extraer el panel de pago, exponiendo los circuitos. Empezó a retorcer los cables.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Soy un ladrón. ¿Recuerdas? —dijo, con suficiente veneno como para derribar a un _vorna _de treinta toneladas.

—Estoy cambiando los cables del receptor de datos para hacerle creer que ya hemos pagado.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, el vehículo despegó con una sacudida. La velocidad con la que había hecho aquello, había sido mayor que si hubieran usado una tarjeta real.

—Supongo que puedes.

Marcó una dirección, luego se retiró a una esquina del coche. Mientras lo observaba, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su viajecito le estaba costando a su ya débil condición.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a un médico?

Su respuesta fue un bufido de burla.

—Necesitas que alguien revise tus heridas.

—Necesito que alguien revise mi cabeza —dijo sarcásticamente—. Debí haberte atado y dejado allí para que los Mits te torturasen. Por suerte para ti, soy más humano que eso.

—Dije que lo sentía.

—Bueno, lo siento no es suficiente, nena. No en mi barrio.

Le quemó la rabia.

—No me llames _nena _—gruñó. Aquello la hizo salirse de sus casillas—. Ahora, ¿por qué no detienes ésta cosa y me dejas salir? Estoy segura de que puedo cuidar de mí misma.

La risa burlona de él hizo eco en sus oídos.

—No durarías ni diez minutos contra un rastreador Miatsu ni siquiera contra uno de tus comunes y corrientes amigos rastreadores.

La boca de ella se abrió con indignación.

—Discúlpame, pero he ido a algunas de las más duras zonas de la galaxia para reclamar mis objetivos. Y nunca he ido tras un blanco y he fallado. Jamás.

—Sí, pero nunca antes habías sido perseguida. Es mucho más difícil ser la presa que ser el depredador. Esconderse de las autoridades requiere todo un paquete de habilidades de las que careces. Un error y estás muerta o capturada.

Él asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la calle.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos monitores acaban de rastrearnos desde tu piso hasta éste transporte? ¿Piensas que no van a revisarlos en unos minutos y averiguar que nos hemos ido? La única cosa que nos salva es que la dirección que acabo de ingresar ahora no se mostrará en sus terminales si ellos la comprueban, lo hará una falsa. Porque, sí, _soy_ así de bueno. Y tenemos suerte de que no tengan satélites entrenados en esa área o estaríamos seriamente jodidos en este momento. Pero tú no sabes acerca de satélites de rastreo o bucles continuos y códigos fantasmas porque nunca los has usado. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a sentarme aquí con mis pies adoloridos y sangraré en silencio hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Maldición, tenía razón. Siempre había actuado abiertamente, cosas como usar su nombre real en sus órdenes de transferencia. Nunca se había ido por subterfugios. Escabullirse tal vez, pero nunca una operación de incógnito a largo plazo. No sabía ni una cosa, nada, acerca de esconderse o de lugares en los que buscar refugio. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Cómo era que ni siquiera había logrado salir de esa misión intacta? Si los imbéciles de los ejecutores no la mataban por error, muy seguramente lo haría Miroku. Especialmente si alguna vez descubría la verdad y averiguaba de qué lado estaba ella realmente.

_Oh Dios, soy una criminal buscada…_

No podía ir a casa después de que todo eso terminara y pusiera ese chip en buenas manos. Ni siquiera iba a poder estar cerca de su familia sin ponerlos en peligro.

No era como si no hubiera sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero la realidad era algo completamente distinta.

Si la capturaban, iría a la cárcel.

_Con los criminales que puse allí._

Por un minuto entero, no pudo respirar al darse cuenta de ello. Maldito fuera su estúpido sentido de la justicia. Nunca debió haberle permitido a Bankotsu que la convenciera de meterse en eso. No había cantidad de dinero suficiente que valiera su libertad o su vida.

¿Qué pasaría con su familia sin ella?

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Miró hacia su grosero acompañante. Miroku sabía cómo. Había estado huyendo desde que era un niño.

¿Pero continuaría ayudándola?

_No si sospecha de ti, en todo caso…_

Tal vez no era la bestia que describía su hoja de recompensa. Tal vez le gustaba Kohaku lo suficiente como para mantenerla a salvo en nombre de su amistad. Aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza, se giró para enfrentarlo.

—Ya que estamos juntos en este lío, ¿te importaría decirme por qué eres tan importante para los Mits?

Él abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja interrogante.

Cuando no respondió, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Venga Miroku. No soy una novata. Sé que el gobierno no gasta ésta clase de energía para ir tras un delincuente común o incluso tras un asesino. Tampoco golpean rutinariamente a sus prisioneros hasta hacerlos papilla. Fuiste interrogado en serio por alguien que sabía exactamente cómo ocasionarte el mayor dolor posible mientras te mantenía vivo y capaz de hablar. Hay muchísimo más de esto de lo que aparece a simple vista y ellos te quieren por algo importante. ¿Qué es?

Él dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Sí, hay mucho más que esto.

Ella esperó.

Cuando se negó a decir nada más, ella gentilmente le dio un golpecito en las costillas.

Él siseó y la golpeó en la mano, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Luego hizo una mueca, como si sus propios movimientos le hubieran causado daño. La miró antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Realmente te importa, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Con otro profundo suspiro, se pasó la mano por la barba y ella observó el movimiento de los tendones bajo la magullada piel.

—Cuando tenía catorce años, estaba robando para cierto candidato político en Miats. La información que quería era pura rutina, simplemente datos sucios sobre sus oponentes y sus partidarios. Yo estaba en mis asuntos, grabando y escaneando chips de seguridad en sus oficinas, cuando accidentalmente me topé con el diario personal de Shinchinintai.

—¿El Ministro de Justicia?

—No, su hijo, quien más adelante se convirtió en presidente. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo que descubrí fue que el Ministro y su hijo eran los responsables de la muerte del presidente Kaijimbo.

Ella quedó asombrada con la revelación.

—¿Ellos lo mataron?

—En cierta forma. Allá en los días en que el Ministro era sólo un vice alcalde en nuestra divertida pequeña prisión, liberó a uno de los asesinos para el trabajo, y una vez que el homicida mató al presidente, el hijo de Shinshinintai lo asesinó a su vez para evitar que el hombre hablara.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la descabellada historia.

—Eso parece demasiado esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no matar al presidente ellos mismos?

—Necesitaban una coartada hermética. ¿Qué mejor que estar directamente al lado del hombre cuando es ejecutado y todo el asunto está siendo cubierto por cada gran organización de noticias existente? Todo lo que el asesino tenía que hacer era gritar una declaración política contra el presidente mientras lo mataba y todos asumirían que nuestros amigos no tenían nada que ver con ello. Y no se abrió ninguna investigación desde que todos vieron plenamente que fue un zealot psicótico quien acabó con el presidente. De la misma forma, nadie dudó del héroe que terminó matando al zealot mientras trataba de apresarlo. Realmente irónico que por matar al hombre que ellos contrataron para asesinar al presidente y cubrir su rastro, Ginkotsu Shinchinintai pudo asegurarse la presidencia. Una prueba viviente de que realmente no hay justicia en el mundo.

Sango digirió eso despacio. Ahora esos eran datos interesantes y explicaba de lejos por qué Ginkotsu quería tanto la sangre de Miroku.

Entonces, de nuevo, Miroku podía estar mintiendo. Los ladrones tenían el sucio hábito de hacer esa clase de cosas cuando servía para sus propósitos.

—¿Y tienes el chip para probar todo esto?

—Lo tenía.

Lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo_ tenías_? ¿Cómo pudiste perder de vista algo como eso?

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en aquel entonces solo era un niño asustado. Shinchinintai tenía seguridad independiente para el diario, lo cual no descubrí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaban sobre mí y escondí el chip apenas un latido antes de que me atraparan.

—¿Por qué llegarían a esos extremos al esconder sus actos sólo para dejar evidencia tan clara para que alguien la encontrara?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué las personas hacen todo lo que hacen? Hace mucho tiempo me di por vencido al tratar de entender la estupidez o la arrogancia de la persona promedio. Tal vez estaba tan orgulloso de ello que tenía que dejarlo salir y ya que no se atrevía a contárselo a una persona real, se lo dijo a su grabador. No lo sé. Todo lo que conozco es su voz y su confesión.

Ella no estaba tan segura. Eso era poco, demasiado para creerlo.

—¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? ¿Catorce?

Él asintió.

—¿Honestamente esperas que crea, que un candidato político serio confiaría algo tan importante como recopilar secretos de campaña a un simple niño?

Las facciones de él se volvieron de piedra.

—Me importa un bledo lo que creas.

Ella se burló de él.

—¡De verdad eres un canalla! Casi te creí.

—Deberías creerme. Es la verdad.

Sí, claro.

—Dudo que reconocieras la verdad aunque viniera y te golpeara.

La miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que estoy mintiendo?

—Porque yo quedé huérfana a los dieciséis y sé que la gente no contrata niños para hacer nada. El mejor trabajo que tuve fue fregando suelos.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Lo hacen cuando es algo altamente ilegal y saben que fuiste entrenado por el mejor de todos.

—¿Y quién te entrenó a ti? ¿Shako Blakhole? —preguntó sarcásticamente, usando el nombre del más notorio criminal que jamás había vivido.

La mirada de él era tan fría como el acero.

—Sí.

Sorprendida, lo miró. Ahora, _eso_, era un hecho que habían omitido tanto su hoja de recompensa como el contacto de ella. ¿Podía ser cierto?

Seguramente estaba mintiendo.

Pero si no lo estaba, eso lo hacía aún más peligroso. Porque cualquiera que hubiera pasado algún tiempo con Blackhole, había pasado algún tiempo con el mismo diablo.

Miroku parecía tan serio que o bien era un mentiroso consumado, o estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Cuál de las dos era? Honestamente, su historia era de lejos demasiado para creerla.

—¿Por qué te habría entrenado Blackhole? Especialmente siendo un niño. No era exactamente conocido por tener compañeros o por dejarlos vivir una vez que alguien hubiera cometido el error de pensar que no los despellejaría. Literalmente.

La mirada de él era totalmente fría.

—¿Por qué piensas tú que lo haría?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo imaginar cómo un criminal como él tendría ningún interés en un muchacho.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga Exterminadora. No eres así de lenta o tan estúpida. Tu padre era uno de los más grandes traficantes jamás nacido y ¿cuál fue la primera lección que le enseñó a tu hermano?

—¿Cómo...? —Sus palabras se desvanecieron al tiempo que finalmente comprendía—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Blackhole era tu padre?

Él le dio un saludo sarcástico.

—Denle a la mujer una galletita de héroe.

Sango no podía respirar mientras asimilaba aquellas palabras. Santo Dios, ¿estaba sentada junto al descendiente varón del más psicótico asesino jamás conocido? Alguien que fue famoso por matar a cientos, sino a miles de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños. Y no sólo mataba a sus víctimas, a los compañeros y amigos, los torturaba y los mutilaba.

Incluso había canibalizado algunos de los cuerpos.

Blackhole había sido un hombre tan malvado, que incluso décadas después de su muerte, décadas después de que sus cenizas hubieran sido arrojadas al espacio y cada posible rastro de cualquier cosa que pudiera contener incluso un micro cabello o una célula de su piel había sido tomada y destruida, los gobiernos aún seguían aterrorizados de que alguien usara su ADN para traerlo de vuelta.

Y estaba sentada junto al hijo que él había entrenado…

Por un momento pensó que enfermaría.

Miroku se tensó al ver la mirada que más despreciaba en los ojos de ella. Era aquella que decía que él contaminaba su aire con la suciedad de su pasado, que si el coche no hubiera estado en movimiento, habría corrido hacia la calle para alejarse de él. No por nada que él hubiera hecho. Sino porque había sido lo suficientemente desafortunado para ser el hijo de un animal psicótico.

¿No podía simplemente alguien sorprenderlo una vez y separar la verdad de sus miedos? Sólo Inuyasha había aceptado realmente el hecho de que su vínculo genético con un lunático no lo había corrompido también.

_¿Qué esperabas?_

Nada en realidad. Era la misma reacción que Kagome Higurashi le había dado. Pero lo que más lo afectaba era saber que si realmente fuera su padre, los habría asesinado por esas miradas y luego habría guardado sus ojos como trofeos.

Siempre que no se los comiera.

Disgustado, miró hacia otro lado.

Sango se sentó perfectamente inmóvil mientras asimilaba el hecho de que estaba sentada junto a la prole del diablo. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido tan bueno en lo que hacía. Su padre había eludido la custodia durante décadas. Aquellos que habían llegado a encontrar a Blackhole habían sido asesinados, despellejados y clavados a las paredes como advertencia para cualquiera que tuviera sueños de atraparlo.

De hecho, nunca hubiera sido capturado en absoluto si alguien no…

Se humedeció los labios al tiempo que un poco de esperanza pasaba a través de ella, que decía que Miroku podía no ser tan corrupto como su padre.

—¿Tú eres quien capturó a tu padre, no es así?

Miroku se encogió ante la pregunta que solamente otra persona le había hecho alguna vez. Nadie más que Inuyasha lo había averiguado.

Empezó a mentirle, pero ¿por qué hermano? No era como si la opinión de ella respecto a él fuera a cambiar.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

Si hubiera sabido el infierno que iba a llover sobre él, lo habría reconsiderado. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba tantísimo escapar de la brutalidad de su padre…

Había tenido esos estúpidos sueños en las que las autoridades lo entregaban a una familia donde pudiera ir a la escuela como un chico normal y tener una vida como todos los demás.

Incluso a los diez años, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Había visto suficiente del lado oscuro de la naturaleza humana a esas alturas… pero el niño en él había sido lo suficientemente tonto para creer en arco iris y finales felices.

—Así que, ¿cuánto dinero te pagaron por traicionarlo?

Amaba el modo en que ella había dicho eso. Como si hubiera traicionado al padre que nunca había hecho nada por él excepto hacerlo sufrir. Sí, su padre le había dado un cierto conjunto de habilidades criminales que le habían servido bien a lo largo de los años, pero ese beneficio fue de lejos superado por el resto del daño que el bastardo le había propinado física y mentalmente.

—Era un niño, Sango. No me dieron una mierda por ello. Era mi deber ciudadano.

Casi se ahoga al repetir las palabras que el guardia le había dicho antes de esposarlo y llevarlo a la cárcel.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

En venganza por la muerte de su hermana. No había sido lo bastante mayor o experimentado como para matar al bastardo por sí mismo. Así que permitió que las autoridades lo hicieran por él.

Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría. Al final también obtuvo lo que merecía.

Ninguna buena obra queda sin castigo.

_Regresaré por ti, pequeño bastardo. Y cuando lo haga, sufrirás como ningún otro ha sufrido. Así que los dioses me ayuden. Debí haber dejado que tu madre te ahogara cuando eras un bebé. ¿Ves lo que te ocasiona la compasión? Una semilla bastarda que te traiciona hasta la tumba. Que los dioses te hagan sufrir cada día de tu vida y hagan cada uno más doloroso que el anterior._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho. Hasta ese día, le calentaban el corazón.

Y habían probado el punto en base al que Miroku había vivido su vida desde entonces. Todo el mundo traiciona.

Había vendido a su padre y su hijo se había vuelto en su contra. Y justo como él había hecho a su propio despreciable padre, su hijo llamaba a las autoridades cada vez que trataba de visitarlo.

Justicia poética, realmente.

—¿Miroku? —preguntó ella insistentemente—. ¿Por qué entregaste a tu padre?

—Te lo dije. Pareció una buena idea en el momento.

Sango sacudió la cabeza, poco dispuesta a aceptar eso. Estaba escondiendo algo más, pero era obvio que no confiaba en ella. ¿Y por qué debería confiar? No había sido exactamente merecedora de confianza en lo que a él le concernía.

Así que cambió el tema hacia algo menos volátil y la única cosa que podría salvar su vida.

—Bien. Asumamos que estás diciendo la verdad acerca de todo esto. ¿Por qué los Shinchinintais no te mataron? Si tú eres la única persona viva que sabe lo que hicieron, ¿por qué te darían la oportunidad de que le contaras a alguien más tu historia?

—Porque no podrían hallar el chip. Esa es la única razón por la que no me han matado… aún. Después de todo ¿quién va a creerme? ¿Un saco de mierda mentiroso, un convicto de quien la memoria de su padre aún puede hacer que experimentados asesinos se meen en sus pantalones?

Confundida, ella trató de darle sentido a ello.

—No entiendo. Si tú estás muerto ¿por qué importaría dónde está?

—Cualquiera podría encontrarlo y revelarlo —dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño—. De hecho estoy sorprendido de que nadie lo haya encontrado aún. Debería haber sido realmente fácil de localizar. Simplemente tenemos suerte de que no lo hayan hecho.

—¿Entonces por qué no has regresado por él y los has expuesto como los asesinos que son?

—Porque hasta que mostraste tu hermoso cuello en mi casa, mayormente me habían dejado solo. Quiero decir, seguro que ellos intentaron dar conmigo durante un par de años después de que escapé de prisión, pero me cambié el nombre y eventualmente se fueron. Estaba practicando la política social de supervivencia de vive-y-deja-vivir.

—Pero si ellos mataban a alguien, cómo no podrías tú…

—Mira —gruñó, interrumpiéndola—. Mejor _él _que yo. Créeme, estoy seguro de que Kaijimbo tiene abundancia de esqueletos en el armario acerca de los que ninguno de nosotros sabe y no tengo tu maravilloso pequeño sentido de la justicia. Ese es un lujo que nunca me he podido permitir. La única ley ante la que respondo es la ley del superviviente. Y esa ley me dice que mantenga mi trasero tan lejos de Miats como pueda.

Ella apretó los dientes con frustración. Nunca había entendido a la gente como él. Gente que podía cerrar los ojos ante la corrupción, ante el crimen.

Si lo que había dicho era cierto, ¿cómo podía sólo dejar a los criminales salirse con…?

Oh, él _era_ un criminal. No era sorprendente que le faltara la moral de ella. Si hubiera tenido una, nunca habría hecho todas las cosas que había hecho. Y eso era algo que ella iba a tener que asumir por los próximos días hasta que localizaran el chip.

—¿Así que a dónde vamos?

Él abrió un ojo y la atravesó con la mirada.

—¿No vas a dejarme descansar, verdad?

—Bueno, me gustaría saber a dónde es que me dirijo. Viendo que ahora formo parte de todo esto.

—Bien —dijo en una voz tan molesta como la de ella—. Primero tenemos conseguir una nave que nos transporte el culo fuera de aquí. Luego, tenemos que encontrar algún lugar donde quedarnos por una noche hasta que pueda protegerme a mí mismo, y desafortunadamente para ti, de los bastardos que están tras nosotros.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego vamos a Miats y buscamos ese maldito chip.

Ella frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

—Pensé que estabas practicando aquello de la ley social de supervivencia de vive-y-deja-vivir.

—Sí, bueno, que se joda. De todas formas nunca he sido brillante en absoluto.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su estupidez, Miroku cerró los ojos y respiró tan profundo como se atrevía a hacerlo. Le dolía de una magullada molécula a la siguiente y todo en lo que podía pensar era en la traición que había causado cada feroz golpe.

Ella le había hecho eso.

Había estado viviendo una vida tranquila con sólo unos pocos inconvenientes como ciertos idiotas que iban tras él. Pero ninguno había encontrado jamás su dirección. Había sido muy cuidadoso acerca de ello.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora era nuevamente un animal cazado sin ningún lugar donde estar a salvo y sin nadie a quien acudir.

Nadie excepto la persona que lo había puesto en peligro.

_No confíes en nadie a tus espaldas a menos que quieras que entierren un cuchillo en ella._

Y de hecho la había puesto a salvo junto con él. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

En que Kohaku se habría molestado si dejaba que saliera herida. Por supuesto, no tan molesto como lo estaría Miroku si moría por ello…

Seguramente debía tener daño cerebral.

¿Dónde había adquirido una conciencia? ¿Y cuándo? Siempre había vivido su vida solo, sin impedimentos.

Ninguna buena obra queda sin castigo, ese era el único mantra en el que había creído sobre todo lo demás.

Ahora iba a pagar el precio por su repentino tierno corazón, sin importar cuánto quisiera estrangular a Sango, sabía que no podía dejar que ella fuera a prisión por ayudarlo.

Incluso si ella merecía averiguar de primera mano cómo era vivir en el infierno. Y no había duda de que cuando todo eso estuviera dicho y hecho, él regresaría a prisión y ella sería libre. Era simplemente la forma en la que iban las cosas.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella golpeándolo una vez más en un costado.

Reprimió la urgencia de atacarla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué vamos a ir a Miats?

Cruzando los brazos para proteger sus dañadas costillas de los dedos de ella, se hundió más en su asiento.

—Tal vez estoy cansado de huir. Tal vez todavía me dejo engañar por una cara bonita. Ah, diablos, tal vez sólo estoy cansado de vivir y ya no me importa realmente si me atrapan.

Sango se sentó de nuevo. ¿Qué podía uno decir a eso? Ciertamente no tenía una respuesta.

De repente, el transporte se detuvo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio la pequeña cuidad puerto espacial a una breve distancia.

Al salir a la ajetreada calle, miró alrededor hacia las varias naves espaciales atracadas en pulcros canales de aislamiento que se alineaban a ambos lados del puesto. Todas las naves iban de pequeñas a medianas en tamaño, con sólo un puñado de ellas usadas para otra cosa que transportes, para embarcaciones más grandes ancladas en un hangar que orbitaba el planeta, un gran bulto que pesaba demasiado para incluso aterrizar en la superficie del planeta.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Él suspiró al tiempo que se detenía al lado de ella y la miraba como si fuera tonta.

—Ya te lo dije, necesitamos una nave.

—No tenemos dinero para comprar el billete.

—¿Siempre tienes que quedarte atascada en los detalles?

Le agarró el brazo y tiró de él para detenerlo.

—Mira, ya he roto más leyes en los dos últimos días de las que he roto en toda mi vida. _No_ soy una criminal. No puedo hacer lo que tú haces.

Él le dirigió una desdeñosa mirada.

—Qué amable de tu parte. Estoy tan contento de que tu preciosa moralidad nunca haya estado comprometida. Algunos de nosotros no hemos tenido tanta suerte.

Él liberó su brazo del agarre y le dio una mirada que la congeló hasta la punta de los pies.

—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una nave que requisar. Asegúrate de quedarte justo a mi lado para que ninguna de las cámaras te grave y transmita nuestra ubicación a nuestros amigos. —Dio un paso alejándose de ella, luego hizo una pausa y se volvió con una sonrisa divertida—. O quédate aquí y saluda a los Mits de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Sango gruñó por lo bajo. Iba a matar a ese hombre. No había duda de ello.

Pero primero, tenía que escapar de la gente que los estaba persiguiendo y completar esa misión alejada de la mano de Dios.

Yendo tras él, atravesó la bahía. No podía creer la forma despreocupada en la que él caminaba, como si fuera un comerciante honesto.

¿Cómo podía nadie estar tan seguro de sí mismo? ¿Especialmente desde que estaba a punto de robar una nave?

No era de extrañarse que nunca hubiera sido capturado.

Él se detuvo varias veces, mirando varias marcas de naves, antes de finalmente decidirse por una. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, de suficiencia.

—¿Ésta lo hará muy bien no crees?

Apretó los dientes para contenerse de soltar el discurso que picaba su lengua. No escucharía de todas formas. ¿Para qué molestarse?

Además, admitió, era una hermosa nave. Pintada de rojo y dorado, era de las más grandes de la clase Fropane. Un barco de carga de renombrada maniobrabilidad y velocidad. Su hermano siempre había soñado con poseer una. Pero esas eran para viajeros ricos. No para pilotos destituidos como Kohaku, quien no podía ni siquiera pagarse un lugar donde vivir.

Uno de los asistentes de la bahía se acercó a ellos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, _Frion_?

Miroku inclinó su cabeza hacia la nave.

—¿Dónde está su manifiesto y registro?

—Los están grabando ahora.

—¿Ha sido abastecida de combustible?

—Sí señor. Eso fue lo primero que hicieron.

—Bien. Ábrala.

Sin cuestionar, el hombre obedeció. Sango frunció el ceño. ¿Era tan simple robar naves? ¿Quién sabe?

Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie la había cuestionado cuando atracó su nave de combate allí. Por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio habría querido robar ese pedazo de chatarra.

Tal vez era simplemente que la voz de Miroku tenía tanta autoridad, su presencia tanto poder, que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar sus órdenes.

Aún así…

Como un grácil bailarín, la escotilla bajó. Automáticamente la rampa se extendió para ellos. Una gruesa alfombra verde oscuro forraba la pasarela y Sango luchó contra el impulso de quitarse sus gastadas botas antes de dañar la prístina tela.

Miroku la tomó del codo y la guió por la rampa.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite, _Frion_? —preguntó el asistente.

Haciendo una pausa, Miroku miró hacia atrás.

—Sí, dígale a Emon que hay un traslado previsto para más tarde ésta noche. Puede tomar ese vuelo o un transporte de pasajeros. Lo que prefiera. Sólo pídale que lo ponga en la cuenta.

—Sí señor.

La mandíbula de ella cayó.

—¿Conoces al dueño de la nave?

Rió fríamente mientras pasaba a su lado.

—Yo _soy _el dueño de la nave. Emon es sólo el capitán asignado a ella.

Siguiéndolo por la rampa, sintió una fuerte urgencia por patearlo. ¿Había estado jugando con ella todo ese tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tú eres dueño de ésta nave?

Él pulsó los controles para levantar la rampa.

—Soy el dueño de ciento seis de ellas para ser exacto. Contrario a tu información, resulta que soy un _shipper_ no un ladrón.

—Quieres decir que tu piso y todo lo que posees es…

—Pagado con dinero honesto.

Empezó a adelantarla pero ella lo detuvo.

—No entiendo.

—No, no entiendes. Y ese es tu problema. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un vuelo que planear. Tenemos que obtener autorización antes que el Mits sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para bloquear éste puerto. No puedo permitirme salir a tiros de un puerto que uso todo el tiempo para mi negocio real.

Atónita, permaneció de pie en el estrecho pasillo mientras su mente giraba con esa nueva información. ¿Qué era él, un médico, un contrabandista, un ladrón o un delincuente?

¿Simplemente quién era ese hombre?

Insegura acerca de qué pensar, fue al puente. Miroku se sentó en la silla del piloto donde estaba ingresando la información del curso y las coordenadas.

Sango se dirigió a la silla del capitán. Tan pronto como se sentó, se dio cuenta que el corte sobre el ojo de él se había vuelto a abrir.

Distraídamente, se limpió la sangre mientras escaneaba los archivos electrónicos.

—Déjame —dijo ella, sacando el pequeño pañuelo del bolsillito encima de su pecho—. Te lo limpiaré.

Ella se movió a su lado.

Mientras pasaba el delgado, gastado lino sobre su ceja, pudo sentir su cálido aliento contra la garganta donde le hacía cosquillas, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su brazo, apretando sus pechos. Él miró hacia ella con esa mirada insondable. Una que la hipnotizaba. Incluso con las magulladuras estropeando su rostro, no podía perder de vista su hermosura. Y mientras lo observaba, la mirada de él se oscureció con algún pensamiento que no podía nombrar. El pañuelo cayó de su mano y tocó su áspera barba lo hacía parecer tan robusto y crudo, muy lejos de ser el hombre bien afeitado que había conocido apenas unos días antes. Ahora sí parecía un peligroso criminal. Como un hombre que podía robar sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Su alma.

Debía estar asustada de él y aún así ninguna parte de ella retrocedió como normalmente lo hacía cuando un hombre estaba tan cerca. No estaba tocándola o agarrándola. Sólo se sentó allí, observándola como si esperara por algo.

De repente sintió su mano en la cintura. La movió por su espalda hasta tocar su mejilla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la atrajo hacia sí con dulzura.

—Tan hermosa —susurró un instante antes de reclamar sus labios.

Sango temblaba ante la extraña sensación. Sus labios no eran exigentes, estaban preguntando. Tierno y amable, se burlaban de sus sentidos... despertando un hambre que nunca había sabido que existiera. Entregándose a sus emociones, se inclinó hacia él y le permitió tirar de ella a su regazo.

De nuevo él le susurró en su idioma y el cuerpo de ella se arqueó por los besos que empezaba a regar por su garganta. Latidos de calor la asaltaron. Quería más. Miroku sabía que debía detenerse, pero por su vida que no podía apartarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una mujer. Y ésta avivaba su pasión al más alto nivel imaginable. Era tan descarada y aún así tan tímida.

Y su cuerpo sabía a miel y especias.

Gimió cuando ella pasó las manos por su pelo, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Deslizando sus manos por su espalda, la sintió moverse contra él un instante antes de que su rodilla rozara sus magulladas costillas.

El dolor estalló, borrando todo el placer. Se quedó sin aliento en agonía.

Ella se tensó un momento antes alejarse de un salto.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

—Aparte del hecho de sentir que mi costilla perforó un pulmón, claro, estoy bien. —Se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Si alguna vez ponía sus manos sobre Ginkotsu...

Y hablando de eso, probablemente era una buena cosa que ella accidentalmente lo hubiera hecho. Tenían que salir de allí. Rápidamente.

Condenadas hormonas.

Levantándose, tomó una profunda respiración para estabilizarse.

—Si quieres ir estableciendo las coordenadas, haré los preparativos y encenderé los motores.

Asintió con la cabeza y ocupó su asiento vacío. Miroku se detuvo un minuto, mientras notaba sus enrojecidas mejillas y los labios hinchados. Su barba incipiente había quemado un camino a lo largo de su garganta y, por alguna razón desconocida, le gustaba esa vista. En cierta forma, la marcaba como suya.

No vayas por ahí.

¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía bien lo que era poner cualquier reclamo en una mujer. Nunca podría depender de una. Las mujeres mentían y traicionaban.

El único en quien podía confiar era en él mismo.

Ella ya te ha mirado como si fueras una mierda.

Sí, pero también le dejó besarla. Por lo general, cuando una mujer conocía la verdad sobre su pasado, echaba a correr.

No lo hagas. No eres nada para ella y eso es todo lo que alguna vez serás.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, ocupó el asiento del capitán y preparó su lanzamiento.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el código de lanzamiento, Sango extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo.

—Mira. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia la ventanilla lateral.

Mirando por encima, Miroku vio a los Mits entrando para interrogar al personal de vuelo.

—Mantén la calma. No señalarán ésta nave. Y ya hemos sido desbloqueados para el despegue.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pueden hacerlo?

—La nave está registrada bajo el nombre de Shippo Kitsune. No se atreverían a presionar ese botón.

Sango respiró hondo. Estaba en lo cierto. Los Kitsune eran reconocidos por su poder político y riqueza. Nadie se entrometía con ellos a menos que tuvieran un deseo de muerte.

Sin embargo, su corazón no dejó de golpear hasta que él soltó el acelerador y los lanzó.

—Si eres dueño de ésta nave, ¿por qué está registrada a nombre de Shippo?

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—No podría dirigir muy bien mi negocio ahora con mi propio nombre, ¿verdad? Cada tonto retrasado mental de la galaxia iría tras de mí.

—¿No tienes miedo que los Kitsune descubran y se enfaden?

Su mirada era presumida y ofensiva.

—Shinju y Shippo son amigos míos y lo han sido durante mucho tiempo. En realidad fue idea de Shippo que registrara mis activos de la empresa con su nombre.

—¿Por qué iba a correr ese riesgo?

—¿Qué riesgo? ¿Quién en el universo cuestionaría a su familia? Todo lo que saben, es que es su negocio.

Tenía que darle la razón. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a dudar de uno de los Kitsune.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le conociste?

Suspiró irritado.

—Llamé a su puerta un día y dije: _Hola, estoy aquí para robarte. Espero que no te importe. Ah y por cierto, ¿quieres ser amigo mío?_

—No tiene que ser tan sarcástico.

Él le lanzó una mirada letal.

—Me estoy cansando de responder a tus preguntas. Te juro que debes haber sido entrenada como interrogadora.

—Bueno, perdón por ser curiosa. No tengo la ventaja de saber todo sobre tu familia o amigos. Kohaku nunca te mencionó.

—Si estás tratando de herirme con ese comentario, olvídalo. Hice jurar a Kohaku hace mucho tiempo que nunca le diría a nadie que me conocía. Si alguien alguna vez se enteraba que era uno de mis amigos, su vida no valdría más que ese anillo de plástico en tu mano.

Sango apretó con fuerza su mano derecha en un puño. A pesar de la dura concha que mantenía sobre sus emociones, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Apretando los dientes, parpadeó apartándolas, enfurecida de que hubiera sido capaz de apuñalarla con eso. Sabía que el anillo de bodas de su madre no tenía ningún valor económico, pero su madre lo había apreciado y para ella no tenía precio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar así?

Miroku vio la tristeza que ensombreció sus ojos y al instante se arrepintió.

—No fue mi intención decir eso. Lo siento.

En un esfuerzo para distraerla del dolor que sus irreflexivas palabras le habían causado, le preguntó rápidamente.

—Así que dime, ¿cómo encontraste mi apartamento? Tampoco está registrado bajo mi nombre.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, ella despejó sus ojos.

—Investigué las órdenes de compra. —Se aclaró la garganta, y luego habló más fuerte—. Sabía que volabas en un caza negro Pritan que tenía sólo uno o dos años.

Él se maldijo por ese descuido.

—Lo compré con mi nombre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Crucé referencias entre los números de serie del caza y una lista de bahías de aterrizaje hasta que encontré donde estaba registrado el mismo. Una vez que sabía la posición, se trataba simplemente de preguntar a la gente en la zona si conocían a alguien que respondiera a tu descripción.

Oh, soy un idiota...

Pero tenía que darle crédito. Nadie había pensado en eso.

—Lista.

—Algunos días más que otros. —Echó un vistazo hacia las coordenadas—. ¿Debo suponer que tu caza también está registrado a nombre de Shippo?

—A otro amigo... al igual que todo lo que poseo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No tienes miedo que alguno te traicione? ¿Qué te lo quite todo?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro que alguno lo hará a la larga, pero eso es lo que menos me quita el sueño. Confía en mí, hay cosas mucho peores en la vida que perder algunos créditos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Estrangular a la hermana mayor de uno de mis mejores amigos porque no puede cerrar la boca.

De pronto, se disparó una luz de alerta.

Sango revisó bruscamente su panel, asustada de que estuvieran siendo atacados.

—Tienes que confirmar el curso que acabo de introducir. Teclea la secuencia de autorización. El código aparece numerado a tu derecha.

Cuando se dispuso a obedecer, su mirada cayó en el rumbo. De repente se sintió mal.

Muy, muy mal.

—¿Vamos a Rook?

—Sí, ¿te molesta?

Estaba horrorizada por su indiferencia.

—Sí. Ese es el lugar más peligroso del universo. ¿Has perdido tu siempre encantadora mente? Vayamos allí y estaremos muertos antes de tres minutos.

Continuara…


	9. Rook

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**M**_iroku le lanzó una seca mirada.

—Deja de ser tan bebé. Pensé que habías estado en las peores partes de la galaxia en busca de tus objetivos. —Este último comentario lo dijo en un tono tan burlón que ella se enfadó completamente y le dieron ganas de lanzarle algo.

Guardándose el impulso, Sango lo miró fríamente.

—He estado y no soy un bebé. Sólo un completo _waco_ iría a Rook.

Waco era un término asesino que significa _cadáver andante_, algo que ellos usan para referirse a sus objetivos, exactamente lo que ella y Miroku serían en el momento que pusieran un pie en suelo Rookish.

Las personas que llamaban hogar a Rook eran lo peor de lo peor. No había seguridad, ni guardias, nada más que sangre en las calles. Literalmente. La vida en ese planeta no tenía valor alguno, no es que tuviera mucho en el resto del universo, pero. . . Ella había oído hablar de personas que eran masacradas por los cordones de sus zapatos.

Y Miroku parecía completamente despreocupado por todo ello.

Así que otra vez, estaba relacionado con la peor escoria imaginable. Para él, el resto sólo eran impostores.

Él se tocó el corte en su frente, e hizo una mueca por la sangre en la punta de sus dedos antes de limpiárselos en la pierna de su pantalón.

—Sí, bueno, este cadáver necesita un lugar de descanso. Así que será en Rook. Tal vez deberíamos avisar por adelantado a su jefe y que vayan preparando nuestras tumbas. ¿Qué te parece?

Sango le puso mala cara. Él estaba categóricamente loco, probablemente eso era lo que significaba C.I (Categóricamente Insano). Tenía que serlo.

—Eres consciente que tienes algún problema mental grave, ¿verdad?

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa formándole hoyuelos que le envió escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando continuó, fue en un extraño tono que sonaba verdaderamente más que poco espeluznante.

—Simplemente porque como bebés para desayunar y me mondo los dientes con sus huesos no quiere decir que estoy chiflado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Teniendo en cuenta quien había sido su padre, probablemente no debería estar gastando ese tipo de bromas. Sin duda ese había sido el manjar favorito de su padre.

—¿Cualquier otro hábito extraño que deba tener en cuenta?

—Sólo mi necesidad de bailar desnudo por las calles bajo la luz de la luna llena.

—Entonces, me aseguraré de terminar con esto antes de la próxima luna llena.

A pesar de sus palabras, una maravillosa imagen de su cuerpo desnudo brilló ante sus ojos. Por más que le disgustara admitirlo, el hombre era magnífico, e incluso golpeado hasta casi muerto, su cuerpo era caliente.

—Desnudo en la calle, ¿eh? Ahora tengo una visión que me encantaría ver.

Una maliciosa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Bien, me presento para una sesión privada a cualquier hora que quieras.

—Yo no sería tan arrogante —dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Si mi memoria no me falla, la parte de ti que pudiera estar a la altura probablemente será la primera que los habitantes de Rook corten.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él se volvió a su asiento.

—Introduce la secuencia de autorización.

—Muy bien, es tu funeral.

Bromas aparte, había un bulto del tamaño de un gran asteroide quemando un agujero en su estómago. A ella no le gustaba la idea de poner los pies en un planeta dominado por convictos, proxenetas y traficantes de esclavos. Era simplemente demasiado peligroso. Incluso para un Exterminador.

Ella no estaba asustada, sólo era cautelosa. Y lo único que ella había aprendió al principio de su carrera era: La arrogancia mata. Nunca asumas que no había nadie mejor ahí fuera y que no iba a venir por ti.

Porque en el momento que estuvieras convencido de ello, estabas acabado. Fin del juego.

Miroku la vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo. Por el gesto en su cara, casi podía oír sus pensamientos. No es que la culpara. Odiaba la idea de arrastrarse de regreso a Rook. Habían pasado décadas desde que se escapó de las deprimentes calles y de las bandas callejeras tan violentas que su padre se enorgullecería de ellos. El infierno que una vez había sido su vida. Años desde que había cedido a los muchos pensamientos acerca de los viejos camaradas de su padre, y el barrio donde habían nacido ambos. Había jurado hace mucho tiempo dejar todo eso detrás de él.

Ahora volvía arrastrándose como un cachorro herido. Y odiaba eso más que nada. Nada lo disgustaba más que tener que enfrentarse a la peor parte de su pasado.

Lástima que no pudiera ir con Inuyasha. Sabía que su amigo no dudaría en ayudarle, pero Inuyasha tenía sus propios problemas y lo último que Miroku quería era llevarle otro a su puerta. Sí, era un gran momento para ser buscado ya que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban escondidos. En cuanto a Kohaku…

Si…

No. Él podría manejar esto por sí mismo. Como siempre había manejado la situación.

Sólo que esta vez no estaba escapando solo. También debía tener cuidado de Sango. Su presencia debería molestarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. En su lugar, era casi reconfortante saber que si él no lo hacía, ella estaría allí para ayudar.

¿Lo haría?

_Vamos, Miroku. ¿Dónde está tu cerebro? ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que te ayudaría de nuevo? La única razón por la que volvió por ti fue por culpabilidad por su hermana y tuviste suerte que fuera tan agradable contigo. No cuentes con que eso suceda dos veces. Tu, amigo mío, no eres nada para ella. Nada más que un convicto. _

Y Sango odiaba a los convictos.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de cuán ciertos eran sus pensamientos. Él simplemente vivía una ilusión como había hecho con Kohaku.

Y al igual que Koharu, Sango no dudaría ni un instante en dejarlo atrás, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para llamar a las autoridades en su camino hacia la puerta.

Él sabía eso así como también sabía que los Mits lo matarían. Entonces ¿por qué su mente le traicionaba con pensamientos sobre ella? Su olor, su suavidad, incluso el pequeño pliegue que se formaba en su frente cuando ella lo miraba como si estuviera loco, todo estaba grabado profundamente en sus pensamientos conscientes.

Era una belleza y daría el fragmento de alma que aún le quedaba por una sola noche con ella.

Pero ese era un sueño de mierda y estaba cansado de tratar de alcanzar las estrellas, sólo para que su cuerpo fuera golpeado por el destino.

Resignado por la brutal realidad de su vida, comprobó los ajustes.

Sango sintió la mirada de Miroku. ¿Por qué estaba observándola?

Un rápido vistazo le dijo que no era con ira.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

Una parte de ella se deleitaba con su atención. Sus ojos la irradiaban de calor y su cuerpo le respondió por propia voluntad.

Incluso ahora podía recordar la sensación de su piel, de sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo. Desde su adolescencia no se había atrevido a pensar en ningún hombre distinto a su hermano excepto como un enemigo.

Ahora, por primera vez, vio uno como algo más. Espontáneos sueños resurgieron desde el rincón más oscuro de su mente. Sueños que la atormentaban con ideas de un amante, despojándolo de sus ropas y corriendo sus manos sobre su increíblemente duro cuerpo hasta que le implorara que se detuviera.

Pero esa no era ella. Ella tenía sus hormonas heladas desde hacía mucho tiempo y le molestaba demasiado que él las descongelara con tanta facilidad.

—Si no te importa… —Miroku se levantó de su asiento—. Voy a recostarme durante un rato. He puesto el piloto automático. Hazme saber si nos topamos con algo inesperado.

—Claro.

Ella lo vio salir y, una vez estuvo segura de que él había tenido tiempo suficiente para llegar al cuarto de dormir, encendió los monitores de la nave.

Su conciencia se levantó desagradablemente en su cabeza sobre su evidente espionaje. No le importó. Ella quería observarlo sin el peso de esos oscuros ojos sondeándola también a ella.

¿Y qué mejor momento que cuando estaba durmiendo. . .?

Ella lo encontró en el salón del capitán. La habitación era grande para una nave de ese tamaño, y lujosa, con un catre doble-ancho montado contra la pared del fondo. Miroku se dirigió directamente hacia él y se sentó. Con una mueca de dolor, se quitó las botas de Kohaku y las arrojó a un lado antes de acostarse. Con un profundo suspiro, solapó su brazo sobre sus ojos.

La camisa de Kohaku estaba estirada tensamente sobre la amplitud de sus hombros y con su brazo elevado, todo su duro estómago como tabla de lavar, quedaba expuesto. Ella miró la piel descubierta, preguntándose cómo se sentiría deslizando su mano sobre los surcos.

Morderlos con sus dientes…

Miroku era una figura dominante incluso mientras descansaba. Algo innato en él advertía de sus mortíferas habilidades. Y a pesar de que llevaba el aire de peligro alrededor de él como un cómodo zapato viejo, también era educado y encantador.

Cuando no estaba siendo sabelotodo, en cualquier caso.

Cómo desearía ella conocer sus pensamientos.

O al menos más sobre su pasado, el cual tuvo que ser horrible.

Su nombre, pensó ella de pronto, dándose cuenta que todavía no sabía lo que C.I. significaba. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Por encima de todo, se preguntó cómo sería llamar amigo a Miroku. Su hermano y hermana parecieron encontrarlo bastante fácil. ¿Por qué ella no podía?

Debido a que había sido traicionada por todo el mundo en quien alguna vez había confiado. Su padre había estado tan obsesionado con sus invenciones y esquemas que nunca le prestó atención, mientras continuaba con ellos. Les prometía tiempo a ella y a sus hermanos y luego se olvidaba convenientemente.

O quedaba frustrado cuando las cosas no funcionaban y luego desaparecía durante uno o dos días para -aclarar sus ideas-, mientras que el resto de ellos se quedaban a recoger los pedazos.

Su madre había intentado consolar sus lastimados sentimientos, pero ella había estado enferma durante tantos años que Sango apenas podía recordar el tiempo antes de que su madre enfermara. Y su madre había dependido de ella para todo. Para mendigar más tiempo para pagar las facturas, para proveerla con ropa y el cuidado de su madre y hermanos, escondiéndole el dinero a su padre… Siempre había habido algo de qué preocuparse.

Entonces apareció Takeda. Él le pareció como algún mítico héroe descendiendo volando para ayudarla justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Su padre había muerto apenas un año antes y justamente estaba empezando su formación como rastreadora. Ella lo conoció fuera del mercado y él la siguió después como un perrito enfermo de amor.

—Vamos, nena. Dame una pequeña sonrisa. Eso es todo lo que pido. Venga, déjame llevarte esa caja por ti. No te preocupes, no muerdo. Soy uno de los tipos buenos.

Él parecía tan inofensivo que inmediatamente dejó caer sus escudos.

Dios, había sido tan estúpida. ¿Por qué no había visto sus intenciones desde el principio?

Pero lo sabía. Había sido tan fuerte durante tanto tiempo que fue agradable poder apoyarse en otra persona para variar. Y él parecía tan interesado y agradable. . .

Joven e inocente, ella quiso creer que había bondad en el mundo. Que los finales felices eran posibles y que la gente era decente.

Sí, claro.

Todo lo que le había interesado era su cuerpo y el poco dinero que ella tuviera. Y después de lo que él consideró suficiente espera, tomó todo lo que quiso y la dejó sangrando.

Ese día, ella también murió. No físicamente, pero si en su interior. Cada esperanza o sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido sobre su futuro se desvaneció. Desde ese día en adelante, ella supo que no habría niños, Takeda se había ocupado de que eso nunca sucediera.

Ni amor, ni marido.

Nada más que una agotadora larga vida sirviendo a sus hermanos, tratando de no dejar que la amargara. Asegurándose de que ellos tuvieran los sueños que ella ya no se atrevió a tener. Asegurándose que nunca nadie les quitaba lo que brutalmente habían tomado de ella.

Su garganta se tensó y deseó poder llorar. Pero ¿de qué serviría? Las lágrimas eran de mal gusto y ella no era alguien para revolcarse en ellas.

Calmándose, deseó no haber conocido nunca a Takeda. Deseó haber podido conocer a Miroku bajo otra clase de circunstancias.

¿No habría sido genial haber conocido a Houshi Tsujitani, estudiante de medicina? Ignorante de su pasado, a ella probablemente le habría gustado un montón.

_Gah, Miroku tiene razón, eres un bebé llorón. Suficiente_. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ella no podía volver atrás, y ahora mismo tenían problemas mucho más grandes por delante.

Apagando el monitor, se prometió a sí misma que no pensaría más en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue sobre él.

No se lo podía permitir.

_**H**_oras más tarde, Miroku se despertó con el sonido del timbre del interfono.

—Sí—, dijo con voz entrecortada por el nuevo dolor que se había filtrado en sus huesos, mientras descansaba.

No te muevas. No respires.

_Alguien, que me dispare y acabe con el sufrimiento_. . . ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto al moverse? Él puso los ojos en blanco mientras los motivos médicos pasaban como relámpagos por su cabeza. Cállate, cerebro. Sé por qué me duele. Sólo que no quiero saberlo.

—Estamos llegado a Rook. Pensé que querrías subir aquí y hablar con el controlador.

—La verdad es que no —murmuró él.

Pero ella tenía razón. Ella les dispararía desde el cielo. Con su suerte, ella incluso reconocería quiénes eran y el hecho de que llegaban para esconderse.

Apretando los dientes en espera de más dolor, Miroku cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama, se puso las odiadas botas de Kohaku, y fue a reunirse con ella.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó ella tan pronto que él entró en el puente.

—Como un bebé _vorna_ que ha sido capturado en una trampa de acero.

Él tomó el asiento del piloto y trató de no respirar.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Empezaron a pedir nuestras credenciales y registro hace un segundo.

—¿Les diste alguno?

—No.

—Buena chica —Abrió el canal—. Basta ya, imbécil, si tuviera esta cosa registrada, no estaría aquí. Despegué en Gondara. Déjanos pasar antes de que te persiga y te machaque por hacerme perder mi maldito tiempo.

El canal zumbó durante varios segundos hasta que una brusca voz volvió a sonar.

—¿Quién es su capitán?

—Chryton Doone.

—Atraca en la Bahía Nueve, Hangar Delta Cuatro.

Sango izó su ceja con sorpresa tanto por su nuevo nombre como por la facilidad con la que les concedían la autorización de aterrizaje.

¿Era Chryton lo que significaba la C?

No. No podía ser Chryton. El nombre simplemente no le pegaba.

Ella se sentó en su silla.

—Eso fue fácil.

—No seas tan optimista. —Él se apartó el pelo de sus ojos—. Te prometo que tendrán una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros. Así que guarda silencio y reza para que nadie te reconozca.

Sí, eso podría ser malo. Llevar a bordo a un rastreador a un planeta de criminales de hecho era un suicidio. Y si alguno de ellos la señalaba, estaba segura que ni siquiera la reputación de Miroku podría ayudarla. Y mientras ella podría luchar con el mejor de ellos, seriamente aquí la superaban en número.

Tal vez esto no era tan buena idea después de todo.

En pocos minutos, Miroku atracó y frenó.

Tal como predijo, un grupo de tres hombres y dos mujeres, armados, salieron a recibirlos. Esperaron fuera de la entrada, sujetando las armas preparadas.

Miroku se sentó en la consola durante varios segundos, golpeando su dedo arriba y abajo sobre los controles laterales, como si él también estuviera debatiendo sobre la cordura de estar aquí.

Por último, se puso de pie, se puso su chaqueta, y se dirigió a la rampa de acceso.

Cuando llegó al final del corredor, se detuvo. Un pequeño espejo estaba colocado justo a la izquierda de la escotilla y se tomó un momento para mirarse.

—¡Ah, cielos! —Se burló él, jugueteando con su pelo para ayudar a ocultar el moretón en su frente—. Parezco como si hubiera escalado un agujero en el infierno.

—Bueno, entonces debes encajar aquí.

La mirada que él le lanzó habría congelado fuego. Se sacó un par de gafas de sol del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las puso para cubrir su ojo amoratado.

—Dame tu blaster.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando dispararme?

—Todavía no. —Luego él agregó—. Si voy por ahí desarmado, sabrán que algo ocurre.

Sango lo pensó por un largo minuto hasta que finalmente se lo entregó.

Él se lo metió en el bolsillo izquierdo.

—¿Todavía llevas el pequeño en tu bota?

—Sí.

—Sácatelo y sujétalo en la mano, dentro del bolsillo.

No le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero obedeció.

—Ahora dame la otra mano.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de dársela cumplidoramente también. Él cogió una pequeña pluma de una muesca en la pared y rápidamente escribió un nombre y dirección en su palma. Su toque cosquilleó en su mano y le hizo cosas increíblemente extrañas a su vientre, mientras ella miraba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—En caso que algo me suceda, esta es la dirección de un hombre llamado Mushin. Debería estar a dos manzanas calle abajo a la derecha. Es un gran edificio de apartamentos. No puedes perderte. —Se quitó la gargantilla de plata y se la colocó alrededor de su cuello. Su calor todavía aferrándose a él, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por la espalda. Sus pechos hormiguearon—. Enséñale esto y él te ayudará.

—¿Y tú?

—Si caigo, no te preocupes por mí. Yo no tengo un hermano y dos hermanas que me necesitan o que me quieran. Tú sólo asegúrate de escapar.

No le gustaba en absoluto el sonido de eso.

—¿No crees que puedas llegar a dos manzanas?

Él no contestó. En su lugar, cambió de tema.

—Quédate aquí, mientras voy a hablar con los guardias.

Frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, ella lo observó extender la rampa, y luego bajar para encontrarse con el destacamento del aterrizaje. Sólo una leve cojera dejaba ver sus lesiones. Bueno, eso y los moretones que aún arruinaban su cuello. Moretones que la hicieron sentirse culpable por el papel que había jugado en su entrega a Ginkotsu.

Con masculina indiferencia bajo-control-en-todo-momento que la asombró, Miroku se acercó a los guardias e intercambió algunas palabras con ellos.

Mientras los guardias se alejaban, él le hizo señas para que se reuniera con él.

Ella tomó una profunda respiración aliviada.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

Esa malvada sonrisa regresó, mostrando su hoyuelo.

—No voy a repetírtelo.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

—Cuidado, convicto, podría terminar lo que empezaron los Mits.

Él sólo se rió y lanzó su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. Su señal de alarma sonó, su cuerpo se puso en tensión por su contacto.

—Relájate —susurró él, su aliento cosquilleando su cuello—. Necesito una muleta y no puedo ser visto aquí en la calle con una. Si uno de los nativos detecta alguna debilidad, los dos seremos víctimas arrolladas en la calle. Así que pon mala cara y no hagas contacto visual con nadie.

Ella sonrió seductoramente.

—Oye, cariño, me llevas a los lugares más maravillosos.

—No me hagas reír. Me duele mucho. Ahora, deja de hablar y ve hacia la puerta.

A medida que comenzó a caminar, no pudo dejar de notar los músculos flexionándose bajo sus manos, contra su costado. Duros y fuertes, anunciando su presencia de un modo que perturbaba su respiración. Su hambre por su cuerpo mendigaba apaciguamiento, ella hizo lo posible por pensar en algo desagradable como la sucia ropa interior de Kohaku.

No sirvió de nada.

Y sólo sirvió para recordarle que Miroku no llevaba ninguna. . .

Una vez fuera, ella casi se detuvo cuando el temor la consumió. Sólo el constante tirón de Miroku la mantuvo en movimiento.

La porquería se alineaba en la calle y un hedor que olía demasiado parecido a los desechos humanos, basura, y alcohol asaltaron cada glándula olfativa que poseía. La bilis le subió a la garganta, distrayéndola efectivamente de la tentadora forma a su lado.

—Relájate —Él tensó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella—. Respira por la boca.

—Dios mío, ¿qué es ese olor?

—El infierno.

A medida que él continuó guiándola calle abajo, un extraño presentimiento se asentó en el fondo de su estómago. Ella estaba depositando mucha confianza en un hombre que apenas conocía. Podía llevarla a algún lugar remoto y deshacerse de ella.

Por lo que sabía, incluso podría llevarla a un tratante de esclavos con el fin de conseguir suficiente dinero para esconderse. _Dios mío, Sango, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ Esto no era ella. Sango Taijiya no confiaba en nadie.

Nunca.

La última vez que cometió ese error, había sido asaltada y violada. Y si Miroku alguna vez descubría el por qué estaba aquí con él, estaba segura de que sería suave en comparación con lo que él haría con ella.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Él la miró enigmáticamente.

—A ver a un viejo amigo.

—¿Qué clase de viejo amigo?

Con un suspiro de cansancio, él sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a deshacerme de ti aquí sin dinero y sin casa si eso es lo que estás pensando. No soy ni la mitad de bastardo de lo que tus listas de recompensas dicen que soy. No dejaría ni a un perro rabioso a merced de las alimañas que habitan este lugar. Así que relájate. Cuanto menos sepas, más segura estarás.

Ella todavía no podía ahogar sus persistentes dudas.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—¡Ah infierno, no lo sé. Estupidez, supongo. —Él la miró y debió haber visto la preocupación en su rostro—. Eres la reverenciada hermana mayor de Kohaku. ¿Recuerdas? —Su voz estaba de pronto desprovista de irritación. —No estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a él después de dejar que algo te suceda. Lo mataría y le tengo demasiado aprecio para eso.

Su explicación le trajo una inesperada ola de decepción.

Ella se puso tensa. _¿Qué esperabas? ¿Caramba Sango, estoy ayudándote porque me preocupo por ti? _

_Despierta. Tienes mejor criterio que eso. La gente sólo ayuda cuando tienen que hacerlo. _

Con un suspiro, ella reajustó su agarre en sus delgadas caderas y apartó su mirada de él.

Los edificios que los rodeaban eran las más extrañas mezcolanza de cristal, acero, ladrillo y madera. Parecía como si los arquitectos hubieran utilizado piezas de repuesto y los diseños los hubieran tirado a la basura. Y toda persona con la que se cruzaron los miró con un interés que hizo brotar sudor en su frente.

Paso a paso fueron avanzando. Recordando la advertencia de Miroku, centró su mirada en la acera delante de ellos.

—Hey, ¿Cuánto por la mujer?

Miroku tiró de ella hasta detenerse.

Sango no pudo resistir una rápida mirada para ver al alto, calvo hombre, que estaba delante de ellos a la derecha. Musculoso y fuerte, él lanzó la espeluznante amenaza. Tenía un compañero más bajo, de pelo color gris, casi un metro detrás de él.

Ella contempló a Miroku y vio la manera casi imperceptible en que sus ojos se entornaban debajo de sus gafas.

—Tu vida sería casi suficiente. —Él le dijo en tono burlón—. ¿Todavía interesado?

El desconocido miró a su amigo. Una arrogante y divertida sonrisa pasó entre ellos antes de que el hombre se volviera hacia Miroku.

—Vamos, amigo. Somos dos contra uno. Te aseguro que no pareces tener entre manos esa ventaja.

Con una naturalidad que la asombró, Miroku se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo. El único indicio que tuvo de su mortífero estado de ánimo fue el sutil cambio de su chaqueta con su mano izquierda para agarrar el blaster. Él descansó su mano casualmente contra sus apretadas nalgas.

—No puedes estar hablando conmigo. No tengo _prokas_ por amigos. Y te aseguro que los podría destripar a ambos antes de que su propio hedor tuviera tiempo de avisarles de su caída.

La furia deformó los rasgos del hombre. Él dio un paso adelante.

Miroku ni se movió. Ni siquiera se tensó. Él se quedó allí de pie, burlándose de ellos con sus ojos y mortífero silencio.

Esperando.

Como una cruel, letal víbora que sabía que podría derribar a su enemigo con un solo mordisco.

El hombre detrás de él se puso pálido.

—Espera un segundo, Yuromaru. Ese es Miroku. Vi su cara en el escáner de Blade.

Un destello de miedo disipó la ira un instante antes de que la duda vacilara en sus ojos grises.

—Pensé que estaba muerto.

Miroku le dio una sonrisa amenazadora.

—No tan muerto como estarás tú si no te vas. . . amigo.

Su amigo lo tomó por el hombro.

—Vamos. No te metas con él. Recuerda lo que le hizo a Mukotsu y Kyokotsu. Kyokotsu todavía no puede caminar derecho.

Miroku se rió malvadamente.

—Claro que me gustaría echar un vistazo a tu rótula, también. ¿Qué decen a que juguemos un ratito a los médicos? —Él comprobó su cronómetro—. Tengo tiempo…

Con eso, los dos hombres huyeron en una mortal carrera.

Sango se quedó impresionada por su rápida fuga. Por encima de todo, estaba impresionada de que Mirroku hubiera inspirado ese tipo de pánico en ellos sin tener que sacar un arma.

—¿Exactamente que le hiciste a Kyokotsu?

Él pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros otra vez.

—Es una larga historia. Y no hay nada en el universo más aburrido que una historia de guerra.

Ella estaba sorprendida por eso. Cualquier otro hombre, su hermano incluido, no hubiera vacilado en aburrirla con un cuento de su bravuconada masculina. Sin embargo Miroku no parecía necesitar probarse a sí mismo. Ella le sonrió confiadamente. Fue un cambio agradable de la gente que conocía.

Mientras caminaban, ella lo miró y vio lo bien que se las arreglaba para mantener el dolor sin una muestra en su rostro.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

Si no fuera por los golpes y la leve cojera, ella nunca sería capaz de decir que estaba herido, y se preguntó qué cicatrices internas debía ocultar con la misma gracia predadora.

Miroku era como acero endurecido. Y debieron necesitarse los mismos fuegos del infierno para forjar un hombre tan fuerte. Lo que dejaba una sola pregunta. ¿Cuál era su debilidad? Seguramente él tendría una.

Sin más enfrentamientos, se acercaron al edificio de apartamentos. Torres gemelas de color amarillo brillante se elevaban hacia el cielo azul líquido.

Desde lejos el lugar se había visto habitable pero, con cada paso que daban más cerca, se hizo cada vez menos atractivo. Botellas rotas y basura se alineaban en la acera. Varios cuerpos yacían delante de las puertas.

Tentada por comprobarles el pulso, Sango recordó que muchos ladrones utilizan ese tipo de estratagema. Una vez que alguien se inclinaba, ellos saltaban al ataque.

Al igual que Miroku en la cárcel.

Miroku la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia las puertas de cristal que estaban cubiertas con grafiti rojo. Empujó el control para abrirlas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pensó en una vieja historia que una vez leyó describiendo la entrada al infierno. Este lugar ciertamente se parecía a ese fragmento. Si no fuera por Miroku, probablemente estaría corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Por alguna razón, obtenía un gran consuelo con su presencia. Mucho más consuelo del que debería.

La llevó a través de un sucio y húmedo vestíbulo vacío, donde se pintaron más grafiti aún, algunos de los cuales eran muy vulgares y obscenos. Incluso había fotos de actos lascivos y partes del cuerpo.

Mientras se acercaban al ascensor, un enorme humanoide apareció y les cortó el paso. Tenía el cuerpo de un lagarto en posición vertical y la cara era mitad humana, mitad serpiente. Sus satinadas escamas azules y verdes brillaban bajo la tenue luz.

Un grito se alojó en su garganta, cuando se olvidó de las palabras de Miroku y miró a los amarillos ojos que estaban rotos únicamente por la raja negra de sus pupilas.

Él les apuntó con un blaster.

—Levanten las manos, humanos. Ahora.

Continuara….


	10. un pasado lleno de heridas

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Miroku se apartó de ella cuando se enfrentó a la criatura reptiliana.

—Retírate o voy a meterte ese arma en algún lugar realmente incomodo para ti y conozco lo suficiente tu anatomía para saber exactamente donde está.

No parecía convencido.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —preguntó con un susurro ronco letal.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Mushin.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Miroku, como en _el_ original.

Aquello emitió un sonido ronco que se suponía era una risa.

—No me pareces Miroku. E incluso si lo fueras, ¿qué querrías con ese pedazo viejo de barro seco?

La mirada de Miroku se volvió mortal.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

El lagarto sacó un enlace de comunicación y presionó una secuencia de números. Después de varios segundos respondió una voz ronca.

—Odio molestarte, _Frion_. Pero tengo aquí un humano que dice que es Miroku, como en _el_ original.

—Miroku, ¿eh? —Era obvio que el hombre era mayor por la voz temblorosa—. Entonces pregúntale cual es su nombre de nacimiento.

El lagarto miró a Miroku.

Sango también alzó una ceja interrogante. Ahora averiguaría lo que significaba C.I.

—Houshi Blackhole —dijo él con una nota extraña en la voz.

¿Houshi Blackhole? ¿Simplemente cuantos nombres tenía? Pero ese tenía sentido dado quien había sido su padre.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! —dijo la voz emocionada—. Déjale subir.

El lagarto se volvió hacia ellos.

—Mis disculpas, _Frion_ Miroku —dijo antes de pulsar el control del ascensor. Dio un paso atrás para dejar paso a la puerta—. Miroku está en el apartamento 554.

Miroku no dijo nada, pero Sango podía sentir una fuerte emoción indescifrable proveniente de él.

Pasaron dentro y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. El ascensor se elevó por el aire con una suavidad que desmentía su aspecto destartalado.

Miroku le soltó la mano y fue hacia la esquina trasera.

—¿Cuál _es_ exactamente tu nombre de todos modos?

—¿Realmente importa? Soy un hombre sin familia, nombre, o país. Te responderé a cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no sea degradante o insultante.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté. Quiero saber que significa C.I.

Él levantó la mirada con una sonrisa sabelotodo.

—Creado En.

—Creado En Miroku —repitió ella (: Originalemente, "Created in sin" o "creado en pecado"—. Lindo nombre. Realmente tu madre debía odiarte.

La sonrisa de él murió.

—Con pasión —dijo con tal sinceridad que la hizo detenerse.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, el ascensor se detuvo y salió dejándola sola sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Prometiéndose que le forzaría a decírselo, fue tras él.

El estrecho pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de las líneas de grafiti que estaban pintadas por todos lados. Al menos el apartamento estaba muy cerca.

Esto no era alentador.

Cuando Miroku alzó la mano para llamar, la puerta se abrió.

Alto y extremadamente delgado, el hombre probablemente tuviera alrededor de sesenta y cinco años. A pesar de las arrugas que le ocultaban el rostro, y que también tenía una barba completa, algo en su apariencia le indicaba que probablemente había sido bastante guapo en su juventud. Tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo blanco y los ojos tan azules que prácticamente brillaban.

Y cuando miró a Miroku, era como un padre recibiendo a su hijo largamente desaparecido.

—Bueno que me apechuguen y fustiguen, eres tú realmente. Pensé que alguien más me estaba apretando los tornillos. —Dio a Miroku un fuerte abrazo.

Miroku maldijo.

—Cuidado, viejo. —Se apartó rápidamente—. No me rompas las costillas… aún más.

—¿Romperte las costillas? —Miró a Miroku de arriba abajo—. Buen Señor, chico. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Estaba borracho y me caí del taburete… ¿qué crees que pasó?

Mushin resopló.

—Sigues siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre. Pero estas aquí, así que solo dime que tan malo es. Dios sabe que no vendrías aquí por elección y malditamente seguro que no te culpo por eso. ¿Huyes de los pinches? —Pinche era un viejo término de argot utilizado por las fuerzas del orden.

—Soy un Blackhole. ¿Qué crees?

Asintió.

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí. —Abrió más la puerta y finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sango—. Y ¿quién podrías ser tú, preciosa?

—Alguien alérgica a los playboys arcaicos y lo suficientemente joven para ser tu nieta —respondió Miroku—. Llámala Sango, pero ten cuidado. Es la responsable de aproximadamente la mitad de mis lesiones.

Una sonrisa encantadora curvó los labios de Mushin.

—Bueno, me guardaré las manos, pero no hago promesas sobre donde puedan vagar mis ojos. Ahora entrad vosotros dos antes de que alguien os dispare en el pasillo sólo por estar ahí.

Al menos el interior del pequeño apartamento estaba mucho más limpio que todo lo que había encontrado en el exterior. Piezas de aparatos eléctricos estaban esparcidas, pero las zonas subyacentes estaban básicamente limpias.

Mushin se lanzó al raído sofá para limpiarlo de papeles y cables.

Miroku se apoyó contra la pared con un brazo envuelto alrededor de las costillas. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba comenzando a sudar profusamente de nuevo.

—Mush, ¿tienes algún Prinapin?

—No me pillara la muerte sin eso a mi edad. Porque muerto estaría si lo necesitara y no lo tuviera.

Sango levantó la ceja ante la mención de la droga ilegal. Un potente sanador, estaba prohibido por el número de defectos físicos y mutaciones que pudo dejar detrás. Por no mencionar que la mitad de las personas que lo tomaron no se despertaban de nuevo.

—¿Realmente estas tan loco como para tomar eso?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—No podemos permitirnos tenerme sobre la espalda más tiempo del necesario.

Sin embargo, ella lo admiraba y rechazaba por su valentía.

—Está bien, pero si te crece otra cabeza, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Mushin se rió tan fuerte, que comenzó a toser.

—Ja, ja —dijo Mirroku con una sonrisa torcida—. Vamos, Mush. Ofréceme una cama y los medicamentos antes de que me caiga.

—A la parte de atrás, muchacho, y tú —dijo a Sango con una sonrisa encantadora— solo siéntete como en casa. Volveré ahora mismo.

Pasándose las manos por la parte delantera del traje de batalla, Sango tomó asiento en el viejo sofá verde. Un muelle chirrió en señal de protesta.

Mientras estaba sentada esperando que Mushin volviera, miró a su alrededor en la habitación, tratando de obtener una idea de quién era este hombre y como encajaba en la vida de Miroku.

Por las cosas de su apartamento, le catalogaría como algún tipo de electricista técnico, pero si vivía aquí en Rook, debía estar haciendo algo más, algo muy ilegal, con la electrónica.

Y mientras estaba sentada allí, vio una foto de estilo viejo sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana. Levantándose, fue hacia ella y vio a Mushin sosteniendo a Mirroku. Su hermana Kumi estaba de pie al lado de ellos, con su joven cabeza inclinada. Incluso a pesar que ella no podía tener más de nueve o diez años, ya parecía derrotada por la vida. Miroku parecía tan desafiante como siempre. El mismo fuego enfadado ardiendo en sus ojos que todavía mantenía.

Bien afeitado en la foto, Mushin estaba tan guapo como había sospechado. Y el amor en su cara mientras miraba a Miroku era desgarrador. Le recordaba la manera en que su padre los miraba hasta el día en que murió de una simple neumonía.

Tragó saliva con dificultad contra el dolor de ese recuerdo. Aunque su padre no había tenido siempre la mejor moral, les amaba a todos y nunca dudaron de ese hecho.

Aquello la trajo lágrimas a los ojos. No quería ser tan dura con su padre. Aun le amaba. Pero les había hecho a todos la vida difícil mientras perseguía arcoíris cambiantes. Sin embargo por debajo de eso, sabia lo afortunada que había sido. Aunque no siempre habían estado bien alimentados o incluso tenido un techo sobre sus cabezas, siempre tuvieron amor.

Y los unos a los otros.

A diferencia de Mirroku. Que terrible debía haber sido para él.

Mirando alrededor, sus parpados se volvieron pesados.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dormido?

No podía recordarlo. Pero desde luego el sueño nunca había sido su amigo. Había luchado contra él toda su vida. Primero, porque tenía miedo de que su madre muriera mientras dormía, después porque estaba asustada de que alguien hiciera daño a sus hermanos.

Debería tener miedo de Mushin. No le conocía en absoluto, pero algo en su interior le dijo que Miroku no dejaría que ningún daño la sobreviniera. Confiaba en Mushin.

Bostezando, puso la foto en su sitio y regresó al sofá.

_Sólo voy a cerrar los ojos durante un seg…_

Y antes de que terminara ese pensamiento, estaba profundamente dormida.

Miroku se lanzó dos pastillas en la boca y las tragó mientras se inclinaba cansadamente contra la pared.

Mushin frunció los labios de disgusto mientras terminaba de cubrir la cama doble con sábanas limpias.

—No sé cómo puedes tragar esa mierda sin agua. Yo me estaría asfixiando por todo el lugar.

—La necesidad es la madre de la invención.

Mushin resopló.

—Me gustaría que te alzaras con un dicho nuevo, pero al menos no es esa vieja basura de ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo. —Mushin sonrió mientras sacaba una manta de un cajón de almacenamiento bajo la cama. Cubriendo la cama con eso, se volvió hacia Miroku—. Sé que no es tan elegante como el lugar que tienes ahora, pero está limpio.

—No tienes que pedirme disculpas. —Comparado con algunos de los agujeros en el barro donde él y Mushin habían dormido en el pasado, esto era una mansión—. Mi único requisito es que esté seco y que nada se arrastre y me muerda el culo.

Mushin le hizo señas para que se acostara.

—Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso.

Lentamente, Miroku se quitó la ropa, después le complació. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras finalmente se tendía. Dolía como el infierno, pero era infinitamente mejor que estar de pie.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo. —Mushin agitaba las almohadas como una tía solterona.

Miroku no dijo nada. No estaba seguro de que decir. Le debía a Mushin una deuda que nunca podría pagar, pero nunca hubiera querido ver al viejo de nuevo.

Mushin pertenecía al pasado. Un pasado por el que vendería su alma para olvidarlo.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que amaba al viejo bastardo aun cuando no quería hacerlo.

—Siento no haber estado alrededor estos últimos años.

Mushin resopló.

—No te atrevas a ablandarte por mí, muchacho. No querría que estuvieras alrededor de mi lamentable vejez tampoco. Nunca quise que vivieras así. Lo sabes.

Miroku asintió.

—Ahora ¿qué puedo conseguirte mientras sanas?

—Los dos necesitamos equiparnos.

—¿Infiltración completa?

—Lo mejor. Sé que puedes piratear mis cuentas y pagarlo. Toma lo que necesites. Solo asegúrate que escondes tu IP. Hazles pensar que estamos en Gondara… eso debería molestar a la vieja puta.

—Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, dale a Sango algo de comida. Esta malditamente demasiado delgada. Y por el bien de los dioses, cómprame algunas botas de mi talla. —Miroku se puso un brazo por encima los ojos para protegerlos de la claridad de luces del techo—. Uso la misma talla que _él_ usaba.

Mushin comenzó a irse, entonces se detuvo.

—Oí que los Mits iban detrás de ti de nuevo. Hay algunos rumores por aquí sobre cierta gente que hace apuestas sobre traerte muerto.

—Sí, lo sé. Me iré tan pronto como pueda. No te preocupes, nunca traería los problemas a tu puerta.

Mushin se puso rígido como si eso le hubiera ofendido.

—Me conoces mejor que eso. Te lo debo, Houshi.

—No me llames así. —Le ponía la piel de gallina escucharlo.

Solo Inuyasha conseguía salir indemne al usar ese nombre. Irónicamente, sin embargo, incluso parecía no saber usarlo. Miroku nunca le había dicho que le molestaba. De alguna manera Inuyasha simplemente lo sabía y solo lo usaba cuando quería hacer un punto, llamar su atención, o molestarle.

Pero claro, como asesino Inu era bueno intrínsecamente sabiendo cabrear a la gente.

—Lo siento, los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente.

Miroku miró a Mushin e hizo una mueca.

—Sí y así son las ratas de alcantarilla.

La mirada de Mushin se volvió dura, llena de reproches.

—Te lo he dicho toda tu vida, chico, no eres ninguna rata de alcantarilla.

Miroku retuvo la contradicción. No podía negar la verdad. La mierda era mierda, no importa cuánto desinfectante y perfume pongas en ella.

Mushin suspiró.

—Quédate aquí tanto como necesites. No dejaré que nadie entre.

Miroku le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Sango se despertó lista para pelear. Se incorporó de golpe, con el labio fruncido, la mano dirigiéndose al blaster. Mirando alrededor, la tomó varios minutos antes de reconocer el entorno.

—Está bien, dulce. —Mushin se levantó lentamente del sillón a unos pocos metros de distancia—. Aquí nadie te hará daño.

Ella respiró profundamente para calmar los nervios.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención despertar así. Solo es un hábito cuando no estoy en mi propio lugar. —Apartó la manta azul que la cubría. Una sonrisa la curvó los labios ante la amabilidad de él al cubrirla mientras dormía—. Gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—No hay problema. Hago lo mismo cuando me despierto. —Desapareció durante un momento antes de volver con un plato caliente de verduras y un filete enorme—. ¿Por qué no pruebas algo de esto? No soy el mejor cocinero de los alrededores, pero no he matado a nadie todavía. Bueno… solo a una rata que vino y tomó algo. Pero eso fue más por el disparo de blaster que le di por ser un ladrón que por comer la comida… creo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Te aseguro que no puede ser peor que la mía. No se cocinar nada. Incluso mi hermano cocina mejor. Realmente triste.

Él rió.

Mientras ella tomaba unos pocos bocados, Mushin le trajo una botella de agua.

—Esto es lo mejor en todo el universo Sengoku. Viene de un manantial en Laquata.

Ella alzó una ceja. El agua del manantial de Laquata era de hecho un raro lujo. Nunca había pensado siquiera tomar un sorbo de ella y mucho menos ni pensar en una botella entera. Los rumores decían que tenía propiedades sanadoras mágicas. No es que lo creyera. Lo más probable era que fuera un mito creado por los propietarios para ayudar a venderla a los tontos crédulos.

Aun así, tenía un buen sabor.

Él se rascó el pecho y volvió a sentarse.

—Sé lo que estas pensando. Sin embargo, aún no estoy lo bastante fuera de la flor de la vida. Todavía puedo llevar mis negocios y no ser pillado. Aunque debo decir que he estado a punto de ser atrapado con el envío del agua. Pero definitivamente vale la pena.

Sango tragó rápidamente, ¿estaba bebiendo de contrabando? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se sorprendía?

_No es como si tu hermano no lo hiciera. O tu padre viniendo al caso. La mitad de tu guardarropa cuando eras una niña se había caído de la parte trasera del transporte de alguien._

_Cállate y bébetelo_.

Poniéndola a un lado, se limpió la barbilla, después cambió de tema.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Miroku?

Los ojos de él se suavizaron.

—Lo conozco desde el día en que le trajeron a este mundo. Incluso fui el primero que no tenía uniforme médico en cogerle.

Ahora eso era interesante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Antes que su madre o su padre?

Asintió.

—Su madre tuvo un parto difícil con él. Estaba demasiado débil, y su padre… no podía hacerlo. —Había una nota en su voz que la hizo sospechar pero no indagó—. Fui quien la llevó al hospital y se quedó con ella mientras se debatía —suspiró—. Daria cualquier cosa por tener un hijo como Houshi. Pero es lo más cercano a uno que tuve jamás. No es que me queje, entiéndelo. Incluso le pusieron mi nombre.

—¿Houshi?

—Houshi _Mushin_ Blackhole. Soy su tío.

Ah, eso explicaba su familiaridad aunque el juego se nombres era gracioso y le recordaba a un juguete para niños, Sango prefirió no decir nada sobre eso.

—¿Materno?

Los ojos se quedaron inexpresivos mientras miraba a otro lado.

—No.

Sango se atragantó con la comida mientras se percataba de eso. Buenos dioses, era… Hermano de Shako.

Ella quiso correr.

Mushin saltó en su ayuda y la golpeó en la espalda hasta que desalojó la comida de la garganta. Tomando unos pocos tragos de aire, parpadeó apartándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Miró boquiabierta al viejo mientras él se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

—¿Cómo puedes estar emparentado con ese psicópata? —preguntó, mirando cautelosamente al viejo.

Los ojos de él se volvieron ásperos.

—Shak no siempre fue así —dijo Mushin a la defensiva—. Era un buen niño. Solo se relacionó con el tipo equivocado de personas.

Oh, sí, bueno. Que montón de basura. Esa era una excusa que la hacía querer herir a alguien.

—¿Me estás diciendo que otras personas le condujeron a perpetrar ese tipo de masacre sádica?

Él volvió a la silla, con los hombros caídos en derrota.

—No, hija. No soy un tonto. Shak se convirtió en todo lo que alguna vez hayas oído y peor, conozco las historias reales que no salieron en las noticias, las que consideraron demasiado horribles para que el público las viera.

Ahora eso la aterró, dado lo horribles que habían sido las historias emitidas. ¿Cuán peor podían ser?

—Al principio, me quedé a su alrededor pensando que podía volver a cambiarle al inocente niño que había sido o al menos inculcarle alguna forma de decencia. Pero una vez que probó el sabor de la sangre, decidió que le gustaba, y el poder que el temor de la gente le daba. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Es difícil cuando eres tratado a patadas durante toda tu vida y la gente se burla de ti por estar bajo ellos. Entonces cuando encuentras una manera de hacérselo pagar…

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Shak terminó con aquello y se sintió justificado por la manera en que había sido criado y tratado. —Su mirada la quemó—. No voy a justificarle. Nunca estuve ciego a las deficiencias de mi hermano pequeño. Pero al fin y al cabo, le quería y me gustaría haberle salvado de sí mismo.

Por una parte ella podía admirar eso. Sin embargo por otra… se estremeció.

Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué Mushin se había quedado con un hombre así.

—Una vez que viste que no podías cambiarle, ¿por qué no te alejaste?

Mushin suspiró.

—No era tan fácil, y durante un tiempo, Shak mejoró. No por mí, sino por la madre de Houshi. Era una dama decente de una buena familia y, créelo o no, él la amaba como nunca había visto. La tenía bajo la piel y él habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Pero no fue tan fácil dejar el pasado, que no había sido del todo _tan_ malo hasta entonces.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Los padres de ella —escupió las palabras—. Estúpidos bastardos entrometidos. Se negaron incluso a llamarlo por su nombre porque estaba muy por debajo de ellos. Le dijeron a ella que mientras estuviera con él, no podía ir a su casa. Incluso cuando llevó a Kumi para verlos, justo unas pocas semanas después de que Kumi hubiera nacido, sus padres la echaron y la dijeron que no querían ver a ningún bebé bastardo de baja cuna, dijeron que no era su nieta.

Se estremeció.

—Estaba allí con ellos cuando sucedió. Había estado tan convencida de que tan pronto como vieran al bebé, todo cambiaría y la perdonarían que se hubiera enamorado de un plebeyo. Pero su padre era más frío de lo que Shak había sido nunca. Y ella se quedó tan destrozada por aquello. Después de eso, Shak se volvió loco porque no podía hacerlo mejor para ella. Quería que ella tuviera la vida que había tenido con sus padres y que no se arrepintiera de haberse casado con él. Como no pudo encontrar un trabajo legal que pagara nada, volvió a lo que conocía. Robar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Y algo le pasó a ella después de la reunión de aquel día. Se volvió realmente exigente con todo. Y empezó a sentir que había abandonado toda su vida y la dignidad por Shak. De repente nada de lo que él hiciera la complacía y le restregaba por la nariz todo lo que no podía tener. Siguió recordándole que era una dama de alta alcurnia y él era un mierda.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente y nada de lo que Shak hiciera era lo suficientemente bueno. Ella comenzó a desquitarse con Kumi y entonces Shak desahogaba la ira sobre ella por herir a su hija. Después cuando se quedó embarazada de Houshi, solo empeoró… Yo medio esperaba que abortara.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Shak le dijo que la mataría si mataba a su hijo.

Sango estaba horrorizada por eso. ¿Cómo podían actuar de esa manera unos padres? Ya era bastante malo lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro, pero ¿hacérselo a los hijos?

—No lo entiendo. Dado la forma en que él trató a Miroku, ¿por qué le importaba?

—Shak todavía la quería en ese momento. No sé por qué, pero lo hacía y adoraba a Talia porque se parecía a su madre. Luego, cuando Houshi nació, estaba tan orgulloso y feliz de tener un hijo. Hasta el día en que cogió a la perra intentando ahogar a Houshi cuando era un niño de solo tres semanas.

El estómago se la cayó al suelo mientras la incredulidad la consumía.

—¿Qué?

Él asintió.

—No sé lo que la provocó, pero había estado aguantando al bebé bajo el agua mientras le bañaba. Pero Kumi corrió a su padre para decirle que Houshi estaba muerto, nunca lo habríamos sabido. Shak la golpeó tanto que no sé cómo sobrevivió. No es que le culpara por eso. Es el único hecho que estaba justificado. —Tragó audiblemente mientras miraba por la ventana—. No se quedó mucho tiempo después de eso y cuando ella se largó, eso acabó con Shak. Cualquier bondad que tuviera en su interior se fue con ella. Y odió a Houshi a partir de ese momento.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué le odiaba? Solo era un bebé.

Él se pasó una mano cansada por la barbilla.

—Shak le culpó por la pérdida de ella. Tenía la retorcida idea de que si Houshi no hubiera nacido, se habría quedado, así que, quería hacer pagar a Houshi por hacerla huir. Incluso se volvió contra Kumi… otra vez porque se parecía demasiado a su madre. Y sentí incluso más pena por ella de la que sentí por Houshi. Ella sabía lo que era tener un padre que la amaba. Houshi no. Ella solía llorar hasta enfermarse esperando saber que había hecho para que su padre la odiara.

Sango quería llorar por todos ellos.

—¿Quién era su madre?

El odio en los ojos de él la quemó.

—Nunca diré el nombre de esa perra. Ojalá que esa vieja puta se muriera y se pudriera durante toda la eternidad por lo que hizo. Pudo haber salvado a Shak y haberle sacado de la vida que llevaba si no hubiera sido tan egoísta. Pero ella quería sus chucherías lujosas y caballos. Nosotros no éramos lo suficientemente buenos y eso fue lo que convirtió a mi hermano en un psicótico. Él tuvo en su mente que éramos basura y que la única manera de conseguir respeto era cogerlo y matar a cualquiera que no se lo diera.

Su mirada se volvió dura.

—Miroku no sabe nada de esto y quiero que siga siendo así. Piensa que su madre se fue porque no podía vivir con su padre. Sin ánimo de ofender, prefiero que siga pensando eso, también.

Porque era más fácil que saber que su propia madre había intentado matarle.

—No te preocupes. Nunca se lo diría.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

Sango jugueteó con la comida del plato.

—¿Y qué hay de Miroku? ¿Qué le convirtió en un criminal?

—¡Ese chico no es un criminal! —gruñó tan a la defensiva que se apartó de él—. Sheridan nunca hizo nada excepto sobrevivir y no debería haber ningún delito en eso.

Su hostilidad injustificada la sorprendió. No se podía negar lo que Miroku era, había motivos para condenarle. El hombre infringía la ley. Un montón.

Su mirada la analizó con una intensidad que la dejó helada.

—Dime ¿qué hubieras hecho si solo tuvieras diez años y te hubieras encontrado sin familia, ni hogar? Entonces los Mits tomaron hasta el último crédito de Shak. Ni un centavo quedó para Houshi. No tenía nada en absoluto. Me arrojaron en la cárcel cuando arrestaron a Shak y pensé que, que por muy malo que fuera para mí, por lo menos él tendría un buen hogar con gente decente. Pero sobrestimé a los así llamados gente decente. Ninguno quiso acogerlo. Ni siquiera el gobierno le quería en un orfanato.

Ella se estremeció ante esa dura realidad.

—¿Debido a que su padre era quien era?

Asintió.

_Los pecados del padre siempre son castigados en el hijo. _La sabiduría tradicional decía que cualquiera que fuera el defecto genético que había causado el comportamiento de Shako Blackhole, se manifestarían en su hijo. Era un miedo desenfrenado con el que ella estaba más que familiarizada.

—Entonces ¿qué hicieron con él?

Suspirando, Mushin se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Ponerle en prisión. Dijeron que bien podía ir acostumbrándose a eso ya que lo más probable es que terminara allí de todos modos.

Ella bajó el tenedor aturdida por la conmoción.

—¿A los diez años?

Asintió oscuramente.

—Y no a un reformatorio. Le enviaron a una de máxima seguridad.

—¿A los diez años? —repitió ella.

—A los diez —su tono era helado y brutal—. Ahí está la justicia de La Liga para ti. Pon a un niño inocente con la basura y mira si sobrevive. Pero eso estaba bien. Su padre le había enseñado bien como ocultarse, luchar, y aguantar tanto dolor como cualquiera pudiera proporcionarle. Como tú has visto. No cae fácilmente.

Aun así… había sido un bebé. ¿Cómo era incluso posible? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

—Alguien tuvo que sacarlo. ¿Le soltaron?

Él se rió.

—Tienes que pensar que Houshi era grande para su edad y precoz como el infierno. Ese pequeño bastardo lleno de recursos se escapó en un año y salió a la calle por sí mismo. Se las arregló para esconderse en una nave que vino aquí y se hizo un hogar en los bajos fondos.

Sango trató de imaginarle. Sabia lo duro que había sido sobrevivir sin sus padres y había tenido casi el doble de la edad de él cuando su padre murió.

Y aunque su apartamento no era mucho, por lo menos era una de las pocas cosas que su padre había pagado antes de morir.

—¿Dónde estaba su madre entonces?

La mirada que la echó mató las palabras en la lengua de ella.

—Fue a esa perra cuando tenía doce años y ella le echó a la calle como si fuera basura. Le dijo que había vuelto a donde pertenecía y no quería nada con el pasado. Indicó que nunca quería volver a poner los ojos sobre él y que si lo hacía, le metería en la cárcel para el resto de su vida. Después llamó a los guardias para que fueran a buscarle.

Sango tragó horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar de esa manera una madre? ¿Por qué? Era tan frío e innecesario.

Si ella pudiera tener un hijo, se aseguraría que nadie le hiciera nunca daño.

—¿Y su hermana?

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del anciano.

—Era un ángel. Tan dulce y tímida. Ni una sola vez alzaba la voz ni decía una palabra desagradable sobre nadie. Houshi amaba a esta muchacha como nunca te imaginarías. Se habría cortado sus propias muñecas si ella solo se lo pidiera.

—¿Seguramente ella le ayudaría?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Se suicidó el día antes de que Shak fuera arrestado.

Ella jadeó ante la inesperada bomba.

¿Kumi se había suicidado?

"_Por favor no me dejes, Kumi. No le dejaré hacerte daño nunca más. Lo prometo"_. El tono suplicante de Miroku la desgarró. Sabía lo mucho que había amado a su hermana. Debió haberse vuelto loco con su muerte.

Y de repente supo el porqué había entregado a su padre… Sin duda le culpaba por eso y había querido vengarse. Tenía perfecto sentido y sin embargo…

¿Cómo había sobrevivido Miroku?

Había sido solo un bebé cuando todo el mundo en su familia le había abandonado. No podía siquiera comenzar a imaginarse el miedo y dolor que debía haber sentido. No importaba lo mala que era la vida de ella, siempre había tenido a su familia. Una familia que, aun con sus problemas, la protegían hasta el amargo final.

—¿Qué hizo Miroku después de que su madre…? —Ni siquiera se atrevía a decir lo que la perra le había hecho.

Mushin se encogió de hombros.

—No sé como sobrevivió él. Lo peor de todo, no sé que le hicieron en la cárcel ni después. Él nunca habla de ello. Pero pensé en él todo el tiempo mientras yo estuve en la cárcel. Estaba seguro que le matarían en poco tiempo… o algo mucho peor. Era una cosa tan inteligente, pequeña y tan guapo. Yo solo sabía que _si_ conseguía sobrevivir caería presa de algunos esclavistas o pervertidos. Y aun no sé si lo hizo.

Ofreció una sonrisa triste.

—Pero supongo que vivir con Shak le había enseñado a sufrir en silencio. Como a pasar mucho tiempo entre comidas. Como moverse como un fantasma alrededor de la gente para que no le vieran o escucharan. —Miró por el pasillo donde Miroku estaba durmiendo—. Como aguantar una paliza que mataría a la mayoría de las personas y no rendirse ante el dolor.

Y eso lo explicaba también. No era de extrañar que Miroku no reaccionara.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Mushin tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Unas de las pocas veces que Houshi habló sobre su estancia en las calles, me dijo que solía arrastrarse bajo contenedores de basura para dormir y mantener a la escoria apartada de noche. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿La suciedad, el olor… las ratas? —Se estremeció—. Houshi incluso llegó a comer de la basura o robar lo que necesitaba comer y, cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, tomó la ocupación principal de Shak.

—¿Asesinato?

Mushin resopló de indignación.

—Houshi nunca mataría a nadie que no intentara matarle a él primero. Te lo dije, no es su padre —Le echó una mirada glacial—. Ratear era con lo que empezó Shak en su carrera criminal. Era el mejor en eso. Podía piratear cualquier sistema de seguridad, y los diseñaba tan bien que nadie podía siquiera comenzar a romper sus códigos… a excepción de Houshi, y eso solía volverle loco. Nunca podía dejar fuera a Houshi de cualquier archivo por mucho que lo quisiera.

Había orgullo en los ojos cuando hablaba, como si hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso.

—Cuando Houshi fue lo suficientemente mayor, Shak le enseñó a trabajar los sistemas.

Entonces su mirada se oscureció de nuevo.

—Si la pifiaba, en un buen día, Shak le rompía algunos dedos. En un mal día, se los rompía a Kumi. —Sacudió la cabeza, los rasgos atormentados—. ¿Y sabes lo más triste y enfermizo de todo? Fue enterrada justo después de que su padre y yo fuéramos arrestados. Houshi, bajo custodia en ese momento, fue el único en su funeral, y recuerdo que los periodistas difundieron cuan frío estaba. Tenían una foto suya en la tumba, con los ojos secos, y le pintaron como a un monstruo, lo que fue otra razón de por qué le enviaron a la cárcel y nadie le acogería. "De diez años y ya hijo de su padre", eso es lo que dijeron. Una segunda generación de psicópata Blackhole en proceso.

Escupió furioso.

—Houshi no lloró porque Shak le quemaría o escaldaría en el momento que lo hiciera hasta que aprendiera a no hacerlo. A ese chico nunca se le permitió verter ni una lágrima sin que fuera peor para él. Así que cuando Houshi no lloró, los medios le crucificaron por ello. El hijo del diablo, tan despiadado como su padre. Ya podrían arder todos en el infierno.

La ira ardía profunda en los ojos.

—Algunos de los familiares de las víctimas estaban allí cuando le devolvieron a la cárcel solo para escupir sobre el niño de diez años que lo había perdido todo en su vida, incluyendo la libertad, por nada más que el hecho de haber nacido y no haber muerto cuando su propia madre trató de ahogarle. Los medios lo pintaron como si se lo mereciera, también. ¿Puedes imaginarte yendo a enterrar a tu hermana blindado, esposado de pies y manos? ¿Solo? ¿Teniendo a gente lanzándote cosas y escupiéndote?

Sango se estremeció, con el estómago revuelto ante la idea. No, no podía. Apenas había pasado por los entierros de sus padres, y al menos ella y sus hermanos habían sabido que sus padres estaban enfermos y habían tenido tiempo para prepararse, aunque eso era un decir. Nadie estaba nunca preparado para dejar marchar a un ser amado. No si le realmente les amabas.

Pobre Miroku…

_Merezco ser azotada por lo que le he hecho. _Nunca en su vida se había sentido más equivocada.

Podía decirse a sí misma que no conocía el pasado de él. Pero eso solo era una excusa. Había hecho daño a un buen hombre que cuidaba de su hermano y hermana…

Se miró las palmas de las manos donde él había escrito el número de Mushin y el collar que llevaba, el collar de Miroku. Se lo había dado a ella para mantenerla a salvo incluso después de que le había entregado a sus enemigos.

Apretando el puño que estaba escrito, quiso llorar. Pero como en Miroku, eso había sido expulsado de ella tiempo atrás por sus propios recuerdos brutales.

Mushin apretó los dientes antes de continuar.

—Cuando Shak fue ejecutado, tenía una lista tan larga como mi brazo de clientes con los que había tenido negocios, y que pagaron bien por la información sobre sus competidores y otra gente que querían vigilar… o dañar. Houshi usó esa lista para hacer contactos y conseguir trabajos. Era _tan_ bueno.

Así que Miroku no había mentido sobre eso. ¿Solo cuantas veces había dicho la verdad a oídos indiferentes? ¿Y por qué ella tuvo que aportar otro par de ellos?

—Hasta que lo pillaron.

—Hasta que lo pillaron —exhaló Mushin—. Ahí fue cuando yo volví a su vida. La suerte quiso que estuviera en el patio y le viera mientras le conducían a los interrogatorios.

Se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos como si reviviera el horror de aquello. Cuando habló de nuevo, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharle.

—Te digo que no he visto a nadie tan golpeado. Ni siquiera lo que le han hecho ahora se puede comparar con cómo se veía entonces. Y solo era un niño. Esos Mits se ensañaron con él como nada que nunca hube visto. Le tuvieron encerrado bajo la más estricta seguridad y siempre estaban interrogándole… torturándole. Todavía puedo oír sus jóvenes gritos para que dejaran de hacerle daño. Esos sonidos atravesarían el patio e incluso los prisioneros de duro corazón se detenían mientras un helado escalofrío nos corría por las columnas.

»Pero yo conocía esos gritos. Para mí era como escucharle con su padre otra vez. Infiernos, pensé que tenía que ser más fácil para él ser torturado por un extraño que por alguien que se supone debía amarle y protegerle. Pero supe que si yo no hacia algo, iban a matarle. El hecho de que él aguantara para no decirles nada, permanecer fuerte, todavía me asombra.

—¿Tú eres el responsable de que escapara aquella vez?

—Ese soy yo. Había estado trabajando en un escape durante años cuando le trajeron. No costó sino un par de sobornos mas para sacarle, también.

Sango se echó hacia atrás y pensó en lo que Mushin le estaba diciendo. Si lo que le había dicho era verdad, entonces la historia de Miroku sobre Ginkotsu también era cierta.

Eso no era bueno. No para ella de todos modos.

Volviendo a mirar a Mushin, preguntó:

—¿Y los dos vinieron aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, vine solo. Houshi tenía miedo de quedarse conmigo. Siguió diciendo que los Mits vendrían a matarle y cualquiera a su alrededor moriría también. Dijo que tenía que volver y encontrar algo que había dejado atrás antes de poder estar a salvo de nuevo. Esa fue la última vez que le vi hasta hoy. Pero estamos en contacto. Siempre se asegura de que yo esté cuidado y que tenga lo que necesito. Y llama cada vez que consigue una línea segura.

—¿Sin correos electrónicos?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Unos pocos aquí y allá. Siempre está paranoico de que un pirata como él pueda rastrearlos y hacerme daño para tenerle o seguirlos de vuelta a él. Así que hablamos a través de enlaces mayormente.

—Entonces ¿no sabes que le pasó después? ¿Qué volvió a buscar?

—Traté de mantener los oídos abiertos sobre que se traía entre manos, pero él mantiene una actitud discreta, así que no oí demasiado.

Eso era muy malo, ya que ella todavía necesitaba respuestas, especialmente si iba a ayudarle.

—Entonces ¿no sabes por qué secuestró y asesinó a Kagome Higurashi?

Él dio un puñetazo al brazo del sofá tan fuerte que la hizo saltar.

—Eso es una estupidez. Lo dije el día que oí sobre ese contrato. Houshi no haría daño a una mujer indefensa. Tenía demasiado amor y respeto por su hermana para eso. Nunca avergonzaría su recuerdo.

Su vieja mirada ardió en ella con sincera indignación.

—Te lo dije y necesitas escuchar y comprender. _Nunca_ le he visto ir tras alguien que antes no le hubiera perseguido primero. No es su padre y nunca lo ha sido. No tiene ese interior helado. Si fuera como Shak, a estas alturas habría salido y al primero que habría asesinado habría sido a esa puta que se volvió contra él.

—¿Su esposa?

—_Ex_ esposa. Era fría hasta la medula de los huesos, como Shak. Nunca oí hablar de algo tan dañino. Como su madre, les informó a La Liga y a los Mits donde encontrarle porque quería la recompensa por entregarle. Incluso puso una trampa para él, usando a su hijo como cebo, y apenas escapó esa vez.

Sango arrancó ante lo que él describía.

—No, no lo hizo.

—Sí lo hizo. Le dijo que podía venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dai y cuando se presentó, ella tomó el regalo, después le llevó, no a su hijo, sino a una habitación llena de guardias.

—¿Cómo escapó?

—Igual que siempre hacia. Luchó abriéndose camino hacia afuera y las cicatrices por las quemaduras de seis blaster lo demuestran. Todo lo que quería hacer era ver a su hijo… puta estúpida.

Él maldijo incluso más suciamente.

—¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso, después de que él ya le hubiera dejado una fortuna que haría tener vértigo incluso a un rey? Cada céntimo que alguna vez hubo hecho después de escapar de las calles se lo dio a ella sin dudarlo. Ni siquiera impugnó nada de lo que ella quiso y le quitó todo lo que tenia. _Todo_. Todo lo que pidió fue ver a su hijo una vez al año en el cumpleaños del niño, y ella ni siquiera le permitiría tanto. Volvió al chico contra él y ni siquiera le habla porque Houshi es basura. Incluso a pesar de que Houshi todavía envía al chico dinero y le ha puesto en las mejores escuelas de la galaxia, todo lo que quiere, Houshi se asegura que lo tenga, y ni siquiera puede verle. Si la perra no echa a los guardias sobre Houshi, su propio hijo lo hace. Y todavía ama al chico más que a cualquier cosa. Le daría un riñón si se lo pidiera. ¿Y sabes lo más dolorosamente duro de eso?

—¿Qué?

—Ese chico ni siquiera es suyo y lo sabe.

Sango se sentó aturdida. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Disculpa?

Mushin asintió.

—Esa puta le jodió todo el tiempo que estuvieron casados. Houshi era médico… un cirujano nada menos, hasta que la puta le arrebató eso también. Él trabajaba en uno de esos hospitales de alta gama muy respetados cuando Dai nació. Cuando Dai cumplió dos años, se hizo una herida en el patio del recreo y Houshi estaba realizando unos análisis de rutina cuando encontró un defecto genético congénito que ni él ni su esposa tenían. Así que realizó más pruebas y comprobó que ella y otro eran los padres del niño. Y ni siquiera la echó en cara eso.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Mushin.

—¿Sabes lo que dijo él cuando le pregunté por qué no descubrió a la puta mentirosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—"No lo entiendes, Mushin. Ella no me mira como si yo fuera una mierda y por primera vez en mi vida me hace sentir querido incluso si solo es porque esté usándome. No es culpa de Dai que no fuera yo quien le engendró y probablemente sea mejor que no tenga mis genes de todos modos. Biológico o no, Dai es mi hijo y eso es lo único que importa. Le quiero y no voy a hacerle lo que Shako me hizo a mí. Un chico necesita que alguien le cuide. El mundo es demasiado duro para estar solo en él".

Un músculo se apretó en la mandíbula de Mushin.

—La gente está tan equivocada como largo es el día. Y si él no mata y tortura a esa perra por todo lo que le hizo, créeme que es mejor hombre de lo que yo nunca fui, porque la habría cortado la garganta y hecho que _su_ hijo la viera desangrarse a mis pies.

Un escalofrió la bajó por la columna ante la vivida descripción. Pero comprendía. Tenía razón. Y en ese momento, quería ayudarle a hacer eso. ¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan equivocado…? ¿Cómo podían desperdiciar algo por lo que ella habría vendido su alma?

Ese tipo de lealtad y amor no podían ser comprados, trucados o exigidos. Solo podían ser otorgados, y eso era una cosa muy rara.

Que perra estúpida… y ella no usaba ese lenguaje a la ligera. Pero en este caso, no hallaba otra forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

Mushin tomó una respiración entrecortada.

—Perdón por ser tan morboso frente a ti, Sango, pero la injusticia siempre me pone enfermo. Mi sobrino es un hombre malditamente bueno y nunca se ha merecido la miserable vida por la que ha pasado. Me enferma verle seguir pagando por cosas que no había hecho. Solo deseo que otro se dé cuenta. Solo una vez.

Ella comprendía bien esos sentimientos.

Eso ponía su propia vida en una perspectiva aterradora y no podía creer haberse quejado nunca de otra cosa que de Takeda, eso era lo que la ex mujer de Miroku se merecía. Alguien como él, otro usuario sin valor que se aprovechara de la gente, destrozando sus sueños y dejándolos destruidos.

Y Mushin tenía razón. Miroku era mejor de lo que ella nunca seria. Porque había perseguido y capturado a Takeda una vez que se entrenó, y le había matado por golpearla y violarla. Se había dicho a sí misma que era para evitar que se lo hiciera a otra adolescente. Que lo había hecho para evitar que Kohaku arruinara su vida debido a que le hubiera matado si le hubiera encontrado alguna vez.

Pero en su interior, conocía la verdad real. Lo había hecho por venganza. Había querido que conociera el horror y la degradación que él la había infringido. Que rogara _su_ piedad mientras que ella no tomó ninguna de él.

Para ser justos, al final, ella era un poco mejor que él. Al menos no se había reído de su dolor.

"_¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Quieres un poco más de lo que tengo? Déjame enseñarte lo que un hombre de verdad puede hacer"._

Ese apelativo burlón. Era por eso que todavía no podía soportar que alguien la llamara bebé, especialmente en ese tono paternalista que había usado. Solo había sido una niña asustada… asustada de que la dejara y fuera a por su hermana, que estaba durmiendo en su apartamento, y le hiciera lo que le estaba haciendo a ella. Él había disfrutado de cada hora en que la había torturado.

Hasta entonces, se había creído enamorada de él. Y cuando le preguntó por qué lo había hecho…

"_Tomo lo que quiero, bebé. Eso es lo que hace un hombre. Me diste todo tu dinero. Me quieres agradable. Consigue un poco más y ven a verme"_. La había lanzado sus ropas destrozadas. _"Ahora vete. Échame encima a los guardias, y te prometo que te veré a ti y a esos pequeños bastardos hermanos tuyos bajo tierra"._

A los diecisiete años, había sido forzada a volver a casa sin dinero, con las ropas destrozadas. Sangrando y herida. Nadie se había siquiera detenido a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. Solo la miraban o se alejaban como si temieran que su estado pudiera ser contagioso. Mientras tanto, debido a que no había tenido dinero y no pudo ser tratada en consecuencia, había perdido la habilidad de tener hijos ese día.

Y había perdido mucho más…

_Eso_ fue por lo que le mató. Las otras razones solo hacían más fácil de tragar ese lado oscuro de su personalidad que había querido pretender que no existía.

Así que supo exactamente de donde venia Miroku. Lo que no sabía era como podía perdonar a ninguno de ellos.

Como podía perdonarla.

—¿Qué edad tenía Dai cuando…?

—Siete cuando Houshi se fue. Se graduó en la escuela el año pasado. A pesar de los intentos de Houshi, no quiso verle, pero está aceptando todo el dinero que Houshi le envía para sus prestigiosas clases universitarias —frunció los labios—. El chico nunca ha trabajado ni un día de su vida mientras vive de los fondos fiduciarios de Houshi. Pequeño bastardo inútil… —suspiró—. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer y, como dice Houshi, no es asunto mío lo que hace con su chico.

Se puso de pie ante ella, con los brazos en jarras.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes cuantas veces le vi siendo golpeado por proteger un poco a Kumi? No era más alto que mi rodilla y se ponía frente a su padre que era incluso más grande de lo que es Houshi ahora. Houshi levantaba los pequeños puños y se quedaba como un hombre mientras Shak le golpeaba contra los muebles y las paredes hasta que perdía la consciencia —los ojos se volvieron opacos, tristes—. Nunca comprendí como un padre puede dañar así a sus hijos.

Haciendo una mueca ante la imagen, ella pensó en la fotografía que había encontrado de Miroku y Kumi en la caja de oración. Incluso a pesar de que había protegido a su hermana no quería decir que no fuera capaz de lastimar a otra persona. Kohaku los protegía a los tres y no podía siquiera comenzar a contar a cuantas mujeres había tratado como basura.

Toda la gente a la que él había mentido y las leyes que había infringido…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no habría matado a Kagome Higurashi?

—Te lo dije, conozco a ese chico. Le he visto caminar a través de los fuegos del infierno y conozco cada cicatriz marcada en él. Nunca ha sido mezquino. Se ha cabreado mucho, pero eso no significaba nada. No es mi hermano.

Sango se reclinó en el asiento, con la mente girando ante la nueva información que había recopilado sobre Miroku.

Y había pensado que sería tan fácil al principio cuando tomó el contrato de C.I. Miroku: criminal a sangre fría. Puro y simple.

Pero ese no era el hombre con el que se había encontrado. Y cuanto más aprendía, más lejos estaba del estereotipo que había adquirido.

Miroku dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras tomaba su plato apenas tocado y caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Bueno, he dicho probablemente más de lo que debería, y estoy seguro de que rabia por saber lo que he hecho. —Miró al reloj sobre la pared—. Se está haciendo tarde así que supongo que debo poner estos huesos viejos a dormir un poco. —Se fue hacia una esquina y comenzó a hacerse un jergón sobre el suelo cerca del escritorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mi cama.

La culpa la consumió. No podía permitir que un hombre de su edad durmiera en el suelo. Se veía tan frágil, que dudaba que pasara la noche.

—¿Por qué no coges el sofá?

—¿Y dejar a una señora dormir en el suelo? Ni oír hablar de ello. Solo porque sea viejo no me hace débil o menos que un hombre.

Sango se mordió el labio. ¿Dónde más podía él dormir?

—¿Por qué no duermes con Miroku?

Él resopló.

—Me atacaría si se despertara con mi viejo cuerpo yaciendo junto a él. No es que le culpe, entiendes. Si pudiera elegir, no querría dormir conmigo tampoco.

Eso solo les dejaba una opción.

Era aterrador y desconcertante, pero fue lo único que se la ocurrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no duermo yo con Miroku? Tú puedes hacerlo en el sofá.

Él vaciló.

—¿Estás segura?

_No._

Ella asintió.

Él sonrió cálidamente mientras los ojos le brillaban de alivio.

—Muy bien. Debo admitir que me gusta más eso. Solo sígueme y te mostraré el camino hacia la parte de atrás. —La condujo por un pasillo estrecho, más allá de la pequeña cocina, al pequeño dormitorio del final del pasillo.

Sango miró alrededor de la minúscula habitación en la que apenas cabía la cama. Había pensado que podía dormir aquí en el suelo, pero una mirada y supo que tendría que dormir _bajo_ la cama para eso. Salvo que había un cajón allí y, por pequeña que ella fuera, no creía que pudiera dormir en _eso_.

—Buenas noches. —Mushin se volvió y la dejó sola.

Sango suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Miroku dormía completamente silencioso y quieto. Si no fuera por la suave elevación y caída del pecho podría haberse preocupado.

La luz de las tres lunas iluminaba la habitación con un suave resplandor, derramándose sobre Miroku y ofreciéndola una completa visión de su rostro.

Y otros atributos.

Hipnotizada, vio como la luz de las lunas se deslizaba por la tabla de lavar que tenía por estómago, así como entre las manos… Tenía un tatuaje de colores brillantes que iba desde el hueco del codo hasta la muñeca. Era una espada cubierta de sangre y con palabras escritas en un alfabeto que no conocía.

¿Se atrevería a meterse en la cama con él? Ante el pensamiento una extraña ola de excitación la recorrió. ¿Cuál sería el daño? En su juventud había compartido la cama con Kohaku.

_Kohaku es tu hermano._

Buen punto.

Con ese pensamiento, trató de estirarse en el suelo. Se golpeó la rodilla con el marco de la cama. Maldiciendo por el dolor, movió las piernas solo para golpearse la cabeza contra la pequeña cómoda.

Oh, esto no estaba funcionando.

—Ouch —gruñó, ahuecándose la parte dolorida de atrás del cráneo. La habitación era simplemente demasiado pequeña.

Exasperada, se levantó.

—De acuerdo, Miroku. Quédate en tu lado de la cama y te prometo que _yo_ no te golpearé.

Dicho esto, retiró las mantas y se tendió a su lado, manteniendo el cuerpo rígido y tan lejos del él como pudo.

¿Por qué no podía ser más grande la cama?

Pero después de varios minutos de que él no se moviera, comenzó a relajarse. Y antes de darse cuenta, se durmió también.

_**M**_iroku se despertó lentamente, el remanente del dolor colgando en los márgenes del sueño. Se sentía infinitamente mejor. El profundo latido doloroso en la cabeza había transcendido a un dolor sordo, manejable, y actualmente podía tomar una profunda inspiración sin pestañear.

Definitivamente una mejora.

Cuando comenzó a moverse, se dio cuenta de una suave forma apretada contra su cuerpo desnudo. Una que olía a lilas y a primavera.

Pero eso no tenía sentido.

Abriendo los ojos, miró la cara asombrada de Sango. Los grandes ojos cafés estaban abiertos ampliamente y el rostro se sonrojaba avergonzado.

Maldición, era el mejor espectáculo que nunca había visto. Y ese solo momento había hecho que el dolor valiera la pena. No se había despertado en una cama con una mujer desde que Koharu le había echado.

—Hola, hermosa.

Ella no dijo una palabra.

No sabía por qué ella se había metido en la cama pero disfrutó de las suaves curvas que se ajustaban perfectamente contra él, incluso si estaban cubiertas de un traje de combate blindado. La pequeña mano que descansaba contra su pecho desnudo… Y especialmente la larga pierna que descansaba entre sus rodillas. Se sentía bien por tenerla entre los brazos. Demasiado bien.

Sango miró en esos oscuros ojos escrutadores. Por primera vez, no vio lo que la recompensa había enumerado sobre él. No vio a un pirata o un traidor o un convicto. Ni siquiera vio a un hombre.

Lo que vio fue a un ser humano que había sido traicionado y herido por todo el mundo que le rodeaba.

_Y yo no soy mejor de lo que son ellos._

Porque al final, ella le iba a traicionar también.

¿Por qué? ¿En nombre de la justicia? ¿O era la misma clase de _noble_ excusa que había usado con Takeda?

Pero ahora mismo, yaciendo aquí con él, no veía nada excepto a una persona que quería conocer. Comprender como podía continuar con tal amabilidad hacia los demás que ella había perdido.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

¿Cómo podía siquiera confiar en otra persona? ¿Incluso Mushin? No le importaba poner todos sus bienes a nombre de otra persona después de que su esposa ya le hubiera robado todo.

Incapaz de comprenderlo, le puso la mano sobre la áspera mejilla.

Miroku no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a asustarla. Algo era diferente en ella ahora. Le miraba, no con miedo, ira o compasión.

Sin embargo con…

Comprensión.

Y antes de que pudiera moverse, ella cruzó la distancia entre ellos y le besó. Gruñendo ante el sabor de ella, la tomó con cuidado entre los brazos y la abrazó mientras cada hormona de su cuerpo ardía.

Sango se perdió en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de ella. De su piel desnuda bajo las manos. Siempre había querido ser como una mujer normal.

Sin miedo de confiar en un hombre en su vida.

_Es un convicto. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un convicto?_

Él se movió y ella sintió la erección contra el estómago. En ese instante, un horror involuntario la inundó mientras recordaba a Takeda sujetándola por el cuello y desgarrándola la ropa.

El pánico la inundó.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo bruscamente—. ¡No me toques!

Miroku comprendió ese tono ansioso y supo que no iba dirigido a él. Instantáneamente la soltó y se movió tan lejos como pudo para que ninguna parte la tocara.

Ese había sido el grito irracional de alguien cuyo pasado se alzaba y le bloqueaba la razón.

—¿Estás bien?

Sango frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero incluso más desconcertante era la preocupación en su rostro y la nota tierna en su voz. Había esperado que estuviera enfadado u ofendido.

Pero no lo estaba.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Oye, no te disculpes. Todos tenemos mierda con la que tratar. También tengo la misma reacción a veces.

Ella se burló.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

—Es la verdad. ¿Alguna vez quieres verme afectado? Dame una chocolatina.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Eso era ridículo.

—¿Una chocolatina?

—Sí. Me pasó algo horrible con una chocolatina una vez cuando era un niño. Nunca lo superé. Rompo a sudar solo con verlas.

Ella soltó una corta risa sarcástica.

—Me estas liando, ¿verdad?

Él levantó la mano e hizo el gesto Miatsu de honor.

—Te lo juro. A día de hoy ni siquiera puedo mirar el chocolate. Me da urticaria.

Una lenta media sonrisa la curvó los labios.

—Creo que estas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Funciona?

Realmente lo hacía.

—Gracias.

Se rascó la barba oscura de la cara.

—Entonces ¿cómo entraste aquí anoche? No me malinterpretes. Fue una gran sorpresa, pero habría pensado que preferías dormir con nuestro amigo el lagarto de ayer que echarte en la cama conmigo incluso para una siesta.

—No sé… el hombre lagarto o tú… Nah, tienes razón, el lagarto habría ganado.

Él se rió.

—En serio, ¿qué te hizo venir?

—Bueno en primer lugar que estabas bastante indefenso y _estabas_ drogado. Pero sobre todo no podía dejar a Mushin dormir en el suelo mientras yo me echaba en el sofá, incluso a pesar de que él insistió.

Miroku no sabía por qué, pero eso le conmovió. Parecía fuera de lugar en su fachada de más dura que los clavos. Y había sido una cosa digna el hacer eso por un anciano. En su mundo, los actos decentes eran lo bastante raros para que siempre le sorprendieran cuando sucedían.

Pero ahora era la mañana y tenían un montón de cosas que hacer. No podían permitirse perder más tiempo. Tarde o temprano, los Mits descubrirían que tenía un tío y vendrían aquí para comprobarlo.

Sango frunció el ceño mientras él se alejaba. La sábana cayó y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. La cara le ardió ante algo que no se había dado cuenta cuando se había metido en la cama con él. Eso la hizo definitivamente reconsiderar sus actos… ¡pfffff!

Ignorando su mortificación, él recuperó sus ropas del otro lado de la cama. La mayoría de los moratones de ayer se habían ido, haciendo la visión de la carne desnuda aun más sabrosa.

Deliciosa.

Le ardieron las mejillas. Volviendo la cara a la ventana, oyó una baja risotada.

—Lo siento, no planeaba tener compañía.

—¿Nunca usas pijama?

—No.

Le oyó moviéndose detrás de ella.

—Realmente deberías desarrollar algo de modestia.

Se rió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué molestarse? Nunca he tenido la suficiente gente alrededor de mí para preocuparme por eso, y en la cárcel no tienes ningún tipo de privacidad de todos modos, así que aprendes a no pensar en la sensibilidad de otras personas, o la tuya propia.

Se le apretó el corazón ante un hecho escabroso para él y que bromeara sobre ello. Ella sabía por su propia experiencia breve que brutalidad mantenían allí. Y ni siquiera hablar de las rutinarias búsquedas en las cavidades y otros horrores a los que los prisioneros eran sometidos.

Su propia breve experiencia no teniendo control sobre lo que se le hacía a su cuerpo había sido lo suficientemente mala. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cuantas veces él había sido violado y a una edad en la que todavía se debería dormir en una cuna.

Se ofendía y disgustaba en su nombre.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Es seguro ahora. Estoy vestido.

No segura si podía confiar en él cuando parecía deleitarse avergonzándola, se dio la vuelta lentamente y suspiró de alivio. Realmente estaba vestido.

Mientras le miraba, se dio cuenta que las magulladuras de la cara y el cuello habían sanado. Solo un leve signo revelador de color amarillo claro a través de la mejilla izquierda traicionaba el hecho de que había sido severamente golpeado el día anterior.

—Guau —dijo, acercándose—. El Prinapin funciona. —Y antes de pensar en sus actos, extendió la mano y le pasó los dedos por la mejilla sin afeitar, las cejas arqueadas, y la pequeña arruga del entrecejo.

Los ojos se le oscurecieron. Hipnotizada, vio sus emociones parpadear tras la oscura mirada. Piedad, era magnifico y…

De repente una voz gruñó tras ellos.

—Manos arriba, escoria. ¡Estas detenido!

Continuara…


	11. mi amigo abandonado

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** contiene lenguaje fuerte e insinuaciones sexuales

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**M**_iroku se volvió, listo para atacar.

Entonces se quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad total. No…

No podía ser…

—¿Hachi?

El pequeño pájaro metálico estaba situado en el alfeizar, mirándole con frialdad. La pintura de Hachi era iridiscente y brillante, algo que al androide nunca le había gustado, ya que decía que le hacía parecer un pájaro hembra.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre —Hachi se detuvo antes de añadir mordazmente—, gilipollas.

Miroku se rió mientras rodaba apartándose de Sango.

—Pequeña mierda espinosa, ven aquí.

Hachi tomó tierra entre los dos en la cama. Se abrió, cambiando de la forma de pájaro a la de robot más tradicional. Con la mano, le pegó a Miroku en el brazo.

—Pensé que ibas a regresar por mí.

—Lo intenté. Realmente lo hice pero, para el momento en que pude, me imaginé que te habías ido.

Hachi silbó cuando miró a Sango.

—¿Te miente así?

La boca de Sango se movió mientras intentaba emplazar esta criatura en la vida de Miroku.

—¿Quién, exactamente, eres tú?

Él literalmente se erizó. Su piel se alzó como pinchos antes de que bajara de nuevo.

—Oh, esto es genial. Tu novia ni siquiera me conoce —golpeó a Miroku de nuevo—. Traidor.

Miroku le cogió por el brazo y tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo colgando.

—Golpéame de nuevo y te pondré en una compactadora.

—Bien podrías. Eres un bastardo de ida y vuelta.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué son ustedes dos el uno para el otro?

Miroku lo puso de vuelta en la cama.

—Hachi es una de las primeras cosas que creé cuando era un niño.

—Era tu compañero.

Él sonrió.

—Hachi era mi compañero. Cuando mi padre solía enviarme a trabajar, Hachi era mis ojos y mis oídos para asegurarme cuando entraba y salía.

—Sí, ¿y cómo me lo paga? Me abandona en la primera oportunidad que tiene.

—Eso no es verdad. Se supone que estabas vigilando para Mushin.

Hachi le ignoró.

—¿Llamó? No. ¿Me mandó un correo o siquiera un texto? No. Sólo se fue y me dejó para corroerme y morir —se volvió hacia Miroku—. Realmente apestas como amigo.

—Apesto como amigo. Lo siento.

—Mmm-hmm. ¿Crees que puedes hablarme dulcemente? ¿Con quién has estado a la vez que conmigo de todos modos? ¿Algún dispositivo de baja tecnología a pilas? Espero que te haya dado calambre cada vez que lo tocaras.

Miroku se rió.

—No hay nadie más, Hachi. Eres el único androide que nunca podría tener.

Hachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. Sólo ruedan por tu lengua como la baba del hocico de un perro.

Sango arrugó la nariz ante la gráfica imagen.

—Oye, si te hace sentir mejor, fui a prisión porque no te tenía a mis espaldas.

—Yo diría que te lo merecías, pero ni siquiera soy tan frío.

Sango estaba fascinada por la inteligencia artificial. Era extremadamente sofisticada y muy bien programada.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando creaste… —se detuvo de decir "esto" ya que no quería ofender al androide— … a él?

—Siete, y he hecho algunas modificaciones con los años.

Guau. Estaba impresionada. Esto mostraba un nivel de habilidad que no tenía rival y habiendo sido tan joven…

Miroku nunca había sido el niño típico.

—¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

Él le dirigió una mirada cómica.

—Encontrar a una mujer que no me apuñale por la espalda y me traicione. Oh espera, me apuñalaste en el brazo, ¿verdad?

Ella se lo merecía, y lo que más picaba era que de hecho era verdad. Pero no respondió, especialmente porque no lo había dicho en tono enfadado. Sólo lo había dicho de manera casual.

Hachi se movió para sentarse en el brazo de ella.

—¿Quieres dejarle por un hombre real?

Sango se echó a reír.

—No eres mi tipo, Hachi.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, es difícil para los de tipo carnoso admitir que nosotros somos mejores en la cama. Ya veo. Lo entiendo —inspiró—. No es como si no tuviera enamorada a una lámpara.

Miroku sonrió.

—Sabes que te he echado de menos.

Hachi le dirigió una mirada avergonzada, algo increíble dado las intrincadas complejidades de la programación por las que iban las expresiones faciales.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para volver.

—Estoy realmente arrepentido, Hachi. No sabía que esto podría dañar tus sentimientos. Pensaba que te gustaba estar aquí con Mushin.

—Está bien. Pero no eres tú. Es tan cauteloso y aburrido. ¿Trataste alguna vez de correr con un viejo? Echo de menos lo que teníamos —se detuvo antes de añadir—. ¿Puedo ir contigo ahora?

Miroku vaciló. Por un lado, le quería un montón. Por el otro…

—¿Qué pasa con Mushin?

—Él no hace mucho estos días. Por favor, Houshi. No quiero quedarme aquí. Voy a corroerme y morir de inanición.

Eso era lo último que quería que le pasara.

—De acuerdo, pero no me llames Houshi. No usaré ese nombre nunca más.

—¿Gilipollas? Ese vale para mí.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Miroku. Llámame Miroku.

Hachi resopló.

—¿Miroku? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?

—Mejor que Hachi.

—En realidad no, pero de acuerdo. Si esos son los términos, me atendré a ellos —volvió a su forma de pájaro y voló sentándose en el alfeizar—. Por cierto, supe que estabas de vuelta cuando oí a algunos sacos de huesos hablando del precio de tu cabeza. Están reuniendo hombres para ir tras de ti. Tal vez quieras estar preparado.

Miroku maldijo.

—Hay que levantarse y salir de aquí.

Y con eso llegó una ráfaga de preocupación por Mushin. Preguntándose dónde estaba, Miroku se dirigió a la habitación principal.

La habitación estaba vacía excepto por una pila de material oscuro y una nota sobre el sofá. La cogió y miró para ver a Sango mientras venía para quedarse de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Mushin fue a comprar algo de comida.

Doblando la nota, la mirada de Miroku cayó sobre las ropas. Tiró el conjunto más pequeño a Sango antes de ver las botas negras.

—Aleluya —suspiro de alivio—. Por fin puedo ponerme en los pies algo que se ajuste.

—Nunca he visto a un hombre tan obsesionado con los zapatos. ¿Hay algo más sobre ti que debas decirme? ¿Algún otro fetiche extraño como llevar mi ropa interior?

Él resopló al recordar todas las veces en su infancia en las que se había cortado los pies debido a que había sido obligado a andar descalzo.

—Hey, donde crecí, los zapatos que ajusten son un raro lujo y desde que he crecido es una cosa a la que me he acostumbrado.

Tomó nota de las dos mochilas a los pies del sofá. Bien. Parecía que Mushin había encontrado el equipo que necesitaban. Le echaría un vistazo con detalle más adelante. Justo ahora se estaba muriendo por lavarse. Y quitarse el desigual y áspero pelo de la cara.

—Me voy a la ducha. Mushin dijo en su nota que te sintieras como en tu casa.

Sango se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Le miró caminar al baño y no se movió hasta que oyó correr el agua. Demasiado fácilmente, pudo imaginar su desgarrado cuerpo desnudo reluciente por el agua.

Recostada contra la pared, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para no caer en la fiera ola de deseo que la atravesó.

Lo que no daría por ser como Hirai. Su hermana se habría despojado de la ropa justo en ese mismo momento mientras se dirigía directamente hacia Miroku y esa ducha.

Y estaba segura que era una visión maravillosa ver el agua goteando por sus rasgos cincelados, quedando en su hoyuelo. Ver su pelo negro húmedo curvándose en su cuello y anchos hombros. Ver el agua quedar cautiva del fino vello de sus piernas, y otros lugares más íntimos.

Seguir esas gotas con la lengua mientras chupaba los duros músculos que…

Dejó escapar un suspiro apreciativo.

Sería magnífico. Si tan sólo fuera diferente.

Sin embargo, no pudo apagar el fuego en su sangre. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un hombre como él? ¿Sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazándola fuertemente mientras la besaba suavemente hasta que suplicara clemencia?

Sango se mordió el labio de indecisión. ¿Toda esa bondad sólo era una ilusión?

¿Era Miroku como Takeda, engañándola con una fachada falsa, esperando hasta haber debilitado sus defensas antes de golpear?

Algo le decía que Miroku no era así y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a confiar en él. No podría permitirse equivocarse de nuevo.

Suspirando, se apartó y fue a buscar algo para comer.

Muy poco tiempo después Miroku se reunió con ella en la cocina.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —preguntó él, caminando hacia el mostrador.

Sango quiso responder, pero la visión de él limpio fue en lo único que pudo enfocarse.

El pantalón negro abrazaba sus caderas y otras partes de una manera que era casi obscena y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. No es que tuviera que imaginarlo. Sabía muy bien lo que residía bajo ese apretado tejido.

La sangre le zumbaba en los oídos mientras su cuerpo se ponía al rojo vivo.

Se había pasado la camisa sobre sus musculosos hombros. Le recordaba a algún mítico dios emergiendo de la niebla. Perfecto en todos los sentidos. Nunca, jamás en su vida, había visto un hombre tan glorioso.

Cuando ella no respondió, Miroku se volvió y la miró fijamente.

—¿Te importa si tomo algo?

Sango se obligó a tragar.

—Adelante —desvió la mirada hacia su propio plato y esperó que no se diera cuenta del color en sus mejillas.

Cuando se volvió de espaldas a ella, no pudo resistir dar otro vistazo a su tentadora forma. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía el más bonito y firme culo que hubiera visto nunca. Y por primera vez en su vida adulta, no le importaría una porción saludable de _ese_ trasero asado.

Una vez que tuvo su plato lleno, se unió a ella en la mesa. Tomó un mordisco, después hizo una mueca horrible.

Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, se lanzó desde la mesa hasta la compactadora y escupió la comida. Molesta por su reacción ante su cocina, se puso una mano en la cadera y le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda.

—No es _tan_ malo.

Cogiendo un vaso de agua, dio dos largos tragos profundos.

—No me sorprende que estés tan delgada. También moriría de hambre si tuviera que comer eso.

—Muchas gracias.

Él se volvió contrito.

—Lo siento. Podrías haberme advertido que era mortal.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sango tomó un bocado de sus huevos. Con toda honestidad, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. Los huevos estaban líquidos y salados, el bacón quemado y los panecillos no estaban tan mal. Siempre que se usaran como tope de puerta.

—Que puedo decir, Rin y Kohaku son los cocineros de la familia, no yo.

Miroku agarró un pedazo de pan del recipiente de vidrio sobre el mostrador y se lo metió en la boca como si estuviera tratando de matar el sabor.

Probablemente estaría más ofendida si no hubiera crecido con Kohaku siendo igual de cruel con ella cada vez que cocinaba.

—Así que, ¿cuál es nuestra agenda? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Él tomó otro trago.

—Primero, necesito que me ayudes a vendarme las costillas.

—¿El Prinapin no funcionó?

—El Prinapin es bueno para heridas leves, dolor y fijadores cosméticos. Pero no hace nada en lesiones más graves, como costillas rotas. Y la última cosa que necesitamos para mí es un pulmón perforado.

Ella dejó el tenedor y el plato a un lado.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Voy a cometer un suicidio.

Ella le miró conmocionada.

—No en sentido literal. Necesito volver a mi casa a por un par de cosas. Si conozco a los Mits, alguien estará allí vigilando. Así que necesito dejarte aquí e ir solo.

—Ahora espera un min…

—No discutas. He sido entrenado desde mi nacimiento para entrar en edificios sin ser visto. Tú, por otra parte…

—Hice un trabajo notable metiéndome en tu apartamento sin que me detectaras.

—Sí, pero _quedaste_ atrapada.

No pudo discutírselo.

—No me llevará mucho tiempo, luego volveré a por ti.

¿Lo haría?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y no estaba segura de lo mucho que confiaba en él sobre esa cuestión.

—Bueno, creo que es la hora de mi ducha —dijo ella, echando mano de la ropa que había colocado en la silla a su lado—. Es decir, si dejaste algo de agua caliente.

—Regañona, regañona, regañona.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Espera —dijo él, deteniéndola antes de que saliera de la habitación—. Mis costillas.

Alguna malvada parte de ella enterrada saltó de alegría por poder tocarlo tan íntimamente.

Sango cruzó la habitación y tomó la venda blanca estéril y acordonada de su mano.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

Él abrió el rollo y sostuvo un extremo justo sobre su ombligo.

—Envuelve apretadamente mi caja torácica. Pero por favor, asegúrate de que no esté tan apretado que me corte la circulación.

Sango hizo como le ordenó. Envolvió suavemente la venda alrededor de su torso, con los dedos rozando sus firmes músculos duros. A medida que sus manos se deslizaban sobre ellos, vio como se estremecían y retorcían en respuesta. Realmente tenía un cuerpo increíble…

Con la respiración entrecortada, hizo todo lo que pudo para no pensar en el deseo que le palpitaba como fuego en sus partes más intimas. O los escalofríos que se propagaban por su carne y le endurecían los pezones mientras sus dedos le rozaban la piel.

O sus propios pechos que le hormigueaban y se endurecían, rogando por su contacto.

Pero la peor y más tortuosa parte de todo era el paso que tenía que dar entre sus brazos cada vez que le pasaba el rollo por la espalda. Un paso que llevaba sus pechos contra su duro estomago.

Miroku se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos mientras la veía trabajar. Le tomó cada pedazo del control que poseía no tomarla en sus brazos y probar sus labios. Puso las manos sobre el borde del mostrador y se aferró con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y el mostrador le mordió las palmas de las manos.

Esto era una tortura aún peor que cualquier cosa que los Mits hubieran utilizado alguna vez con él. Infiernos, unas pocas horas de esto y estaría pidiendo clemencia.

Ella le miró y él vio el deseo ardiendo hondamente en las profundidades chocolate de sus ojos. Con el control destrozado, bajó su cabeza a la de ella.

En lugar de huir, se inclinó hacia delante y entonces, justo cuando él pensó que saborearía el cielo, ella se apartó.

—Ya está —dijo ella con la voz tensa.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, no se atrevía a darle las gracias. Por el momento, era todo lo que podía hacer para no maldecirla. Sin duda, las costillas sin vendar habrían sido mucho menos dolorosas que el calor insatisfecho que le apuñalaba la ingle.

Ella miró brevemente sus pantalones apretados donde estaba segura que su excitación estaba completamente erecta, y su cara se volvió de un rojo brillante.

Sin una palabra, se giró sobre los talones y se fue para el cuarto de baño.

—No tardes demasiado —murmuró él, tratando de moverse a un punto más cómodo—. Definitivamente voy a necesitar una ducha de agua fría para acabar con este fuego.

Levantando su vaso de agua, Miroku consideró tirárselo dentro de sus pantalones para ayudar a enfriar su lujuria. En cambio, tomó un profundo trago y fue al salón para mirar las mochilas e inspeccionar sus botas.

Mientras buscaba su equipo, sonrió ante la meticulosidad de Mushin. No había dejado nada fuera. Cuando se trataba de robar, el anciano era el mejor en el negocio y sabía que cualquier buen ratero tenía que hacer frente a cualquier prueba.

Agradecido por ese hecho, Miroku puso los paquetes a un lado, a continuación se puso las botas y la camisa.

La puerta se abrió. Mushin se detuvo con el brazo lleno de comestibles.

—Me alegro de verte en pie.

—Me alegro de ser visto en pie —Miroku le cogió las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina.

—Había esperado volver antes de que te levantaras. Tu novia dijo que no sabía cocinar, así que pensé en conseguirte algo sólido para tus costillas.

Miroku se echó a reír.

—Me temo que llegas demasiado tarde. Ya me ha envenenado.

—Bueno, cuando una mujer se ve tan bien, no necesita cocinar, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo con él, Miroku dejó las bolsas sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

—¿Oíste algo mientras estabas fuera?

—No —Mushin sacó los comestibles de las bolsas y los guardó—. Hice algunas preguntas, pero lo único que contestó fue el silencio.

Miroku se frotó la nuca.

—Sí, bueno, había dos tíos en la calle ayer que se querían hacer conmigo, y Hachi dijo que había oído algunas cosas. Me imagino que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que reúnan suficiente valor o alcohol para venir tras de mí.

—Maldita pena cuando un hombre no puede siquiera tener un minuto de paz —Mushin le observó con una mirada indescriptible—. Pero supongo que estás acostumbrado a eso.

Sí, lo estaba. Miroku le ayudó a guardar la comida.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos hasta que Mushin se aclaró la garganta. Cuando Miroku se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de la torpeza repentina.

—¿Qué?

Mushin sacó una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo. Abrió un paquete de queso.

—Sé que has sido tú quien ha estado llenándome la cuenta.

—¿Qué cuenta?

Mushin hundió el cuchillo en el queso, cortando una delgada rebanada.

—Ahora no me trates como a un tonto, muchacho. Nadie más se molestaría. Sé que has sido tú todos estos años. Y sé por qué enviaste a Hachi conmigo. Quiero saber por qué.

Miroku se apoyó contra el mostrador. Comenzó a mentir pero, ¿por qué? La verdad era que amaba a su tío. Siempre lo había hecho.

—Te lo debía.

Mushin se burló.

—No me debes nada.

—Eso no es cierto. Me sacaste de la cárcel.

—Sí, pero ayudé a ponerte allí. Si hubiera sido un hombre, los habría llevado a ti y a Kumi lejos de su padre cuando su madre se fue. Nunca debería haber permitido que ustedes dos se quedaran con él.

—No sabías de lo que él era capaz en lo que a nosotros concernía.

—Debería haberlo hecho.

Miroku suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, si los "si" fueran caramelos y frutos secos, nunca hubiéramos tenido hambre.

Sonó un aplauso. Miroku miró a la puerta para ver a Sango allí de pie. Llevaba la misma ropa blindada negra que él, pero tenía que admitir que se veía mucho mejor en ella.

—Voy a tener que recordar eso.

Mishin levantó la mirada.

—Houshi me dijo que intentaste envenenarlo.

Ella le echó una mirada acusadora a Miroku.

Antes de poder responder, Hachi voló por la ventana y silbó tan fuertemente, que hizo que los tres retrocedieran.

—¡Hachi! —espetó Miroku—. Detenlo.

—Detén mi culo. Un grupo de vigilantes acaba de cruzar la calle. Vienen por ti y tu novia así que mejor corre o conseguirás ser salpicado.

Sango lanzó una mirada frenética a Miroku cuyo rostro estaba impasible.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Miroku fue por los paquetes y se colgó uno sobre el hombro antes de lanzarle a ella el otro.

Mushin bloqueó la puerta principal.

—Puedo aguantarles unos pocos minutos.

El corazón de Sango latió con fuerza. Mushin no duraría demasiado contra hombres jóvenes. Estaban condenados.

Miroku la agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Confías en mi?

Ella resopló.

—Ni siquiera un poco.

—Mejor aprende —dijo él antes de soltarla y abrir la ventana del dormitorio.

Cuando trepó, el pánico se apoderó de ella por lo que él quería hacer a continuación.

—Oh, no pienso subir ahí.

—Vamos, Sango —se mantenía precariamente en la ventana que estaba a cinco pisos de altura—. No tenemos otra opción.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! —dijo enfáticamente.

Su oscura mirada se entrecerró mientras Hachi volaba a través de la ventana. Descendió, después volvió a flotar por encima del hombro de Miroku.

Hachi revoloteó antes gritar:

—Están casi aquí.

—¡Sango! —La mirada de Miroku se volvió mortal—. Mueve el culo. Ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero no era tan fácil. No podía hacer lo que pedía. No podía.

—Me aterrorizan las alturas.

Él agachó la cabeza metiéndola.

—¿Tú qué?

Ella tragó cuando los viejos recuerdos surgieron. El dolor y el brazo roto, sobre todo el crudo miedo… Si no hubiera aterrizado sobre un montón de basura que había amortiguado su caída, habría muerto. Aún así, había resultado gravemente herida.

—Caí por la ventana de un segundo piso cuando era una niña y desde entonces me enferman las alturas, Miroku. Mucho, muchísimo.

Sólo pensar en ello…

Quería correr.

Él dejó escapar un lento suspiro.

—Genial, déjamelo a mí el encontrar un rastreador en el universo asustado por un poco de altura —apretó los dientes, después volvió a mirarla—. Dame tu mano.

—¿Por qué?

Un fuerte ruido sonó contra la puerta delantera.

—Abre, viejo. ¡O la volaremos!

—Es a mí o a los Mits. ¿A quién eliges?

¿Eso era una elección?

Pero al final, sabía que tenía razón. Tenía que aspirar y ser una mujer.

—Elijo la opción tres —dijo ella, dándole la mano.

Miroku la tomó en sus brazos.

—Agárrate muy fuerte y no mires abajo.

Sango hizo lo que él dijo y se tragó el pánico. Los brazos fuertes se envolvieron a su alrededor como un manto protector un instante antes de que se dispararan hacia arriba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Ella miró hacia arriba, a sus rasgos afilados.

—¿Qué de…?

—Es un cable de muelle —la alzó hasta el borde del techo.

Temblando, Sango se arrastró a la seguridad e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en lo lejos que estaban del suelo.

—¿Qué conseguimos?

—No mucho —Miroku se subió por el borde y presionó el botón para rebobinar el cable al compartimento en su muñeca. Echó una mirada a los tejados de alrededor, después saco un bastón de un bolsillo exterior de la mochila de ella—. Coge uno de la mía.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella hizo como le habían ordenado mientras Hachi volvía a hacer círculos sobre ellos con otro informe de que se acercaban más.

Miroku presionó un botón en el centro del cilindro metálico de treinta centímetros y el bastón se expandió a un metro ochenta. Antes de poder preguntar para qué era, él saltó, usándolo como pértiga del borde de su edificio a la parte superior del otro.

La cabeza le dio un vuelco ante la sola idea.

Seguramente no pretendería…

—Vamos —dijo él, mirando hacia atrás, hacia ella.

Oh, infiernos no…

—¡Estás loco!

—Certificadamente loco —le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora—. Ahora muévete antes de que quedemos atrapados.

_Voy a morir… _

Ella oyó los blasters disparándose en el apartamento de Mushin y supo que no tenía más remedio que seguirle.

Conteniendo la respiración, duplicó el salto con pértiga de Miroku incluso aunque temía que sus miembros o la pértiga se vinieran abajo. Pareció que pasara una eternidad antes de llegar a su lado.

Él le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda.

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró furiosa.

Con una risa irritante, dejó su lado y saltó sobre dos tejados más como un grácil bailarín.

Sango le miró con envidia.

—Lo haces parecer tan fácil —exhaló—. Si caigo juro que te mataré.

Una vez que le alcanzó nuevamente, él retractó las pértigas.

—Recuerda dónde está esto. Es el mejor amigo que un ladrón jamás tuvo.

—No soy un ladrón.

—Oh sí lo eres, bebé. Me has robado a mí de los Mits. Y te aseguro que Ginkotsu lo considera un crimen peor que un robo a gran escala.

—Realmente te _odio_. ¡Y deja de llamarme bebé!

Él la atrajo a su pecho de acero. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría y acercó la cara tan próxima a la suya que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los labios.

—Mientras provoque alguna emoción fuerte en ti —dijo, frotando su nariz contra la de ella—, estaré feliz. Cualquier cosa que aparte la apatía.

La soltó y miró alrededor como si considerara sus opciones. Ella tenía que admitirlo, era una vista sexy mientras se quedaba de pie, alto y orgulloso, a la vez que examinaba los tejados que les rodeaban. Había una gracia callejera en su postura que la mujer en ella no podía dejar de apreciar.

Unos gritos estallaron cuando Hachi descendió.

—Están sobre el otro tejado.

El pánico de ella aumentó. No había una puerta o cualquier otro medio de dejar el tejado sobre el que estaban.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir desde aquí?

Él se inclinó por un borde y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Cuánto pesas?

—Unos cuarenta y seis kilos, ¿por qué?

No respondió mientras presionaba las teclas de la computadora de su muñeca.

—¿Cómo vamos a bajar de este tejado?

Esa maldita sonrisa que estaba aprendiendo a despreciar regresó a su hermoso rostro.

—Realmente no quieres que te responda a esa pregunta.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda.

—¿Por qué?

Él abrió los brazos ampliamente.

—Ven con papá, querida. Vamos a dar otro paseo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Si crees que voy a escalar descendiendo por el lado de este edificio…

—No tenemos tiempo para escalarlo.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Él abrió más los brazos y le guiñó un ojo. Un nudo horrible le creció en el vientre. Debía haber muerto y sido enviada al infierno.

Los disparos volaron a su alrededor.

Hachi bajó en picado del edificio.

—Mejor que se den prisa, saco de huesos.

—Vamos, Sango.

Maldiciendo, se movió para quedar enfrente. Él sacó una correa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó mientras él se la pasaba por las nalgas y la aseguraba contra él de la manera más distrayente.

—Abrázame fuerte.

Ella empezaba a despreciar esa frase. Obediente, le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Envuelve las piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Ella le miró furiosa.

—No creo.

—No es sexual. Sólo hazlo.

Ella obedeció, luego deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaban atrapados en un abrazo tan íntimo que le puso fuego en las mejillas. Entre sus piernas, tocando cada parte de ella que rogaba por él, podía sentir los tensos músculos que se alineaban en su estómago. Sus pechos estaban presionados firmemente contra su pecho donde captaban la terrible palpitación del suyo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca había tocado a un hombre así.

Y antes de poder finalizar ese pensamiento, él puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se acercó al borde del edificio.

—Oh Dios mío —gritó ella mientras caían hacia el callejón muy por debajo.

—Deja de gritar antes de que me perfores los tímpanos —sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella—. Sólo abrázame y reza.

Sango hundió la cabeza contra su hombro y apretó las piernas fuertemente a su alrededor.

De repente, le oyó maldecir por encima del fuerte viento.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a morir.

—¡Qué!

—Agárrate.

—Agárrate —repitió ella con incredulidad—. ¿Qué significa _agárrate_? —si le apretaba mas, le partiría en dos.

Entonces lo sintió. Finalmente iban frenando.

Con una última sacudida, dejaron de caer. O tal vez estaban muertos… Miroku apretó los brazos alrededor de ella y cuando habló, había una nota de humor en su voz.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. Estamos a salvo. Pero puedes permanecer en mis brazos tanto tiempo como quieras.

Sango le miró, con ganas de matarlo. Pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. Débil de alivio, todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarlo más fuertemente.

—Te odio, Convicto.

Él rió, haciendo que los músculos de su estómago la tocaran en sus lugares más íntimos.

Sango sólo le miró.

—¿Cómo puedes encontrar esto divertido? Casi nos matas.

—¿Yo? Eres la que mintió sobre su peso.

—No lo creo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pesaste?

Él alzó una ceja.

—Tienes razón.

Ella se separó de sus brazos, después, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Podrías haberme dicho que tenías botas anti gravedad. Pensé que estábamos muertos.

—No quería decirte lo que estaba haciendo en caso de que decidieras no saltar.

—Eso es malvado.

—Lo superarás.

—Sólo después de matarte.

—¡Ahí están!

Levantaron la vista al unísono para ver a dos hombres corriendo hacia ellos. Miroku la agarró por el brazo y se dirigieron en dirección opuesta mientras Hachi volaba hacia sus perseguidores para ralentizarlos. Mientras corrían, Sango decidió que no le gustaba estar en ese extremo de la persecución. En absoluto.

Prefería ser el cazador.

Miroku la condujo a un callejón oscuro. Saltaron sobre contenedores de basura y vagabundos sin hogar, y entretanto, ella podía oír a sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca mientras Hachi les insultaba y le disparaban. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos. Miroku se veía tan tranquilo mientras corría, controlando por encima del hombro de vez en cuando, que sentía ganas de estrangularlo.

De repente, una valla les cortó el paso. Ella comenzó a trepar sólo para encontrarse alambre de púas recubriendo la parte superior.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Suéltate.

Ella lo hizo y él la agarró.

Aterrada, Sango miró detrás de él para ver dos hombres viniendo directos a ellos.

Miroku sacó una lata del tamaño de una mano de su mochila, después se la lanzó a sus perseguidores. El humo explotó.

—Aguanta la respiración —dijo él, sacando su pértiga. La extendió a la mitad de su longitud y la utilizó para subir la parte inferior de la valla—. Pasa.

Ella se arrastró a través del espacio, después la aguantó para él. Con un movimiento agraciado él rodó bajo la cerca, retractó el bastón y lo volvió a introducir en la bolsa.

Ella oyó a sus perseguidores luchando a través del humo y disparando a Hachi.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les contendrá?

—No mucho.

Agarrándola de la mano, se dirigió al templo cruzando la calle.

Ella corrió para seguir su ritmo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Confía en mí.

Abrió la puerta del templo y se deslizó dentro.

Con su estrecha confianza, ella le siguió.

En el interior del oscuro vestíbulo, bastidores de velas blancas apagadas se alineaban a lo largo de las paredes rosa pálido. Miroku agarró dos y le dio una a ella.

—Sólo haz lo que yo.

Abrió la puerta tallada de madera de la capilla y caminó lentamente hacia el altar. Con las piernas temblando, le siguió preguntándose si los hombres habían visto dónde habían ido.

Y si lo habían hecho, ¿les seguirían?

Lo último que quería era un enfrentamiento dentro de un lugar santo.

Dándose cuenta de que estaban en un templo Kiloran, miró la estatuaria intrincadamente tallada de varios santos que estaban en pedestales cada pocos pasos. En realidad era muy hermoso y sereno.

Con sus tacones sonando ligeramente contra el suelo de madera, Miroku la llevó más allá, hacia el altar recubierto de terciopelo, donde había una lámpara de aceite eterna. Se arrodilló ante ella y se golpeó la frente dos veces antes de tocarse el corazón. Entonces besó la vela y la encendió con la lámpara.

—Ahora tú —susurró.

Ella duplicó su gesto. Él puso una mano alrededor de la llama y caminó a un banco de oración a la derecha del altar, cerca de una pequeña puerta. Arrodillándose sobre el banco, puso la vela en un pequeño soporte.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Alrededor del elaborado y dorado templo, podía oír a la gente murmurando sus oraciones.

A todos excepto a Miroku.

Con la cabeza inclinada tranquilamente, no hacía nada mientras parecía rezar. Hasta que observó que él tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía estar buscando discretamente algo en el templo.

La puerta de la capilla se abrió. Sango volvió la cabeza para ver a uno de los hombres entrando.

—Miroku… nos han encontrado.

Él miró a la puerta, después apagó la vela y la tomó de la mano. Sango apenas tuvo tiempo de apagar la suya antes de que él la llevara hacia la puerta lateral.

El corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente en la garganta y la asfixiaba. Realmente no iba a llevarlos a través de las zonas privadas del templo, ¿verdad?

¿No era ilegal o algo así? ¿O al menos un pecado grave?

El frío y oscuro pasillo se extendía para siempre sin una puerta. Miroku tiró de ella a lo largo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña alcoba. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola a las sombras con él. Queriendo protestar, ella contuvo el aliento mientras oía la puerta abrirse y los pesados pasos aproximarse.

Entonces oyó el áspero sonido de un hombre tosiendo. Se le detuvo el corazón. Esta vez, habían sido definitivamente encontrados. No había ningún otro lugar más donde poder ir.

Continuara…

No se ustedes pero yo adoro a Hachi en esta adaptación, aunque no sea un mapache y sea un pájaro…


	12. Iglesia y Catacumbas

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**M**_iroku la mantuvo contra su pecho. Tan cerca, que podía oír el palpitar de su corazón y sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo. Aunque debería tener miedo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, encontró su presencia tranquilizadora.

Otra puerta se abrió justo delante de ellos y Sango oyó varias voces femeninas susurrando en un lenguaje parecido al que usaba Miroku.

El hombre se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —una de las mujeres demandó en un tono fiero, intimidante.

Al principio Sango pensó que les hablaba a ellos, hasta que oyó al hombre desconocido responder.

—Vi a un asesino entrar aquí. Lo estoy buscando.

—Pues no lo harás en nuestros terrenos privados. Vete.

Dos sacerdotisas pasaron por su escondite sin verlos. Cuando una tercera hizo una pausa a su lado, Miroku extendió la mano y tocó su brazo.

La sacerdotisa los recorrió con la mirada, entonces jadeó. Cerrando la boca, dio un paso más allá de su alcoba para poder escudarlos con su cuerpo. Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Ocúpense de que este hombre sea echado a la calle. Asegúrense de que nunca vuelva a deshonrar nuestro templo.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás del hombre y las dos sacerdotisas, la que quedaba se volvió hacia ellos y le sonrió tiernamente a Miroku.

—Dios mío, hijo, el problema es definitivamente tu compañero.

Miroku soltó a Sango y se enderezó como un niño culpable confrontando a un padre furioso. Él agachó la cabeza y ella elevó una ceja curiosa. Había visto a Miroku enojado, herido y afligido. Pero la vergüenza era una emoción nueva y se preguntó qué había sobre la sacerdotisa que le hacía sentir de esa manera.

—Lo siento, Madre Aimi. No debí haber venido mientras me perseguían. Estuvo mal guiarlos hasta aquí. Pero no sabía a dónde más ir.

La sacerdotisa le tocó la mejilla.

—Nunca lamentes necesitar ayuda, hijo. Todos lo hacemos en algún momento.

Pero la vergüenza aún ardía en sus ojos oscuros y eso hizo a Sango querer consolarlo.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa y su túnica de oro. Brillaba en la luz tenue como la llama vibrante de una vela y a su vez se veía tan suave como una nube. Su porte regio como el de una reina, el cabello gris trenzado y envuelto alrededor de la corona de su cabeza.

Aunque la sacerdotisa fuera probablemente treinta o más años mayor que Sango conservaba la mirada de una adolescente vibrante. Algunas arrugas surcaban su rostro amable, señalando los años de risas que había vivido.

No era extraño que Miroku confiara en ella. Era difícil no confiar en alguien con semejantes ojos amables.

La mirada aguda de la madre Aimi se posó a ella.

—¿Y a quién has traído contigo?

—Sango — contestó ella.

La madre Aimi esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó cada esquina de su cara.

—Eres tan bella como un ángel. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario —volviéndose a Miroku, le dirigió una mirada reprobadora—. Desearía que hubieras venido en mejores circunstancias. Por años he querido mostrarte lo que hacemos con todo el dinero que donas.

Miroku se vio avergonzado.

—No tengo necesidad de supervisarlo, Madre. Sabía que haría el bien con eso.

Acompañándolos hasta la puerta de la alcoba, ella metió sus manos temblorosas en sus mangas y los guió el resto del camino del vestíbulo hasta el templo. Miroku abrió las puertas de madera gruesas que conducían a un patio maravilloso.

Sango contempló un jardín tranquilo. Las flores crecían en todas partes con tan pintoresca generosidad, que la aturdió. Las aves cantaban dulcemente mientras las campanillas se balanceaban en el viento, haciendo un sonido rítmico que susurraba serenidad. Hachi estaba sobre una rama, mientras les observaba silenciosamente con la cabeza ladeada.

Una fuente, con olas burbujeantes, marcaba el centro del patio y, justo a algunos centímetros de distancia, vio un enorme laberinto hecho de setos que subían mucho al lado izquierdo del jardín.

La madre Aimi los condujo hacia él.

—Sabes, Houshi, recién hemos abierto otra casa con tu última donación, en Kildara esta vez. Ahora tenemos más de trescientos niños sin hogar viviendo aquí en el Kumi Blackhole Memorial.

Sango se sobresaltó ante sus palabras. ¿Exactamente cuánto dinero les había dado él para que pudieran proveer a tantos?

Miroku no dijo nada.

La madre Aimi le sonrió.

—Cada noche les hacemos ofrecer una oración por ti, hijo.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza y alguna emoción extraña revoloteó en sus ojos.

—No para mí, Madre. Mi alma se perdió hace mucho tiempo. Solamente hazlos orar por Kumi.

La madre Aimi frunció su boca y Sango podría decir que deseaba discutir, pero lo pensó mejor. Así que pasaron junto a la fuente camino al laberinto hecho de arbustos de brillante verde.

—¿Aimi? — espetó una voz airada.

Miroku se movió rápidamente y tiró de Sango detrás de un arbusto alto. Colocó un dedo en sus labios para advertirle que se callara.

—Sí, Madre Superiora — contestó la Madre Aimi.

—Por favor envía a Omera al sanatorio. Hay un paciente que necesita de sus talentos especiales.

—Sí, Madre Superiora. Me encargaré de ello inmediatamente —la madre Aimi dio un paso hacia su escondite.

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que ella esté todavía viva.

La madre Aimi apretó los labios.

—Sí, y la vejez no le ha dulcificado en lo más mínimo. Si te atrapa en nuestro santuario esta vez, exigirá tu sangre.

—Estoy seguro de eso —él miró a Sango—. Necesitamos llegar a las catacumbas.

Sango se quedó boquiabierta mientras una oleada de aprensión la atravesaba. Sólo podía imaginarse una cripta con huesos apilados y cuerpos cayendo.

—¿Catacumbas? Como esas en las que se entierra a la gente, ¿catacumbas?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas que una rastreadora tan feroz, una Exterminadora jurada nada menos, está asustada por una pequeña tumba. Dios... —él miró hacia la Madre Aimi y se sonrojó— misericordioso —se corrigió—. ¿Hay algo que no te de miedo?

—Tú, por ejemplo —ella espetó—. Y no me da miedo la tumba. Yo... simplemente no quiero entrar en ella.

La mirada en su cara le dijo lo que pensaba. Yo o los Mits. Bueno, en este momento, definitivamente se inclinaba por los Mits.

La madre Aimi sonrió reconfortante.

—Estarás bien, hija. Houshi conoce el camino mejor que nadie.

¿Se suponía que eso debía tranquilizarla?

Entonces notó que Miroku no corrigió a la Madre por usar su nombre real.

Muy interesante...

La madre Aimi dio un paso rodeando a Sango y colocó un beso tierno en la frente de Miroku.

—Camina con Dios, hijo. Recuerda que siempre estará contigo.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Madre Aimi. Por todo.

Él indicó a Houshi que les siguiera. Entonces, tomándola de la mano, condujo a Sango por el laberinto.

Con cada paso que daban a través de los verdes arbustos sinuosos, la aprensión crecía en su pecho.

—Miroku... a mí en realidad no me gusta estar cerca de los muertos. He enterrado a demasiados integrantes de mi familia. No creo que pueda hacer esto.

Miroku hizo una pausa justo afuera de la entrada de mármol mientras oía la nota en su voz. Se volvió a ella con una maldición escaldando por su garganta, pero cuando la afrontó, murió. El miedo se reflejaba en las cafes profundidades de sus ojos, más brillante que las llamas eternas que ardían a cada lado de la puerta de las catacumbas.

—¿Tú no tienes miedo? — le ella preguntó, su voz demasiado parecida a la de una niña pequeña.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Los muertos no te lastimarán, Sango. Sólo los vivos pueden hacerlo.

—Pero Miroku...

Él soltó su mano y le quitó un mechón de cabello extraviado de su mejilla.

—Escúchame, juro que no hay nada que temer ahí dentro. Solía vivir en las catacumbas y son el lugar más seguro que existe en este planeta.

Sus palabras la conmocionaron tanto que olvidó su miedo.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Él vivió aquí cuando era niño — dijo Hachi mientras se les unía y volaba dentro de la entrada. Abriendo la boca, encendió una luz para que ellos vieran en la oscuridad.

Miroku le tendió la mano a ella.

—Estarás bien. Lo prometo.

Reuniendo coraje, ella tomó su mano y le dejó conducirla dentro de esa pesadilla.

Una vez dentro, decidió que él tenía razón. No era tan malo. Tan lejos como la luz la llevaba, todo lo que podía ver eran placas de bronce colocadas en las paredes de mármol negro veteado. Simplemente parecía un corredor interminable del gobierno, no una tumba secreta.

Menos mal. Ella sólo odiaba el pensamiento de lo qué les ocurría a las personas cuando morían. Más aún si se trataba de su familia.

El silencio susurró en sus oídos, roto ocasionalmente por del viento, el clic de sus botas contra el piso cerámico y el sonido metálico de las alas de Hachi.

Para su eterno alivio, ningún cuerpo o hueso podía verse. Y aparte de la frialdad, no había ningún parecido con un altar mortuorio.

Miroku apretó su mano reconfortante.

—Te dije que no había nada que temer.

No dispuesta a admitir en voz alta que tenía razón, ella le preguntó:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay una entrada secreta que desemboca cerca un puerto espacial. Fue construido hace cuatrocientos años durante las Guerras Religiosas, cuándo el templo fue usado como puesto militar. Supongo que esperaremos ahí hasta que oscurezca, luego saldremos y buscaremos una manera de salir de este lugar.

Pasaron varios corredores interconectados. Sango resistió el impulso de desviar la mirada, no fuera a ser que viera algo que destruyera su coraje. Fijó su mirada en el piso directamente enfrente de ellos.

Miroku los guió por los corredores como un profesional.

—¿Exactamente cuántas sacerdotisas están sepultadas aquí? — preguntó ella, notando las filas interminables de placas.

—Alrededor de treinta y dos mil.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Las contaste?

—Pasé mucho tiempo aquí cuando era niño.

Hachi hizo sonido de acuerdo.

—Él solía creer que eran sus guardianas que le cuidaban.

Miroku lanzó una mueca malvada en disgusto con el pequeño robot.

—Gracias, Hachi. ¿Quieres castrarme un poco más?

—Está bien. Tienes muchos otros momentos más bochornosos.

—Sí, y para tu propia seguridad personal, no querrás hablar de ellos.

Sango sacudió la cabeza ante sus pullas.

—ustedes dos discuten como un viejo matrimonio.

Miroku no respondió cuando finalmente llegaron al final del corredor. Se arrodilló y limpió el polvo de una grieta apenas perceptible en el mármol.

—Tal parece que todavía puede abrirse.

Cambiando su posición, él se sentó.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí o qué?

Ella se sentó enfrente de él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su pecho. Cuando se apoyó contra la pared, el frío penetró en cada parte de su cuerpo. Había un poco de brisa que susurraba a través del corredor, cortando sus huesos.

—Hace un poco de frío aquí dentro ¿verdad?

Él le dirigió una media sonrisa extraña antes de extender sus brazos y piernas ampliamente.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre conservar el calor corporal.

Ella dudo de la sensatez de sentarse en el círculo de sus brazos. Si fuera cualquier otro, lo habría destripado por la sola proposición, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, encontró su cuerpo moviéndose hacia él por propia voluntad.

Se tensó por un momento.

—No te lastimaré —dijo él, su voz tranquilizadora—. Simplemente finge que soy Kohaku.

Sí, claro. Kohaku nunca se había sentido tan bien. Y la corriente de calor atravesaba su cuerpo... sería asqueroso si fuera Kohaku el que la hiciera sentir así.

Sango se relajó contra su pecho y dejó al perfume y el calor del cuerpo de Miroku, penetrar en ella. Él apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas y ella se encontró anhelando que los pusiera a su alrededor, abrazándola apretadamente.

Su aliento sopló en su mejilla, agitando su pelo y provocando un cosquilleo en sus brazos.

Miroku observó la manera en la que sus pechos se apretaban debajo de la tela delgada de su camisa negra. La boca se le hizo agua, ansiando sólo un pequeño bocado de la suave carne caliente que había vislumbrado cuando se había encontrado con su desnudez. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener su mano lejos del apretado pico.

Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto a una mujer. Si tan sólo ella cooperara, realmente disfrutarían de las próximas horas de espera.

En ese instante supo que iba a tenerla. Que debía tenerla.

Pero no aquí en el frío suelo como algún animal satisfaciendo una comezón básica. Ella merecía algo mejor que eso.

Primero, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacerla confiar en él. Para someterla voluntariamente a su contacto. Ella tenía terror de los hombres, su beso se lo había demostrado.

Pero por el momento, no estaba aterrorizada de él.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba su brazo donde su manga se había deslizado hacia atrás, mostrando un vislumbre de su tatuaje. Tiró el puño más arriba, sus dedos ligeramente rozando contra su piel.

—Las palabras están en Miats, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dice?

Miroku vaciló mientras recordaba el origen de su tatuaje. Lo que significaba. Desde que había dejado la prisión, sólo Inuyasha, Mushin, y Koharu alguna vez lo habían visto entero... además de Goshinki y sus guardias, pero ellos lo habían ignorado.

No obstante, esos bastardos probablemente eran analfabetos.

Koharu nunca preguntó por lo que decía. Todo lo que hizo fue fastidiarle para que se lo quitara porque le asqueaba.

_Los hombres decentes no se marcan a sí mismos, Houshi. ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer algo tan grande? Realmente, deberías quitártelo antes que uno de los administradores del hospital lo vea. ¿Te imaginas lo qué dirían?_

Pero él había logrado mantenerlo escondido de todas las personas "decentes" del hospital donde había trabajado. Infiernos, podía habérselo quitado, pero le recordaba su pasado y eso lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

Inuyasha nunca había comentado sobre las palabras en absoluto, aunque podía leerlas. Quizá porque comprendía el significado subyacente sin que hablaran de ello. Su amigo fue misteriosamente astuto sobre ello.

—¿Miroku?

Él aspiró profundamente antes de contestarle.

—Dice... —él apretó los dientes, entonces terminó—. "Nadie es Perro"

Ella arqueó una sola ceja.

—Está bien... ¿Te importaría explicarte?

Él le miró de frente por un breve instante.

—Estaba preso, Sango. Creo que puedes imaginar por qué está ahí.

Sango oyó la nota triste de sus palabras. Apoyándose contra su pierna, unió su mirada con la de él y vio el daño que había profundamente dentro de sus ojos.

—¿Que sucedió?

Él apartó la mirada.

Ella le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

—No pensaré mal de ti, Miroku. Sé lo que se siente estar herido tan profundamente que piensas que nunca sanarás. Luchar todos los días con recuerdos que esperas poder purgar de tu mente, sin lograrlo.

—Tú ya crees que soy escoria.

—No —dijo ella honestamente—. No lo hago —tal vez lo hizo al comienzo, pero rápidamente aprendió que había bastante más de él que lo que había escuchado.

Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras recordaba su pasado y la humillación que aún le desgarraba cada vez que bajaba la guardia. Había peleado tan duro y no había sido suficiente...

—Fui atacado la primera noche que estuve en prisión. Como tú, no pude pelear en su contra en ese momento. Pero al día siguiente, uno por uno, los cacé y maté a los tres con un cuchillo que le había robado a otro preso. Jaken, otro prisionero que cumplía cadena perpetua, estaba tan divertido por eso que me obsequió con el tatuaje como una advertencia para cualquier otro que quisiera meterse conmigo. Él me dijo que siempre lo llevara con orgullo.

El corazón de Sango se torció ante lo qué le describió.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

Él la miró inexpresivamente y ella comprendió que debió haber sido la primera vez que fue encarcelado. Dio un respingó ante sus amargas palabras.

—Lo siento tanto, Miroku. Nadie debería tener que sufrir eso y especialmente no un niño.

—Sí, bueno, no era la primera vez que había sido violado. Solamente fue la última.

Su estómago se revolvió ante su seco tono.

—¿Qué?

Un tic recorrió su mandíbula.

—Sabes quién fue mi padre, Sango. Lo que él era. ¿Crees realmente que sólo habría vendido a mi hermana?

Por un momento no pudo respirar mientras esas palabras se estrellaron contra ella. Honestamente, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que su padre hubiera sido tan desgraciado.

Pobre Miroku.

Ella puso la mano en su mejilla.

—¿Lo supo Mushin?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No se lo dijimos. No podía hacer nada. Si hubiera intentado detenerlo, mi padre le hubiera matado.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras comprendía el verdadero horror de su pasado. Uno que ridiculizaba el de ella. Colocando su mano sobre su brazo donde estaba el tatuaje, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y lo abrazó cerca.

—Lo siento tanto.

Miroku quedó aturdido por su abrazo. Sobre todo, se escandalizó por la sinceridad de su tono. Su cuerpo hizo erupción con el calor.

—Nunca le he dicho a una sola alma nada de esto. Sólo Kumi alguna vez lo supo —y él no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había compartido con ella.

Quizá porque había pasado por lo mismo. Supo, como él, que no habían hecho nada para provocarlo. Algunas personas eran simplemente basura, crueles que hacían presa de otros por ninguna otra razón que el hecho de que podían infligir dolor.

Al final, él estaba agradecido de ser diferente a su padre. Nunca comprendió por qué algunas personas actuaban de esa manera, ni había encontrado alegría alguna en lastimar a alguien más.

Cerrando los ojos, él la abrazó contra su pecho y dejó que el duce perfume de su pelo lo apaciguara.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu asaltante?

—Lo maté —ella levantó la mirada hacia él—. Supongo que significa que tampoco soy la perra de nadie.

Él le dirigió una media sonrisa.

—Supongo que no.

Sango escuchó el latido fuerte de su corazón debajo su oreja. Era la primera vez, aparte de Kohaku, que permitía que un hombre la abrazara.

Y se sentía realmente bien.

Pero todavía había una parte de ella que temía lo qué él podría hacerle. Una parte que esperaba que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó ella, intentando distraerse de ese pensamiento.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Aprender a confiar y estar íntimamente con alguien después de lo que te ocurrió?

—¿Quién dice que lo hice?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Estabas casado. Yo sólo asumí que confiaste en ella.

—Y no le conté nada sobre mi pasado. Sabía que no podría manejarlo y tenía razón. Ella se casó con un personaje que creé y no con la persona que fui o soy. Pensó que era el hijo huérfano de un respetado hombre de negocios que vivía de un fideicomiso y que había tenido una infancia insípida y aburrida —él suspiró—. Fue la infancia que habría querido tener. Completamente fabricada para que otras personas no supieran la verdad sobre mí.

—Pero, estabas con ella. Yo no puedo soportar que me toquen. El pensamiento del sexo todavía me aterroriza aunque sé que no se supone que sea violento o doloroso. Es sólo que no puedo resignarme a estar así con otra persona.

Sus facciones se suavizaron.

—Creo que es diferente porque no fui atacado por una mujer... al menos no hasta ti. Nunca realmente asocié los dos y honestamente, tampoco puedo soportar que me toque un hombre. Ni aun casualmente para saludar.

Entonces Koharu había llegado y por primera vez fue capaz de disfrutar completamente. Había encontrado placer compartiéndose a sí mismo con ella y asegurándose de que nunca dejara su cama sin múltiples orgasmos.

Hasta que se había enterado de su adulterio. Eso le había destrozado más que nada.

Pero no quería pensar en ello. Hacía mucho tiempo... Y todavía le pinchaba el alma profundamente cada vez que recordaba. ¿Por qué no había sido suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿En qué fue deficiente que ella necesitó encontrar a otro hombre para satisfacerla?

Queriendo distraerse, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas una historia para matar el tiempo?

Ella le miró ceñuda.

—¿Qué?

—Kohaku dijo que solías inventar muchas historias para contarle antes de acostarse. Dijo que eras la mejor en eso.

Sango sonrió levemente, recordando cuántas historias solía demandar Kohaku de ella.

_¡Por favor, Sang, hazme una chistosa!_

Extrañaba esos días de su hermano menor haciendo títeres de sombra sobre la pared para ilustrar sus cuentos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensé en alguna. No creo que pueda hacer más.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Después de que mi padre murió, no hubo más historias que contar. Es sólo que parecía demasiado trivial perder el tiempo mientras tenía preocupaciones más grandes como alimentar a tres hermanos hambrientos.

Miroku estiró una mano hacia arriba. Ella se tensó, medio esperando que le tocara, pero en lugar de eso él hizo una pausa momentáneamente, y entonces se rascó la barbilla. Luego la posó sobre su rodilla.

—Te dije que no te lastimaría.

—Lo sé. Solamente que es difícil.

Repentinamente, su mano estaba en su mejilla, alisando un rizo hacia un lado.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí?

—Sí —ella contestó honestamente.

Su blaster apareció en sus manos. Ella hizo una mueca ante él.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Si te lastimo, puedes matarme.

Ella se mofó.

—Esto es estúpido —intentó devolvérselo.

Él lo empujó de nuevo a sus manos. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya y la sujetó paralizándola. Por una vez no hubo mofa en sus ojos, ni parecieron ser tan glaciales.

—El miedo nunca es estúpido.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste antes.

Él se rió y ella se maravilló de lo rico que sonaba el eco a su alrededor.

—Bueno tenía que traerte aquí dentro por tu propio bien. Además, funcionó.

Sango colocó su blaster junto a su pie y se relajó, permitiéndole continuar alisando el pelo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Los escalofríos se extendieron sobre ella y pensó sobre su fuerza. Desde que todo comenzó, él había sido increíblemente valiente.

¿Exactamente qué se necesitaba para asustarlo?

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A nada.

—¿Nada? —ella era escéptica sobre eso—. Seguramente le temes a algo.

Miroku se lamió los labios resecos mientras su mirada se arrastraba sobre sus pechos y hasta las piernas que Sango había cruzado enfrente de ella. La manera en la que estaba sentada, sus muslos abiertos, invitando a su mano a tocar la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Él se sintió endurecer hasta el punto del dolor. Lo que no daría por arrastrar sus dedos sobre sus pechos, su estómago apretado y descenderlos rápido directamente en...

_Maldita sea muchacho, mete tu cabeza en el juego_. Si no se detenía, reventaría las costuras.

Aclarándose la voz, se conformó con arrastrar sus dedos sobre sus suaves labios, abiertos.

—La única cosa que queda que no he enfrentado es la muerte y, después de todo lo que he pasado, probablemente sería un alivio. Así que no, honestamente no hay nada que quede que me asuste.

Sango pensó en eso un rato mientras su cuerpo se volvió líquido en sus brazos.

¿Cómo se sentiría no temer nada? Sus numerosos miedos la devoraban constantemente.

—Cuéntame una historia, Miroku. Cuéntame cómo un niño de diez años sobrevive solo en un mundo como el nuestro.

Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y su mano se dejó de mover.

—Esa es una vieja historia que es mejor olvidar.

Repentinamente supo que era a lo que le temía.

—Me mentiste. Tienes miedo. Temes permitirle a alguien acercarse a ti, ¿verdad?

—Eso es ridículo. Tengo un montón de personas que están cerca de mí.

—Nómbrame a una persona en la que confíes. Una que sepa todo sobre ti.

El silencio le respondió.

—¿Y bien?

—Inuyasha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Acabas de decirme algo que él no sabe sobre ti. ¿A cuántas otras cosas no le has contado?

Miroku dejó caer su mirada al suelo mientras comprendía la verdad.

—Tienes razón. Por regla general, no dejo que las personas se acerquen demasiado a mí.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque cuando me miran, no me ven. Sólo ven al hijo de mi padre.

Sango tuvo que esforzarse para oír esas palabras. Aun con la luz tenue podía ver el tormento en sus ojos.

—No te hago responsable por los crímenes de tu padre. Y quiero conocerte. Quiero saber por qué tú, quien tiene más raciocinio que nadie que alguna vez haya conocido, nunca te has convertido en el animal que fue tu padre.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa extraña.

—Podría haber jurado que tú me acusaste de eso.

—Bueno, digo un montón de cosas que no quiero decir y tú estás intentando cambiar de tema.

—Está bien, estupendo — dijo él, sus ojos se volvieron opacos—. Quieres oír una historia, entonces una historia tendrás.

Tragando saliva, él elevó su mirada al cielo raso.

—Hubo una vez un niñito que nació en un frío día lluvioso de padres que aprendieron a odiarse mutuamente. A él se le dijo que su madre había sido una buena chica que se enamoró de un mal muchacho que la arruinó. Pero la verdad es que ella era igual de despiadada.

Su voz impasible desgarró a través de ella y notó la manera en la que él omitió referirse a ellos como sus padres. Era como si recitara un libro que una vez hubiera leído, o estuviera hablando sobre un desconocido.

—Un día, la madre intentó matar al bebé y el padre la golpeó tanto, que ella se fue.

Sango se congeló mientras recordaba lo qué Mushin le había dicho.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mi padre me lo escupía a la cara cada vez que se disgustaba conmigo. _"Bastardo sin valor. Debería haber dejado que tu madre te ahogara, en lugar de salvarte"._

Su voz sonaba vacía, pero ella sabía lo que él tuvo que sufrir por eso.

—Odias a tu madre, ¿verdad?

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella y suspiró.

—No la conozco lo bastante bien como para odiarla. El único recuerdo que tengo de ella fue cuando me arrojó por la puerta y amenazó con echar a los ejecutores sobre mí si alguna vez ensombreciera su umbral otra vez.

Ella quiso llorar por la crueldad de su madre.

—¿Qué paso después de que tu padre fue ejecutado?

Él aspiró profundamente.

—Tú sabes la respuesta. Fui encarcelado.

—Todavía no comprendo cómo pudieron hacerte eso. ¿No podían ver que tú eras diferente?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—El hijo no era tan diferente de su padre en aquellos tiempos. Todo lo que él conocía era la violencia. Cómo recibir y dar dolor. El muchacho estaba enojado y amargado, y azotaba a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse en medio. Créeme. Ese pequeño bastardo derribó a tres pedófilos adultos sin siquiera sobresaltarse. Les cortó la garganta y los apuñaló hasta que estuvieron muertos a sus pies...

No era una hazaña fácil y eso decía bastante para lo que él hizo.

Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que Miroku no era de sangre fría o cruel.

Ella lo sabía mejor.

Como Mushin le dijo, sólo los había atacado después de que lo trataron brutalmente.

—El muchacho no escuchaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a los guardias, y debido a que las palizas no reprimían sus respuestas insolentes, comenzaron a encerrarlo a él solo. Un día cometieron el error de escoger una celda con un cerrojo electrónico. Él había sido bien adiestrado e inmediatamente lo desactivó y salió de allí.

—Debió haber sido tan duro estar por tu cuenta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pudo ser peor.

—¿Peor? —preguntó ella con incredulidad—. Dormiste debajo de contenedores.

—Mushin te dijo eso, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, todavía podría seguir preso para ser violado y golpeado, así que confía en mí. Los contenedores no fueron tan malos.

¿Cómo podía aceptar tanto? ¿Cómo podía no odiar a su madre por rechazarlo?

Hasta el día de hoy una parte de ella despreciaba a su padre por su descuido y poca atención y él nunca le había hecho pasar por nada parecido a las cosas que Miroku había sufrido.

—¿Así que, cómo terminaste aquí?

—Abordé el primer barco que pude encontrar con una escotilla abierta —él sonrió amargamente—. Imagino que debí haber revisado su bitácora para ver a dónde se dirigía. No es que importara. Eso era donde había estado viviendo con mi padre así que no estaba acostumbrado a algo mejor.

Sango se apoyó contra su rodilla para poder ver mejor su cara.

—¿Cuándo conociste a la Madre Aimi?

—¿Quién está contando esta historia?

—Lo siento. Tú.

—Está bien —le dijo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared—. Una vez que el niño llegó, se dio cuenta de que la supervivencia no iba a ser fácil por su cuenta. Pero aprendió lo suficiente de su padre como para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

—¿Robaste?

—Todo lo que no estaba soldado al suelo. Al niño no le importaba a quién le robara siempre que lograra escapar. Y un día, cometió el error de levantar la cartera de un hombre que podría aventajarlo.

—¿Te atrapó?

—No, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, él se escondió en un edificio vacío, lo atravesó corriendo y salió en el área deportiva. Transitó alrededor de máquinas y escombros hasta que encontró un túnel que se dirigía a la entrada de las catacumbas.

—¿El hombre no te encontró?

—No —él dijo, intercambiando pronombres—. Vagabundeé aquí abajo durante horas hasta que comprendí que aquello uno, era una tumba, y dos, el hombre no entró detrás de mí. Después de dormir aquí algunas noches, se hizo evidente para mí que nadie venía nunca. Éramos simplemente yo y los muertos.

—¿Así que hiciste esto tu hogar?

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Él le mostró su hoyuelo—. Fue la casa más limpia y segura que alguna vez había tenido.

Ella tembló ante el pensamiento.

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo conociste a la Madre Aimi.

Él extendió la mano y toqueteó su mejilla, sus dedos calientes un contraste extremo con el aire helado. Ella cerró los ojos, saboreando su contacto y su olor.

—Un día una de las sacerdotisas murió y la trajeron aquí abajo. Permanecí escondido hasta que se fueron y, después de que me había quedado dormido, la Madre Aimi y la Madre Omera regresaron para conducir los Ritos Finales.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

—¿Te encontraron?

Él asintió.

—Su bondad cambió mi vida. Me hicieron pasar a sus cámaras privadas y me bañaron y alimentaron. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve un lugar seguro para quedarme, donde nadie intentó lastimarme.

Ella respingó ante el pensamiento.

Él movió su mano sobre su cuello donde rozó la parte de atrás de sus dedos contra su carne, haciéndole pequeñas cosas malvadas a su cuerpo. Otra vez comenzó el latido errático.

—Las Madres me enseñaron a rezar y perdonar. Me mostraron que algunas personas pasan sus vidas intentando ayudar a otros, y que ese pequeño grupo no son nada estúpido o débil. Que no todo el mundo era utilizado.

—¿Por eso es que tú eres piadoso con ellos ahora?

—Sí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Les debo todo.

—¿Así que te criaron en sus cámaras?

—No completamente —él movió la mano abajo de la línea de su mandíbula, enviando oleadas de placer a través de ella. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre sus labios, sus párpados cerrados y luego abajo a un lado de su cuello. Ella inhalo un suspiro desgarrado de placer.

Cuando Miroku continuó, su voz fue una octava completa más profunda.

—La Madre Superiora me encontró y tuvo un ataque de cólera. Los hombres no tienen permiso de tomar los votos sagrados y ella consideró mi presencia una profanación para el templo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me mude de nuevo a las catacumbas.

Ella se encogió ante eso.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—No tuve alternativa. Pero esta vez, al menos tuve mantas y una almohada. Las Madres me traían una comida caliente por la noche y me ayudaron a inscribirme en la escuela local.

Ella se distrajo por su toque mientras él arrastraba las puntas de sus dedos de nuevo a través de sus labios y debajo de su pelo.

—¿Usaste tu nombre real?

—Difícilmente. Dejé de utilizar Blackhole el día que mi padre fue ejecutado.

Ella todavía no sabía de dónde venía C.I. Miroku.

—¿Fueron las Madres las que te llamaron Miroku?

Él se rió, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los de ella.

—No. Se negaron alguna vez a usarlo.

—¿De dónde vino entonces?

—Dada mi ascendencia y mi joven ocupación, parecía ser un nombre apropiado, además, sonaba mejor para mi.

Ella negó con la cabeza ante él.

—Tú vales mucho más que eso.

Él se movió para besarla.

Tanto como ella quería su beso, no quiso distraerlo. No mientras él realmente estaba hablándole sobre su pasado.

Retrocediendo, ella preguntó.

—Así que, ¿qué significa realmente C.I.?

La decepción parpadeó en sus ojos y él se recostó con un suspiro.

—Certificablemente Insano.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Es demasiado embarazoso.

Cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho, ella se recostó y le miró desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—No puede ser peor que Sandagard.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Sandagard? ¿Qué infiernos es eso?

Ella bufó ante su desdén.

—Es mi nombre real, tonto. En honor a mi abuela materna — dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Mi padre odiaba tanto el nombre, que comenzó a llamarme a Sango cuando todavía era una niña que empezaba a caminar.

Su rica risa la calentó.

—Sandagard Taijiya. Tienes que admitir que es bastante horripilante.

Sí, lo era, pero no se lo concedería a él.

—Ahora que he confiado mi máxima vergüenza...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Antes me entregaría yo mismo a los Mits.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Realmente malo.

Con eso, ella supo que nunca obtendría una respuesta directa de él. Así que cambió el tema.

—Está bien, si las Madres se encargaron de ti, ¿entonces cómo volviste a robar?

—¿Cuántas preguntas vas a hacer?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuántas horas dices que nosotros...

—Dios mío, mujer. ¿Nadie te dijo alguna vez que los hombres tienen una cantidad específica de palabras para cada día y si no dejo de hablar, mi lengua estallará?

Ella bufó.

—¿Aprendiste eso de Kohaku o él de ti?

Él esbozó una sonrisa que envió una corriente de excitación a través de ella.

—Te dije que era universal.

Ella le hizo un pequeño mohín que usaba en Kohaku para hacerle cambiar de forma de pensar.

—Por favor termina de contarme tu historia.

Él besó la punta de su nariz, entonces retrocedió a una distancia segura.

—La escuela era cara y las Madres sustraían fondos en mi beneficio. Comencé a temer que fueran atrapadas y castigadas. Así que decidí utilizar el único regalo que mi padre me había dado.

—¿Robando para las grandes compañías?

Él asintió.

—La vergüenza sobre ti.

—Lo sé. Pero si conocieras a la Madre Superiora, sabrías por qué empecé. Si ella alguna vez las hubiera atrapado, las habría arrojado a prisión sin pensárselo dos veces. Y por experiencia personal, te puedo asegurar que no habrían sobrevivido ni cinco minutos.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un bastardo rudo.

Sí, lo era.

Y tal vez fue su historia o su proximidad, Sango no estaba segura de lo que la había hecho repentinamente tan audaz. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerse, ella extendió la mano y tocó la barba crecida en su mejilla que aún tenía un débil descolorimiento por su paliza.

Él mordisqueo juguetonamente sus dedos.

Avergonzada, dejó caer la mano y pensó distraerse.

—¿Así que, cómo conociste a Inuyasha Inferno?

Él recogió su mano y jugueteó con sus dedos. El movimiento circular de su pulgar contra su piel envió olas eléctricas arriba de su brazo y directamente al centro de su cuerpo.

—Fue herido en una misión que salió mal y le fui a hurgar en el bolsillo. Iba a matarme, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era simplemente una sórdida rata hambrienta, me lanzó su cartera y me dijo que parecía como si la necesitara más que él.

Ella frunció el ceño ante lo qué él describió. Inuyasha era un asesino adiestrado en la Liga... alguien que no conocía cualquier clase de compasión. Todos los asesinos matan sin arrepentimiento o vacilación.

—Estas tomándome el pelo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No. Lo juro. Supe que él moriría por sus heridas e iba a dejarle, pero no pude. No después de que fuera tan amable conmigo... las Madres me habían enseñado a no darles la espalda a las personas, especialmente a esas que me ayudaron. Antes de que pudiera recapacitar, le lleve a donde me quedaba y cuidé de sus heridas.

—¿Un asesino?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Porque salvé su vida, él pagó para que yo fuera a la escuela.

—¿Por la bondad de su corazón?

—Sí y no. También trabajé para él.

—¿Y qué hacías tú?

—Le ayudaba a reunir información de sus objetivos. Provisto con algunos juguetes que él usaba para rastrear y pelear. Todo legal —Miroku subió su mano a la boca y comenzó a chupar la yema de su dedo índice. Su lengua se deslizó pecaminosamente por su carne, haciéndole cosas terribles a su voluntad—. Y él pagaba un sueldo malditamente bueno.

—Que te mantuvo apartado de las calles.

Él asintió.

—Cuéntame sobre Houshi Tsujitani. ¿Cómo encaja en todo esto?

Su cuerpo entero se volvió rígido. Sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos y él alejó su mano.

—¿Qué?

Una oleada de vergüenza la consumió.

—Vi tu certificado de cirujano.

Su respiración se intensificó con la cólera que ardía en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estabas hurgando en mis cosas? –y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él respondió—. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Estabas buscando un arma.

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Así que cómo te convertiste en Houshi Tsujitani?

Algo extraño paso entre ellos entonces, un parpadeo de calor compartido que no podía definir. Sango comprendió entonces que probablemente era la única persona a la que alguna vez le había contado sobre esa parte de su vida.

La hacía sentir tan...

Ella no supo que palabra usar. Todo lo que sabía era que a pesar de cómo habían llegado a estar juntos y lo que podría ocurrir en los próximos días, se alegraba de estar aquí con él en este momento.

Miroku levantó su mano otra vez y rozó un beso a lo largo de sus dedos antes de morder las puntas de los mismos.

—Siempre estuve interesado en la química y biología, así que comencé a hacer cursos. Un día uno de mis profesores sugirió que pensara en una carrera en medicina.

—Y te convertiste en médico.

—Bueno, no fue tan fácil —él aspiró profundamente y movió su mano hacia su trenza. Sango observó cómo él la rozaba contra la palma de su mano, para luego enredar sus dedos en ella—. Sabía que no quería ser un ladrón el resto de mi vida. En primer lugar, mis actividades eran un camino de regreso a los Mits y tenía que permanecer en movimiento. Además, los ladrones tienen cortísimas expectativas de vida. Así que después de un tiempo comencé a pensar en lo que el profesor me había dicho.

Él rozó su trenza en la punta de su nariz.

—Comenzó a parecer una gran oportunidad. Toda mi vida, todo lo que alguna vez había deseado ardientemente era respetabilidad.

—Y los médicos son siempre respetados.

—Exactamente —él alzó su pelo hacia la cara y corrió la punta de su trenza a través de su barbilla. Si ella no tuviera mejor criterio, pensaría lo estaba saboreando.

—¿Cómo te metiste en la escuela? ¿No se requieren partidas de nacimiento o registros?

—Inuyasha falsificó todo lo que necesitaba. Usó sus contactos en la Liga para darme una identidad completamente nueva.

—Ah. ¿Y qué pasó que dejaste todo atrás?

Él dejó caer su pelo.

—Fui descubierto.

—¿Por?

—No tiene importancia.

Y aunque anhelara una respuesta, la nota en su voz le dijo que hasta ahí llegaba su confianza en ella. Había excedido su cuota de palabras.

Pensó en señalar que a su lengua le faltaba explotar, pero recapacitó.

Además, él le saldría con otra réplica de chico listo.

Aunque probablemente sabía más de lo que alguna vez le había dicho a alguien, todavía se sentía afuera. Se preguntó lo que se necesitaría para abrir la brecha en sus defensas, para hacerle confiar otra vez.

Pero entonces, confiar en ella probablemente sería lo peor.

—Ahora que me he expuesto mi sórdido pasado ante ti, quiero que respondas a una pregunta.

Ella alzó sus cejas.

—Bueno.

—¿Cómo terminó la hija de un contrabandista de quinta categoría como una Exterminadora entrenada? Creí que un Exterminador sigue una ascendencia estricta.

—Lo hacen. Mi tío por mi lado materno era un Exterminador y él me eligió para entrenarme cuando era solo una niña que empezaba a caminar.

—¿Por qué no Kohaku?

Ella se detuvo justo antes de confiar un secreto que ni siquiera Kohaku sabía de su nacimiento. Aunque Miroku le había dicho tanto de sí mismo, no podía decirle que Kohaku era un huérfano que habían adoptado. Su hermano no tenía recuerdos de eso y para su familia nunca había importado que él no compartiera su sangre.

Excepto por el asunto del entrenamiento Exterminador.

Así que ella le dio una verdad alterna.

—Él no pensó que Kohaku tuviera el espíritu de un guerrero.

Miroku se rió.

—No, supongo que no lo tiene. Es parecido a una especie de piloto–mosca volando por la entrepierna.

Ella se unió a su risa.

—Ciertamente lo es. Juro que debería haberlo castrado cuando llegó a la pubertad. Gah, ha sido insoportable desde el momento que descubrió que las chicas servían para algo más aparte de arrojarles piedras.

—El apodo de Shippo para él es promiscuo.

—Como el nuestro.

Él comenzó a estirarse hacia ella otra vez, pero algo le hizo retroceder la mano.

—¿Y cómo es que decidiste convertirte en una rastreadora?

Sango pensó de nuevo en su infancia y suspiró.

—Creo que lo hice en parte por fastidiar a mi padre. Siempre odió a los rastreadores. Decía que estaban demasiado pagados de sí mismos para su gusto. Y también, por todas las ocupaciones que me dejo tras su muerte, no sólo me permitía defender mi juramento como una Exterminadora, sino que también pagaba mejor. Y me dio un horario libre que me permitió estar en casa cuando Rin y Hirai me necesitaron.

Él asintió.

—Solía envidiar la manera en la que vosotros cuatro unían esfuerzos para sobrevivir. Pero los últimos años de deudas de juego de Rin me han hecho darme cuenta de lo afortunado que fui de nunca tener a nadie de quien cuidar.

La molestó que él supiera tanto acerca de su familia. La ponía en una terrible desventaja.

—Debo admitir que hubo un par de veces que realmente pensé en escapar. Era demasiado joven para tener tanta responsabilidad, pero sabía que si los entregaba al gobierno, seríamos separados y no podía soportar el pensamiento de que abusaran de ellos del mismo modo que hicieron conmigo. Sin mencionar, que no podría sobrevivir sin ellos y aunque Kohaku podría habérselas arreglado bien sin nosotros, no creo que Hirai o Rin hubieran sobrevivido por su cuenta.

—No, ni aún ahora pueden sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Eso era muy cierto.

—Creo que la cosa más dura para mí fue observar a Kohaku darse de baja en la escuela para ayudarme. Era tan listo y conseguía tan buenas notas que sé que podía haber ido a la universidad y hacer algo grande con su vida. En lugar de convertirse en un contrabandista de bajo rango como nuestro padre.

—Él no es de bajo rango. Es uno de los mejores pilotos que tengo.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—Personalmente, creo que deberías haber hecho a Hirai bajarse de su culo perezoso y trabajar.

—Eso es rudo —ella increpó con un ceño—. Sabes que a ella en realidad le gustas.

—Sí, bueno, considerando que soy una de las extremadamente pocas personas que ella puede soportar por más que tres segundos, eso no dice mucho.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más hondo.

—Ella ha tenido momentos duros, especialmente con el asma y la diabetes. Hay tanto que no puede hacer y debe evitar fatigarse. ¿Quién la puede culpar de ser un poco difícil?

—¿Difícil? —él se atragantó—. Ella cogió el último cheque del salario de Kohaku y se lo gastó por completo en unos zapatos y vestido nuevos.

Sango jadeó.

—Dime que no lo hizo.

—Sí, lo hizo. Pensé que Kohaku iba a matarla y casi le ayudé.

Sango se frotó los ojos mientras un sordo dolor empezaba en sus sienes. Hirai nunca crecería. Y tampoco lo haría Rin.

—Supongo que es culpa mía. Rin tenía sólo diez años y Hirai ocho cuando nuestro padre murió. Temí tanto que fueran obligadas a crecer antes de tiempo como me pasó a mí que los sobreprotegí y nunca los dejé tomar ninguna responsabilidad en absoluto —Sango dejo salir un aliento cansado.

Él le cogió la barbilla en la mano y la obligó a mirarle.

—Nunca deberías disculparte por amar a alguien demasiado.

—No, pero temo que pueda haber arruinado sus vidas.

—Tampoco deberías hacerte responsable de sus defectos. Esos son sus problemas, no los tuyos.

Sango le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, pensando en lo que le dijo. Tal vez Miroku tenía razón. Quizás era hora de que dejara de cubrirles las espaldas todo el tiempo y los dejara caer de vez en cuando.

Por varios segundos, estuvieron callados.

Hasta que Hachi se elevó y alzó el vuelo. Él zumbó pasándolos.

—Hay pisadas acercándose y se dirigen directamente hacia nosotros.

Continuara…


	13. alguien que proteja tu espalda

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—¿_**R**_uido de pasos? —Repitió Sango, cogiendo su arma del suelo y poniéndose de pie—. Pensé que habías dicho que nadie nunca venía aquí abajo.

Miroku se colocó a su lado mientras tomaba el arma de su mano.

—No lo hacen. No sin una buena razón.

—¿Como estar persiguiendo a los dos imbéciles que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quedarse mientras los buscaban? —susurró enfadada.

—Suena como una buena razón para mí —su indiferencia, seriamente, estaba sacándola de quicio—. Así que calculé mal nuestra seguridad. No es la primera vez que he cometido ese error.

—¿Ahora me lo dices?

—Shh —dijo, alzando la mano.

En el silencio, una voz gritó:

—Miroku, ¿dónde estás? Tengo aquí a alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Corre, Houshi! —gritó la Madre Aimi.

Innumerables emociones bailaron en su rostro, reemplazando su habitual estoicismo, preocupación, aturdida incredulidad y, finalmente, se decidió por la rabia. Sango dio un paso atrás. Nunca en su vida había visto a nadie tan aterrador. Este era el hombre sobre el que sus fichas le habían advertido.

Mortal. Malvado. Frío.

—Hachi —su tono era letal—. Oscuridad total. Ahora.

Hachi cortó la luz.

—No puedo ver —susurró ella.

—Yo sí.

Se dio cuenta de que él la había dejado. Alargando sus brazos delante de ella, anduvo a tientas a lo largo de las paredes, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad. Era como si la envolviera. Oprimiéndola.

La profunda sensación era totalmente inquietante mientras se esforzaba por sentir o palpar algo.

Ni siquiera podía oír los pasos de Miroku.

De pronto, oyó acercarse al hombre que había hablado. Sus pasos, junto con los de la Madre, hacían eco en las paredes de mármol sonando como si un ejército estuviera pisoteando de parte a parte.

Una luz se acercó.

Sango la esquivó metiéndose en un pasillo de intersección y observó con asombro como el número del grupo crecía…

Y crecía.

Este no era un único perseguidor. Había doce de ellos. Y la Madre Aimi no estaba sola. Habían tomado también a otra sacerdotisa.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —gruñó uno de los hombres.

—Shh —ladró el que había hablado originalmente—. No quiero que conozca nuestro número. Que piense que estoy solo.

—No estás solo —dijo Miroku desde la oscuridad—. Pero lo estarás.

Inmediatamente, un hombre cayó al suelo, con el cuello roto.

—¿Dónde está? —gritó el primer hombre.

Cuatro más cayeron.

—¡Está por todas partes! —gritó otro.

Viendo su oportunidad para unirse a la refriega, Sango corrió para ayudar a las sacerdotisas. Atrapó a uno por la tráquea un segundo antes de patear a otro en la rodilla.

—Corran —dijo ella a las sacerdotisas.

Ellas rápidamente desaparecieron en la oscuridad mientras se volvía para tratar con el siguiente hombre cerca de ella.

—¡Perra! —apuntó su arma contra ella.

Ella golpeó su brazo hacia un lado y sacó su daga. Le rebanó el brazo, le dio un cabezazo, lo pateó y se volvió para coger al siguiente.

Los cuatro hombres restantes avanzaron amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Miroku hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Sango deshacerse del resto de sus atacantes con una facilidad que era impresionante y un poco aterradora.

Maldición, era buena.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando ella emergió por encima de los cuerpos. Su torso estaba ligeramente retorcido, era una posición de poder y habilidad.

Y era tan sexy como el infierno.

Ella se encontró con su mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—_Esto_ es en lo que soy buena.

Sí, lo era.

Su mirada se entornó fijamente en algo detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera moverse, voló junto a él para patear a uno de los bastardos que había estado tratando de abalanzarse a su espalda.

Ella lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó en la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Cayendo hacia atrás, él lloró como un bebé.

Miroku succionó con fuerza su aliento entre los dientes mientras se sacudía involuntariamente y se sujetaba a sí mismo con la mano ahuecada.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué te quejas? Esta vez no fuiste tú.

—Digamos que tu última patada en mis joyas todavía está fresca en mi memoria.

Él se acercó al hombre y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sé que duele. Ella patea como una mula, ¿eh? —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó el hombre, con voz temblorosa.

Sango frunció el ceño mientras Miroku rebuscaba en su mochila hasta que encontró un inyector. Lo levantó en frente de su cara como si inspeccionara la dosis. Cuando volvió a mirar al rastrero hombre, su expresión era glacial y mortal.

—Voy a matarte —le disparó todo el contenido.

El corazón de Sango se detuvo. ¿Tenía realmente tanta sangre fría?

Él se trasladó para inyectar a otro hombre en el suelo.

Agarrando su brazo, sacó el inyector de la garganta del hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él levantó la vista con una mirada de asombro.

—Vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Me disparaste mientras estaba desarmada.

—No te maté.

Él le metió un vial en las manos.

—Y no los mato. Relájate, es sólo un sedante para asegurarnos de que no vengan tras nosotros durante un tiempo.

Todavía escéptica, miró el envase en su mano. Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios al leer la etiqueta. Estaba siendo honesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mentirle?

—¿Por qué no? Tiene suerte de que no lo matara. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho.

Se aceraban más pasos. Sango contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si eran más atacantes. Le lanzó a Miroku su blaster, quien lo atrapó con una mano antes de entrar de nuevo en las sombras.

Preparándose, ella esperó a que se acercaran.

En lugar de fuertes hombres para matarlos, las dos sacerdotisas regresaron. La Madre Aimi se quedó atrás mientras la otra corría hacia Miroku y le apretaba en un fuerte abrazo.

—Sé que fue una tontería volver, pero debía asegurarme de que no estaban heridos.

Miroku apretó su brazo alrededor de ella y la expresión de agradecimiento en su cara hizo un nudo en la garganta de Sango. Él la soltó y retrocedió.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Madre Omera.

La madre Aimi lanzó una mueca de preocupación hacia los hombres sobre el suelo.

—¿Están muertos?

Él se rascó la mejilla.

—Descansando. Estarán de nuevo en pie en seis o siete horas —miró a Sango—. Lo que no nos da mucha ventaja. Así que ¿si nos disculpan?

—¿Houshi? —La Madre Omera puso la mano en su brazo para evitar que se retirara—. Has hecho que nos sintamos orgullosas.

Miroku se detuvo ante esas palabras que significaban tanto para él, pero que eran totalmente falsas e inmerecidas.

—No, pero lo intento.

Con eso, se llevó a Sango de vuelta al final de las catacumbas y empujó para liberar la entrada secreta a fin de que pudieran salir de este lugar.

Sango le frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? Estoy obteniendo una extraña vibración de ti.

—Me siento más o menos normal.

Él se agachó para gatear a través de la abertura.

Sango suspiró. Bueno, eso era sin duda bastante ambiguo. Mientras lo seguía a través de la entrada, ella se detuvo. Esta vez, conocía el hedor que llenaba su nariz con un podrido y agrio olor.

—¿Estamos en una alcantarilla?

—¿Se me olvidó mencionarte que tendríamos que atravesar las alcantarillas para llegar a la bahía de aterrizaje?

Ella entornó su mirada sobre él, con ganas de derrumbarlo sobre el suelo.

—Se te olvida mencionarme un montón de cosas.

Él se echó a reír.

Hachi se posó finalmente en su hombro.

—No te sientas mal, Lady Huesos. También olvida decirme cosas. Como el hecho de que no iba a volver por mí.

Miroku se alejó de ellos.

—Obviamente estoy en inferioridad numérica, así que antes de que ustedes dos unen fuerzas y me maten, seguiré ese camino —hizo una pausa para volver la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Quieres que Hachi ilumine de nuevo el camino?

Ella se detuvo al oír cosas vivientes correteando en la oscuridad.

—Depende. ¿Cuántas pequeñas bestias peludas veré corriendo cuando lo haga?

—Digamos simplemente que, si la idea te hace escrupulosa, podrías querer esperar.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Ella sólo había estado bromeando, pero ahora que lo pensaba. . .

Un centenar de historias de horror de viles seres en las alcantarillas pasaron por su mente. ¿Serían roedores o algo mucho más siniestro?

—¿Atacarán?

—No mientras nos sigamos moviendo.

Sango se encogió de miedo.

—¿Puedes _verlos_?

—Lamentablemente, sí. Puedo ver mejor aquí abajo que con la luz del día.

Él la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia delante a través de la suciedad y el hedor.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un defecto de nacimiento Miatsu que afecta aproximadamente a uno de cada trescientos recién nacidos. Algunos científicos especulan que es porque perdimos nuestro sol primario hace doscientos años, y lo único en lo que están de acuerdo es que los niños están mutando para adaptarse a nuestro medio ambiente más oscuro.

—Eso es… —buscó la palabra más apropiada—. Espeluznante.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Su puño se tensó sobre su mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, odiando el hecho de no ver lo que le había hecho tensarse.

—Me pareció oír algo —él se detuvo.

Sango aguzó el oído, pero no oyó nada, aparte del doloroso recordatorio de que las sabandijas estaban corriendo demasiado cerca de su inmóvil cuerpo.

—Tal vez fue una de las pequeñas bestias corriendo por nuestros pies.

—Tal vez —le tiró de la mano otra vez—. Vamos.

Ella no dijo nada más mientras seguía tras él con Hachi haciendo ruidos que zumbaban en su hombro. No podía creer que estuviera sola en la oscuridad con un hombre y no aterrorizarse. Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía con Miroku más se acostumbraba.

Era extraño para ella. Extraño y, de alguna manera, maravilloso.

Lástima que no pudiera durar. Para ellos, no había futuro. Todo lo que tendría de él sería este pequeño momento.

Pasado en una alcantarilla…

En lugar de ser feliz con la perspectiva de acabar con esta misión, un horrible dolor la apuñaló en el pecho al darse cuenta de que pronto se separarían como enemigos eternos.

Sin estar dispuesta a analizarlo, se prometió que no le permitiría acercarse demasiado. No se lo podía permitir. Su futuro y el de sus hermanos dependían de ello.

Al fin él se detuvo.

—Hay una escalera de mano justo encima de mi cabeza. Voy a sostenerte. Sube hasta la cima y encontrarás una pequeña rejilla. Tiene un resorte y, una vez que estés cerca, podrás liberarlo.

La tomó por la cintura. La fuerza de sus manos la quemaba mientras la levantaba sin esfuerzo. Sango se apoderó de la escalera e hizo lo que él le dijo.

Cuando llegó a la cima, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios que por fin estaba fuera de ese maloliente agujero. Sin embargo, considerándolo bien, el aire en la superficie realmente no era mucho mejor.

Se volvió para ayudar a Miroku. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el hombre de pie bajo la tenue luz del sol de la tarde.

Y el blaster que él apuntaba hacia su pecho.

—Di una palabra de advertencia y estás muerta —susurró él.

Sango se congeló mientras evaluaba rápidamente la amenaza. Había dieciséis de ellos, completamente armados y listos para patearle el culo, y Miroku estaría temporalmente cegado por la brillante luz cuando saliera de la oscuridad. . .

Alguien la agarró por detrás.

Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, Sango ya no pudo pensar. Su entrenamiento tomó su lugar. Pisoteando su empeine, se giró sobre su agresor con un gruñido feroz.

Miroku entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, pero por su vida que no los podría abrir los suficiente como para ver algo. El resplandor del mortecino sol lo tenía completamente cegado. Su instinto le dijo que tenían problemas, pero malditos sus ojos, no podía hacer nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar a Sango luchar y disparos de blasters.

—¿Hachi?

—A la derecha.

Miroku lanzó un fuerte golpe y sintió caer a su atacante. Hachi aterrizó en su hombro para que pudiera hablar con él a través de la lucha.

Para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, la pelea había terminado. Hachi agitó sus alas cuando Miroku revisó los daños. Y, honestamente, se quedó atónito.

Él se había ocupado de dos. Sango, de todos los demás por su cuenta.

Con rasgos severos, permanecía de pie cerca de un hombre inconsciente con sus manos apretadas a los costados. El resto estaba en la calle, apilados a su alrededor. Por su ropa, los señalaban como rastreadores Miatsu.

Con admiración, miró a Sango.

—Recuérdame que nunca te cabree.

Ella mostró una vidriada expresión un instante antes de que se doblaran las piernas. Miroku apenas la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Sango? —jadeó con sobresaltada alarma, abrazándola contra él—. Sango… contéstame —fue entonces cuando vio que manaba sangre de su cuero cabelludo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía llevarla de regreso al templo o a casa de Mushin. Esos lugares ya no eran seguros.

Explorando el área alrededor de ellos, sabía que tenía que salir de la calle antes de que más Mits o desesperados nativos decidieran probar suerte apresándolos.

Recogiéndola, la acunó contra su pecho. Se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos que momentáneamente le aturdió. Había sido tan vibrante despertándolo que había olvidado realmente lo pequeña que era.

Y no duraría mucho tiempo sin atención médica. Con ese único pensamiento en su mente, corrió con ella hacia el puerto espacial.

Una y otra vez su mente no dejaba de relampaguear sobre Kumi y la forma en que lo hubo mirado cuando él la había encontrado en su dormitorio. El tinte de color azul pálido de su piel. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos. Su cuerpo bañado en la sangre que había drenado de sus muñecas cortadas…

No volvería a suceder. No en su turno.

Entrando en el puerto, se puso a evaluar las naves a su alrededor. La mayoría eran pequeños cargueros y transbordadores. Sin embargo, dos eran de la categoría de combate, justo lo que necesitaba.

Él corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡Oye! —gritó una de los asistentes, corriendo tras él—. No puedes coger esa nave.

Cambiando el peso de Sango en sus brazos, Miroku se giró hacia la mujer con su blaster levantado.

—Si no quieres morir, te sugiero que te retires.

Ella levantó sus manos y se alejó de él.

Miroku mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia la nave, esta vez más lentamente.

En la base del caza, se quedó mirando la escalera de mano y maldijo. Ahora, ¿cómo diablos iba a sujetar a Sango para subir a bordo de un caza? Cierto que era ágil, pero eso desafiaba incluso sus habilidades.

Entonces vio su respuesta.

—Mueve la grúa de acoplamiento hacia el caza.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Él liberó el seguro de su blaster.

—Tienes cinco segundos.

Ella corrió hacia la grúa mientras Hachi volaba a la cabina del piloto.

Una vez que ella estuvo en su lugar, Miroku le dio la señal. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, todo el tiempo mirando a la trabajadora, medio esperaba que tuviera el suficiente valor para intentar algo. No fue sino hasta que los tres estuvieron a bordo y la cabina sólidamente cerrada que empezó a calmarse.

Un poco.

Tan pronto como el blindaje de la cabina hubo iniciado su descenso, la trabajadora se desvaneció. Miroku estaba seguro de que estaba corriendo en busca de ayuda así que no perdió tiempo quemando motores. Un poco de preocupación corrió a través de él al no ejecutar una comprobación preliminar, pero no tenía tiempo.

Tiró del acelerador y puso en marcha los propulsores de la nave. Su estómago se hundió, mientras las fuerzas "G" hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

En pocos minutos, lograron velocidad de liberación. Giró la nave hacia el espacio, e inmediatamente penetraron a través de la atmósfera del planeta.

Una vez que estuvieron a buen recaudo en el seno del espacio y que estaba seguro de que nadie los seguía, Miroku dirigió su atención a la pequeña forma encogida en su regazo. Las luces de control brillaban suavemente contra sus pálidas mejillas y notó que su sangre había empapado la pierna de su pantalón.

Con cautela, movió su cabeza hasta que pudo examinar la herida. No parecía tan grave como había pensado al principio. Tendría que haber recordado que las heridas en la cabeza sangraban mucho, incluso cuando eran pequeñas.

Pero ésta era profunda y podría necesitar un par de puntos de sutura.

Registrando su mochila sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En sólo unos minutos, tenía la herida limpia y envuelta.

—¿Vivirá? —preguntó Hachi.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Estará enfadada por esto?

—Probablemente. Estoy seguro de que le va a doler cuando despierte —miró a Hachi, que estaba ahora en su forma de robot, encaramado en el panel de control—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Ella estaba pateando culos por su cuenta. Pensé que sería más seguro para ti no luchar estando ciego. Pero luego te metiste de cabeza y tuve que ayudarte.

—Aún así pudiste advertirme.

—Y tú pudiste venir a buscarme en lugar de abandonarme todos estos años.

Esas palabras le hicieron daño.

—Realmente lo siento, Hachi. Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que te dolería, te juro que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Está bien, voy a cambiar de tema. Pero si alguna vuelves a hacerme eso voy a apuñalarte en el pene, lo cual estoy seguro de que te dolerá.

—Sí, lo haría.

—Bien. Ahora me desconecto un momento para conservar mi energía.

Moviendo la cabeza ante su extraño invento, Miroku cambió el peso de Sango y la levantó para sentarla más cómodamente en su regazo. Recostando la cabeza en su hombro, la abrazó como solía abrazar a Dai cuando gateaba a su regazo para dormir una siesta. El pensamiento le hizo brotar lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente apartó a la fuerza sus recuerdos. No servía de nada mirar hacia el pasado.

Dai no quería tener nada que ver con él, aparte de mantener sus cuentas bancarias.

Él era nuevamente Miroku y Miroku nunca había tenido un hijo. Miroku era un superviviente de la calle.

Mientras miraba los pacíficos rasgos de Sango, una parte de él durante mucho tiempo olvidada mendigó algo que sabía que no podría tener. Koharu había traído la cruda realidad a su hogar. Las mujeres decentes no querían pasar su vida con una bazofia como él.

Querían maridos de quienes pudieran sentirse orgullosas. No un alcohólico funcional con una fibra que activaba su temperamento. Pero al menos, el alcohol era un paso adelante respecto a las drogas que una vez le habían gobernado.

Eso fue lo que más profundamente le hirió. Koharu nunca había visto la cara más oscura de su pasado. El animal que se habían arrastrado por las calles y alcantarillas en busca de su próxima misión y procurando sobrevivir durante un día más. Él había sido un patético desperdicio de la humanidad durante algún tiempo.

De no ser por Inuyasha, todavía sería un drogadicto sin valor, revolcándose en un cuchitril.

O estaría muerto.

_¿Realmente tendría importancia?_ ¿Puede realmente el infierno ser peor que la vida que llevaba actualmente?

Pero al menos, no tenía que tratar con las convulsiones y el ansia.

_Excelente por mí_.

Sí, su vida básicamente estaba jodida. Y estaba tan solo. Después de mucho tiempo ya se había cansado de las noches sin consuelo. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer?

Suspiró al pensarlo. Lo que no daría por mantener a Sango así para siempre. Sólo que él sabía la verdad. La gente nunca se quedaba. No valía la pena llegar a conocerlos, porque, tarde o temprano, de una manera u otra, se iban y él se quedaba solo para recoger los pedazos.

En este momento, no tenía otro inicio totalmente nuevo. Él había agotado sus vidas y sus nombres.

No tenía adónde ir.

Sango oyó el tenue sonido de un latido de corazón golpeando contra su oído. Al principio, pensó que era una niña de nuevo y su padre la llevaba a su habitación después de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida esperando a que volviera a casa. Sin embargo, su padre nunca había olido tan bien. Sintiéndose tan delicioso.

No, ese era Miroku. Miroku, malvado, cálido y dulce. Seductor. Un defensor que la abrazaba con sus suaves brazos que nunca la asustaban.

—¿Estás despierta? —dijo él con marcada preocupación en su voz.

—Más o menos —cuando trató de cambiar de posición, sintió un punzante dolor entre los ojos—. Gah, ¿qué me hiciste?

Entonces recordó.

Acomodándose, se golpeó las piernas en el afilado metal mientras su cabeza estallaba aún más de dolor.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

Miroku frunció los labios.

—¿Qué pregunta prefieres que conteste primero?

—Tú eliges.

—¿Dónde?... Incauté un caza.

—¿Quiere decir que lo robaste?

—Semántica, semántica.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Si pensara que serviría de algo, le tiraría de las orejas por el robo.

—¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

—Acabaste con los Mits, te desmayaste por el trauma en tu cabeza y te cargué a bordo.

Ella se pasó las manos a lo largo de la venda y palpó el nudo atado donde uno de uno de sus atacantes la había golpeado con la culata de su blaster sobre su cabeza. Esperaba que se despertara con una cantidad igual de dolor.

Debería haberle pateado tan fuerte que le hubieran tenido que reconstruir el testículo.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Miroku había cometido otro delito grave, mientras ella estaba presente. Gruñendo por lo bajo, entornó los ojos.

—Sabes que nunca he subido a bordo de una nave robada.

Él sonrió, mostrando ese maldito hoyuelo.

—No dijiste eso cuando robaste el mío.

—Iba a hacerlo hasta que me dijiste que era tuyo.

Esta vez, él se echó a reír.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que fue buena cosa que estuvieras inconsciente.

Él era incurable.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor saber que probablemente fue robado por quienquiera que voló antes?

—No, no lo haría —negó con la cabeza—. Pensé que había honor entre ladrones.

—Sólo en tus sueños.

_O en mis pesadillas. _

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

Él le mostró su rumbo.

—Tengo que conseguir un par de cosas. Nuestra primera parada es en mi oficina y luego tengo que ir a mi apartamento.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un chiflado? ¿Sabes cuántos rastreadores estarán allí esperándote?

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso te dije que te quedaras con Mushin. Pero eres tan malditamente terca que no me escuchas así que aquí estamos. Yo con conmoción cerebral y tú con una lesión en la cabeza.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Qué es tan importante para que arriesguemos nuestras vidas en conseguirlo?

—El mapa me dirá dónde encontrar el chip.

Sango frunció el ceño en una profunda arruga a pesar de que envió aún más dolor a su cabeza.

—Si el mapa está en tu apartamento, ¿por qué vamos a tu oficina?

Él suspiró, como si le molestara dar tantas explicaciones sobre sí mismo.

—Antes de meter mi culo en la freidora, quiero hacer algo de piratería informática y ver qué saben los Mits. Me gustaría obtener algunos detalles del satélite sobre dónde están ubicados en el interior y alrededores de mi edificio. Necesito estar en mi oficina para hacer eso.

—Oh.

Entonces otro pensamiento la golpeó.

—¿Y si están en tu oficina?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses. Mi oficina es una estación espacial bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad.

—Y registrada con el nombre de otra persona, sin duda.

—Exactamente. Nunca la encontrarán.

—Eso es lo que dijiste acerca de las catacumbas.

Y por un momento, ninguno se movió con el temor martilleando en sus pechos.

Continuara…

Por alguna razón ahora sango me cae un poco mejor jajaja


	14. quiero que hagas el amor conmigo

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_**U**_na vez llegaron al cuartel general de su compañía, Sango se sorprendió por su tamaño. La estación espacial giraba lentamente en el centro de la galaxia donde los gigantes cargueros intergalácticos podrían acceder a todas las rutas principales.

La estación tenía, probablemente, una docena de espigones que llegaban al interior del espacio para permitir a los cargueros atracar e interconectarse en antecámaras de descompresión, donde los pasajeros y los suministros pudieran ser cargados y descargados.

Las plataformas de aterrizaje más pequeñas estaban construidas de tal forma que las naves más pequeñas pudieran ser colocadas sobre el suelo en redes propulsoras y no pudieran interferir con sus equivalentes mayores. Era realmente una obra sobresaliente de ingeniería y vanguardia.

—Embarque preciso —Sango leyó el logotipo del lateral de la estación—. Bonito nombre.

—Gracias. Nuestro lema es _Se feliz con nuestro servicio o te mataremos_.

Ella le sonrió burlonamente por su sarcasmo mientras Hachi se movía energizado y bostezando.

Cuando se acercaron a una de las bahías más pequeñas, ella admiró las limpias líneas de la obra y el tamaño de la tripulación en esta única terminal.

—Este lugar debe tener un gran coste por sí solo.

—Y vale cada crédito.

Ella soltó un bajo silbido.

—¿Cómo en el universo, pudiste permitirte alguna vez comprar algo como esto?

Miroku condujo el caza en un suave aterrizaje.

—Después de que mi ex-perra me cogió todo lo que tenía, pedí dinero prestado a Inuyasha para comprar una nave de carga usada. Comencé desde abajo, vigilando mi retaguardia y, después de años de trabajo muy duro y sólidas inversiones, he acumulado lo que ves.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Y cuánto de ello obtuviste por acceder a los datos protegidos de tus competidores?

Él encontró su mirada de manera uniforme.

—Sólo les golpeo cuando vienen a por mí primero.

Ella lo miró dubitativamente.

—Palabra —dijo él, alzando la mano en un símbolo Miatsu de honor—. Con mucho gusto admitiré todos los crímenes de los cuales soy culpable. Pero no voy a admitir algo que no hice —su mirada la quemaba—. He perdido un montón de negocios por sus robos. Cada vez que pienso que tengo un sistema a prueba de hackers, viene algún pequeño mocoso con mis códigos. Cuando los encuentro, les hago pagar por ello.

Puso el bloqueo al caza y tiró del engranaje de la cabina para abrir.

—Y suelo enviarles un pequeño código de error de paso simplemente para cagarme y reírme mientras reparo el daño que me hicieron.

Ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Simplemente, se veía demasiado adorable.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces te creo.

Miroku salió del caza, mientras que Hachi se transformaba de nuevo en un pájaro. Hizo una pausa para volver su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Vienes o soy demasiado corrupto para ti?

En lugar de seguir su ejemplo, ella saltó por el lateral.

Miroku hizo una mueca.

—Destrozarás tus articulaciones haciendo eso.

—No soy una vieja.

Pero su cabeza no lo apreció en lo más mínimo. De hecho, era lo único que podía hacer para no lloriquear del nuevo dolor que dividía su cabeza.

_Debí haberlos matado… _

_No deberías haber bajado de un salto, idiota. _

Él le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Apuesto a que esa cabeza tuya odia tus agallas ahora mismo.

—Cállate —luego añadió con irritación—. Idiota.

Él sonrió mientras la conducía a la salida de la bahía y por los pasillos de la estación.

—Vivo para tus palabras de cariño.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, le siguió por el pasillo, tocándose la venda que él había envuelto alrededor de su cabeza. Había hecho un gran trabajo con su lesión teniendo en cuenta lo poco que había tenido con qué trabajar. Había debido ser impresionante como cirujano.

Sango se volvió para mirar a su alrededor. La estación entera estaba limpia y blanca, con un olor antiséptico que picaba la nariz. Doce cargueros de diferentes tamaños y estilos se acoplaban junto a dos cazas pequeños.

Cargadores y varios robots mecanizados recogían el cargamento de una de las naves, mientras que los cebadores conducían un tanque sobre el carguero.

Todo funcionaba tan bien que la asombraba. Cada vez que Kohaku o Hirai volaban, corrían en círculos tratando de gorronear papeles, fuel para los distribuidores y cargamento. Miroku había estado fuera más de una semana y, aún así, todos se ocupaban de su trabajo sin titubear.

—Estoy impresionada —dijo alcanzándolo—. Ladrón, médico, miembro del Sentella y un cargador. Eres un hombre con muchos talentos.

—Sí, bueno, es fácil conseguirlos cuando no tienes ninguna distracción.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Rastreadoras curiosas que hacen demasiadas preguntas.

A medida que salían de la bahía, una trabajadora uniformada se acercó.

—Frion Miroku —dijo, con la pantalla táctil en la mano—. ¿Qué quiere que le hagan a su caza?

Miroku la miró sobre su hombro.

—Que alguien la cargue de combustible y la deje en el puerto principal de Rook.

—Sí, señor —les dejó solos.

Sango estaba pasmada por sus órdenes.

—¿Lo devuelves?

Miroku se tensó ante la duda en su voz.

_Afróntalo, rata. Naciste ladrón y morirás ladrón. Nadie te verá como algo más_. Tendría que haber hecho las paces con eso hace años. Sin embargo, no impidió el dolor que sentía por su incrédula pregunta. Por alguna razón desconocida, esperaba algo mejor de ella.

—No tengo ninguna razón para mantenerlo. No me pertenece.

Sango se cuestionó el dolor en su voz.

—Vamos, mi oficina está por aquí.

Preguntándose si realmente lo habría herido, caminó por el alfombrado pasillo. A lo largo de su lado derecho estaban las ventanas que daban hacia el espacio. Era una vista impresionante, incluso con las brillantes luces fluorescentes que la deslucían.

Mientras caminaban, pasaron varios trabajadores, pero ninguno de ellos le dirigió una palabra a Miroku. Se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza en reconocimiento mientras continuaban con sus quehaceres.

Por fin, Miroku se detuvo y presionó los controles para abrir una puerta. Pulsando abrir, se mostró una oficina aproximadamente cuatro veces el tamaño de su apartamento.

Sango contuvo la respiración cuando las luces se encendieron y miró fijamente al paraíso.

—Whoa —murmuró ella.

Miroku la guió hacia el interior.

—Vamos, no te hará daño.

Sango entró en la habitación quedándose con la boca abierta mientras examinaba el contenido y luchó contra el impulso de quitarse las botas antes de profanar la blanca y perfecta alfombra.

A su inmediata derecha había una pequeña unidad de cocina con una mesa de mármol negro y una silla acolchada. A su izquierda, había tres grandes escritorios de cristal, con diferentes tipos de terminales y otros aparatos electrónicos que ni siquiera pudo comenzar a identificar. Un gran mapa electrónico de las estrellas colgaba en la pared detrás del escritorio más grande. Y, por supuesto, caras obras de arte estaban colocadas alrededor.

Junto con otro caro piano.

Delante de ella, había un enorme asiento acolchado que miraba hacia una sólida pared de cristal. Estrellas y gases centelleaban y se arremolinaban en las profundidades del espacio con distintos colores pareciendo un jardín viviente. Se sentía como si estuviera fuera, en el espacio, y no en una estación en absoluto.

Miroku tomó la mochila de su hombro.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Su estómago rugió en respuesta.

—Adivino que sí.

Dejó caer sus mochilas sobre su escritorio antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

—Este lugar es enorme —ella se acercó al mostrador de la cocina.

—Es mejor que donde crecí, eso seguro —se detuvo frente a un procesador de comida, y luego tiró de ella para que viera lo que estaba haciendo—. Aquí hay una lista de los diferentes menús. Elije lo que desees simplemente presionando —tocó la pantalla y el artículo que había elegido brilló inmediatamente, entonces cambió de pantallas—. Cuando eliges un plato, te muestra los ingredientes y puedes añadir o eliminar lo que quieras.

Estaba impresionada por el dispositivo.

—Wow, esto es de alta tecnología.

—Sí, bueno, no sé cocinar mejor que tú y esto era mucho más barato que contratar a un cocinero que andaría holgazaneando por ahí.

Sango le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nunca he probado antes los alimentos sintéticos, ¿cómo son?

Él le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que me diste de comer esta mañana, ¿por qué incluso cuestionarlo?

Él tenía razón.

Luego continuó:

—La mayoría de las veces no se puede ver la diferencia, pero mantente alejada del pescado. Sabe a goma.

—De acuerdo.

Miroku le mostró dónde guardaba los cubiertos y la ropa de cama, y luego la dejó jugar.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó ella mientras él se dirigía a su escritorio.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, volvió a jugar con el menú. Esto era la cosa más estupenda que jamás hubiera visto. Había comida de toda clase de planetas y culturas.

_Lo que daría yo por tener esto en mi casa_. Seguro que costaba más que su edificio entero, pero aún así…

Miroku comenzó filtrando su correo de voz.

Sango los escuchó y enseguida se aburrió. Todos ellos eran de clientes que deseaban contratarle o discutir embarques, vendedores tratando de concertar citas, pilotos pidiendo trabajos o sus empleados con problemas diversos.

Sacando su comida del pequeño cubículo de más arriba donde apareció, se trasladó a la mesa. Cuando apartó la solitaria silla, hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento.

Todo en esta oficina estaba diseñado para una sola persona.

Todo.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no llegaba a conclusiones precipitadas, y, efectivamente, sólo había un sillón, una silla y la butaca en la que él estaba ahora mismo sentado.

_Él estaba completamente solo_.

Su corazón se encogió por él. No es que ella nunca hubiera hecho antes esta conexión, pero no había sido hasta ahora que las completas implicaciones la golpearon que realmente entendió lo que significaban.

Y fue una compresión brutal.

No hubo ningún mensaje preguntando qué estaba haciendo o molestando con cháchara amigable. Nadie más que cualquiera de las personas que habían pasado por el pasillo. Había estado fuera durante más de una semana, había sido torturado, golpeado y casi matado, y no había nadie preguntando dónde había estado. Nadie se preocupaba de que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido a él.

_Debo advertirte, que morirás de hambre mucho antes de que me echen de menos y se les ocurra venir aquí a ver si estoy bien_. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. No había estado bromeando esa noche en su apartamento.

Eso era lo que quiso decir con no tener distracciones. Nadie se molestaba en hablar con él. Pasar tiempo con él.

Estaba solo.

Aunque Kohaku y él eran amigos, realmente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Y pensar que ella había pasado años lamentándose del hecho de que no podía tener cinco minutos de paz sin que uno de sus hermanos le llamara o pasara de visita.

Si alguna vez había salido sin comunicarles exactamente dónde estaba y cuándo iba a volver, se turnaban para saltar sobre ella.

Miroku nunca había conocido eso.

_Nadie le echaba de menos._ A excepción de Hachi, que yacía al lado del ordenador en el que trabajaba Miroku. Qué triste que lo único para añorarle no fuera más que un robot que había creado en su infancia.

_Porque no tenía ningún otro amigo… _

Sango se tragó el repentino nudo de su garganta. Que sólo debía estar. Qué trágico que un hombre con tanto para dar no tuviera más que extraños a quien dárselo.

—¿Qué haces en vacaciones? —preguntó ella antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Él detuvo la grabación y levantó la vista de las notas que estaba tomando.

—¿Qué?

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Simplemente me preguntaba lo que alguien con tu dinero hacía en ocasiones especiales.

Con una aburrida expresión, él respondió secamente.

—Bebo.

Y regresó a su trabajo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Sango volvió a mirar su comida y se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre, después de todo.

Dios, cómo quería caminar hacia él y abrazarlo. Para hacerle saber que él no tenía por qué estar así de solo. Sería tan fácil y, sin embargo, era demasiado difícil para ella. Nunca sería capaz de darle ese consuelo.

Después de todo, no era su sitio. Eran desconocidos atrapados en una situación desesperada. Ella no era nada para él.

Pero mientras le observaba, se dio cuenta de que no quería ser nada cuando se trataba de él. Quería ser como su hermano y llamarle amigo.

Había visto lo suficiente para saber que él era el mejor amigo que nadie jamás pudiera tener.

Por fin las llamadas se detuvieron. Miroku le dio la espalda y comenzó a martillear en un arcaico teclado.

Sango apartaba los alimentos alrededor del plato mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación otra vez. Su mirada se detuvo en el piano. Realmente debía gustarle tocar, ya que era propietario de dos de ellos. Pero eso también le parecía incongruente.

¿Cuándo había aprendido? ¿Quién le había enseñado?

—¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu madre?

Ella se volvió para mirar a Miroku.

—¿Qué?

—El cumpleaños de tu madre. ¿Cuándo es?

Sus defensas entraron en hiperimpulsor.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Él dejó escapar un sonido de total irritación.

—¿Después de todas tus preguntas, no vas a responderme simplemente a una? —negó con la cabeza—. Estoy dejando un mensaje codificado para Kohaku. Pensé bloquearlo con algo que él supiera.

Sango lo barrió con una escéptica mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el gran ordenador ladrón no puede encontrar un simple cumpleaños?

Él bufó.

—Sí, puedo acceder a sus registros médicos, pero sería mucho más rápido si simplemente me lo dices.

—25.03.8510.

—Gracias.

Sango llevó su plato al fregadero, a continuación, tomando su bebida, se acercó al escritorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo de todos modos?

—Nada.

Mientras examinaba en lo que había estado trabajando se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Es eso tu testamento?

Él oscureció la página.

—No es nada.

Colocando su vaso sobre la mesa, Sango se quedó aturdida por sus acciones.

—¿Por qué se lo dejas todo a Kohaku?

Miroku comenzó a alejarse.

Ella se acercó y le agarró del brazo.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo a nadie más a quien dejárselo —dijo él, apartándose de su agarre.

—¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha?

—Él no necesita más dinero, ni tampoco Shippo.

Con sus rasgos impasibles, se trasladó de pie ante las ventanas y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad. Sango se preguntó con qué frecuencia hacía eso, y algo en su interior le dijo que lo debía hacer bastante.

Ella sufría por él. Sufría por una forma de aliviar el dolor que lo obsesionaba.

¿Cómo sería estar completamente solo? ¿No tener a nadie con quien hablar sobre los problemas? ¿Nadie con quien compartir los cumpleaños?

Él había vivido de esa manera la mayor parte de su vida. Sí, tenía amigos, pero todos ellos viviendo una vida independiente.

Queriendo consolarlo, fue a su lado.

—Cuéntame sobre el asesinato de Kagome Higurashi. ¿Cómo estabas involucrado?

Su mandíbula empezó a tensarse.

—No te estoy acusando —dijo ella rápidamente—. Sólo quiero saber cómo llegaron a culparte por ello.

Su mandíbula se relajó un poco.

—Es simple realmente. Fuimos contratados para protegerla. Debido a su pasado con La Liga, Inuyasha tiene un montón de enemigos que quieren matarlo. Uno de ellos aceptó el contrato sobre Kagome y Kip sólo era el bono extra.

—¿Kip?

—Mi apodo para Inuyasha. En fin, la manteníamos en su apartamento cuando uno de los asesinos y su equipo se presentó allí. Tuvimos que trasladarla antes de su padre pudiera aprobar la nueva ubicación. Ni qué decir que él reaccionó exageradamente con nosotros por trasladarla sin su conocimiento.

—¿Dónde te la llevaste?

—A casa de Inuyasha. Es donde ambos están ahora mismo, cohabitando en éxtasis suicida. _Jodidos_ idiotas.

Ella no entendía el problema, si es que era todo lo que había.

—¿Por qué Inuyasha no la devuelve?

La mirada que le lanzó fue escalofriante.

—Él preferiría morir antes que renunciar a ella. Están _enamorados._

¿Podría haber más odio añadido en su tono?

—¿Y tú quedaste atrapado en medio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Firmé el contrato y asumí la responsabilidad de la princesa. En la mente de su padre, soy tan culpable de su secuestro como lo es Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasa con los cargos de violación?

—Eso me desconcierta, pero supongo que en su mente somos tan bajos que si la tenemos, debemos ser suficientemente animales para violarla. El motivo de tolerar eso, es que somos escoria sin escrúpulos.

Odiaba el hecho de que tuviera razón. Para la flor y nata, eran basura, apenas un paso por encima de los roedores.

—Seguramente puedes explicárselo.

Él resopló.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado de razonar con un _aristo_? La misericordia y la comprensión no son exactamente cosas por las que ellos se preocupan. Están matando a la plebe.

Desde luego, eso era bastante cierto.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—Cada minuto de mi vida, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Es lo que es. Al igual que no puedo dejar de ser perseguido y torturado, porque conozco un secreto sobre otro _aristo_ —su mirada la atravesó.

Ella apartó su mirada, avergonzada de lo equivocada que había estado para hacerle lo que hizo.

—Voy a llamar a Kohaku —dijo él en voz baja—. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él agregó,

—Pensándolo bien, déjame llamarlo primero y después le llamas tú. Le daría un ataque si supiera que estamos juntos, y estoy demasiado cansado para ocuparme de sus tonterías ahora mismo.

Sango asintió con la cabeza por su sabiduría y lo miró mientras hacía la llamada. Suspiró cuando la línea zumbó. Como de costumbre, Kohaku no estaba en casa.

—Hey, Koha —dijo Miroku mientras dejaba un mensaje—. Quería que supieras que ya me he encargado de pagar esta semana y te he dejado una gran bonificación. Si necesitas más, simplemente cógelo del fondo para gastos comunes y lo resolveremos más tarde. No quiero que hagas otra carrera a través de Solaras. Condenado muchacho, consíguete un cerebro. Mantente a salvo y te pondré al corriente en breve —cortó la transmisión—. ¿Quieres llamar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a esperar.

Si llamaba inmediatamente después de Miroku, podría sospechar. Sobre todo si Hirai le había dicho que los había visto por última vez a los dos juntos.

Eso podría resultar realmente sangriento.

Miroku dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Estoy seguro de que estás cansada, así que sígueme hasta el dormitorio.

Él se acercó a la puerta de al lado de la cocina y presionó los controles.

Una vez más, se quedó con la boca abierta. Una cama de tamaño gigante, de madera de ébano, estaba colocada junto a otra ventana con una vista impresionante. La colcha de seda color crema y las almohadas parecían tan suaves como una nube.

El cabecero de la cama estaba tallado elaboradamente haciendo juego con el diseño geométrico de la madera de ébano de la cómoda y la mesita de noche. Había también más pinturas en las paredes, los originales, estaba segura.

Él entró en la habitación y abrió otra puerta a la izquierda.

—El cuarto de baño está aquí. Encontrarás un montón de toallas y jabón. Realmente no tengo nada para que uses para dormir, pero si quieres ropa limpia, puedes coger prestada una de mis camisas del armario.

Metiendo su cabeza en el interior del cuarto de baño, vio la lavadora de tamaño personal y secadora contra la pared.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Sólo tú, pensó ella, pero sabía que nunca podría decirlo en voz alta.

—Creo que lo tengo todo.

—Muy bien, estaré fuera revisando los datos sobre los Mits y sus actividades, si me necesitas.

Y luego se fue.

Sango se sentó en la cama y se preguntó cuántas noches había estado Miroku aquí acostado, solo, y observando la silenciosa tranquilidad del espacio. ¿Lo calmaría? ¿O simplemente le haría sentir aún más solo?

—Oh, ¿qué importa? —susurró—. Él tiene su vida y tú la tuya.

Y ellos dos nunca podrían estar juntos. Ella ni siquiera podría presentarse como candidata a un hombre para que la tocara.

Así que, ¿por qué continuaba imaginando fantasías sobre ellos juntos?

Simplemente no estaba destinado a suceder.

—Al menos tienes una familia —dijo ella con un suspiro.

Pero ahora mismo, eso no era en absoluto reconfortante.

Miroku oyó a Sango moverse en su habitación, y eso le puso tan duro que podría clavar una alcayata de acero con su erección. Ella había dejado la ducha hacía unos minutos y estaba seguro de que estaba buscando en su armario. Una imagen de su mojado y desnudo cuerpo brilló ante sus ojos y maldijo.

—Céntrate, rata —gruñó, volviendo su mirada a sus abandonadas lecturas—. Hay un montón de información para cubrir y no queda mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, su mente lo torturó con pensamientos de ella debajo de él hasta que temió que perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? Había intentado esto antes y mira lo que había sucedido. Su corazón se quedó destrozado.

Su pasado nunca le permitiría existir y para siempre lo separaría de cualquier otra persona.

_Kohaku no te ve de esa manera, tal vez ella no lo hará tampoco. _

Se detuvo ante el pensamiento. Era cierto. Ni Hirai ni Kohaku nunca arrojaban su pasado sobre él. Lo trataban como un amigo.

Y si ellos podían, tal vez, sólo tal vez, también podría Sango.

—Detente —gruñó para sí mismo—. No hagas esto. Estás siendo estúpido.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ellos no sabían tanto de él como Sango. Ellos sólo conocían una versión muy saneada de su pasado.

Diablos, en cuanto a eso, también ella sólo conocía una saneada versión.

Aun así, no pudo acallar la vocecita en su cabeza que le rogaba que se arriesgara una vez más.

Horas más tarde, Sango se despertó con el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Flotando a través del aire, podía oír una suave melodía que susurraba a su alrededor, adulándola y serenándola.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Abriendo los ojos, ladeó su cabeza para percibir todas las tensiones de la embrujadora melodía. Interpretada con tal pasión y destreza que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Con curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y fue a investigar. La habitación exterior estaba a oscuras a excepción de dos velas eléctricas que parpadeaban al lado del piano. Miroku estaba sentado sobre el banco, con sus manos volando sobre el teclado mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Las sombras jugaban contra su tenebrosa piel, haciéndolo aún más peligroso de lo habitual.

Se había cambiado la ajustada camisa negra y llevaba una holgada de color crema muy similar a la que ella había elegido para dormir. Con la luz de las velas a su alrededor, se recortaba una imagen deslumbrante.

Ella lo miró con asombro. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar así?

Repentinamente, él abrió los ojos y saltó sorprendido. La música al instante se detuvo.

—Ah, cielos —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Me diste un susto de muerte. Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Lo estaba.

Él cerró la tapa sobre el teclado.

—Lo siento. Pensé que había reducido el volumen para no molestarte.

—No me has molestado —le aseguró ella—. Simplemente quería escuchar más. Fue increíble.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

—No realmente, pero gracias.

Sin pensarlo, Sango fue a sentarse junto a él.

—Yo siempre quise tocar uno de estos. Mi tío tenía uno en su casa, y cada vez que íbamos a visitarle siendo niños, me gustaba tocarlo.

En aquel entonces habría dado cualquier cosa por poder tocarlo como él lo hacía.

—¿Por qué no tomaste lecciones?

Ella lo miró secamente.

—Lo siento, pregunta estúpida.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a tocarlo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, él alcanzó un vaso de vino y tomó un sorbo.

—Demasiado tiempo libre. Aprendí solo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece algo extraño para…

—Una rata callejera, ladrón, basura…

Ella le interrumpió con un gruñido.

—No. Iba a decir para que un hombre como tú lo quisiera hacer. ¿Qué te hizo querer aprender?

Él hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando en algo de su pasado antes de responder.

—Había una mujer que vivía frente a nosotros cuando yo era un niño. Ella daba clases por las tardes y me sentaba en el porche y simplemente la escuchaba tocar. Fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás hube escuchado. Como un trozo de cielo. Mi padre odiaba la música, por lo que a mí me pareció aún más dulce. Después de que empezara a trabajar para Kip, pasé por delante de una tienda un día y vi el mismo que tengo en mi apartamento en el escaparate —cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, como si estuviera disfrutando del recuerdo—. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Así que lo compré sin pensarlo dos veces y luego me senté allí hasta que hube aprendido a tocarlo.

—Así que ¿Koharu no consiguió todo entonces?

El dolor titiló profundamente en sus ojos y ella odió haberlo causado inadvertidamente.

—No, lo abandoné y lo dejé con ella. Sin embargo, Kip. . . se lo compró y me lo devolvió. Dijo que sabía lo mucho que significaba para mí y que no iba a dejar que esa puta se lo vendiera a otra persona.

La emoción irregular en su voz trajo un nudo a su garganta.

—¿Le quieres?

—Como a un hermano. Él es la única persona en quien puedo confiar plenamente a mi espalda.

Y por eso estaba dispuesto a morir antes que llevar a Kagome a casa de su padre y limpiar su nombre. Ahora tenía sentido para ella. Él no le haría daño a su amigo por nada.

Incluso si debía morir. . .

La luz de las velas titiló contra el líquido borgoña de su vino y brilló en sus fascinantes ojos. Él se aclaró la garganta y Sango se dio cuenta de dónde estaba sentada.

¿Qué le había hecho desviarse para estar tan cerca de él?

Sin embargo, no parecía equivocado o aterrador para ella. De alguna manera, se sentía natural estar al lado de él.

—¿Te importa?—preguntó, al tocar la tapa.

—No, adelante.

Ella la abrió y se quedó mirando las teclas de color negro.

—Espera —dijo él, elevando el volumen—. Golpea las notas con tu corazón.

Miroku observó cómo tocaba las teclas y establecía una inconexa melodía. Quizá fuera el vino -y había bebido mucho-, o el aroma de las lilas que desprendía su pelo, o tal vez sus anteriores pensamientos, pero algo envió ola tras ola de calor a su ingle. Y cada minuto que ella pasaba sentaba junto a él llevando nada más que una de sus camisas, más incómodo se le hacía simplemente sentarse y no tocarla.

Él cambió de posición ligeramente, sus pantalones repentinamente más tirantes.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando golpeó un desagradable acorde.

Él tomó otro trago de vino y dejó el vaso a un lado.

—Aquí —dijo él, señalando el punto en el teclado—. Esta es la C —le enseñó cómo arquear los dedos y alternarlos en una escala simple.

Ella copió sus movimientos y, finalmente, compuso algo armonioso.

—¡Lo hice!

Cuando ella le miró, su mirada centelleó y su aliento se atrapó en su garganta.

La luz de las velas ardía en el fondo dorado de sus ojos, atrapando la ruda chispa de vitalidad que resplandecía en lo profundo de su alma. La delgada camisa que llevaba puesta se marcaba tensamente sobre sus endurecidos pezones y sus pechos sueltos cimbraban con su excitación. Dioses, era hermosa.

Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente. Su respiración se aceleró y se humedeció los labios.

Miroku se tensó, con su control deslizándose mientras observaba su lengua lamer lo mismo que él desesperadamente deseaba saborear.

¿Era una invitación? La última vez que la había besado, ella había tenido tanto miedo que vaciló en intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero, mientras la miraba, un hambre feroz se apoderó de él y supo que moriría si se alejaba insatisfecho.

Sango abrió ligeramente su boca. Quería mendigar un beso, pero las palabras estaban alojadas en su garganta. Y justo cuando estaba segura de que él nunca accedería, él bajó su cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios.

Esta vez no hubo pánico. En lugar de eso, él deslizó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, mientras que su mano derecha subió para ahuecar su nuca. Sango gimió por la sensación. Cuánto deseaba a este hombre.

Por primera vez desde Takeda, quería conocer cómo sería el placer entre un hombre y una mujer.

Aún cuando la idea casi la abrumaba por el miedo, sabía que Miroku era el único en quien podría confiar. Nunca le haría daño. Y sabía que nunca se sentiría así de nuevo con cualquier otro hombre.

Sólo él la hacía sentir segura.

Protegida.

_Nunca tendré esta oportunidad de nuevo. _

Retirándose, se quedó mirando profundamente en esos oscuros ojos que ocultaban un incalculable dolor.

—Enséñame, Miroku —susurró contra sus labios—. Muéstrame que no tiene que doler.

Sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Continuara…

Mal final para los amantes del lemon… pero bueno, las continuaciones son rapidas al menos no?


	15. confiar y ser defraudado

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_**M**_iroku la contempló con total estupor por su petición. ¿Realmente quiso decirlo? Solo una mirada a sus ojos le dijo que era sincera.

_No... Estoy soñando. O drogado. _

_Daño cerebral. _

_Algo está pasando porque yo definitivamente no oí lo que creo que oí. _

No había manera de que Sango Taijiya le pidiera a un pedazo de mierda como él que hiciera el amor con ella. Eso sólo sucedería en las alucinaciones producidas por su ebriedad.

_Estás borracho_.

Sí, pero no _tan_ borracho.

—Confío en ti para ahuyentar el miedo —dijo ella suavemente, acariciando un mechón de pelo de su oreja—. Muéstrame, Miroku. Muéstrame lo que significa no tener miedo.

Eso fue suficiente incluso para desembriagarle. Su cuerpo reaccionaba en respuesta. Y antes de que pudiera discutir o escuchar a su conciencia en la cabeza, se levantó y la cogió en sus brazos. Reclamó sus labios una vez más.

Llevándola a la habitación en un tiempo récord, la colocó suavemente en la cama. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, quedó impresionado por su belleza.

Nunca antes había estado con una mujer como ella. Todas sus antiguas amantes habían conocido a muchos hombres antes que él. Pero Sango era técnicamente una virgen.

Ella fue tomada, pero nunca había amado.

Su boca se secó con el pensamiento. ¿Quién era él para poseerla?

—¿Miroku? —preguntó Sango vacilante, mientras le observaba. La tristeza oscureció sus ojos y parecía como si él, el hombre que no temía a nada, le tuviera miedo. Ella extendió su mano y cogió la suya, entonces tiró hasta sentarlo a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Necesito un trago.

Ella se rió de su irregular susurro.

—Te necesito.

Él estudió sus palabras un instante antes de reclamar sus labios con un hambriento beso que le dijo lo mucho que la necesitaba también.

Sango tembló con su contacto y el conocimiento de que este hombre que no necesitaba a nadie, la necesitara a ella. Su cuerpo estaba ardía por las fuertes sensaciones que la recorrían. Le tocó su pelo suelto y el rostro, maravillándose por su primitiva fuerza masculina.

Por todo lo que él había pasado...

Y todavía estaba vivo y entero. Era un sobreviviente como ella.

No una rata, sino un lobo que luchaba por proteger su guarida y a los que les importaban.

Esta noche, ella quería cuidar de él.

Odiando la barrera de su camisa, se la sacó fuera de los pantalones y deslizó sus manos por debajo sobre los apretados músculos de su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimar sus costillas vendadas. Escalofríos se extendieron por su piel y sintió sus pezones endurecerse bajo sus palmas.

Miroku regó besos bajando por la columna de su garganta y en ese instante ella pensó que se desmayaría de puro placer. Él la apoyó de espaldas contra el suave colchón. Sus sentidos se agitaron, deleitándose con su toque.

Hasta que él cambió de posición y ella sintió su bulto contra el muslo mientras la atrapaba contra la cama.

Miroku la sintió tensarse debajo de él. Retrocediendo, vio el pánico parpadeando en sus ojos. Era su peso, se percató. Ella debía sentirse atrapada debajo, como sin duda lo había estado por su atacante.

Moviéndose a su lado, trató de imaginar lo difícil que debió ser para una mujer con su fuerza y autoestima encontrarse a sí misma débil e inútil contra alguien mucho más grande. Él sabía por experiencia propia lo terrible que era. Hasta el día de hoy, odiaba sentirse inmovilizado, y si alguien lo sujetaba a la fuerza por el cuello...

Se enfurecía de la peor manera.

—Lo siento —susurró él, deseando poder arrancar el corazón del bastardo que la atacó, por herirla tanto.

Ella parecía avergonzada hasta que él volvió a besarla. Cuando se apartó de nuevo, vio el deseo arder profundamente en sus ojos.

Esa mirada lo dejó perplejo. ¿Por qué quería ella estar con algo tan sucio como él? De todos los hombres en el universo, ¿por qué una mujer como ella quería dormir con un ladrón que no tenía ningún futuro y el más sangriento de los pasados?

Desafiaba a su comprensión.

De repente, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su pecho y todos sus pensamientos lógicos desaparecieron. Todo en lo que podía centrar su atención era en el acalorado deseo que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser.

Rodando hacia un lado, tiró de ella encima de él, enterró sus manos en su cabello y besó sus labios.

Sango le sonrió por su nueva posición, deleitándose con la sensación de sus estrechas caderas entre sus piernas. Era malvado y dulce. Algo así como él.

El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Dulce... una palabra que realmente no encajaba con el depredador que sabía que él podía ser y sin embargo, no había otra manera de describir como la trataba. Y eso le hizo apreciarlo aún más.

Ella deslizó su camisa sobre su cabeza y se deleitó con la visión de él debajo. Sus ojos líquidos, él la miró con una expresión tan tierna que la dejó sin aliento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él, mostrándole su hoyuelo mientras alcazaba el medallón fuera de su camisa. Su cálida mano descansando entre sus pechos mientras lo estudiaba.

—¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Se ve mucho mejor colgando entre tus pechos.

Miroku lo soltó, a continuación, ahuecó sus nalgas. Levantándose, le mordisqueó el cuello. Sango gritó de placer. Nunca antes había sentido nada tan maravilloso.

—Ah, espera —gruñó él, yaciendo recostado contra el colchón con una mueca feroz—. Olvidé quitarme las botas.

Mordiéndose los labios, ella se deslizó hacia un lado. Él se incorporó y rápidamente se quitó las botas, y las arrojó al suelo.

Sango se movió detrás de él. Apoyándose contra su musculosa espalda, le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura e inspiró el aroma de su piel. Gah, se sentía increíble. Todo lo que quería hacer era aferrarse a él.

Miroku gimió por el íntimo contacto de sus pechos contra su espalda, sus manos extendidas a través de sus pectorales. Dioses, que se mantuviera así para siempre...

—Puedes hacer esto toda la noche.

_Para el resto de mi vida..._

Sango le retiró el pelo de su cuello hacia atrás y dejó un tierno beso a la derecha en el nacimiento de su cabello, mientras tocaba el vendaje que había envuelto alrededor de sus costillas más temprano. Luego, su mandíbula. Y su hoyuelo.

—Yo podría hacer esto —susurró ella, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes.

Él se quedó abruptamente sin aliento.

Ella se deleitó en su poder sobre él. Embriagada de ello, encontró el coraje para deslizar sus manos sobre las suaves líneas de su piel desnuda, sobre el vendaje y hacia la línea de bello que partía de su ombligo hasta desaparecer en sus pantalones. Desatando los lazos, sumergió la mano más abajo, en el espeso valle de rizos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Tan pronto como ella le tocó, Miroku echó su cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que chocó con su frente.

—¡Ay! —replicó ella, alejándose de un salto.

Frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, él se volvió.

—Lo siento mucho, no esperaba que hicieras eso. Quiero decir, me alegro de que lo hicieras... deseaba que lo hicieras... pero no lo esperaba.

Su nerviosismo la hizo sonreír. Así que él podía perder la compostura. ¿Quién lo diría?

Pero no era cuando estaba bajo ataque o peleando. Era una mano tierna lo que lo dejaba fuera de combate de forma apropiada. Ella archivó ese conocimiento para el futuro.

—Está bien —le sonrió a pesar de que aún estaba viendo algunas estrellas—. Creo que voy a vivir.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, Miroku la acercó y comenzó a besarle la frente, donde accidentalmente la había golpeado.

Ella gimió de placer.

—Definitivamente me estoy sintiendo mejor.

Él le desabrochó su camisa y trazó un camino de besos hacia sus pechos. Ella se mordió los labios mientras su lengua le daba un golpecito en el tenso pico de su pezón.

—Creo que acabo de pasar de largo lo mejor y he llegado directamente a la gran categoría.

Él le pellizcó juguetonamente.

—¿Quieres probar el éxtasis?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que mejorará?

—Sólo espera.

Él se alejó para quitarse los pantalones.

La boca de Sango se secó por el deseo y el pánico mezclados en su interior. Miroku era magnífico. Y aterrador. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza mientras consideraba la evidencia de su atracción por ella.

_Estoy a punto de tener sexo..._

_Yo._

Tragó saliva y luchó contra el impulso de correr hacia la puerta. Así era. Ella no podía echarse atrás, y en el fondo, admitió que irse era lo último que quería hacer.

No, ella era fuerte. Quería esto.

Ella le quería.

Miroku regresó a la cama. Vacilante, movió sus manos a la apertura de su camisa.

—¿Puedo?

Calentada por su pregunta, asintió.

Él se la quitó y la dejó desnuda a su mirada. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna mientras el aire fresco rozaba su piel desnuda. Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable y tímida.

Entonces Miroku estaba allí, abrazándola. Una vez más él se dio la vuelta, colocándola sobre su pecho.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró él, deslizando sus manos sobre ella.

El calor ruborizó sus mejillas cuando ella se inclinó para reclamar sus labios. Rastrilló su pelo, deleitándose en los hilos de seda que se deslizaron a través de sus dedos, cuando su propio pelo cayó en cascada hacia delante envolviéndose alrededor de ellos como una oscura cortina.

Él deslizó sus manos bajando por su espalda hacia sus nalgas. El fuego corría por sus venas y una dolorosa palpitación comenzó a borrar los recuerdos de la brutalidad de Takeda.

A pesar de que una parte de ella estaba asustada, sabía que él era el único hombre que no le haría daño.

Y le ansiaba de una forma inimaginable.

Miroku cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba su cuerpo. Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer que supiera algo sobre él. Al menos nada más allá de las mentiras que le hubiera dicho.

Pero Sango había mirado en el abismo de su alma y vio al monstruo que se ocultaba ahí. Y no había corrido.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué la hizo capaz de ver al hombre cuando nadie más lo había hecho? En este momento, él le daría cualquier cosa.

Incluso su vida.

_Estoy perdido._

Perdido de una manera que nunca había estado antes. Ni siquiera con Koharu. Sango le hizo querer ser algo más que un ladrón borracho y un asesino a sueldo.

Ella le hizo querer ser un héroe…

Echándose hacia atrás, miró sus ojos dilatados y vio el intenso placer en su cara. Y mientras la observaba, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

_No estoy perdido. Me ha encontrado_.

Ella lo había sacado de la oscuridad de su pasado y lo había introducido en una luz que nunca imagino que existiera. Aquí, en este momento, él entendió la intimidad de una manera que nunca había conocido antes.

Sango lo conocía. Ella sabía de los horrores de su pasado. Las degradaciones y humillaciones que había sufrido, y aún estaba con él por voluntad propia. Cerrando sus ojos, saboreó la sensación de sus dedos contra su mejilla. Él cubrió su mano con la suya y se maravilló de cómo un toque tan suave podía ponerlo de rodillas.

Los golpes los podrían soportar. Pero era la suave mano de una mujer lo que realmente podría acabar con él.

¿Cómo era posible?

_Soy un tonto. _

Pero sólo por ella.

Sango vaciló cuando vio la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

Miroku se quedó sin aliento cuando su suave cadera rozó su polla y su cuerpo estalló con el placer. Por un momento, pensó que realmente podría correrse, pero se mordió los labios lo suficientemente duro para asegurarse de que el dolor retrasara su liberación.

Cuando finalmente pudo volver a hablar, su voz sonó ronca.

—No está dirigido a ti, amor. Simplemente estoy tratando de no avergonzarme a mí mismo.

—¿Cómo?

Él se rió al darse cuenta de que para una mujer que conocía su rumbo en el universo y podía manejar al más mortífero de los criminales, Sango era terriblemente ingenua.

—¿Alguna vez has oído la expresión, las damas primero?

—Sí.

—Bueno, es más cierto en la cama que en ningún otro lugar.

—No lo entiendo.

Él la besó en la frente que estaba arrugada por la confusión.

—Confía en mí, dulzura, estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Sango estaba completamente desconcertada, hasta que él frotó su mano contra la parte de ella que estaba en llamas. Se estremeció cuando sus dedos la acariciaron. Por un momento, se paralizó por lo bien que se sentía. Nunca había experimentado algo así.

Su mirada fija enlazó la de ella mientras él se giraba y se colocaba entre sus piernas. Una oleada de vergüenza la golpeó, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, él se deslizó en la cama hasta que fue capaz de sumergir su cabeza y tomarla en la boca.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella gritó por el puro éxtasis de lo que su lengua estaba haciendo.

—¿Miroku? —jadeó ella.

Él le contestó raspando suavemente su barba contra su hendidura.

Un fuerte temblor la sacudió mientras él la lamía e incitaba hasta que su cuerpo estalló en el placer más increíble que jamás hubiera conocido.

Miroku gruñó al sentir y degustar su orgasmo. Levantó la vista y se enorgulleció en el hecho de que le había dado algo que nadie más pudo. Con su respiración entrecortada, se deslizó hasta ponerse a su lado y acariciarle el pecho.

Sango se quedó atontada, mientras Miroku atraía su cuerpo sobre él y la besaba en los labios.

Él le mordisqueaba y bromeaba con ella.

—¿Te gustó eso?

Ella le mordió la barbilla.

—Ni siquiera un poco. Fue completamente horrible.

Él se rió de su sarcástico comentario. A continuación sus ojos se oscurecieron, mientras deslizaba su mano por su espalda, a la cadera.

—¿Estás lista para lo que sigue?

Él en su interior.

Mordiéndose los labios, ella se sintió abrumada por su bondad.

_Porque él sabía exactamente lo que le habían quitado_. A él también le habían robado su inocencia.

—Estoy lista.

Su mirada mantuvo la suya mientras levantaba sus caderas y la penetraba lentamente. Sango se quedó sin aliento por el grosor anormal de su cuerpo llenándola. No dolió, pero no era precisamente cómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él, todo su cuerpo tenso.

Ella asintió.

Él ahuecó su cara entre sus manos.

—Está bien, amor. Ahora depende completamente de ti. Tú marcas el ritmo y yo lo seguiré.

—No lo entiendo.

Él levantó sus caderas, conduciéndose aún más profundamente en su interior. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando una ola de intenso placer le atravesó el cuerpo. Lentamente, él le mostró el ritmo.

Miroku observó cómo ella asumía el control y encontraba el ritmo más cómodo. Él le miró con los ojos entornados, sorprendido por su espíritu y pasión.

Este es el tipo de mujer que un hombre sueña mantener en su vida. El tipo de mujer que lucha por él defendiéndolo hasta el final.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido ser alguien diferente. Alguien que la mereciera.

Sango se deleitó con su tacto, mientras él deslizaba su mano hacia abajo para acariciar su hendidura, ella se movía contra él. Ladeando su cabeza, saboreó la brutal sensación de su cuerpo dentro de ella y la dulce satisfacción que la azotó con cada embestida, con cada golpe.

De repente, olvidó todo el miedo que la había perseguido la mayor parte de su vida. Miroku liberó la parte que había sido encerrada y ella quiso reírse por el triunfo. Ola tras ola de burbujeante felicidad surgió, hasta que estuvo segura de que no podría contener su risa.

Pero eso probablemente no sería una buena idea mientras estuviera haciendo el amor con él. Miroku podría malinterpretar el origen de su humor.

Así que en lugar de eso, se inclinó y lo besó.

Él dejó de moverse y, antes de que pudiera terminar su beso, la recostó de espaldas contra el colchón.

Él abandonó sus labios cerniéndose sobre ella. En su vacilación, lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaba esperando asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella sonrió, y de nuevo él la penetró y asumió el control de su juego.

El corazón de Miroku se aceleró cuando ella clavó sus uñas profundamente en la piel de su espalda. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Ella no era alguna conocida que apenas veía, era una mujer de quien cuidaba, una mujer que había protegido. Una mujer que había luchado por él. Y la unión de sus cuerpos le dio más placer de lo que había creído posible.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como si le importara a alguien. Que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la gente no tiene que utilizarse una a la otra.

Tal vez Sango tuviera razón. Tal vez la vida era mejor que su cínico punto de vista.

Sango vio el cambio en sus ojos y, si no lo conociera, casi podría jurar que vio brillar el amor hacia ella. Pero eso era ridículo. Él no la amaba. Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido que hiciera.

Enseñándole que este acto no era algo que temer.

Miroku gruñó en su oreja y luego enterró su cabeza en su cuello. Sonriendo, ella enlazó sus piernas y brazos a su alrededor mientras él aceleraba el ritmo. Un millar de llamas oscilantes bailaron por su cuerpo, cada una ardiendo más caliente que la anterior, mientras arqueaba su espalda atrayéndolo profundamente para aliviar el nuevo dolor que comenzaba a palpitar en su interior.

Ella apretó sus dientes necesitando la liberación, y cuando finalmente llegó, gritó de alivio. Apretó su agarre sobre él, mientras Miroku continuaba impulsando su éxtasis hasta que ella estuvo dispuesta a pedirle clemencia.

Lo sintió estremecerse. Luego, al igual que ella finalmente comenzó a recuperar el control.

Él la sostuvo cerca hasta quedar totalmente agotado.

—Creo que acabo de morir —susurró él en su oído.

Apartándole su húmedo cabello de la frente, ella se echó a reír. Él la levantó y besó con ternura.

Cuando empezó a alejarse, ella se sacudió y siseó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Mi pelo —dijo ella con voz entrecortada—. Estás... encima... mi pelo.

—Lo siento —él suavemente sacó las hebras de debajo de su cuerpo, luego se trasladó fuera de la cama y al cuarto de baño.

Sango se frotó la escocedura de la cabeza mientras esperaba su regreso.

Después de unos minutos, regresó con una toalla caliente.

—¿Estás lastimada? —se volvió a subir en la cama.

—No.

Y ese hecho la sorprendió al recordar cuánto había sido lastimada físicamente después del ataque de Takeda. Apenas había sido capaz de caminar y su cuerpo le había dolido durante toda una semana.

Pero ahora no hubo dolor. Todo lo que sentía era un placer indescriptible.

Él sonrió y retiró las sábanas. Suavemente, frotó el paño entre sus piernas, limpiando toda evidencia de su reclamación.

Mientras su mano la acariciaba, la atrajo hacia sí para otro beso. Sango cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de su lengua mientras seguía incitándola. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de esto?

Pero entonces lo supo. Otros hombres no habrían sido tan amables o comprensivos. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, decidió que esto no era tan malo después de todo.

Hasta que él se retiró otra vez.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —refunfuñó ella.

La cama se sentía terriblemente fría sin él.

Él regresó unos minutos más tarde con su vino.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Ella tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo mientras se reunía con ella. El sabor dulce y seco rodó a través de su lengua y disfrutó del lujo. Normalmente no bebía.

Uno, no quería que sus sentidos se adormecieran en el caso de que necesitara salir a trabajar de forma inesperada y dos, que no podía permitírselo.

Pero esto... esto era realmente bueno.

Miroku amontonó las almohadas detrás de sí y volvió a recostarse. Dándole el vino, Sango apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, ella jugueteó con su venda.

—¿Estás bien? No te hice daño, ¿verdad?

Él se rió de su pregunta.

—Definitivamente no. Pero ahora que hemos terminado... recuerdo por qué me emborraché.

—¿Necesitas algún medicamento para el dolor?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—He tomado demasiado alcohol para eso.

Ella estaba perpleja por su elección.

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil tomar medicamentos que emborracharse?

—Sí, pero funciono mejor con la botella. Los medicamentos desordenan mis reflejos y hacen arrastrarse mi culo. Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar borracho que lo único que hace es adormecer el dolor.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda.

Él parecía ofendido.

—Sé que desafía la lógica, pero te aseguro que el alcohol no tiene efecto sobre mi tiempo de reacción. Tampoco afectaba a mi padre. Algún extraño defecto genético.

Sí, era raro. Negándose a pensar en eso, ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, a propósito.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecértelo.

Ella pellizcó la carne de su brazo antes de levantar la vista.

—Sí, debes, ahora que pienso en ello.

Él sonrió y la felicidad en sus ojos trajo una repentina ola de culpabilidad y el dolor a su pecho.

¿Qué haría él cuando se enterara de su misión?

_Matarte completamente. _

Su garganta se secó repentinamente apartando a la fuerza ese pensamiento. Lo que le estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podría dejarlo ahora. Eso significaría su vida y las de sus hermanos si lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, mientras ella yacía con él, estaba empezando a creer que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría conseguir pasar a través de todo esto sin herirle aún más.

_Tal vez le pueda ayudar..._

Después de todo, él era inocente y, como Exterminadora, estaba obligada a ayudar a ponerlo en libertad. _Haces que suene tan fácil_. Sabía que no lo sería. Pero tenía que encontrar alguna manera de ayudarlo. Él se lo merecía.

Solo que no sabía cómo. Todavía. Pero, de alguna manera, en cierta forma, iba a averiguarlo.

Eso esperaba.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió ella evasivamente.

—Simplemente se te veía tan seria de repente. Me preguntaba por qué.

—Oh —ella reclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras preparaba la mentira que necesitaba—. Estaba pensando en mi hermano y hermanas. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con ellos.

Bueno, era sólo una mentira parcial. Ella realmente se preocupaba por ellos.

Él terminó el vino antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Debe ser agradable.

—¿El qué? ¿Preocuparse por mis locos hermanos y los problemas que podrían traerme?

Ella nunca había pensado en eso como particularmente agradable.

Él dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita de noche.

—Tener a alguien preocupándose por ti cuando te vas. Saber que si algo te sucediera, realmente se acongojarían y no estarían a la espera de que tu testamento sea leído.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras pensaba en la soledad que componía su vida. No obstante, por lo general ella también estaba sola, incluso con su familia rodeándola, porque no la veían realmente. Sólo veían a su hermana mayor.

Para ellos era incapaz de ser una persona. Su única función era ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban, para consolar sus lágrimas y animarles cuando la vida les daba una patada en el trasero. Nunca pensaron sus hermanas que ella pudiera necesitar ayuda. Que no le gustara estar sola y ser responsable todo el tiempo. Y mientras Kohaku se fijaba mejor de lo que ellas lo hacían, todavía se apoyaba en ella como un hijo.

Esto hizo que se preguntara qué tipo de soledad era peor. O tal vez la respuesta no fuera ni una ni la otra. Ambos tenían con sus propios problemas y dolencias.

Miroku se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la mesita de noche. Cogió un mando a distancia para apagar las luces.

—Gracias por una gran noche, Sango —susurró él, acariciando su cabello—. Ahora tengo que dormir un poco o mañana seré aún más inútil.

—No eres inútil, Miroku —dijo ella, pero él ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Ella estaba en el refugio de sus brazos y escuchó su lenta, constante respiración. Al cerrar sus ojos, dejó que sus pensamientos navegaran al pasado y a todas las veces que había soñado con tener un momento como este. Un hombre en quien pudiera confiar que la abrazaría sin causarle dolor. Ni en sus más locas fantasías habría soñado que el hombre que finalmente la abrazaría sería un convicto buscado con un pasado tan violento que era una burla de cualquier historia de terror que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, y para su completo asombro, nunca se había sentido más segura.

Sí, la vida era extraña y estaba mal, pero esta noche...

Esta noche, con sus brazos rodeándola y su aliento cosquilleando su piel desnuda, todo parecía correcto.

_**M**_iroku se despertó con un sobresalto, los sentidos alerta. Sango se dio la vuelta y cubrió con una deliciosa y larga pierna sus muslos, endureciéndolo instantáneamente mientras sus senos se apretaban contra su brazo. Su íntimo contacto lo distrajo hasta que escuchó otro ruido.

Alguien estaba fuera de su oficina, buscando a tientas la secuencia de bloqueo. Lo que provocó que la sangre regresara urgentemente a su cabeza.

Apartándose de Sango sin despertarla, alcanzó sus pantalones y se los puso. Abrió el pequeño cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un blaster, y luego fue a ver a su intruso.

Como la rata que la gente lo llamaba, se movió silenciosamente cruzando la habitación hasta que presionó los controles de la puerta. Ésta se abrió mostrándole a un sorprendido amigo.

Kohaku estaba al otro lado con un gesto perplejo.

—¿Qué haces? —Él hizo un gesto a la pistola en la mano de Miroku—¿Vas a la guerra?

Miroku bajó el Blaster.

—No sabía quien estaba rascando alrededor de mi puerta. Sonaba como alguien contra quien podría querer disparar.

—Sí, supongo que nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Pero, Dios, Miroku, tienes que aprender a relajarte.

Él entró y empezó a buscar alrededor.

Mioku frunció el ceño ante sus acciones. Había un aura extraña rodeándole, algo que nunca había visto antes. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que Kohaku estaba nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí. Sango falta sin previo aviso. Hira fue la última en verla y me dijo que estaba contigo. No la creí hasta que encontré tu chaqueta en casa de Sang. ¿Tienes algo que necesites contarme?

A Miroku se le heló la sangre. _Estoy tan jodido_. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Kohaku? El hombre explotaría, especialmente si se enteraba que ella estaba desnuda en su dormitorio.

Él se dio la vuelta y puso el blaster en el mostrador mientras trataba de pensar en algo que no hiciera que su culo fuera pateado por uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Sí, estaba con ella.

Cuando se enfrentó a Kohaku de nuevo, un profundo ceño delineaba su frente.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu espalda? ¿Te arañó de nuevo una nekomata?

Miroku observó como emergía el reconocimiento en el rostro de su amigo. La furia deformó sus rasgos un instante antes que Kohaku corriera al dormitorio.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Miroku tras él.

Después de abrir la puerta, Kohaku permaneció de pie en el umbral, con el rostro completamente blanco.

Miroku miró de Kohaku a Sango, que todavía estaba durmiendo de espaldas a ellos. Y aunque las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo, estaban colocadas de tal manera que cualquiera podría darse cuenta que estaba desnuda.

—¡Cabrón! —gritó Kohaku un instante antes de volverse y apartar a Miroku de un empujón.

—No es lo que piensas.

Realmente lo era, pero…

Kohaku le alcanzó con un gancho derecho en su mejilla izquierda. Cogido con la defensa baja, Miroku se tambaleó hacia atrás, con el rostro punzando por el golpe.

Cuando Kohaku retrocedió para otro puñetazo, Miroku atrapó su brazo y se lo torció tras su espalda.

—¡Maldita sea, escúchame!

—¡Voy a matarte, pedazo de mierda! —Gritó Kohaku—. ¿Me oyes, ladrón? ¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón y hacértelo tragar!

Sango se sentó en la cama, sujetando la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo. Con sus sentidos aturdidos, ella le frunció el ceño a Miroku.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Suelta a Kohaku.

Sin pensarlo, Miroku obedeció. Kohaku se dio la vuelta y lo derrumbó al suelo, y luego se sentó sobre su pecho. Miroku bloqueaba sus golpes, pero no podía desalojar su peso.

—¡Basta! —Sango salió de la cama y cogió a Kohaku por la oreja. Ella tiró de él a sus pies.

Él maldijo, pero, para total sorpresa de Miroku, no la golpeó por su agarre.

—¡Suéltame, no soy un niño!

—Entonces deja de actuar como uno —ella continuó agarrándolo por la oreja hasta que lo arrastró a una distancia segura—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Con su rostro oscurecido, Kohaku gruñó entre sus apretados dientes.

—Voy a matarlo por violarte.

Sango provocó su suposición. Mirando a Miroku que ahora estaba de pie, vio el daño en su rostro.

—Él no me violó, matón. Gah, ¿eres completamente estúpido? —ella soltó su oreja.

Kohaku se volvió hacia ella con aturdida incredulidad.

—¿Quieres decir que _tú_ te acostaste _con él_? ¿Por elección?

—No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero sí, lo hice.

Aún más rabia oscureció su frente y Sango se preguntó por su origen.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa, Trisa? ¿Cómo has podido meterte en la cama con un vulgar ladrón? —él la miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera sucia—. ¿Cómo pudiste abrirte de piernas voluntariamente para un convicto? Dios mío, pensé que eras mejor que eso.

Frunciendo los labios con repugnancia, Kohaku le dio una última mirada despectiva a Miroku y entonces abandonó la habitación.

Sango comenzó a seguir a su hermano, pero una mirada a Miroku, y todos los pensamientos de calmar a Kohaku dejaron de existir. Él parecía un niño perdido, desconcertado y herido. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que las palabras de Kohaku debieron haber significado para él.

—Miroku —ella se movió para tocar su brazo—. No quiso decir eso.

Miroku simplemente clavó los ojos en ella con su mirada embotada. Kohaku lo había querido decir completamente. Después de todos estos años, finalmente supo por qué Kohaku lo había mantenido lejos de sus hermanas. No era porque fuera su protector.

Kohaku pensaba que él era basura y no quería ensuciar a sus preciosas hermanas con su presencia.

_¿Cómo has podido meterte en la cama con un vulgar ladrón?_

Durante todo este tiempo se había engañado a sí mismo con la creencia de que Kohaku era en realidad su amigo, que su pasado no le importaba. Ahora sabía la verdad. Kohaku, como todos los demás en su vida, lo había utilizado.

Dioses, era tan tonto.

—¿Miroku?

Él la miró y se encontró con su preocupación. Frunciendo los labios, decidió que había terminado con eso. Él no necesita su compasión y sin duda alguna no la necesitaba a ella. Al infierno con todos ellos.

—No me toques —gruñó cuando ella levantó su mano hacia su cara—. Vete con tu hermano.

Él tiene tu devoción, yo no. Él nunca había tenido el cariño de nadie, a excepción de Kumi, y ella le había abandonado por su padre.

Con ese pensamiento, empezó a ponerse el resto de su ropa. Muy bien, no necesitaba a nadie. Había vivido solo toda su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Limpiaría su nombre para que ella pudiera volver a su vida y entonces él se desvanecería. Exonerando su nombre les daría incluso dinero por su rescate. Luego no le debería ni a ella ni a Kohaku una maldita cosa.

Ella lo siguió, mientras iba en busca de sus botas.

—Miroku, ¿hablarías conmigo, por favor?

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacudió con fuerza sus botas.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Kohaku estaba molesto, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está enfadado. Escupe todo tipo de estupideces. Se calmará y lo lamentara más tarde. Ya lo verás.

Él frunció los labios.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo. No soy idiota. Él quiso decir cada palabra.

Sango quiso discutir, pero se dio cuenta que Miroku podría tener razón. Ella no sabía realmente cuanto quiso decir Kohaku. Pero si esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de todo lo que Miroku había hecho por él, le daba vergüenza reclamar a Kohaku como familia.

¿Cómo pudo su hermano herir así a Miroku?

¿O peor aún, utilizarlo? Si él había estado usando a Miroku todo este tiempo por su dinero, ella se comprometería a hacer a Kohaku pagar caro por ello. Lo había educado mejor que eso. Esperaba algo mejor de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella cuando Miroku amarró su blaster a sus estrechas caderas.

—Me preparo para salir.

—¿Adónde vas? —por un momento, temió que fuera tras Kohaku para terminar su pelea.

Se volvió hacia ella con un gruñido.

—Tras el maldito mapa, ¿recuerdas? —Él se retiró el cabello de la cara, asegurándolo con una banda negra—. Tú te quedas aquí y yo volveré más tarde.

Algo en su interior le dijo que si él la dejaba, nunca volvería. Sango había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a escuchar esa voz interior. Corrió al baño y rápidamente sacó su ropa de la secadora.

Una vez vestida, se encontró a Miroku en su oficina cerca de su escritorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Me voy contigo.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que no, nada —ella se puso cara a cara con él—. Me voy contigo y no puedes detenerme.

Miroku quería estrangularla, incluso más de lo que quería darle una buena paliza a su hermano.

—Es demasiado peligroso para dos. Quédate aquí, donde es seguro.

Sango arqueó una ceja enfadada.

—Creo que no. Empecé esto contigo y, por Dios, voy a terminarlo. Y lo último que necesito es un tipo demasiado machista que me diga que no asuma mi responsabilidad. Si puedo sacarte de la cárcel, patear el culo de todos los que han venido por nosotros hasta ahora, entonces creo que estoy capacitada para robar un mapa de tu apartamento.

Miroku apretó los dientes. No la quería cerca. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo y esa era la forma en que le gustaba.

Ignoró la parte de él que se rió con una amarga negativa.

Sango cogió su mochila del suelo y se la puso por encima de su hombro.

—Está bien, convicto, ¿cuál es el plan?

Con sus dientes todavía apretados, Miroku medio pensó golpear su cabeza y dejarla atrás. Pero tan testaruda como era, seguro que iría tras él una vez que se despertara.

Con su suerte, ella conduciría cerca de una docena o más de Mits a él.

Al menos si le acompañaba, podría mantener sus ojos sobre ella y asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido que provocara que los atraparan.

—Está bien, puedes venir. Pero si tan solo estornudas sin mi permiso, te juro que te corto el cuello y corro a esconderme.

En vez de enojarla, sus palabras la hicieron sonreír.

_Está tan loca como el resto de su familia. _

Pero entonces, ¿eso en qué te convierte?

_Un idiota de primer orden que mereces cualquiera cosa que los Mits te hagan. _

Miroku gruñó por lo bajo, deseando pedir a los dioses no haber nacido nunca. Sin decir palabra, tomó su propia mochila y la condujo a la bahía de aterrizaje y al interior del vientre de una pequeña lanzadera.

Ella dejó caer su mochila en la silla del copiloto.

—¿Por qué estamos usando una lanzadera? —ella tomó asiento en el lugar del navegante.

Él suspiró, preguntándose por qué alguna vez se había involucrado con ella. Era demasiado ingenua para el peligro de su vida.

—Si los Mits vienen tras nosotros, un carguero no tendría oportunidad de escapar y un caza sería demasiado sospechoso. Estoy seguro de que las autoridades tienen en Búsqueda y Captura a cada caza que atraque en cualquier lugar cerca de Broma. Por lo tanto, estamos relegados a una lanzadera.

Dicho esto, él tomó el timón y los lanzó.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros y con las coordenadas programadas en su consola de mandos, Miroku cogió su mochila de la silla a su lado y la dejó caer en el regazo de ella.

Ella levantó la vista con una expresión de desconcierto.

Abriéndolo, él comenzó a sacar distintos artículos.

—Esto —él sostuvo en alto una negra capucha de tela— es parte de tu traje. Lo enganchas de esta manera—. Se la puso y le mostró como sujetar los pequeños ganchos de metal alrededor del borde de la capucha al cuello de su camisa—. La capucha te protegerá de cualquier infrarrojo o detector biológico que pudieran utilizar durante la exploración.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Mortalmente —dijo él en voz baja—. Si saco mi capucha por cualquier motivo, lo entiendas o no, haces lo mismo de inmediato y la mantienes puesta.

A Miroku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su mano. Ella tomó la capucha de su puño. Durante varios segundos, no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla, deseando cosas que sabía que nunca podría tener.

_Soy un idiota total._

Él se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a terminar sus instrucciones. Vio como ella sujetaba la capucha y entonces la comprobó para asegurarse que lo había hecho correctamente.

—Bien —después sacó varios explosivos.

Sango inclinó la cabeza.

—Encubrimiento de humo, de gas anestésico, y una bomba ligera —ella tocaba cada tipo de envase, mientras los nombraba.

—Muy bien —el volvió a guardar su equipo y se aseguró que su bastón estaba en su bolsillo—. Ahora quítate el blaster y ponlo dentro de tu mochila.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—Hazlo.

Sango se erizó ante su severa orden. Nunca había aceptado una orden sin luchar.

—¿Por qué?

Él respiró profundamente como si necesitara paciencia.

—Si la luz le da a tu blaster plateado, la reflejará en el cañón. ¿Por qué diablos crees que el mío es negro? Además, la manera de llevar el blaster, dejándolo demasiado holgado pudiendo golpearlo contra algo, alertaría a nuestros enemigos de donde estamos. Algo que sería muy malo.

Sango entornó su mirada ante su sarcasmo.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que haga mal, ya que estás en ello?

Una parte de su cólera se disipó.

—No está mal para lo que haces, pero en mi línea de trabajo, va a hacer que te maten.

Suspirando ante la dura realidad de su mundo, ella depositó su capucha al alcance de la mano y rezó para que esta vez todo fuera más fácil para ellos.

Miroku continuó con sus advertencias.

—También debes recordar que si las autoridades tienen el equipo adecuado, el combustible dentro de tu blaster será detectado en sus escáneres.

Eso era algo que nunca había escuchado antes. Maldición, la tecnología cambiaba más rápidamente de lo que ella pudiera seguirla.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—La mayoría de los cargadores de blaster están recubiertos con _trissem_ para permitir a los fabricantes y proveedores identificar su mercancía. Hace aproximadamente un año, las autoridades sacaron un escáner que puede recoger el _trissem_ y detectar un arma oculta.

—Pero, ¿cómo poniéndolo en la mochila…

—La mochila está cubierta con _deluva_. Hasta la fecha, no hay escáner que pueda traspasarlo. En tanto que las tengamos, estaremos relativamente a salvo.

¿Qué hacía él? ¿Quedarse levantado todas las noches investigando todo esto? Ella desabrochó su blaster e hizo como él le había ordenado.

—Eres hábil en esto.

—Sí, bueno, en la calle la esperanza de vida de un ladrón es de sólo veintidós años y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para duplicarlo.

Ella se estremeció por sus palabras.

—¿No puedes hablar en serio? Incluso los asesinos de La Liga tienen una esperanza de vida más larga que eso.

Él se volvió hacia ella encarándola, con sus rasgos completamente estoicos.

—Los asesinos tienen una residencia de la sede con sus aliados. Un ladrón no tiene a nadie en quien confiar. Estás tan expuesto a un cliente como lo estás a un matón. O a un competidor. Créeme, llevo múltiples cicatrices de ellos tres.

Sango tomó asiento y pensó en sus palabras. Nunca antes había considerado cuanto peligro corría una vida. Era aterrador. Al menos como una rastreadora sólo tenía que preocuparse por conseguir sus objetivos. Mientras competía con otros por sus misiones, los rastreadores no se mataban unos a otros.

—Sin embargo, confiaste en Mushin, Inuyasha, Shippo y las Madres.

—También confiaba en Kohaku.

Un nudo quemó su garganta. ¿La odiaba Miroku por las palabras de su hermano?

—Lo siento mucho, Miroku.

Él no dijo nada cuando se volvió a los controles.

Durante varios minutos, Sango continuó en su asiento, observándole pasar los datos a través del ordenador. La luz de la consola titilaba a través de las hermosas líneas de su rostro. Desesperadamente, quiso abrazarlo y sostenerlo con fuerza, pero él se mantenía tan rígido que tuvo miedo de siquiera intentarlo.

Una luz comenzó a parpadear. Miroku se recostó y la miró, luego la golpeó con su dedo.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, repentinamente ansiosa.

—Una luz de mal funcionamiento.

—Oh.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Sango se preguntaba acerca de sus pensamientos. ¿Él alguna vez perdonaría a Kohaku por lo que le había dicho?

¿Podría ella?

Las palabras de su hermano habían sido duras y si ella tuviera la suerte de tener un amigo como Miroku, nunca lo traicionaría.

Su estómago se revolvió y consideró la ironía de la vida. Lo que Koaku le había dicho no era tan malo como lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Miroku la vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía poniendo a prueba diferentes escenarios con el simulador del ordenador. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras distraídamente retorcía un dedo en su pelo castaño.

Él suspiró. Esta no era la forma en que hubiera querido que saliera la mañana. Había querido pasar las horas abrazándola, explorando su cuerpo, y en lugar de eso se dirigía directamente hacia el suicidio con una resaca y una furia tan cruda en la garganta que podía probar el ácido.

_Maldito seas, Kohaku._

Pero entonces, ¿qué tenía realmente importancia? Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de tener esperanzas para nada. ¿Cuántas veces habría que intentar algo y ver como todo su duro trabajo se derrumbaba a su alrededor?

Bueno, esta vez, había aprendido su lección. Sango sólo estaba experimentando el síndrome del nimbo. Era bastante común. Infierno, él había impartido una serie de clases a los internos acerca de ello, cuando había sido médico. Él había salvado su vida y cuidado de ella por lo que, naturalmente, lo miraba como su ángel guardián y se había engañado a sí misma con entusiasmo. Pero una vez que todo estaba terminado, poco a poco ella había recuperado sus sentidos y vio lo que él era en realidad.

Un ladrón de poca monta.

Y ella era una rastreadora, una Exterminadora nada menos.

Nunca habían nacido dos personas más incompatibles. Incluso la esperanza de un momento más en sus brazos era una completa locura.

No, él tenía que guardar la distancia. Por el bien de ambos.

Cerrando los ojos trató de desterrar el dolor que se apoderó de él sobre la idea de dejarla ir. _Ella no te pertenece. Lo que significa que estas sólo. ¿Por qué luchas contra ello? _

Porque todo lo que en realidad quería en esta vida era una persona que le dijera _Te quiero_, y lo hiciera en serio. Sólo un humano que permaneciera con él costara lo que costara.

Cómo maldecía tales pensamientos. Le habían torturado todas las noches de su vida.

No más. Él había terminado con todo eso.

Al diablo con el amor y al infierno con la gente. Él no necesitaba ni uno ni otro.

Tan pronto como pudiera, se desharía de ella y eso sería todo. Y si a su corazón y alma no le gustaba, entonces ambos podían irse al infierno y asarse. Había tenido muchas decepciones en los últimos años y, en este momento en su vida, estaba acostumbrado a su amargo sabor.

Él había terminado definitivamente con ella.

Continuara…


	16. recuerdos destruidos

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_**S**_ango se desveló cuando alguien la tocó suavemente en el brazo. Instintivamente se despertó con el blaster preparado y apuntando a su cabeza. Miroku atrapó el cañón y la desarmó antes de que pudiera dispararle. . . otra vez.

—¿Estás bien?

Comenzó a luchar hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era. Se calmó al instante, agradecida de que no haberle herido sin querer.

—Lo siento.

No le dio importancia a la ofensa.

—Está bien. Yo hago lo mismo.

Le devolvió el blaster.

Deslizándolo de nuevo en la funda, bostezó.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Broma. Aterricé hace casi veinte minutos.

Levantó la mochila del suelo, delante de sus pies y se la entregó a ella.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Parecía como si necesitaras el sueño, aunque sólo nos quedan aproximadamente tres horas de oscuridad. Así que tenemos que salir pronto de aquí.

Sango se frotó los ojos y volvió a bostezar.

—Está bien, Capitán. Después de ti.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿No el insulto de convicto?

Se levantó y le puso la mano en la mejilla. A pesar de que el tono era estable y calmado, tenía la clara impresión de que sólo lo traía a colación, porque el uso de la palabra le ofendía.

—Veo en ti, Miroku. Se lo que eres.

Miroku no respondió cuando el cuerpo le estalló con la sensación del suave tacto.

_No seas idiota. Koharu te tocó también cariñosamente una mano, en otro tiempo. _

Y había sido una mentira. En el primer momento que hiciera algo que a Sango no le gustara, se volvería contra él al igual que Kagome había hecho después de que hubieran arriesgado sus vidas para salvar la suya. En un segundo de confesión había sido reducido a la suciedad de su pasado.

Al igual que Koharu y Dai.

_Al igual que Kohaku. _

La verdad de su pasado nunca lo liberaría. Sólo lo esclavizaría más.

Y estaba cansado de él.

Distanciándose, se puso un par de guantes negros, y luego le entregó otro juego a ella.

Sango quiso maldecir cuando vio caer el velo sobre su rostro. Se había cerrado de nuevo en sí mismo y no tenía idea de por qué. Decepcionada, aceptó los guantes, notando las pequeñas burbujas de plástico rígido que se alineaban en la palma y los dedos. Siguiendo algunos de ellos con el dedo, lo miró con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Bajaremos haciendo rappel por el lado de mi edificio. Estos deberían evitar el deslizamiento.

Su cuerpo se volvió frío.

—¿Rappel?

—Simplemente no mires hacia abajo.

El estómago se le encogió con el pensamiento.

—Eres un bastardo sádico, ¿no?

—Viene con ser un Blackhole —dijo en un tono tan bajo que no estuvo segura de lo que oyó.

Nunca en su vida había querido alcanzar más a alguien de lo que quería ahora mismo.

_No eres tu pasado, Miroku. _

Pero las palabras no le alcanzarían y lo sabía. Era el tipo de hombre que sólo creía en las acciones. No en la utilidad de las palabras.

Y ella iba a tener que traicionarlo.

Apartando el pensamiento, lo siguió fuera de la lanzadera.

En sólo unos minutos, estaban dirigiéndose por una oscura y silenciosa calle. La luna se había refugiado detrás de un grupo de nubes y el paisaje exterior aparecía sólo en forma dispersa donde las farolas formaban diminutos charcos de luz coloreada para ayudar a guiarlos. Hachi se remontó hasta explorar el área por delante y detrás de ellos, en busca de alguien que pudiera amenazarlos.

El viento silbaba a través de los callejones entre los edificios con un grito aterrador. Se le puso la piel de gallina y deseó haber pensado en traer una chaqueta. Apretando los dientes para evitar que castañearan, se mantuvo un paso por detrás de Miroku.

—¿Qué hora es aquí? —Preguntó, la voz pareciendo extra fuerte por encima de la quietud.

—Sobre las tres de la mañana.

—Es un poco espeluznante aquí fuera, ¿no?

Miroku se detuvo por un momento y miró a su alrededor las calles desiertas de la ciudad antes de que se encogiese de hombros.

—En realidad no. Yo siempre prefiero esta hora de la noche. Es pacífico. Incluso los peores depredadores suelen estar dormidos o en casa por estas horas. —Le lanzó una extraña mirada—. Con excepción de los ladrones. Hacemos nuestro mejor trabajo después del anochecer.

Se dirigió a un callejón. Ella vio como subía a la parte superior de un contenedor de basura, luego le tendió la mano. Aceptándola, le permitió tirar de ella hasta estar a su lado con el fin de que pudieran equilibrarse en el filo del reborde, por encima de la basura.

Un instante después, sacó un pequeño garfio del paquete de plástico negro que debió de haber atado al brazo mientras ella dormía. Lanzó con fuerza el gancho hacia arriba, hacia el techo del edificio, donde los aguijones se abrieron a presión y desapareció por el borde. Después de aterrizar, Miroku tiró fuertemente de la cuerda, probando la tensión. La boca se le secó ante la vista de los acerados, como felinos músculos bajo el ajustado traje.

Y antes de que pudiera parpadear, una imagen de su cuerpo desnudo apareció ante sus ojos, enviándole una inapropiada ola de deseo estrellándose a través de ella.

Miroku envolvió la cuerda alrededor del torso y la miró.

—Vamos —dijo, deslizando la gruesa cincha que había utilizado para unirlos la última vez que habían escalado un edificio—. Voy a ayudarte a subir. Pero estarás sola una vez que alcancemos nuestro destino.

—No hay problema.

Notó la seriedad de su tono. No era el mismo hombre que antes había bromeado con ella. No había sido el mismo desde el enfrentamiento con Kohaku, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que regresara el Miroku que cuidaba de ella.

Entristecida por el pensamiento, se metió en sus brazos. El abrazo fue frío, mecánico.

El aliento de Miroku se detuvo cuando el calor de su cuerpo le calentó. Aquí de pie, fue difícil dejar reinar a la razón, sobre todo porque toda la sangre de su cabeza estaba precipitándose hacia el sur.

Nunca debería haberme acostado con ella. Todo lo que había conseguido era despertar su apetito por más y hacerle desear cosas que no podía tener.

Los sueños eran mentiras manifestadas por los deseos sin valor. Y la última vez que había cometido el error de entregarse a una mujer, ella le había apuñalado directamente a través del corazón. Retorciendo el cuchillo y dejándolo sangrando.

Si sólo esas heridas fueran mortales.

_Coge el mapa, el disco, y sácala de tu vida_. Entonces podría volver a. . .

Infierno.

Pero al menos allí conocía las reglas, y las ideas erróneas de la gente sobre él no le hacían daño.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Ella obedeció y subieron rápidamente hacia la parte superior.

Una vez en el techo, la liberó.

—Tendremos que saltar tres edificios más antes de llegar al techo correcto.

—¿Crees que los Mits estarán esperándonos?

Replegó el garfio de vuelta a la funda.

—No lo sé. No pude obtener un enlace fiable del satélite para comprobarlo. Pero la buena noticia es que ellos tampoco pudieron conseguirlo de nosotros. —Golpeó el enlace de su oreja—. ¿Hachi? Informa.

—No veo nada, jefe. Parece despejado, pero no apostaría por esas probabilidades.

—Mantente alerta y avísame cuando encuentres algo —Miroku sacó el bastón y miró a Sango—. Si tenemos suerte, lo que rara vez parece ocurrir, se habrán dado por vencidos y se habrán ido por ahora. Pero si se mantiene mi suerte, tendrán al menos dos personas apostados en mi edificio. Dudo que estén más lejos, sin embargo, y tengo serias dudas de que estén buscando nuestras vías de entrada, que es por eso que estamos aquí. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—. Creo que los encontraremos muy pronto.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Excelente. —Amaba su optimismo. Era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre él.

Sacando el bastón y extendiéndolo, lo vio correr, y luego catapultarse sobre el borde. Se elevó a través del amplio espacio como un elegante pájaro tomando el vuelo, como si fuera un hábito muy arraigado en él. La parte más triste de todo era el hecho de que _era _un hábito muy arraigado en él.

Su elemento era la lucha. Y la estaba haciendo uniéndose en uno con la oscuridad que los rodeaba. . .

—Adelante —se quejó a sí misma—. Hazlo parecer fácil. Pero si me caigo, te juro que te atormentaré para siempre.

Lo cual era justo ya que él la atormentaba.

Con el corazón alojado dolorosamente en la garganta, salió a la carrera y saltó hacia el edificio de al lado. El corazón no le volvió a latir hasta que aterrizó sin problemas en el otro lado.

Él sacudió la cabeza ante la expresión de pánico de ella.

—¿Qué dijiste que hacías para ganarte la vida? ¿Jugar a video juegos?

Sango respiró hondo y pensó en cómo le gustaría plantar el bastón extendido en su cuerpo.

—Prefiero hacer frente a mis enemigos en la calle. Al descubierto.

El sigilo también era su amigo, a veces, pero sólo era cautelosa hasta que llegaba a su blanco.

Luego era una máquina.

—Y prefiero vivir. —Dicho esto, saltó a la azotea siguiente.

No lo suficientemente pronto como para calmar sus nervios de punta, aterrizaron sobre su tejado.

Miroku se acercó a la orilla opuesta del edificio y se inclinó sobre la cornisa. Con una indiferencia al peligro que envidió, miró fijamente la calle durante varios minutos antes de volverse hacia donde ella estaba manteniendo una respetuosa distancia. Le hizo una señal de hacia delante.

Con el corazón todavía alojada en la garganta, obedeció a pesar de que odiaba la idea de mirar hacia abajo.

—Veo dos rastreadores —dijo una vez que ella se le unió—. ¿Y tú?

Miró hacia abajo, a la calle oscura y el estómago le golpeó el suelo. Por un momento, se enfermó, pero se tragó el pánico y se obligó a mirar al alrededor. No fue hasta que un trozo de papel voló a través de la calle que finalmente vio a un hombre caminando.

—Allí —dijo él, señalando al hombre que caminaba entre dos farolas el cual ella había notado—. Y allí.

Miró al otro hombre sentado en un banco cercano, se parecía a un vagabundo sin hogar. ¿Cómo no había logrado verlo antes?

Mientras los miraba, se dio cuenta que sus ropas eran demasiado nuevas y limpias para que fueran de gente sin techo y no podía imaginar ninguna otra razón para que estuvieran ahí.

—¿Por qué elegir esas posiciones tan obvias?

—Son señuelos.

Se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No los localizo. Pueden estar observándonos ahora mismo.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo al respecto?

—Y pensar que rechacé la posibilidad de dormir una buena noche en tu oficina.

—Sí, bueno, te dije que te quedaras.

—La próxima vez te escucharé.

Se puso la capucha, y a continuación aseguró dos cuerdas bajando por el lateral del edificio.

—¿Hachi? —Golpeó ligeramente el auricular que los mantenían en contacto uno con otro—. ¿Ves algo?

—No.

La miró impacientemente.

Ella se puso la capucha y plegó la trenza dentro. Una gota de sudor corrió entre los senos, mientras pensaba en lo que vendría después.

Se colgaría unos trescientos metros sobre el suelo. Un paso en falso y moriría.

Dolorosamente.

Mientras, completamente imperturbable, Miroku se meció sobre el borde y comenzó el rápido y atrevido descenso. Tragó saliva y miró la experta manera en que él se movía bajando por el costado del edificio, golpeando ligeramente las botas contra la pieza de metal de dos centímetros que separaba los bloques de espejo.

Bueno, tendría que sacar lo mejor de sí misma. Lamiéndose los secos labios, se encaramó cuidadosamente encima.

Cuando comenzó el descenso mucho más lento, el frío viento azotó su cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía Miroku hacer esto para vivir? ¿Cómo podría alguien?

Sólo un pequeño resbalón y. . .

Bueno, quien tuviera la desagradable tarea de limpiar el desorden probablemente usaría una esponja sobre sus restos.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, levantó la mirada al tejado y trató de pensar en algún lugar seguro. Para su completa consternación, el único lugar seguro que se le ocurrió fue una imagen de Miroku abrazándola.

Dios mío, ¿qué ocurría con ella? Nunca antes había tenido tales falsas ilusiones. Nunca antes tuvo una única hormona dirigiendo desagradablemente su cabeza.

Hasta él.

Algo sobre Miroku había apartado su indiferencia e invadió sus pensamientos y corazón de una manera aterradora.

De la nada, dos manos agarraron sus piernas.

—Ya casi ha terminado —le dijo Miroku, guiándola para aterrizar en el balcón junto a él.

Soltar esa cuerda fue la cosa más fácil que alguna vez había hecho. Se frotó las manos por los costados, tratando de utilizar el material de los guantes para absorber parte de la humedad.

Miroku sacó varios discos pequeños de la mochila y los colocó en cada esquina de las ventanas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó.

—Son filtros de luz. Evitarán que alguien en el exterior pueda ver ninguna luz mientras estamos dentro.

—Wow. Nunca he oído hablar de nada como esto.

—Eso es porque lo he inventado yo y en realidad no tengo ganas de compartirlo con otras personas.

—¿Lo hiciste de verdad?

Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia ella. A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, estaba segura de que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada que rivalizaría con el frío viento. Cuando habló, estuvo incluso más segura.

—Puedo hacer un montón de cosas que no impliquen el robo.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, entornó los ojos.

—¿He dicho que no pudieras? Tú, amigo mío, estás muy a la defensiva cuando se trata de tu pasado.

—Me juzgarás alguna vez en mi futuro.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, descorrió la puerta y entró. Una vez que entró, cerró de golpe.

De repente, se quedó paralizado, como si algo lo hubiera aturdido.

¿Eran los Mits?

El corazón le latía con fuerza, Sango entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, pero no podía ver nada.

—¿Dónde está la luz?

Entonces se encendieron.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras una sensación de malestar se apoderó de ella.

Oh, no. . .

Su inmaculada casa se parecía a una instalación de residuos de una ciudad. Las pinturas habían sido arrancadas de las paredes y acuchilladas. Los sofás parecían haberse encontrado con una enorme ave de rapiña y haber perdido la batalla para sobrevivir.

Papeles, chips, y discos llenaban todo el suelo. Incluso la comida que había dejado había sido sacada de la unidad frigorífica y lanzada por el suelo donde se había podrido llenando el lugar de un "adorable" olor.

¿Cómo puede alguien hacer una cosa así?

_Si hay algo que aprecio es mi casa_. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Miroku. Mirándolo, vio que no se había movido. Se limitaba a mirar el desorden.

Con una expresión de dolor, tragó saliva.

—Mi señora de la limpieza va a estar realmente molesta.

Decidiendo que la risa sería la peor respuesta posible, Sango agregó:

—Es más probable que diga que se va en el momento en que lo vea.

Fue entonces cuando la fachada de hielo cayó bajo una máscara de furia final.

—Malditos —escupió entre dientes, mientras se sacudía con fuerza la capucha de la cabeza. Se tiró del pelo liberándolo de la cola y pasándose las manos por él—. Espero que se pudran en el infierno, viscosos bastardos.

Sango no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Le recordó a un resorte que está demasiado apretado y en cualquier momento se espera que explote. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Incluso los párpados y nunca había pensado que pudieran tensarse.

Lanzó un sibilante siseo y empezó a patear los documentos con la punta de la bota.

De repente, se paralizó otra vez.

—No…dioses, no —jadeó como si se le acabara de ocurrir algún horrible pensamiento.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación como un relámpago.

Cautelosamente, lo siguió, con miedo de lo que encontraría.

Estaba de pie delante de la caja fuerte de la pared y sacó chips y papeles.

—¿Dónde está? —Gruñó como si la caja fuerte contuviera su propia alma.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

Él la ignoró. En cambio, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en el suelo de la habitación.

Su corazón se apretó con fuerza. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Después de todo lo que había pasado, pensaba que nada podría ponerle nervioso. Pero estaba completamente destrozado por lo que fuera que le faltaba.

—¿Encontraron el mapa?

Cuando levantó la vista, se le cortó la respiración en la garganta. Primitivo, malvado odio ardía en la tempestuosa negrura de sus ojos. Parecía una salvaje nekomata a punto de atacar.

Sango se tragó el nudo de la garganta. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar lo peligroso que era ese hombre?

—Tú quieres el jodido mapa —gruñó él—. Puedes cogerlo.

Se levantó tan rápido que casi esperaba que la golpeara. En su lugar, dio un paso rodeándola y levantó el enorme tocador de madera de ébano con un brutal empujón. Un trozo de vidrio del espejo cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Después de volcar el tocador hacia un lado, pateó una de las intrincadamente esculpidas patas sacándola fuera del sitio. Se la entregó a ella.

Sango miró hacia abajo para ver un pedazo de papel doblado y un disco escondido dentro de un espacio hueco.

Volvió a registrar el suelo.

Muy bien. . . el mapa no era lo que le había ofuscado.

Lo sacó y lo puso en la mochila, después se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

De nuevo se volvió hacia ella con un gruñido.

—¡Fuera! —Gritó—. ¡Quítate de mi vista!

Su furia la aturdió. No es que lo culpara. Lo que habían hecho no tenía nombre. Y debía culparla por esto.

Después de todo, ella fue quien les dio su dirección.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? _

Había destruido su vida. Causado que fuera golpeado, perseguido.

Y ahora esto.

La única e incomparable cosa que él apreciaba.

Aclarándose la garganta, recogió la mayor dignidad que pudo y regresó a la sala principal. Se quitó la capucha y suspiró mientras examinaba la total destrucción a su alrededor.

¿Qué había hecho?

Todo parecía tan simple al principio. Entregar a un convicto y salvarse ellos cuatro. ¿Cuánto más simple podía ser?

Sólo que no era tan simple. Había destruido a un hombre inocente.

No, no es del todo inocente, pero no se merecía esto. Nadie merece que su casa sea desgarrada en pedazos.

Una y otra vez veía su cuerpo golpeado, oía el golpe de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo de la cárcel. La visión del joven y maltratado rostro en la fotografía.

Había sido ampliamente castigado por algo que jamás había hecho. Sin duda no merecía más.

Por el momento, se odiaba a sí misma por su parte en todo esto.

_Me salvó la vida, apartó mi miedo, y yo le recompensaba pateándole en los dientes. _

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su borrosa vista, contempló el desorden a su alrededor y vio el fragmento de una de las fotos que él había guardado dentro del estuche de plegarias. Se arrodilló y lo recogió. Era su hermana. Aunque el contenido de la mitad inferior había sido arrancado, la cara de Kumi aún permanecía intacta. Tal vez podría encontrar el resto.

Con ese pensamiento, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a través de los escombros. Por supuesto, no podría rectificar lo que había perdido. Pero al menos le daría algo a que agarrarse.

Mientras encontraba varios pedazos más, un fuerte sonido destructivo llegó desde la habitación.

¿Qué…?

Aterrada de que un francotirador disparara por la ventana, entró en la habitación y vio a Miroku de pie delante de un gran agujero en las ventanas, por donde había tirado la silla a través de ellas. El viento entró corriendo, ondeando las blancas cortinas hacia él. Los papeles formaron remolinos y bailaron mientras él simplemente miraba hacia la oscuridad con el pelo batiendo alrededor de su hermoso rostro. Parecía primitivo. Feroz.

Letal.

La estatua de un hombre dispuesto a coger el universo y destruirlo.

Pensando en los rastreadores de abajo, corrió hacia la ventana. Miró fuera para ver a cinco personas corriendo hacia el edificio.

—Vienen a por nosotros —le advirtió.

—Déjalos. —El tono era tan siniestro como su postura.

Lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué?

Hebras de pelo lo fustigaban alrededor de la cara, algunas enganchándose en los labios.

Cuando la miró, sus ojos eran de frágil obsidiana. Devastado.

—No me importa lo que hagan. Estoy cansado de correr. Que se jodan. Luchemos.

Estaba horrorizada.

—Bueno, has elegido un excelente momento para esa actitud, amigo. Sabes, al menos podrías consultarme antes de volverte suicida. Especialmente desde que mi vida está ligada a la tuya. Muchas gracias, idiota. —Con el corazón corriendo a toda prisa, lo miró furiosamente—. Quédate aquí y muere, entonces. Yo por lo menos voy a intentar vivir pasando por esto.

Miroku la vio salir. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que era una liberación. Déjala encontrar su propio camino.

Pero incluso en su salvaje y furioso estado, sabía que ella no llegaría lejos por su cuenta. Y por alguna loca, estúpida razón, le importaba si vivía o moría.

_Déjala ir. _

No podía. Demasiado débil para luchar más contra su conciencia, salió en su persecución.

Sango oyó a su perseguidor subiendo por la cuerda de al lado. Esperando lo peor, miró hacia abajo lista para pelear. En lugar de un rastreador, vio a Miroku trepar detrás de ella.

Cuando se puso a la par con ella, la agarró por la cintura y la meció hacia otro balcón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Salvar nuestros culos.

Con eso, disparó el garfio hacia el tejado. Ella envolvió los brazos y piernas alrededor de él un instante antes de que se dispararan hacia arriba.

Miró el severo rostro.

—Gracias por no decepcionarme.

La respuesta fue un gruñido mientras la ayudaba por encima del borde del edificio. Una vez que ella estaba a salvo a su lado, examinó la azotea. Una extraña y vibrante pulsación se hizo eco a su alrededor, sacudiendo el tejado bajo sus pies.

Sango frunció el ceño ante el ruido.

¿Qué podía ser?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Miroku la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella salvajemente hasta ponerse en cuclillas detrás de la unidad de control atmosférico del edificio. Le cubrió el cuerpo con el suyo y, a pesar del peligro, ella se estremeció con la familiaridad del cuerpo presionando contra el suyo.

De repente, una luz brillante estalló a través del techo. Se quedó sin aliento y en un instante, supo el origen del ruido.

Tenían un explorador tras ellos.

Continura…

Antes que nada quiero discúlpame ya que por culpa de mi ignorancia con fanfiction las personas sin cuenta no habían podido comentar a mis adaptaciones y eso realmente apesta por adoro que comenten

Por otro lado y solo para reiterar lo que mencione en el final de "nacido de la noche" uso la palabra adaptación para referirme a "esta-historia-no-es-mia-los-personajes-tampoco-y-lo-unico-que-hago-es-cambiar-los-nombres-y-caracteristicas" dado que esa afirmacion es un poco larga mejor lo dejamos en adaptación no?

**Sol:** entiendo que no te gusten las adaptaciones de este tipo y que esperes una historia mía, hare lo pueda por cumplir con eso, y te aseguro que si tengo historias mías, la razón por la que no las coloco es que no están terminadas y me gusta el sistema de poner un capitulo por día, con las adaptaciones es mas fácil, pero escribir es un poco mas complicado y tardo mucho mas en escribir 30 paginas que en adaptarlas, así que pienso que mejor termino mis historias y después las publico. Por otro lado, no, no conozco a la verdadera autora porque de conocerla aun estaría en coma de la felicidad, de verdad, no me importaría recibir un insulto de ella con que solo se dirigiera a mi seria suficiente para hacerme feliz, nah dejando a un lado los sueños creo que no es malo darle algo de publicidad, ella tiene muchos libros mas y de no ser por una adaptación de inuyasha hecha por otra chica jamás la hubiese conocido y leído, el plagio se denomina como tomar el trabajo de alguien mas y adjudicártelo pero creo que no soy exactamente sutil cuando digo "esta historia no es mia" en cada capitulo, reiteradas veces… en fin, espero haber aclarado todos los puntos de tu observación y si quieres seguir leyendo o no esta a tu libre albedrio, muchas gracias de todas formas por comentar

A TODS LS DEMAS QUE APOYAN LA ADAPTACION Y ESPERAN LA CONTINUACION HARE LO QUE PUEDA POR SER RAPIDA Y NO DECEPCIONARLAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HACEN QUE EL PEQUEÑO ESFUERZO QUE HAGOVALGA LA PENA!


	17. depredador

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**B**_rutales reflectores deslumbrantes cruzaban el tejado, convirtiendo la oscuridad casi tan luminosa como si fuera mediodía. Tenían tan sólo unos minutos antes de que la nave los localizara.

Con el corazón deslizándose hacia el estómago, miró a Miroku.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Estoy pensando.

—¿Podrías pensar un poco más rápido?

Le lanzó una deslumbrante oscura mirada.

—No estás ayudando.

¿Qué no estaba ayudando? Quería estrangularlo.

—Tienes suerte de que todavía estás respirando y no cojeando.

Hachi bajó en picado y literalmente se arrastró dentro de la mochila de Miroku como si fuera el capullo de una mariposa.

Sango le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él asomó el pico.

—Yo no quiero morir, hombre. No juegan. ¿Has visto cuantos hay ahí fuera? — Se estremeció—. Uno acaba de dispararme, así que a diferencia de ustedes estúpidos, me estoy escondiendo. Esconderse es agradable.

Ella bufó.

—No puedes morirte, Hachi. Eres un robot.

Desapareció por completo en la mochila.

—Pueden separarme y reprogramarme. Confía en mí, eso es la muerte. Ahora a cállense antes de que nos encuentren. Recuerda, esconderse, gente, esconderse.

Miroku gruñó por lo bajo, y luego aflojó la carga sobre el brazo.

—Muy bien, tengo una idea. Haz lo que yo haga y pisa donde yo pise. Y cueste lo que cueste no te quedes atrás. No esperaré por ti.

El corazón le retumbó en los oídos. Estaban muertos. Sin peros que valga. Todo lo que estaban haciendo en este momento era retrasar lo inevitable.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia Miroku, reconoció el hecho de que era una idiota por seguirle dondequiera y susurró una silenciosa oración.

Miroku dio un paso rodeando la unidad y abrió fuego contra el explorador con la blaster. Se mordió la lengua para evitar protestar por su estupidez.

Eso no iba a ayudar. Era como aplastar un _vorna_ de tres toneladas con un zapato.

—¡No! —Gritó Hachi mientras revolvía la mochila cuando Miroku se lanzó contra el explorador—. ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir! Cogí la mochila equivocada. ¡Quiero estar con el pistolero no suicida! —Asomó la cabeza, pero rápidamente volvió a desaparecer en el interior otra vez—. Para el archivo, Houshi, no eras tan estúpido cuando eras joven.

Mientras Miroku continuaba disparando, las luces del vehículo se balanceaban sobre ellos en un alocado frenesí mientras el piloto trataba de esquivar las ráfagas de Miroku.

Abrieron fuego contra Miroku.

_Soy una completa y absoluta retrasada mental_. Respiró hondo, sacó la blaster y se limitó a hacer lo que él le dijo que hiciera. Comenzó a disparar contra el vehículo.

_Como si esto fuera a ayudar… _

Pero a diferencia de Miroku, tenía como meta librarse de las luces que los cegaban.

Miroku hizo una pausa, cuando las luces se apagaron y Hachi, finalmente dejó de gritarle obscenidades. Una lenta sonrisa se le extendía en el rostro cuando Sango se le unió.

—Precioso tiroteo, cariño.

La tenue luz jugaba en su pelo, dándole un aspecto aún más suave del que él sabía que tenía. Era hermosa.

—Una vez más, es en lo que soy buena.

Y lo superó en puntería.

Pero la tregua no duró cuando los soldados volvieron para dispararles otra vez.

—¡Muévete! —Gritó, corriendo directamente hacia el vehículo, mientras lo levantaban para seguirlos una vez más.

Sango hizo como ordenaba, y con cada paso que daban estaban más cerca de sus perseguidores, todo en lo que podía pensar era que estaban absolutamente chiflados, por pretender esto.

O peor. Podría ser el último error que cualquiera de ellos alguna vez cometiera.

Las ráfagas de los rastreadores se esparcieron salvajemente por todos los lados mientras trataban de matarlos a los dos con el fin de impedirles disparar contra algo que necesitaran para volar la nave. Si sólo pudiera conseguir un buen disparo a la línea de combustible. . .

Miroku continuó disparándoles, y el explorador finalmente cayó en picado de la cima del edificio.

Arrodillándose en el techo, abrió forzadamente una pequeña ventana de ventilación. Se descolgó a través del hueco, y luego sacó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Vamos.

Sango miró hacia abajo en el oscuro y estrecho espacio. Se veía muy lejos de ser acogedor, y realmente odiaba los espacios estrechos. Sin embargo, cualquier deseo que tuviera para discutir, murió en el instante en que oyó los motores del explorador acercándose de nuevo.

Saltó dentro del agujero.

Gah, era insoportablemente ajustado, incluso para ella. Cómo estaba él colocado, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca he estado aquí antes. —Trabó la ventanilla cerrándola tras ella, alcanzándola detrás del hombro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que estaba?

—Vi la apertura y decidí que éste sería un mejor lugar que estar en el tejado, a la vista.

Sacó el sellador y lo introdujo en las grietas para evitar que los Mits de arriba llegaran hasta ellos.

—¿Entonces en qué dirección vamos?

Sacó a Hachi. El robot le colgaba en la mano como una enojada mascota.

—Ve a explorar, colega.

—Que te jodan, Miroku. En serio. —Convirtiéndose en una gran rata, Hachi corrió a toda prisa, pero no antes de decir por encima del hombro—. Apuesto a que estás deseando que me haga más grande. . . y con armas.

Ignorándolo, Miroku, a cuatro patas, se dirigió hacia la derecha a un ritmo mucho más lento.

Ella siseó cuando la espalda raspó contra las estrechas paredes y se le clavaron en la piel.

—Sabes, realmente estoy cansada de seguirte como un cachorrito perdido.

Haciendo una pausa, se rió maliciosamente.

—Siéntete libre de detenerte siempre que lo desees.

Ella oyó sonidos de chasquidos en el techo que estaba segura eran de cientos de pies. Bueno, está bien, cientos tal vez no, pero era sin duda más gente de la que quisiera enfrentarse.

Acelerando el gateo, murmuró:

—Creo que voy a esperar hasta después de que nuestros "amigos" se vayan a casa para herirte.

—Aquí —puso las manos a cada lado de las caderas—. Agárrate a mí y no te preocupes a dónde vamos.

Agradecida porque su vista no necesitara ninguna luz perceptible, hizo como ordenó.

Bajo las manos, Sango sintió la dureza de su cuerpo cuando la condujo a través del interminable, sinuoso conducto hasta que se perdió irremediablemente. Sin embargo, su presencia la consoló y le dio esperanzas de que sobrevivieran.

La asombró haberle dado su confianza. Algo que había jurado hace mucho tiempo que nunca haría con nadie aparte de su familia. Pero entonces, se había encontrado haciendo un montón de cosas con él que había jurado que nunca haría.

Y gracias a los dioses que le faltaba aún traicionarla.

Por fin, abrió una pequeña abertura de ventilación y los condujo a una descuidada y vacía oficina. Telarañas y escombros cubrían el suelo, mientras que fuera, en la oscuridad, oyó animales corriendo. Un pestoso olor asaltó su nariz. Presionando la mano sobre la nariz con el fin de poder respirar, miró a Miroku.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Creo que es el edificio desahuciado a pocas manzanas de mi apartamento.

Eso ciertamente explicaría la asquerosidad en descomposición y los malsanos y mohosos olores.

Miroku fue a asomarse por las ventanas. Las persianas crujieron en su frágil estado cuando las desplegó abriéndolas muy ligeramente.

—Creo que hemos perdido a los únicos que nos perseguían desde el tejado. Por lo menos ya no los oigo.

—Yo tampoco.

Se golpeó ligeramente la oreja y ella esperó mientras escuchaba lo que le informó Hachi.

—Ponte la capucha.

Se puso la suya en la cabeza.

Buena idea, pensó ella mientras accedía. Los Mits examinarían pronto el edificio y sería fácil de rastrear dos objetivos grandes.

Las luces bailaban alrededor del cristal empañado de la puerta de la oficina.

—Ya vienen. —Miroku la apartó del cristal para evitar que sus perseguidores vieran las sombras.

Una vez más, el corazón le iba a un ritmo desbocado mientras se presionaban contra la pared. Miroku la abrazó pegándola allí, con su brazo envuelto protectoramente sobre sus pechos. La puerta crujió al abrirse. El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta mientras un foco de tamaño personal viajaba a través del cuarto.

Cuando el hombre entró, Miroku agarró el brazo que sujetaba la luz, a continuación, lo golpeó. El golpe no tuvo ningún efecto en el perseguidor. Maldiciendo, Miroku se sacudió la mano como si se la hubiera roto.

El perseguidor sonrió malvadamente al tiempo que cogía a Miroku por el cuello y lo golpeaba contra la pared.

Sin pensarlo, Sango dio un paso rodeando a Miroku y le metió la rodilla al rastreador tan duro como pudo. Dejó escapar un gemido entes de doblarse de dolor. Ella llevó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, en contra de las orejas, para un grácil golpe de percusión.

Cayó al suelo donde le pateó en la ingle, otra vez, sólo por si acaso.

Miroku se detuvo sobre el perseguidor.

—Apuesto a que la próxima vez que un tipo te golpee delante de su chica te dejarás caer al suelo ¿verdad?

Se inclinó sobre él y empezó a buscar algo.

El perseguidor no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó en el suelo gimiendo mientras se aguantaba.

Miroku se enderezó y ella vio el comunicador que había encontrado. Puso su blaster para aturdir y disparó al rastreador. Meneó la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, mujer, realmente _necesitas_ parar con esas patadas en la ingle. Haces que mi polla me duela simplemente mirándole.

—Fue más efectivo que tu puñetazo.

—No puedo discutir con eso.

Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba, ella notó la leve cojera.

—¿Estás herido?

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Es un dolor de simpatía por el rastreador que derribaste.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, bueno, no te pateé.

—Como dije antes, tus patadas tienen una manera de quedarse con un hombre durante mucho tiempo.

—Deja de ser un bebé y sácanos de aquí.

Soltó un gruñido.

—¿Para qué me necesitas? Yo los dejo flojos y te dejo derribarlos a patadas.

Las voces crepitaban sobre el comunicador en un idioma que ella no podía distinguir.

—¿Qué están diciendo?

Levantó la mano para silenciarla y escuchó.

Una vez que las voces se detuvieron, empezó a afrontarla.

—Están acordonando el bloque. Tienen dos exploradores a cada lado del edificio y un grupo de agentes locales. —Se frotó el cuello—. No me importa eliminar a un rastreador o dos, pero te aseguro que odio matar a un local.

—Lástima que ellos no tengan los mismos escrúpulos con nosotros.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Pensé que no estabas sedienta de sangre.

—Digamos que estoy harta de la gente que viene detrás de mí todo el tiempo cuando. . .

Se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Cuando qué?

Apretó los labios. Por primera vez, empezó a sentir realmente lo que él debió haber sentido durante años. Abandonado. Solo. Perseguido por algo que no podía cambiar, por algo que había hecho por necesidad.

Era una sensación desagradable, que había sido metida a la fuerza por su garganta. ¿Quién era ella para quejarse de él durante estos últimos días?

¿Cómo había conseguido todo este tiempo seguir siendo libre?

Le hizo tener un respeto completamente nuevo hacia él y sus habilidades.

—¿Cómo vamos a conseguir adelantarles? —Preguntó con el fin de cambiar de tema.

—Llegaremos al primer piso y encontraremos un lugar tranquilo para escondernos.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo confía en mí.

Y con esas cuatro pequeñas palabras, se encontró arrastrándose detrás de él otra vez.

Cuando por fin les encontró un lugar que él llamó "seguro", comenzó a preguntarse si la noche nunca terminaría. Se detuvo junto a una fila de viejas taquillas de empleados.

Ella pasó una dudosa mirada sobre ellos.

—No estás pensando lo que creo que estas…

—Cabremos.

No estaba tan convencida. Extendiendo la mano, le tocó el duro estómago y luego deseó no haberlo hecho cuando una ola, fuera de lugar y definitivamente inoportuna, de deseo la golpeó.

—No sé, gordito. No eres exactamente pequeño.

El sonido de pies le impidió responder cuando abrió una puerta con sólo un susurro de ruido y se encajó dentro. Cuando se dirigió a una unidad diferente, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella encima de él.

Hizo una mueca cuando él golpeó su pecho con el codo y envió un destello de agudo dolor a través de ella.

—Realmente me gustaría que nos encontraras mejores lugares para ocultarnos.

No dijo nada.

Sango dejó escapar un exasperado aliento. Cómo se habían encajado los dos dentro del delgado armario de metal, no podía imaginárselo. Probablemente hubiera estado bien para una persona, pero para dos, era un poco demasiado apretado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba tirado contra el suyo y mientras esperaban, comenzó a sentir una parte de él creciendo.

Así que no estaba tan enojado con ella como pretendía. Sonrió ante la idea y se dio cuenta que por una vez no le importaba un lugar apretado.

Miroku contuvo el aliento, tratando de hacer todo lo que pudiera para ignorar los suaves montículos de sus senos íntimamente presionados contra su pecho. Tenía el cuello justo debajo de sus labios y esa piel era mucho más atrayente de lo que él quisiera que fuera. Por no hablar de los brazos, a ambos lados de él, hecho que lo hacía desear que ella realmente lo abrazara.

_Estoy tan jodido… _

Un penoso dolor prendió a toda la mitad inferior de su anatomía. Y por un momento, no le importó si fuera capturado, siempre que pudiera probarla a ella primero.

_¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? _

La seguridad personal y la supervivencia siempre había sido su primera reacción. Pero esta noche, su instinto era proteger a la misma mujer que más le amenazaba.

Y cuando esos suaves ojos lo miraron, estuvo perdido. Los labios separados lo cautivaban y fue casi imposible abstenerse de besarla.

¿Por qué no podía verlo por el hombre que era y no por el que había sido en el pasado? Pero él tenía la edad suficiente para saberlo mejor. La gente traiciona y tarde o temprano todos le joden para aprovecharse.

Ella no sería diferente.

Sin embargo, en este momento, mirando la confiada cara, era difícil resistirse a hacer algo que sabía sería un suicidio.

Sango oyó cambiar su respiración y la suya la siguió al instante. Movió las manos a sus caderas que se presionaban íntimamente contra las suyas. El cuerpo entero se sacudió con fuerza. Con una taimada sonrisa, ella no pudo resistirse a bajar la mano y ahuecarlo. Fue atrevida y no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pero la ardiente mirada en su cara le dio valor.

Lamiéndose los labios, secos de repente, tuvo el terrible deseo de alzarse y quitarle la capucha y besarlo hasta que pidiera piedad.

Justo cuando pensaba que cedería a su impulso, oyó pasos que se acercaban.

Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido cuando retiró la mano de él.

Sango contuvo la respiración.

—¿Ves algo?— Era una mujer con una voz profunda.

—No —respondió un hombre mayor—. Simplemente las mismas viejas cosas destartaladas. Nada en el escáner, tampoco.

—No sé por qué pierden el tiempo en el primer piso. Nadie más que un idiota intentaría esconderse aquí.. Tal vez ya estén en lo alto tratando de encontrar alguna manera de esquivar a los exploradores.

—Apuesto a que los encontramos en el décimo piso.

—¿La mitad de la paga semanal?

—Hecho.

Sango lo vio tocarse la oreja. Hachi debía estar hablando con él, ya que Miroku no respondió.

Una vez que la pareja se fue, abrió la puerta.

—Quédate aquí —susurró antes de encerrarla dentro.

¿Estaba dejándola para que la encontraran?

_No seas estúpida. Han llegado demasiado lejos los dos para que te abandone ahora. _

No obstante, no pudo reprimir la voz que le decía que estaba aprovechando la oportunidad dejándola allí para hacer frente a los Mits sola.

Tal vez era sólo su mala conciencia que la regañaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Sango lanzó un fuerte golpe con un puño.

—Calma —siseó Miroku cuando esquivó el golpe—. Soy sólo yo. —Empujó un uniforme en sus manos—. Cámbiate tan rápido como puedas.

Mantuvo el uniforme rojo del agente contra su pecho y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Sólo date prisa.

Sin pensamientos para la modestia, obedeció. Mientras se ponía encima las ropas nuevas, no pudo resistir una rápida mirada para ver la piel desnuda de Miroku. La curva completa de la desnuda cadera y el trasero descubierto.

Fue entonces cuando hizo un descubrimiento sorprendente. Miroku _no _usaba ropa interior.

Hmmm… Tendría que guardar ese bocado para más adelante…

Él levantó la vista y atrapó la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo? Vístete.

Miroku se encajó el uniforme mientras trataba de borrar la imagen de Sango en sujetador y diminutas, diminutas bragas que desesperadamente quiso quitarle con los dientes. El cuerpo le dolió con el recuerdo de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

O mejor aún, desnuda en su cama.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Estaban a punto de ser destripados y todo en lo que podía pensar era en sexo.

Estaba definitivamente perdiendo el juicio.

Aunque, si no fuera por ella, estaría detenido en este momento.

Una parte de él deseaba estarlo. Realmente no tenía más ganas de pasar por esto. Cada impulso de supervivencia que hubiera tenido había muerto en su apartamento.

¿Por quién me tomo la molestia de pelear?

Había guardado tan pocas cosas de su pasado. Tan pocas que no valían la pena conservarlas. Malditos esos bastardos por encontrar su caja de seguridad. Era patético, de verdad, que todo lo que valoraba en la vida cupiera en un espacio tan pequeño, pero lo hacía.

Y ahora todo había desaparecido.

Cada pedazo. No quedaba nada de los andrajosos restos de su pasado. Ni un pequeño recuerdo. Ni siquiera quedaba nada que dijera que alguna vez hubiera existido.

¿Así que por qué molestarse?

Una mirada a Sango y supo por qué. Había gente que dependía de ella. Ella todavía quería vivir. La había arrastrado hasta aquí y conseguiría su seguridad.

De una forma u otra.

—¿Estás lista?

Sango asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el uniforme no acababa de encajar.

—¿Y si alguien te ve?— Ella tiró de la tela adicional que caía sobre el estómago.

—No nos prestarán atención. Están buscando a alguien sin uniforme.

Sin estar seguro si creía en su argumento, ella dobló la ropa.

—¿Qué hacemos con nuestro equipo?

—Mete la ropa en la mochila y oprímela a un lado y hacia atrás.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿No la verán?

—No, si tenemos suerte.

—Tienes mucha fe en la suerte, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto. Es una perra cruel que rara vez llama a mi puerta. —Su voz era fría—. Tengo mucha fe en la incapacidad de la gente para ver lo que tienen directamente delante de sus narices. Ahora vamos.

Mientras lo seguía fuera del cuarto, pensó acerca de sus palabras. Él estaba en lo cierto. Todos estos años, la gente que lo había estado persiguiendo y había estado viviendo en medio de una gran ciudad, dirigiendo una gran empresa. Decía mucho acerca de ser capaz de ocultarse a simple vista.

Era simplemente asombroso.

Miroku mantuvo un férreo control sobre la mochila mientras la conducía por los pasillos plagados de armados agentes y rastreadores que recorrían todas las zonas buscándolos.

Hachi ya estaba fuera del edificio.

—Aquí fuera da miedo, jefe. Están pisándote el culo de la peor manera.

Habría respondido, pero no se atrevió en caso de que utilizaran un escáner de identificación de voz. Habría sido relativamente seguro dentro del armario de metal que los protegía, pero ahora que estaban al descubierto, se trataba de un nuevo conjunto de reglas.

—¡Hey! Creo que los encontramos.

Un grupo de agentes pasaron corriendo junto a ellos, hacia donde alguien había pensado que estaban. Dos rastreadores vestidos de marrón pasaron corriendo con un tercero que llegaba de arriba con una lenta y mortal arrogancia.

Había algo en el último que se destacaba y no era porque estuviera totalmente vestido de negro con protege-brazos puntiagudos y blasters personalizados. Él, como Miroku, estaba alerta sobre las cosas que los demás olvidaban. Este no era un rastreador del montón o un agente de bajo cociente intelectual.

Era un depredador.

Miroku inclinó la cabeza cuando pasó el rastreador. Pero su atención estaba tan concentrada en el único de quien debía tener cuidado, que se perdió al siguiente que se estrelló contra él.

Mierda…

El rastreador se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Reconocimiento registrado.

Miroku dejó caer su mochila y le lanzó un duro puñetazo.

—Están aquí —gruñó el rastreador en su enlace al devolver el golpe.

Miroku maldijo mientras se convertían en el foco de atención de todas las personas de allí.

—Corre —gritó a Sango.

Para su sorpresa, ella no lo hizo. Sacó el arma y disparó contra el rastreador.

Láseres apuntándoles bailaban a su alrededor mientras agentes y rastreadores giraban sobre ellos. Miroku evadió el fuego, lanzó la mochila sobre el hombro y la empujó hacia delante mientras sacaba una bomba de humo y la arrojaba.

Sango repitió el gesto, arrojando la suya en dirección opuesta. Disparos destellaron por todas partes, algunos fallando por poco margen.

Actuando por puro instinto, se agarró del brazo de Miroku y tiró de él hacia una alcoba.

Miroku la siguió para darse cuenta que estaban completamente atrapados. Maldiciendo, la miró y vio el intenso miedo en sus ojos.

—No vamos a lograrlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo haremos. Hará falta algo más que estos bastardos para matarme.

Pero antes de que pudiera cumplirlo, una sombra cayó sobre él.

Era el depredador que había visto, y tenía su punto de mira directamente entre los ojos de Miroku.

Continuara…


	18. soñar con una vida mejor

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 16**

_**S**_ango no podía respirar mientras esperaba el disparo final que terminaría con sus vidas.

No llegó.

El rastreador les frunció el ceño -algo que era realmente escalofriante dado el delineador negro que enfatizaba sus despiadados ojos gris metálico.

—¿Blackhole?

Miroku devolvió la expresión.

—¿Wolf?

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió a través de la cara bien parecida del rastreador. El punto se desvaneció de la frente de Miroku. Wolf negó con la cabeza.

—Típico de ti estar hasta el cuello en esta mierda.

—Al diablo contigo.

Sango no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando más soldados se dirigían hacia ellos, Wolf les escudó con fuego de cobertura.

—Vete, Blackhole.

Miroku no vaciló mientras tomaba su brazo y obedecía, todo el rato disparándole a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

—Esto es suicida —dijo Sango, apuntando a sus propios objetivos.

Pero mientras corrían, se dio cuenta de que Wolf era _Okami_ –y uno poderoso-, uno que mientras arrojaba a sus asaltantes al suelo con nada que más que un gesto de la mano, usaba su telequinesis para cubrirlos. Él provocó que algunos de los rastreadores se dispararan los unos a los otros, mientras golpeaba a otros contra las paredes, transportes y otros objetos.

Hombre, tener esos poderes por cinco segundos. . .

Cuando encendían para su despegue, Wolf se tele transportó para cortar su escape y detenerlos. Su abrigo de piel negro largo hasta los tobillos ondeó alrededor de su cuerpo con gracia elocuente.

—Vuestro viaje no es seguro —sacudió su barbilla a su izquierda—. Diríjanse a la bahía Ocho. Podemos incautar otra.

Miroku parecía tan dudoso como ella se sentía, pero hizo como Wolf sugirió. Cuando un guardia se movió para enfrentarlos, Wolf extendió la mano y lo arrojó al suelo.

Se mantuvieron en movimiento hasta que Miroku se detuvo junto a una nave verde.

—¿Hachi? Mejor será que vengas aquí ahora.

Empujó los controles para extender la rampa mientras ella y Wolf le cubrían la espalda con las armas desenfundadas.

Hachi entró volando sobre sus cabezas.

—Están consiguiendo refuerzos. Ustedes, sacos de huesos, mejor que se tele transporten o lo pierdan de vista.

Miroku entró corriendo primero con ella y Wolf entró detrás de él. Wolf replegó la rampa mientras Miroku iba al puente para iniciar la secuencia de despegue.

Todavía insegura si debían confiar en Wolf, se fue a ayudar a Miroku.

Tomó el asiento del copiloto mientras él encendía los motores y empezaba un chequeo previo.

—Kouga —dijo él por el interfono—, necesito una explosión de cubierta a las cuatro y mejor usa tus poderes para abrir la puerta de la bahía o éste será un paseo fatalmente breve.

Sango observó cómo las puertas del compartimento se abrían lentamente. Era obvio que estaban cerradas y combatían los esfuerzos de Wolf. Miroku no esperó a que se abrieran. Bajó el obturador y encendió los motores.

La nave dio bandazos hacia adelante a una velocidad que la aplastó contra su asiento. A diferencia de ella, la nave no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de impactar con ese muro y estallar en llamas.

La mirada de Miroku se estrechó con un brillo enloquecido.

—Vencer o morir, cariño. Vencer o morir.

Su corazón golpeó el suelo mientras comprendía que realmente iban a estrellarse contra las puertas cerradas. Nada se movía.

Esto era…

Preparándose, rezó.

Miroku no desaceleró ni un poco. Siguió adelante sin titubear.

Ella contuvo un grito.

Justo cuando alcanzaron las puertas, se abrieron a presión con sólo la sección inferior rozando el fondo de la nave. El sonido de acero sobre acero fue doloroso pero, al menos, no fue fatal mientras aparecían del otro lado y se remontaban en la atmósfera.

Ella recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente aliviada.

—En serio, te odio, Convicto.

Hachi bufó.

—Acabo de aceitarme a mí mismo, jefe.

Miroku les dirigió a ambos una mirada burlona.

—Dejen de fastidiar. Lo logramos —entonces en voz baja, agregó—. Vale que fue por los pelos, pero aún no nos he matado.

Wolf se les unió, su cara estaba blanca mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla del artillero.

Miroku le recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió débilmente mientras respiraba en jadeos desiguales. La única cosa mala acerca de los Okami era que el uso de sus poderes psíquicos también los drenaba físicamente. Si lo empleaban demasiado, podría provocarles caer en un coma, tener daño cerebral o morir.

Su pelo oscuro estaba veteado con cafe en un atractivo despeinado que caía alrededor de una cara angelicalmente perfecta. Cada facción parecía haber sido cincelada por un maestro artista y, aún así, no había nada bonito en él. Mantenía una ruda gracia masculina que era cruel y feroz.

La barba apenas crecida marcaba su cara, añadiéndole un aire aún más fuerte. Era obvio que vivía de la misma forma que Miroku.

Por su propio ingenio, fuerza y brutalidad.

Kouga envolvió un largo brazo sobre la silla y descansó su mano junto al hombro de Miroku.

—Tengo que ser un verdadero idiota por cubrir tu culo, Hou. Demonios, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tú?

—Sólo suerte, supongo.

Kouga hizo un sonido burlón.

—¿Cuándo te cambiaste el nombre, de cualquier manera?

—Hace un tiempo —Miroku estableció el curso y los introdujo sin mirarlos—. Sango Taijiya, este es Kouga Wolf. Kouga, Sango.

Una ceja finamente arqueada se disparó arriba.

—¿Igual que Exterminadora Taijiya?

Miroku se acercó al borde y los lanzó con el híper propulsor.

—Una y la misma.

Él aspiró tomando aire bruscamente.

—Estoy impresionado. No sabía que los Exterminadorass se juntaran con gente como nosotros.

Miroku bufó.

—Todo el mundo visita los barrios bajos eventualmente.

Sin divertirse por las palabras de Miroku, Sango tuvo que otorgarle crédito a Kouga –quien se estaba recuperando bien del gasto de poder que le había dejado agotado hacía algunos minutos.

—¿Cómo es que se conocen?

Kouga inclinó la cabeza hacia Miroku.

—El pequeño bastardo salvó mi vida.

—¿Cuándo?

Miroku contestó mientras programaba el piloto automático.

—Estuvo preso conmigo.

Eso era interesante.

—¿La primera o segunda vez?

Kouga le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

—¿Regresaste?

—No a propósito.

Él dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

—Mierda, Blackhole. Siempre fuiste un bastardo desafortunado.

Miroku le disparó una mirada hosca.

—Háblame sobre eso. Así que, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Fui arrestado por piratería, ¿por qué más? Era un niño estúpido intentando comer —Miroku giró la silla para afrontarle—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para el enemigo?

—Como tú dijiste, tengo que comer y me cansé de que los clientes intentaran estafarme, o peor, matarme.

Miroku le dirigió un saludo burlón.

—No me hables sobre eso. Mi situación actual fue a causa de un jodido cliente intentando joderme cuando todo lo que hice fue salvar la vida de su hija.

Kouga se pasó la mano enguantada por su barbilla mientras una sonrisa encantadora se asomaba a sus labios.

—Las personas apestan.

La mirada de Miroku fue hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó de la silla y fue a revisar a Kouga. Sacó una linterna e iluminó los ojos de Kouga para comprobar la dilatación.

—¿Te quemaste algo?

Él negó con la cabeza y se apartó del agarre de Miroku.

—Ni siquiera una hemorragia nasal. Estoy bien.

—Magnífico. ¿Puedes coger el timón mientras subo a limpiarme?

Kouga lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has meado en los pantalones o algo por el estilo?

—Definitivamente algo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para reagruparme.

Algo pasó entre ellos que Sango no pudo leer.

Kouga se puso en pie.

—Claro. Entiendo. Tómate tu tiempo.

Miroku ni siquiera volvió la mirada atrás mientras la dejaba sola con Kouga, quien se movió para tomar el asiento del capitán.

Ella observó como Hachi cambiaba en su forma de mini robot y se enchufaba en el ordenador. No dijo nada mientras se colocaba en lo que parecía una siesta.

—Tú y Miroku parecen realmente cercanos —le dijo a Kouga mientras él comprobaba las lecturas.

—Lo estuvimos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Él giró la silla para enfrentarla.

—Nada, realmente. Ambos estábamos siendo cazados, así que nos separamos para tener una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir. Él se fue por su propio camino. Y yo volví al mío.

Ella tuvo el presentimiento de que había más que eso, pero Kouga no pareció querer explicarse.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuándo estabas en prisión con él?

—Diecinueve.

Ella arqueó sus cejas ante la edad de él. Eso lo hacía casi diez años mayor que Miroku, pero habría apostado a que no tendría más que ventipocos.

—No te ves tan mayor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Los Okami no envejecen como otras razas. Es uno de nuestros mejores regalos.

Definitivamente. No le importaría tener ese gen ella misma.

—¿Y qué te hizo ir a prisión?

Algo oscuro pasó por su cara. Los paneles a su alrededor restallaron y sisearon como si él tuviera un pico de poder que los sacudiera.

—Soy un Okami masculino de raza pura que sobrevivió a la infancia. ¿Tienes idea lo que la gente hace con nosotros?

Los varones Okamis eran aún más poderosos que las hembras. El único problema era que sus poderes tenían la mala tendencia de matarlos antes de que fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para dominarlos con maestría. Si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, por sus habilidades, su raza entera había sido acosada hasta el borde de la extinción. Otras culturas y seres o temían lo que podían hacer o deseaban controlarlos y destinar sus poderes para ellos mismos. Si bien el Okami era de una raza tranquila, su toda su historia había sido una de derramamiento de sangre y brutalidad.

—¿Estuviste esclavizado?

Un tic empezó en su mandíbula.

—Fui vendido al guardián cuando tenía cinco años... después de que mis padres y mi hermana hubieran sido asesinados. Él me mantuvo en prisión para poder destinar mis poderes para su propia ventaja. No pertenecía allí más que Miroku.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó algo que él había hablado con Miroku.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado escondiendo tus poderes de los demás?

—El suficiente como para permanecer libre y no tener que correr cada dos días. Sólo los uso cuando tengo que hacerlo.

Pero él los había usado esta noche. . . Y no para su propia supervivencia.

Sino la de ellos.

Y la parte más milagrosa sobre eso era el hecho de que no le pareció que fuera particularmente altruista.

—¿Por qué te expusiste para salvarnos?

Él lanzó su mirada en la dirección que Miroku había tomado cuando los dejó.

—Houshi pudo haber escapado de prisión por su cuenta, pero se negó a dejarme con lo que estaban haciéndome —respingó como si el dolor fuera más de lo que pudiera soportar—. No tienes idea de lo que ese niño hizo para liberarme. Pero yo lo sé, y es una deuda que nunca podré recompensar.

Hubo un ahogo extraño en su voz.

—¿Qué?

Un tic comenzó de nuevo en su mandíbula mientras la vergüenza hacía más oscuros sus ojos.

—Él vendió la única cosa que poseía.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Sus habilidades?

—Sí.

Jadeante, ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Miroku no había vendido su habilidad con los ordenadores…

Él se había vendido para liberarlos. El horror la llenó.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Al infierno si lo sé. Estuvo condenadamente cerca de costarle la vida el sacarme. Y para ser honestos, si hubiera sido otra persona, todavía estaría en esa prisión en vez de escapar.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Soy Okami. La única cosa peor que un guardián que me mantiene drogado y me utiliza en contra de mi voluntad es un criminal. Sabía que Houshi mantendría su palabra y en verdad me liberaría una vez que fuéramos libres. Fiel a su palabra, me puso en libertad y nunca intentó regresar para utilizarme. No hay mucho que no haría por él.

Ella sentía lo mismo.

—Es un buen hombre.

—Sí, y eso es algo raro en este mundo —Kouga indicó la puerta con un tirón de su barbilla—. A propósito, está seriamente despedazado ahora mismo. No sé lo que eres para él, pero si tienes cualquier sentimiento en lo que a él concierne, es posible que desees ver como está.

—Dijo que quería estar solo.

Kouga le lanzó una ligera risa burlona.

—Muchas personas dicen eso cuando no quieren decirlo. Está sufriendo emocionalmente más de lo que alguna vez le haya visto, y créeme, le he visto sufrir. Hay algo dentro de él desgarrando sus entrañas y, aunque puedo sentirlo, no puedo definirlo claramente.

Preocupada por él, Sango se levantó para ir en busca de Miroku. Le llevó algunos minutos localizarle en el área de descanso de la tripulación.

Se congeló mientras lo veía llevar nada más que una toalla húmeda torcida en su delgada cintura. Su pelo estaba mojado como si hubiera tomado una ducha rápida. Pero fue la herida en su hombro lo que la afectó más.

—¿Recibiste un disparo?

Él no se molestó en mirar hacia ella mientras se curaba.

—Un par de quemaduras. Viviré.

¿Cómo podía estar tan hastiado? ¿Y cómo había podido fallar en ver que había sido herido mientras escapaban?

Con el corazón pesado, cerró la distancia entre ellos. Él empezó a alejarse, pero ella tomó su brazo y lo mantuvo a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó en tu apartamento?

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás ciega? Lo destrozaron.

Sango tuvo que reprimir una respuesta inteligente para eso. Pero lo único que sabía de él era que utilizaba el sarcasmo como una defensa y una cubierta para sus sentimientos reales.

—No, no eso. Fuiste a buscar algo. ¿Qué era?

Miroku estaba completamente desprevenido para la ola de emoción que se desató sobre él por su simple pregunta. Desgarró un hueco directamente a través de su corazón y lo dejó roto y sangrando.

Algo que él nunca compartiría con nadie más.

—Nada —dio un paso alrededor de ella.

Pero ella fue implacable en su persecución.

—No me mientas. Tengo mejor criterio. Se llevaron algo sumamente valioso para ti —sacó un puñado de pequeños trozos de su bolsillo y se los dio—. Encontré esto en los escombros.

La pena le estranguló mientras veía la cara amoratada de Kumi clavando los ojos en él. Esa expresión lo llevó directamente de regreso a su infancia. De regreso al horror y al dolor que lo había golpeado cada día de su vida.

Su mano tembló mientras alcanzaba este último lazo con la hermana que había significado el mundo para él.

—Intenté salvarla, sabes.

Sango oyó el dolor en su voz y le desgarró el alma.

—Lo que le sucedió a ella no fue culpa tuya.

Miroku no creyó eso ni por un segundo.

—Si hubiera llegado a casa más temprano… Se suponía que regresaría directamente… —hizo una pausa mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas—. Pero no lo hice. Me detuve en un parque y… Fui tan estúpido y egoísta. Sólo quería tener algunos minutos donde nadie me gritara o me pegara. Algunos minutos para estar sentado al sol y sentir que era normal. Bah, soy un jodido idiota. Si sólo hubiera ido a casa. . .

Sango le acercó a sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca. ¿Cómo podía llamar _a eso _egoísmo? Un niño no debería tener que sentir tanto dolor.

Y tampoco debería este hombre. Él, que les daba tanto a los demás. Él ponía al mundo primero. Ya era bastante malo que nadie hubiera hecho eso alguna vez por él.

Si sólo pudiera substraer su dolor.

Miroku dejó a la suavidad de su piel apaciguarle al mismo tiempo que surgían sus recuerdos amargos.

—Eras simplemente un niño.

Él sacudió la cabeza en una negativa mientras el pulgar acariciaba su mejilla, enviando ondas de placer a través de ella a pesar del dolor que lo devastaba a él.

—Nunca fui un niño más de lo que lo fuiste tú. Ella era mi responsabilidad y mientras estaba sentado en un banco, observando jugar a un grupo de niños a la pelota, ella estaba abriéndose las venas —sintió también sus lágrimas mientras recordaba ese día tan claramente.

_Por qué me dejaste, Kumi…_

En una vida marcada por las traiciones, la de ella le hirió en lo más profundo.

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el perfume de la piel de Sango. Pero ni aún eso podía apaciguarlo.

—Robé una flor del parque y se la llevé a casa, esperando que la hiciera sonreír. Cuando abrí la puerta para dársela, ella estaba en la cama, cubierta de sangre.

Su visión se había vuelto en blanco y negro mientras la veía acostada de cualquier manera en la cama, excepto por la sangre de color rojo oscuro que le obsesionaba hasta el día de hoy. Resaltaba radicalmente contra los otros colores.

Dejando caer la margarita en el suelo había gritado.

—¡No! —un grito de agonía que había venido directamente de la parte más profunda y más oscura de su joven ser mientras iba corriendo a la cama para tratar de despertarla.

Pero había sabido que era inútil.

Ella le había dejado sólo en un mundo que le odiaba tanto como él lo había odiado.

Había resbalado con la sangre de ella, que había mojado el suelo, y había gateado sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras sollozaba, rogándole que viviera. Rogándole que abriera los ojos y le dijera que no era tan malo. Sollozando y desesperado, había tomado su fría mano y se la había acercado a la cara.

—¿Por qué me dejaste, Kumi? ¿Por qué? —pero en su corazón había sabido la respuesta.

Era la misma razón por la que Koharu lo había dejado.

_Él no era lo suficientemente bueno._

Ahora Sango lo abrazaba apretadamente mientras él aumentaba la presión sobre ella.

—Está bien, Miroku. Te tengo.

No lo creyó. Nadie le tenía o quería. Nunca lo habían hecho. Se alejó de ella y le dio los restos de la foto.

—Gracias por encontrar esto, pero no es lo que estaba buscando.

—Entonces dime. Tal vez lo vi. Habla a conmigo, Miroku. Por favor.

Miroku quiso decirle que se fuera al infierno. Pero ella extendió la mano y le ahuecó la mejilla en la palma. Fue un toque tan tierno. Nadie alguna vez lo había confortado así.

Ni siquiera Koharu.

Y estaba desvalido ante eso. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, contestó.

—Era una nota.

Ella volvió a fruncirle el ceño.

—¿Una nota?

Miroku cerró los ojos a medida que más agonía lo desgarraba. Aún ahora podía ver la cara de Dai brillante y feliz mientras su hijo había corrido para saludarlo cuando él volvía a casa del trabajo la noche antes de que el reportero hubiera arruinado su mentira perfecta de una vida. Él había levantado al niño y se había reído mientras lo abrazaba cerca, agradecido de tener un amor tan puro y sin mancha para llamarlo suyo.

Dai había ido tambaleándose a sus brazos.

—_¡Papá!_ _¡Papá!_ _¡Mira lo que he hecho!_ —había pegado una hoja de papel en su cara tan cerca que al principio todo lo que Miroku podía ver era un color azul brillante.

Riéndose, había besado la mejilla de su hijo y había alejado el dibujo hasta que lo tuvo enfocado. Eran ellos dos en el hospital con un arco iris sobre sus cabezas. Y en el arco iris, Dai había garabateado las palabras: _Te amo, Papi._

Nada nunca había significado más para él que esas preciosas palabras que habían sido escritas desde el corazón de su hijo. Ese único momento de alegría pura, sabiendo que después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía a una persona viva que realmente lo amaba. Una persona que lo veía como él quería ser.

Todavía podía sentir esos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Dai besaba su mejilla y ponía la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Un momento perfecto, sin mancha. . .

Dios, tener eso de nuevo por un solo segundo. . .

Pero se fue, junto con el amor y el respeto que Dai había tenido por él.

—_Apártate de mí, eres un mentiroso bastardo._ _No quiero nada de ti._ _Agradece a los dioses que no eres mi verdadero padre._ _Me das asco._ _No quiero verte nunca de nuevo _—esas fueron las últimas palabras que Dai le había dicho.

Pero ni esas rudas palabras podrían borrar aquel recuerdo precioso. . . O ese dibujo que había conservado todos estos años en un contenedor a prueba de agua cosido en su mochila.

Su último recuerdo de la vida que había deseado tan desesperadamente vivir. Una vida por la que había luchado tan duro y una que extrañaba cada segundo del infierno solitario que ahora vivía.

De alguna manera lo habían encontrado, y era como si se fuera el amor de su hijo.

_Nunca debería haberlo conservado._

—¿Miroku?

Miró perdidamente hacia un par de ojos cafés que aún ahora lo miraban suspicazmente. ¿No podía una persona alguna vez _verlo_?

—Era simplemente una nota estúpida, Sango. Nada más.

Sango no le creyó. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos. Alisó su pelo hacia atrás y sin que él se lo dijera, supo lo que tenía que ser. Sólo una cosa podía haberlo destrozado así.

—Era de Dai, ¿verdad?

Él se apartó de ella.

—Habla conmigo, Miroku.

—No soy una mujer, Sango. Sí, era de Dai. ¿Ahora podemos dejarlo ya? —se movió para recoger su ropa.

Todo su ser se dolió ante el conocimiento del alma tierna que había sido pulverizada por todos a su alrededor. ¿Y qué había atesorado él más?

Una nota escrita por un niño que él había amado. Uno que continuaba amando y cuidando incluso mientras el niño le despreciaba.

Era tan injusto.

¿Cómo podía dejarlo alguien alguna vez? ¿Qué clase de tonta hubo sido Koharu para poder apartar a un hombre capaz de semejante amor y devoción aún cuando ella no la merecía?

Y en ese instante, ella se dio cuenta de la cosa más atemorizante de todo.

Ella lo amaba. Este hombre, este desconocido, se había infiltrado no sólo en su corazón, sino en su misma alma. Cuanto más aprendía de él, más le importaba. Más quería consolarlo…

La vida le había dado la peor mano posible y todavía había sobrevivido sin perder su decencia.

No sabía cómo había logrado mantener lo que muchos otros, incluida ella misma, habían perdido.

Era uno de esa clase y eso era lo que ella amaba más.

Desde la infancia no se había permitido pensar en el futuro, esperar que alguien la llamara suya. Había prescindido de toda esperanza de alguna vez amar a alguien aparte de sus hermanos. De que le importaran tanto ellos que ella diera su vida por mantenerlos a salvo.

Ahora lo hacía.

Quería a Miroku. Quería pasar cada instante con él y sólo con él. No había manera de cambiar su pasado, pero ella podía asegurarse de que él no tuviera más días solitarios en su vida. Que su futuro incluyera a alguien con quien pudiera hablar, alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

Y esa persona sería ella.

_Él merece algo mejor que tú._ Era tan cierto, pero esas mejores que ella no veían esa belleza que era su corazón estropeado. No apreciaban la rareza que él era.

Sobre todo, no podían resguardarlo de un mundo que era hostil y frío. Pero ella podía asegurarse de que nadie le lastimara nunca más.

Jamás.

_Tienes un juramento que mantener._ _Él es un criminal buscado._ Incluso sin los cargos de Ginkotsu y Higurashi, estaba todavía bajo acusación formal de otros treinta y cinco sistemas.

Estar con él le costaría todo.

No, eso no era cierto. No todo, porque estar sin él le costaría su corazón.

Haciendo algo que ella nunca había hecho antes, hizo a un lado su sentido común y le besó. Al diablo con su juramento de cargo. Nada de eso importaba para ella, no ahora.

Sólo él importaba. Y ella se ocuparía de que nadie alguna vez lo lastimara otra vez.

La mente de Miroku giró ante el contacto inesperado. Sus labios eran tan ligeros como una pluma mientras se arrastraban contra los de él. Instintivamente, la sujetó contra él, atrayéndola más hasta que sus pechos estuvieron pegados contra él.

Ella sabía muy bien y se sentía aún mejor. Todo lo que quería era pasar el resto de su vida abrazándola así. Pero eso nunca podría ser. El destino se había conjurado contra él desde el momento de su concepción y, por la manera en que las cosas iban, no estaba a punto de dejarle en paz para nada.

Aún así, tenía este momento. Este instante para llamarla suya. ¿Cómo podría alejarse?

Retiró sus labios y miró perdidamente hacia sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. Su mirada hambrienta lo dejó sin aliento. No había acusación allí. Ni restricción.

Estaban abiertos y seductores.

¿Cómo podía quererlo ella después de que había aprendido tanto acerca de él? Era asombroso. Nunca en su vida había hecho el amor con una mujer que supiera mucho de cualquier cosa sobre él. Y ninguna de ellas alguna vez había conocido su pasado, su _verdadera_ identidad_._

Pero Sango lo hacía. Conocía los horrores y las cicatrices que habían quedado atrás. Lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y temeroso.

Ella movió las manos sobre su piel desnuda. Escalofríos se extendieron bajo su espalda y sus brazos mientas ella frotaba suavemente los músculos de su pecho.

Con una sonrisa malvada, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y chupó el hueco de su garganta.

Gruñendo de placer, él se tensó mientras su cuerpo hacía erupción en llamas. Habían desaparecido todos los pensamientos de cada cosa excepto la alegría pura de sus labios calientes en su garganta... de sus manos apaciguándole.

Sango sintió un momento de timidez mientras él retiraba su blusa, pero desapareció en el momento en el que la besó. Sus manos le dieron placer en todas las partes que tocaron, sus brazos, sus pechos y el dolor palpitante entre sus piernas.

Ella tiró de su toalla, necesitando sentirle dentro de ella otra vez. Cayó encharcándose a sus pies.

Con su propia hambre insaciable, tiró de sus labios con sus dientes, queriendo devorarle.

—Te necesito, Miroku —susurró suavemente.

Quería decirle que le amaba, pero él no aceptaría eso de ella. Estaba demasiado cansado para creer en algo tan fácil y raquítico como las palabras. Era algo que tendría que demostrarle a un hombre como él.

Él se dejó caer al suelo con ella antes de quitarle el resto de su ropa. Sango se mordió los labios, asombrada de todavía no tener miedo de él. Asombrada que darle la bienvenida a su toque cuando ella nunca había sido tan fácil con cualquier otro.

Miroku la apaciguó. Silenció sus dudas y sus inseguridades. Con él, estaba finalmente entera. Ella era la mujer que siempre había querido ser. Una que podía ser tocada sin temor. Sobre todo, podía confiar en él. Cuando todo se cayó a pedazos, cuando los enemigos la arrinconaron, él estuvo a su lado para protegerla y ayudarla.

Con sus ojos empañándose, ella tocó su herida más reciente en el hombro. Una herida que él había recibido por ella. . .

Él era todo lo que alguna vez había querido, envuelto en un paquete que debería ofender al centro de su ser.

Pero ese era Miroku. Siempre lleno de sorpresas. Siempre lleno de fuerza e integridad.

Sobre todo, lealtad.

Estirándose hacia arriba, acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de ella.

Miroku tembló ante la ola de emociones que su simple beso evocó. Dios, cómo quería creer en ella, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Había sido herido tantas veces por esos en los que confió.

¿Sería ella diferente?

_No tengo otro comienzo fresco en mí._ Él había tenido que empezar más de una vez, demasiadas. Estaba cansado ahora. Cansado hasta el alma.

Pero mientras miraba dentro de esos ojos que lo abrasaban, su corazón no escuchaba. Quería creer en ella y no atendía a razones.

—Abrázame —musitó en su oído.

Ella envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y él cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación.

Un momento perfecto.

Acostado desnudo en el suelo, con su aliento haciendo cosquillas en su cuello, con sus brazos abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Esto era el cielo.

Si tan sólo pudiera durar.

Ella le ahuecó la mejilla en la mano y le sonrió.

—No te lastimaré, Miroku. No soy como las demás. Me mantendré fiel. Para siempre.

_Claro que lo harás._ Pero él contuvo su comentario sarcástico. Era un mecanismo de defensa y no quería lastimarla. En este instante, ella quería decir lo que había dicho.

Si quería o no decírselo en el futuro estaba por verse. Por ahora, él lo tomaría y estaba agradecido de que ella por lo menos lo sintiera hoy.

Besando sus labios, separó sus muslos con sus rodillas y se deslizó lentamente dentro de su calor.

Sango arrojó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió mientras el placer más dulce la atacaba. Nunca en su vida había experimentado nada tan maravilloso. El peso de su cuerpo entrando en el de ella, la sensación de él moviéndose contra ella. Su cuerpo llenando el de ella.

Ella quiso gritar su amor, pero el miedo a su reacción mantuvo las palabras en su interior. Era prematuro decirle algo que él sólo rechazaría.

No, ella mantendría su secreto de momento, pero pronto podría decírselo.

Miroku enterró la cara contra su cuello e inhaló el dulce perfume femenino de su cuerpo. Con sus brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor de él, supo lo que era la paz verdadera. Lejos quedaban sus demonios y dudas, y en su lugar, había emociones que él aún no podía comenzar a definir.

Ella gimió con cada empuje de su cuerpo, alimentando el fuego dentro de él aún más alto.

Repentinamente, su agarre se puso tirante y gritó de placer. Miroku lanzó una risa profundamente gutural ante su reacción mientras se le unía en el paraíso.

Con su cuerpo satisfecho, Miroku no quería moverse. Quería quedarse dentro de ella por el resto de la eternidad.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

—¿Miroku? Me estás aplastando.

Haciendo un mohín, bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—No quiero moverme.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara.

—Y me gusta tanto como a ti dónde estás. Pero pesas cerca de una tonelada y media y este suelo es realmente duro.

Él bufó.

—Discúlpame, estoy en desacuerdo con eso. Sólo peso una tonelada —rodó a su costado—. No una tonelada y media —tiró de ella encima de él donde pudiera ver el brillo de sus ojos mientras le observaba.

Sango se maravilló de su apostura. Y otra vez se preguntó cómo pudo haber dejado su esposa a un hombre como él. ¿En qué había estado pensando la mujer?

Con eso llegó otro pensamiento aterrador. ¿Cuánto había significado su mujer para él?

¿La hubo amado tanto como su padre había amado a su madre? Aún después de la muerte de su madre, su padre nunca había mirado a otra mujer. Él una vez le había dicho que los dioses sólo habían hecho una verdadera mujer y que él había sido el único hombre lo suficientemente afortunado como para encontrarla.

—¿Amaste a tu mujer? —expresó impulsivamente antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—No.

Ella miró ceñudamente su falta de vacilación y la certeza en su voz.

—Entonces ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

—Estaba enamorado de la _idea _de ella.

—No entiendo.

Suspirando, él levantó un puñado de su pelo y lo torció entre sus dedos.

—Acababa de completar mi residencia cuando ella entró en la sala de emergencias con un amigo suyo que había sido herido en el trabajo.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—¿Importa?

—Me gustaría saber.

Él rozó su pelo contra sus labios antes de contestar.

—Ella trabajaba en una sala de pinturas y su amigo había sido herido moviendo algunas pinturas de un lado a otro. Se había cortado tanto que necesitó cirugía.

—¿Es por eso qué estás tan interesado en el arte? ¿A causa de ella?

—No por causa de ella. Ella solamente me expuso a él y me enseñó sobre eso. Debido a que nunca había estado alrededor de cualquier cosa bella en mi vida, me gustó dedicarle tiempo a las galerías. Después de que ella se fue, era la única cosa que conservé. Otra vez, no a causa de ella, sino porque no la dejaría llevarse eso de mí, también. Todo lo que alguna vez había disfrutado había sido dañado por algún imbécil egoísta. La perra me despojó de mucho. Me rehusé a dejarla empañar la única cosa en la que me encontré cómodo.

Sango respetaba eso. Se requería de una persona fuerte impedir que los otros arruinaran las cosas que les daban placer.

Y eso le hizo preguntarse sobre el día en el que se habían conocido. Miroku debió haber conocido a bastantes mujeres siendo médico.

—¿Qué te hizo invitarla a salir?

Sus ojos se volvieron extrañamente contemplativos.

—Ella parecía tan pura y frágil. Completamente femenina y suave. Nunca había conocido a nadie así antes. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido eran rudas y sarcásticas. Del tipo que abofetearía a un hombre en lugar de besarlo.

_Justo como yo._

Las entrañas de Sango se encogieron ante sus palabras.

—Pero no ella —continuó él—. Estaba tan protegida y sin cinismo. Supe en un instante que ella nunca había tenido un momento de miedo o hambre. Ningún demonio la perseguía. Tenía un pasado que envidiaba. Y creí que tal vez, si pasaba un tiempo con ella, tal vez podría fingir que había tenido un pasado diferente, también.

—Y ¿ella te amó? —dijo Sango, su voz captando las últimas palabras.

—No. Ella quería el prestigio de estar casada con un médico. Por alguna razón que nunca entendí, se avergonzaba de sus padres y su estatus _bajo _de plebe. Su padre era un vendedor y su madre técnico de informática —se rió mordazmente—. Irónico ¿no? Habría matado por tener padres como los de ella y ella no quería nada más que olvidar que existían porque ella los quería mejores.

Aunque su voz era monocorde, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que él todavía se preocupaba de su ex esposa. Sus ojos habían desmentido su indiferencia mientras la describía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado?

—Seis _largos _años.

Desconcertada, se levantó en un codo para bajar la mirada hacia él.

—Si fueron tan miserables, ¿por qué te quedaste?

—Porque ella era respetable. Nuestra vida juntos era respetable y eso era todo lo que _yo alguna vez _había querido. Así que, ¿qué importaba si ella era la mujer viva más pretenciosa? Al menos era una dama. En público, era la mujer más gentil y encantadora que puedas imaginarte. Conocía cada partícula diminuta de etiqueta. Caramba, incluso sabía qué pieza de cubertería iba con cada plato.

_A diferencia de mí._ El corazón de Sango se rompió con el conocimiento. Si él lo admitía o no, Miroku todavía deseaba ardientemente esa vida. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Oírlo en su voz.

Ella nunca sería aquel tipo de mujer. Ambos sabían eso.

Él nunca podría ser feliz con ella.

Quiso morir. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida para no haberlo visto antes?

Él la miró ceñudamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —se aclaró la voz y cambió el tema—. ¿Alguna vez esperas poder regresar atrás?

—No. No por ella. Desearía poder ser un médico legítimo de nuevo. Y vendería mi alma por recuperar el amor de mi hijo. Pero el resto… Qué demonios, supongo. Me he vendido por mucho menos a través de los años.

Sango se levantó para mirarlo.

—Koharu era una tonta, Miroku. Si ella no pudo ver todas las cosas maravillosas que tú eres, definitivamente no te merece y me alegro de que estés libre de ella.

El aliento de Miroku se atascó ante la convicción que escuchó en su voz. Por un minuto, él casi podía creerle.

Y cuando ella bajó los labios hacia los de él, casi podría creer en milagros otra vez.

_No seas estúpido._

Los sueños eran para los tontos y, honestamente, las mujeres decentes como ella no se implicaban con basura como él. No por mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera.

Renuente a mentirse más ya, él se echó para atrás y suspiró.

—Necesitamos asearnos. No pasará mucho antes de que lleguemos a Miats.

—¿Crees que encontraremos ese chip?

—No. Personalmente creo que vamos a morir.

Continuara…

Perdón por el retraso! Tratare de poner hoy otro capitulo para compensarles! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora!


	19. te amo

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

IMPORTANTE LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_**M**_iroku siseó a Sango cuando le mordisqueó la barbilla fuertemente con sus dientes.

—Eso. Duele.

—Agradece de que me muestre discreta después del último comentario, amigo —pero había miedo en sus ojos al mirarlo—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿dónde dejaste el chip cuando lo escondiste hace tantos años?

Él se frotó la barbilla con la mano en un esfuerzo por disipar algo del dolor que le había causado.

—En una oficina, al final del pasillo de Shinchinintai´s.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que era un niño asustadizo, sólo tenía unos pocos segundos para esconderlo antes de que me agarraran. Me imaginé que era el lugar más seguro.

Sango estaba asombrada por la noticia. Qué acto de extremada estupidez.

—No crees, honestamente, que el chip esté aún allí, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Han pasado un par de décadas desde que lo dejé. Esperemos por un milagro.

¿Un milagro? ¿Un maldito y jodido milagro?

¿Estaba loco?

—Estás drogado, ¿verdad? Vamos, admítelo.

Él bufó.

—No he usado drogas desde que estaba en la adolescencia e Inuyasha amenazó mi vida si volvía a usarlas. Mala cosa el tener a un asesino como amigo. Cuando hace una amenaza contra tu vida, no es simplemente eso. Realmente lo dice en serio.

Ella no encontraba su seco humor divertido. No, cuando sus vidas dependían de un milagro.

—Y ¿en qué lugar de la oficina lo dejaste?

—Lo aseguré a una parte de una estatuilla.

Oh, simplemente esto iba mejorando. Su estómago golpeó el suelo al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente en un despreciativo descreimiento. Estaban perdiendo tanto el tiempo. Las probabilidades de que esa persona aún estuviera allí…

De que la estatua estuviera aún allí…

También podría dispararse ahora y evitar a los Mts el coste de la carga del blaster.

—¿Al menos sabes de quién es la oficina?

—No. Eso es por lo que hice un mapa.

Ella rechinó sus dientes.

—Te mataré. ¿Por qué nos estamos incluso molestando? ¿Sabes cuáles son las probabilidades de que aún este allí?

—No creo en las probabilidades, amor. Nunca lo he hecho.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y quiso golpearlo hasta que sangrara… más.

—¿Y si la estatua ya no está?

—Estamos jodidos.

Ella dejó salir un largo e irritado suspiro.

—Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, Convicto. Siempre haces las cosas más interesantes —encontrando su mirada, frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo obtuviste el mapa, de todas formas?

—Lo dibujé una vez que escapé de prisión.

—Entonces tenía razón, tenías intención de un día limpiar tu nombre.

Una mirada extraña cruzó por su rostro, un instante antes de que rodara y se alzara.

—¿Por qué esperaste, Miroku?

Él gruñó como si se sintiera molesto por su interrogatorio.

—Sucedieron cosas. No tenía el tiempo ni las ganas.

El ceño de ella se profundizó. Eso no tenía sentido. El Miroku que ella había llegado a conocer no habría sido tan indiferente acerca de su libertad.

—¿Como qué?

Miroku suspiró al tiempo que recordaba todas las razones que se había dado para no exponer a Shinchinintai. Al final, llegó a una cosa -¿quién le creería al hijo de Shako Blackhole acusando al hombre que tenía el crédito de haber entregado a su padre? Houshi Blackhole era una sucia basura, y si su estancia en prisión le había enseñado algo, era que las personas como él terminaban jodidas mientras las personas como Ginkotsu jodían a todos los demás y se salían con la suya.

Si alguna vez hubiera tratado de limpiar su nombre, probablemente habría sido ejecutado por ello. La forma en que los medios tergiversaban las cosas, lo habrían llamado una acusación por venganza y lo hubieran crucificado por eso. La única razón por la que estaba tratando de aclararlo ahora era que la impecable reputación de Sango como rastreadora podría negar el estigma.

Quizás.

Pero no quería compartirlo con ella. Ella lo desestimaría y lo llamaría paranoico, porque en el mundo de ella, la honestidad prevalecía. En el mundo de él, la gente era asesinada.

—Olvídalo.

Sango quería maldecir. Su tono le decía que sería inteligente hacerle caso. Esta vez, de cualquier manera.

Aún así, el misterio la tentaba.

Cómo quería entender su razonamiento. ¿Qué le había hecho continuar huyendo cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era devolver el chip a las autoridades? Eso tenía que ser más simple que vivir con todas esas personas que habían sido enviadas para localizarlo a lo largo de los años.

Quizás no lo conocía tan bien después de todo.

Una vez que estuvieron duchados y vestidos, se unieron a Hachi y Kouga en la cabina. Kouga no dijo ni una palabra, pero Sango tenía el presentimiento de que sabía exactamente lo que habían hecho.

—Estamos llegando a Miats —él le dijo a Miroku—. Apuesto a que nunca pensaste en que estarías de nuevo aquí.

—No vivo, de cualquier forma. ¿Y qué hay acerca de ti?

—Como un investigador y rastreador, les cobro, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste estar aquí mucho más que a ti. Trato de evitar venir al planeta tanto como puedo.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—¿No temen ser arrestados?

Kouga bufó.

—Yo no era un convicto, Taijiya. Yo era un esclavo obtenido ilegalmente. Mi dueño —él hizo un gesto despreciativo ante el término— no tiene reclamo legal sobre mí. Y ya no soy un niño aprendiendo mis poderes. Soy un adulto con un hacha que quiero enterrar en la frente de cualquiera lo bastante tonto como para enfrentárseme. Desafío a los bastardos que intenten algo ahora.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espina al percatarse de que él era igual de predador de lo que Miroku era. Nunca querría estar en contra de ninguno de ellos.

Miroku tomó asiento en la silla del copiloto para ayudar a guiarlos hacia adentro.

—¿Las personas para las que trabajaste saben lo que eres?

—No. Maté a todos lo que lo sabían.

—Bien.

Sí, pero no para los que había matado. Sango logró sentarse. Hachi, de nuevo en su forma de ave, vino a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Me voy a quedar contigo porque pareces un poco más cuerda.

Miroku hizo un sonido de irritación.

—Traidor.

—Lunático —Hachi devolvió el golpe.

Sango rió al poner a Hachi en su regazo para prepararse para el aterrizaje.

—Está bien, dulzura. Te tengo.

Él manifestó dos brazos para darle un abrazo.

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero sus acciones la conmovieron.

—Gracias, Hachi. Necesitaba eso.

Él se alzó para sentarse en el asiento junto a ella antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su muslo.

Unos minutos después, aterrizaron en la ciudad principal de Miats en pleno día. Miroku maldijo su suerte al apagar los sistemas de la nave.

Ella escudriñó la seguridad que estaba apostada a lo largo de la bahía.

—¿Piensas que los rastreadores de Ginkotsu están aquí?

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no. La prisión está en otro continente. Pero considerando lo bien conocido que era mi padre y cuánta gente aún lo recuerda, sería fácil para cualquiera identificarme basándose sólo en mi apariencia, que fue la forma en que esa jodida reportera me encontró. Su padre estaba siendo tratado en mi hospital cuando me vio en el corredor. Sumó dos más dos y luego vino tras de mí. Odiaría que volviera a ocurrir.

Ella también.

Viendo sus uniformes "prestados" que verdaderamente no les sentaban bien, ella sonrió.

—Y no estamos realmente vestidos para entremezclarnos aquí.

Él le ofreció una corta risa.

—No, no lo estamos. Las personas definitivamente nos notarán.

Kouga cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Puedo escudaros hasta una zona segura. Nadie los vería.

Miroku vaciló ante la oferta de Kouga.

—¿Cuánta fuerza te costará?

—Si no van lejos, no sería mucha.

Sango miró por las ventanas hacia la colmada bahía repleta de transeúntes. Como un largo puerto, estaba increíblemente ocupada. Alienígenas y humanos se apresuraban por ella, tratando de abordar una nave o desembarcar a la ciudad. Había un gran número de oficiales de aduana, guardias de seguridad, cargadores de equipajes y vendedores ambulantes.

A ella no le agradaba la visión para nada.

—¿Deberíamos quedarnos a bordo hasta el anochecer?

Miroku negó con su cabeza.

—Demasiado sospechoso. Tendremos que salir y encontrar un lindo cuchitril hasta el anochecer.

No otro cuchitril. Ya había tenido bastante de sus cuestionables lugares seguros.

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

Los hombres se giraron hacia ella con sus cejas alzadas.

Sango elevó sus manos y comenzó a contar sus demandas.

—Encontremos algún lugar donde no haya personas, insectos o roedores muertos. También, un lugar que sea lo suficiente grande para acomodarnos a ambos sin presionar ningún órgano interno.

Miroku se mofó.

—Selectiva, selectiva, selectiva. Si piensas que es tan sencillo, ¿por qué no nos dices un lugar para escondernos?

—Por mí bien.

Él sonrió.

—De acuerdo, entonces, tú lideras el camino.

Kouga se alzó.

—¿Quieres que los cubra?

Miroku la miró a ella antes de responder.

—Sí, si no te importa. Hagámoslo de forma segura. No estoy de humor para correr en este momento y sé que pelear sería suicida. Lo último que quiero es hacer felices a mis amigos muriendo.

Ella levantó su mochila del suelo.

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros? —le preguntó a Kouga.

—Sólo hasta que los dos estén establecidos, luego me marcharé.

Estaba un poco sorprendida ante eso, pero Miroku parecía esperarlo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto o los locales querrán saber qué nos demora.

Miroku apartó a Hachi del grupo.

—Está bien, amigo. Te necesito en la calle para explorar. Si ves a los grises venir hacia nosotros, házmelo saber.

—Sí, eso es agradable. Pon al pobre muchacho en peligro para que busque a las fuerzas locales. Apestas, jefe - Hachi se convirtió en un pájaro.

Riendo ante su malhumor, Sango se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kouga y Miroku la siguieron. Miró sobre su hombro y un escalofrío bajó por su espina ante su intensidad colectiva. No era frecuente que una mujer viera uno, y menos dos hombres tan hermosos, pero sus combinadas auras de puro poder masculino eran verdaderamente impresionantes.

—Así que, ¿cómo funciona este escudo? —le preguntó a Kouga.

—Ellos nos verán, pero ninguno nos prestará atención. Es como un reflejo o un inhibidor. Su foco estará en cualquier otro antes que en ustedes. Se mezclaran bien con el fondo.

—Ese es un bonito poder para tener.

—Sí, lo es.

Ella presionó los controles para hacer descender la rampa.

—Bien, Miroku. En marcha hacia un cuchitril. Sólo recuerda que tienes que soportar mi elección con la misma gracia y calmada temeridad que yo mostré con los tuyos.

Él bufó.

—Bien. Gimotearé y me quejaré. No puedo esperar.

Negando con la cabeza, descendió la primera de la nave. Hachi tomó vuelo y rápidamente los dejó detrás.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la bahía de aterrizaje y se adentraron en las calles, se percató de lo que Miroku quiso decir con "de día". Aunque era alrededor del mediodía, parecía más como el crepúsculo. Comenzó a sugerir que se dirigieran hacia el edificio de oficinas hasta que se dio cuenta de cuánta gente vivía y trabajaba allí. Literalmente, parecía un mar de cuerpos.

No era de extrañar que el edificio estuviera atiborrado de personas también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar hasta que podamos ir tras él?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cuantas cosas han cambiado, pero las personas acostumbraban a desalojar el distrito principal después de las horas de trabajo.

Kouga asintió de acuerdo.

—Tendrán que aguantar unas seis o siete horas para estar a salvo. Las calles se quedan completamente vacías dos horas después de eso.

—Entonces ese es nuestro plan —Miroku la miró—. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

Mirando hacia un lado y otro de la calle, trató de encontrar algún lugar en el que pudieran estar durante ese tiempo y no levantar sospechas. Cientos de personas y alienígenas caminaba alrededor de ellos, mientras transbordadores, vehículos y transportes ocupados se deslizaban a lo largo del camino. Montones de tiendas, hoteles y restaurantes se alineaban junto a la calle. Bien, no podían pasarse ese tiempo haciendo compras, ni tampoco comiendo.

Y con respecto al hotel…

Esos lugares siempre demandaban identificación, lo que sería imposible de proveer al ser los dos queridos muertos por el gobierno local.

Quizás la alcantarilla no fuera una mala idea después de todo.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esta ciudad? —finalmente le preguntó a Miroku.

—Shasra. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo por curiosidad.

De nuevo escudriñó los altos edificios que se estiraban en espiral hacia arriba y las aceras alrededor de ellos en busca de un destino prometedor.

Finalmente, Miroku resopló irritablemente y se movió para rodearla.

—Apestas en esto, ¿lo sabes? Odiaría ir de compras contigo alguna vez si te lleva todo este tiempo el tomar una decisión —movió su barbilla hacia Kouga—. No lo olvides, Wolf no puede mantener este escudo para siempre.

—No, a menos que quieras que me sangre la nariz y tener un dolor de cabeza. Sin ofender, pero preferiría pasar de esa oh-tan-disfrutable miseria.

Ella les dirigió una mirada furibunda ante su sarcasmo combinado.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Cuál es tu brillante sugerencia?

Sin contestarle, Miroku la dirigió hacia el otro lado de la calle, hacia un hotel. Sango elevó sus cejas en sorpresa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía esa elección darles algún refugio?

Miroku se detuvo ante la puerta y miró a Kouga.

—Yo sigo desde aquí. Gracias por la asistencia, hermano.

Kouga alzó su brazo hacia él.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Eres el único que sabe cómo degradarme y sin embargo nunca lo haces —sacudió el brazo de Miroku y le ofreció una mirada de respeto supremo—. Sostente fuerte y mantente libre.

—Tú también.

Atrayéndolo para un rápido abrazo masculino, Kouga se apartó.

—Y cuídate tú también, Sango. Recuerda que las mentiras que nos decimos para sobrevivir rara vez traen paz a nuestras almas.

Ella frunció el ceño al tiempo que él se alejaba.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Debes tener algo por lo que sentirte culpable en tu mente. Él puede leer los pensamientos y ver el futuro al mismo tiempo, así que no podremos saber lo que él sabe que tú no.

—¿Y qué quiso decir con respecto a ti?

—Sé lo que le debilita y nunca he tratado de esclavizarlo con ello. No le haría eso a él, pero todavía pasa un mal rato aceptando el hecho de que sé quién y qué es y que no lo uso en su contra.

Era algo raro y Miroku era maravilloso de esa manera.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a quedarnos realmente en este lugar?

—No hay uno mejor —abrió la puerta y entró primero, luego la sostuvo abierta para que lo siguiera.

Dentro del elegante recibidor, instantáneamente se volvió consciente de sus ropas sucias y su falta de sofisticación. La gente adinerada y aristócratas estaba su alrededor, algunos de ellos claramente se mostraban groseros al ver su empolvado uniforme con aversión. Todos ellos estaban tan impecablemente vestidos con ropas que pagarían sus facturas al menos durante seis meses…

O más.

_Gah, Kouga, vuelve y escúdame de estas personas. _Odiaba como, con nada más que una desdeñosa mirada y un labio curvado, podían hacerla sentirse menos que nada y por debajo de ellos. Torpemente, ella se atusó su desaliñado cabello, tratando de disminuir el frizz.

Miroku atrapó su mano y la bajó. La fiera mirada en su rostro la congeló.

—No les prestes atención. Ellos son los que están mal aquí y tú vales más que todos ellos juntos. El valor no se calcula por la ganancia o entrada neta de una persona. Se calcula por su integridad y decencia. Las únicas personas en esta habitación que valen algo son a los que no les importa cómo vamos vestidos. Si miras, verás a los que sí les importa. El resto de ellos pueden irse al infierno.

Ella le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa ante su sabiduría y ternura. Eso era por lo que lo amaba. Y él tenía razón. Había gente adinerada en la habitación que no les prestaba atención de ninguna clase y un par que inclusive les ofrecían una amigable sonrisa.

Aún así, eso no hacía desaparecer el golpe de desdén de los otros. El dolor que innecesariamente infligían en su vapuleada alma al tiempo que le recordaban a ella que no era lo suficientemente buena como para estar entre ellos. Incluso el personal del hotel la miraba como si temieran que escupiera en el suelo.

O hiciera algo aún peor.

Posando su mano sobre la curvatura de su brazo, Miroku se dirigió hacia el mostrador como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Su cabeza en alto y su espina recta, él los miraba a ellos con un desafío que ella les rogaba a los dioses poseer.

Por otro lado, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de lugares. A diferencia de ella, él tenía suficiente dinero como para ser capaz de pagar por tales lujos. En cuanto a eso, probablemente ganaba más que la mayoría de los snobs que pasaban y tenía bastante dinero como para comprar el hotel en el acto.

Eso le ayudaba a olvidarse de los demás.

Y al tiempo en que él se movía, notó que captaba la mirada de demasiadas mujeres. Candente calor apuñalaba su pecho y tenía el extraño deseo de comenzar a golpear algunas adineradas cabezas entre sí.

Miroku no les dirigió ninguna mirada al detenerse ante el mostrador principal.

Alzando una altiva ceja, la dependienta lo miró de arriba abajo y pareció extremadamente irritada de que tuviera que atenderlos.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?

Miroku le devolvió la mirada con una inclusive de más mal humor.

—Me gustaría una habitación para esta noche.

Ella expresó una pequeña risa como si dudara de su capacidad para pagar.

—¿Y ustedes son?

Él le mostró una identificación.

La dependienta la miró y luego su comportamiento instantáneamente cambió.

—Lord Kitsune, por favor, perdone mi descortesía… Y-yo debería haberle reconocido instantáneamente.

Sango se sobresaltó ante el nombre y se forzó a no mostrar ni una emoción. ¿Estaba pretendiendo pasar por uno de los Kitsunes? ¿Estaba loco? Hacerse pasar por la realeza era…

_Sango, este hombre es un criminal buscado._ No era como si una orden más de captura importara de un modo u otro.

La dependienta sacó un scanner.

—Sólo necesito su huella, milord.

Miroku posó su mano sobre la pantalla blanca. Sango contuvo la respiración, esperando que la alarma sonara y la seguridad viniera corriendo tras ellos.

En cambio, el blanco rayo escudriñó su palma, luego una pequeña luz verde sonó.

El rostro de la dependienta se iluminó aún más.

—Tenemos disponible la suite de nuestro rey, milord. ¿Ello satisfaría sus necesidades?

Él dejó salir un irritado suspiro.

—Detesto soportarlo, pero si eso es lo mejor que tiene… Supongo que podremos hacerlo por una noche —alzó la mano de Sango y besó sus dedos—. Perdonadme, mi lady, por no hacerlo mejor para vos, pero sabéis cómo son estos establecimientos de plebeyos. Terrible, realmente. Pero mañana por la noche estaréis en mi palacio y os enmendaré por la miseria de esta noche.

Sango presionó sus labios entre sí para evitar reírse ante su tono real. Sus habilidades de actuación eran impresionantes.

—Bien —dijo en un tono aburrido al tiempo que se unía a su mímica—. Supongo que tendrán camas aquí, seguramente. Tendremos que apañárnosla y seremos recompensados por los dioses por nuestro sufrimiento.

Sus hoyuelos aparecieron al tiempo que él le guiñaba un ojo.

—Nos aseguraremos y les enviaremos su cena, milord. Créanme, es un honor tenerlos aquí y queremos que no tengan más que la mejor experiencia —la dependienta miró por encima de ellos y gesticuló para llamar a un botones VIP—. Por favor, muéstrale a Lord Kitsune y a su invitada su suite.

Miroku le entregó al botones sus mochilas.

Éste las tomó sin sobresaltarse.

—Por favor, sígame, milord.

—Está bien —Miroku le susurró en su oído al tiempo que la atraía a su costado—. Confía en mí.

Él tomó su mano. Estrujándola fuertemente, ella soltó una temblorosa exhalación al pasar junto a los guardias de seguridad. Había una parte de ella que estaba aterrada de que los reconocieran y los detuvieran en cualquier momento.

Lo que hacían era extremadamente peligroso. Pero Miroku parecía indiferente a ello mientras mantenía el paso del botones e ignoraba al resto.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, ella deslizó su mirada por el recibidor. Había varias tiendas apostadas justo al lado del sector donde se encontraba el ascensor y observó a las personas entrar y salir de éstas.

Contemplando las variadas boutiques, su mirada cayó sobre un hermoso vestido verde azulado ubicado en una vidriera cercana. Nunca había visto un color tan bello, ni un material más delicado. Se veía incluso más suave que la seda. Quizás fuera un material extranjero… Lo que lo hacía tan inusual era que los hilos entrelazados se encerraran alrededor del cuello y las mangas para formar un efecto de telaraña. El vestido en sí mismo era una sencilla vaina que abrazaba el cuerpo del maniquí.

Lo que daría por tener un solo momento de paz para probárselo, simplemente para ver lo que sería vestir algo que no fuera de segunda mano.

Seguramente, sería increíble.

Pero entonces, ¿para qué? Probablemente no podría ni costear el hilo utilizado para realizarle el dobladillo.

_Aún así, era hermoso…_

Miroku observaba el rostro de Sango mientras contemplaba largamente el vestido en la vidriera cercana a ellos. Quitaría el aliento vestida con él. Pensando en ello, nunca la había visto vistiendo nada salvo ropa de trabajo.

Se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso. Toda su vida había trabajado y luchado por el bienestar de su familia. ¿Y qué beneficio sacaba de ello?

Rin siempre estaba metida en problemas y Hirai era completamente traviesa.

Y Kohaku…

Miroku dio un respingó. No quería pensar en Kohaku porque pensar en él lo hacía demasiado consciente de la causa por la que nunca podría establecerse de nuevo.

Su pasado era algo que lo perseguiría para siempre. Infiernos, algún idiota probablemente lo pondría en su lápida –_Aquí Yacen los Últimos Restos del Hijo de Shako Blackhole. Olvidamos su Nombre, pero Ey, ¿A quién le Importa? Él era un Ratero Sin Valor. _

Sí, eso sería apropiado.

El ascensor se abrió con un sonido metálico. Tironeando gentilmente de su mano, Miroku la empujó dentro. Ella aún contempló el vestido hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Miroku apartó la mirada. Él había llevado la misma mirada hambrienta durante toda su vida, y demasiado bien sabía lo que era querer algo que no podría tener.

Paz. Familia.

Y más que nada, una persona a quien amar.

Esas tres cosas no le pertenecían a alguien que llevara el apellido Blackhole.

_Es lo que es…_

Sango miró al botones, quien rápidamente dirigió su mirada desde sus pechos hacia la pared. En cualquier otro momento, le hubiera dado su merecido por tal impertinencia, pero aún se sentía de alguna manera abrumada e intimidada por sus lujosos alrededores.

La puerta se abrió en su piso.

El botones los condujo fuera y a lo largo del amplio corredor amarillo hacia la habitación al final del salón. Miroku la rodeó y posó su mano contra la cerradura de la puerta que la dependienta había programado para responder sólo ante su tacto. Las altas puertas de madera se abrieron blandiéndose.

La respiración de Sango quedó atrapada en su garganta al ver el interior. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso. Mármol verde jaspeado en dorado cubría los suelos, las paredes estaba pintadas en un vívido e invitante amarillo y el mobiliario era todo en madera oscura.

Al tiempo que entraba en la habitación, un enorme jarrón repleto de flores le dio la bienvenida, aromatizando el aire con un maravilloso ramo. La sala de estar tenía sillas abultadas tapizadas en color crema y dos grandes sofás, uno de los cuales estaba apostado junto a un hogar.

Miroku le dio la propina al botones y cogió sus mochilas antes de cerrar y asegurar la puerta. Bajó las mochilas y cruzó la habitación hasta donde se encontraba ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien —dio un paso hacia los monumentales ventanales por los que se veía toda la animada ciudad.

Wow… era hermoso.

Se sentía como una mítica princesa en un cuento de hadas. ¿Las personas que habían nacido en este estilo de vida realmente lo apreciaban? ¿O era esto tan mundano para ellos como el sencillo pan plano para ella?

Qué lástima si no podían apreciar lo afortunados que eran.

Miroku frunció el ceño al seguirla.

—No lo sé… Nunca te he visto tan callada. ¿Seguro que no te has tragado tu lengua?

Ella le dirigió una mirada irritada antes de volver a contemplar la hermosa vista.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a cosas como éstas.

Él se le unió junto a la ventana.

—No, realmente. Cuando has crecido sin nada de nada, nunca te acostumbras realmente a cosas como éstas. Todavía me sorprende ser capaz de estar en el interior después de todos esos años que me pasé mirando hacia adentro de las ventanas, anhelando estar en este mundo.

—Irrumpiendo en las ventanas, querrás decir.

Él sonrió y esta vez no había postura defensiva o enfado.

—Eso, también.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Así que, ¿cómo logramos estar aquí, de cualquier modo?

Él le entregó la identificación, la que poseía su rostro y el nombre de Shippo.

—Hicimos esto hace años. Me permite infiltrarme en áreas a las que nunca sería capaz de acceder con mi propia identidad.

—ustedes dos tienen una extraña relación.

Él devolvió la identificación a su bolsillo.

—No realmente. Él trabaja conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? Hacemos un montón de jodidas cosas como estas.

—¿No temes que su familia lo descubra?

—A su hermano no le importaría y le pagaría a su tío para que viniera a por mí. Quiero un trozo de ese bastardo tan desesperadamente que puedo saborearlo.

La sinceridad en su tono y expresión le dio a ella escalofríos. Pero por otro lado, sabía la causa. El tío de Shippo abusaba de él. Ella había tenido que sujetar a Kohaku en más de una ocasión cuando su hermano iba a salir y matar al hombre.

—Eres realmente muy parecido a mi hermano. ¿Lo sabes?

—Gah, espero que él no esté tan atraído hacia ti como yo. Porque eso es simplemente enfermizo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres horrible.

Él no discutió al tiempo que abría la ventana para que Hachi pudiera unírseles. Hachi aterrizó en el alfeizar, volvió a su forma bot y aseguró la ventana para cerrarla.

—Odio este planeta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos?

—Ojalá que no mucho.

—Bien, porque extraño mi tostador y necesito salir de aquí.

Miroku mantuvo sus manos en alto.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

Escudriñando la habitación, ella vio el bar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Seguro, amaría una copa de vino —alzó la carta del hotel—. También estoy hambriento. ¿ustedes quieren algo?

—Tomaré lo que sea que pidas.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan confiada? —antes de que pudiera responder, soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su confianza subordinándose al humor de él.

Algo le decía que ella era el centro de su broma.

La sonrisa que él le ofreció era brillante y hermosa.

—Me olvidé de que tienes que comer lo que cocinas. Supongo que cualquier otra cosa es nirvana.

—Ja, ja —dijo ella, deseando tener algo para arrojarle.

Se puso serio al momento en que alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea y ordenó la comida para ellos. Ella escuchó el sonido de su profunda voz hablando en su lengua nativa. Era simplemente sorprendente cómo podía adaptarse a todos aquellos ambientes. Podía relacionarse con criminales, traficantes, con la realeza dominada por el mal humor y empleados rebeldes.

Pero más que nada, le había enseñado a una rastreadora a confiar incluso cuando ella se había creído inmune a los encantos de cualquier hombre.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Sirviendo sus bebidas, lo sintió acercarse después de finalizar el pedido de la comida. El calor de su cuerpo la chamuscaba al tiempo que él la rodeaba y alzaba su copa. Él se quedó tan cerca que su aliento acariciaba su cuello, enviando un escalofrío a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Su cálida esencia masculina la envolvió como un viejo y cómodo cobertor. Y su cuerpo respondió a la llamada con una disposición que la asombró.

¿Cómo podía todavía arder por él cuando lo había poseído hacía tan sólo un breve tiempo?

¿Qué tenía este hombre que la hacía tan sensual?

Por otro lado, lo sabía. Era todo sobre él. Su humor, su inteligencia. Ese maravilloso hoyuelo que aparecía cada vez que sonreía.

Él dejo su copa a un lado y la giró en sus brazos.

—Conozco una mejor manera de matar el tiempo —le dijo, su voz profunda de necesidad.

Tratando de mantener su indiferencia, ella alzó su ceja.

—¿La conoces?

Esa maravillosa traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Hmmm —dijo, inclinando su cabeza hasta que sus labios encontraron los de ella.

Sango abrió sus labios, dándole la bienvenida. La calidez de su aliento y el calor de su cuerpo la condujeron cerca de la locura, y se preguntó si alguna vez tendría suficiente de él. Algo dentro le decía que aunque ella lo tuviera durante doscientos años, siempre lo anhelaría.

—¿Eh, gente? —Hachi acudió en su forma de bot para detenerse a sus pies—. Creo que iré a patrullar por ahí. Definitivamente. No me va la cosa voyeur… sí —se transformó en un pájaro, luego golpeó la ventana cerrada y cayó al suelo—. Maldición, Miroku. ¿Tenías que hacer eso?

Miroku rió antes de abrir la ventana y ayudar a Hachi a salir.

—No vuelvas sin avisar.

—No te preocupes. No necesito que mi sistema de circuitos se funda al verte desnudo —y tomó vuelo.

Miroku cerró la ventana, luego regresó junto a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos de nuevo.

Repentinamente, una risa burbujeó en la garganta de ella.

Miroku la apartó, mirándola como si lo hubiera insultado.

—¿Qué?

Ella sonrió.

—No puedo creer que estés listo para otra ronda. Kohaku siempre dice que necesita un día de descanso después de tener sexo.

Él bufó desdeñosamente.

—Kohaku es un idiota —tomó su mano en la suya y la posó en el bulto en su entrepierna—. Te aseguro que estoy bien dispuesto para el desafío.

Su garganta se secó y sintió el calor subir sigilosamente por su rostro, hasta el comienzo de su cabello. Antes de que pudiera moverse, él volvió a besarla, dejando su mano atrapada entre ellos para que no tuviera opción salvo sentir la sangre de él correr por la más íntima parte de su anatomía.

Sango ardía con su propia necesidad al tiempo que elevaba su cuerpo para ajustarlo más al de él.

Miroku gimió ante su sumisión. Ella estaba espectacular y él no podía creer que quisiera hacerle el amor de nuevo. Normalmente, hubiera sido como Kohaku, también, y necesitaría un día para descansar.

Pero no con ella. Cada minuto que estaba a su lado, todo lo que quería era sentir la seguridad de sus brazos, sentir su aliento acariciar su cuello mientras él tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Se ponía duro cada vez que la miraba.

Ella sacó su mano y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Miroku se acercó, presionándose contra el calor de su cuerpo al tiempo que continuaba tentando su lengua con la suya.

—¿No deberíamos estar planeando nuestro próximo movimiento? —sus palabras eran roncas en su oído.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estuve en mi oficina. Cogí mis identificaciones y todo lo demás que necesitábamos.

—¿Así que sabes dónde está la estatua?

—No. Pero espero que encontremos las pistas en la oficina donde la escondí —posó su dedo sobre los labios de ella—. Confía en mí, Sango. Encontraré el chip y te sacaré de esto. No dejaré que nada te ocurra.

Cuánto deseaba poderle hacer la misma promesa…

De repente, un golpe los interrumpió.

—Servicio de habitaciones —una voz llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Gruñendo bajo en su garganta, Miroku se apartó de ella.

—¿Puedes abrirle?

—¿Yo? —Sango negó con su cabeza—. No sé cómo hacer esto. Nunca he estado en un hotel en mi vida.

Él aclaró su garganta significativamente.

—Vamos, no puedo abrir la puerta así. Hay un hombre allí fuera.

Su mirada se fijó en el área que él indicaba y ella se percató de que su excitación era más que obvia. Riendo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada juguetona.

—Creo que le darías un interesante tema de conversación al camarero y a sus amigos si lo hicieras.

Su mirada se volvió asesina.

—Sólo abre la puerta, déjale entrar la comida y firma el libro que te entregue.

—¿Qué hay sobre la propina?

—Ya ha sido añadida a la cuenta.

Sango hizo una pausa durante un largo minuto, sólo para molestarle.

—Está bien —dijo al final—. Supongo que estás fuera de problemas.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, él desapareció a través del doble set de puertas para esconderse.

—¡Cobarde! —le gritó, burlándose de él.

—No me discutas, muchacha. Es todo por tu culpa.

Su sonrisa se amplió y Sango presionó el botón que abría las puertas. Un joven entró con una gran bandeja repleta con platos de plata y oro. Los depositó en la mesa cubierta de mármol justo a la izquierda de la entrada.

—¿La señora requiere algo más? —preguntó educadamente.

Wow, nadie nunca la había llamado señora antes. Realmente le gustaba.

—Creo que eso es todo.

Él le acercó un pequeño ordenador de mano e iba a comenzar a escribir su nombre un instante antes de pensar lo estúpido que eso podría llegar a ser. En cambio, se inventó uno.

El camarero inclinó su cabeza y se retiró.

—Puedes salir ahora —le gritó a Miroku—. Es seguro.

Mientras esperaba que se reuniera con ella, comenzó a retirar las tapas. Su estomagó gruñó ante la maravillosa esencia de la carne rostizada y las verduras. Se le hizo agua la boca y tomó un pellizco del panecillo más suave que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Era excelente.

Miroku apareció detrás de ella, silencioso como un fantasma, y atrajo su espalda contra su pecho, de modo que pudo decir que la interrupción no había disminuido su humor ni un poco.

Se percató de que él siempre se movía de esa manera. Elegante y tranquilo como una fiera bestia cazadora. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que había recibido entrenamiento de asesino. Pero por otro lado, dado quién era su padre, su entrenamiento había sido probablemente incluso más duro.

Él miró la comida, luego de nuevo a ella.

—No sé qué anhelante necesidad satisfacer primero. Creo que primero te daré un mordisco a ti.

Atrapando su barbilla en sus manos, ella rió.

—Encárgate de la comida primero. Te aseguro que no me enfriaré.

Su profunda risa se unió a la de ella, y le dio un beso en promesa y una tentadora estocada entre sus piernas antes de tomar asiento a la mesa.

Sango fue a por las bebidas antes de unírsele.

Sentándose, observó todos los cubiertos que el camarero les había traído. Había tres tipos diferentes de tenedores –obviamente para diferentes comidas. ¿Cuál debería usar? Era una preocupación tonta, lo sabía, pero después de lo que él había dicho de Koharu, no quería que encontrara alguna falta en ella de ninguna manera.

Al luchar por poner sus guisantes en su tenedor de la misma elegante manera en la que él lo hacía, él alzó su mano y la posó sobre la suya. Ascendiendo la mirada, fue cautivada por la ternura en sus oscuros ojos.

Él tomó el tenedor de su agarre y pinchó los guisantes con éste.

—Dejé de preocuparme sobre estas estúpidas cosas hace tiempo. Los modales no te hacen decente y no te hacen un mejor humano. Créeme. Come tu comida en paz y entérate de que eres más dama que cualquier mujer noble que haya conocido —le entregó su tenedor.

Tragando el bocado, le observó por debajo de sus pestañas, de cierta manera avergonzada de que él hubiera notado lo que ella había estado haciendo. Y que había fallado tan miserablemente en tener etiqueta.

Un doloroso nudo se formó en su estomago.

—Cuando era pequeña, acostumbraba a sentarme en el mercado al final de la calle de donde vivía y observaba a la clase alta entrar en la tienda. Estaban siempre tan elegantes y hermosos. Solía imaginar que era una de ellos. ¿Alguna vez hiciste eso?

—No. Yo solía imaginar que era Hachi. Lo mandaba a volar y usaba videos para ver y oír como él lo hacía. Deseaba su libertad tan desesperadamente que no creo que hubiera estado cuerdo ahora si no lo hubiera hecho.

Ella suspiró al recordar su propia niñez. Aunque mala, no era nada comparada con la de él.

—¿Se mudaban mucho?

—Constantemente. No teníamos permitido tener nada que no entrara en una mochila que pudiéramos coger cuando fuera que las autoridades se acercaran demasiado a mi padre. No puedo ni siquiera contar cuantas veces Mushin nos despertó en la mitad de la noche para huir.

Ella inhaló fuertemente.

—Siempre he odiado ese sentimiento de pánico más que nada.

Él alzó una ceja ante sus palabras.

—¿Huías también?

—De los acreedores. Mi padre esperaba hasta el día antes del desalojo y teníamos que escapar antes de que lo arrestaran. Recuerdo cuando tenía diez años y mi mochila quedó atrás porque estaba ayudando a Kohaku.

Miroku hizo una pausa al escuchar el profundo dolor en su voz.

—¿Qué había en ella?

—Cosas estúpidas de niña. Un diario, mis ropas, pero lo que más extrañé fue mi muñeca Agatha. Fue la única cosa nueva que tuve alguna vez —sacudió su cabeza—. Ridículo, ¿verdad?

—No. No lo es. Los objetos son los marcadores de nuestra humanidad. Todo lo que tenemos tiene significado para nosotros. Esas cosas son un suvenir que pueden transportarnos al momento exacto en el tiempo y hacernos sentir la emoción de nuevo. Mira a Hachi, por ejemplo. Él me recuerda la necesidad que tengo de ser libre, pero también recuerdo las palizas que me dieron trabajando en él. Una en particular fue brutal porque estaba tan focalizado en él que no escuché a mi padre llamándome.

—¿Eso es por lo que lo dejaste atrás?

—Sí. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con mi pasado. No fue hasta que Koharu me dejó que Mushin me envió la foto de mí y Kumi. Fue sólo entonces cuando me percaté del hecho de que mi pasado, para bien o para mal, me había hecho quién y qué soy. Mi padre y el enfado que siempre tuve hacia él me dieron la habilidad de matar a cualquiera que alguna vez viniera a por mí, pero fue mi hermana, Mushin, los que me hicieron humano. Sin ellos, sería el hijo de mi padre. Y por ellos, no puedo victimizar a alguien como ellos, sin importar lo que me cueste.

Sango tomó sus manos en las suyas.

—Eres un buen hombre, Miroku.

Miroku se congeló ante la única cosa de lo que nadie nunca lo había acusado antes. Viniendo de los labios de ella, deseaba creerlo.

Pero él se conocía mejor.

—Sólo soy un pedazo de mierda, Sango, tratando de sobrevivir —apartó su silla y la dejó para que terminara de comer en paz.

Sabía que no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo y observarla. El dolor clavándose en su entrepierna era demasiado feroz. Pero no era nada comparado con el anhelo en su pecho que deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Bebiendo de un trago un gran sorbo de vino, caminó hacia la consola de música y escogió una melodía suave.

En lugar de distraerse, sólo lo hacía anhelarla más.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? Detén la tortura. Cuanto más estás con ella, más duro será irte. _

Era verdad e iba a tener que irse. Él era un ladron y ella era una Exterminadora –incluso si fuera lo bastante tonto como para pensar en tratar de tener una relación con ella, esas dos cosas eran incompatibles. Ella tendría que renunciar a todo lo que valoraba para estar con él.

Incluso a su hermano. O al menos, al respeto de Kohaku.

Y eso era algo que nunca podría permitir.

Aún así, no podía lograr detener este momento de tranquilidad. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado. Una mujer hermosa que encendiera su sangre y un cómodo y suntuoso lugar para compartir con ella.

Además, Sango se merecía esto. Aún se sentía culpable por haberla tomado sobre el suelo frío del transbordador. Había satisfecho su lujuria sin brindarle ningún pensamiento a la comodidad de ella. Había estado mal por parte suya. Nunca debería haberla tratado de aquella manera.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Ella dejó su tenedor.

—Te ves tan intenso. Sólo me preguntaba por qué.

Acercándose a ella, notó que había terminado su comida. Posó la copa vacía sobre la mesa junto al plato de ella y luego le extendió su mano.

—Baila conmigo.

Ella se reclinó apartándose de él.

—No sé cómo.

—Vamos —le dijo, dándole un suave codazo—. Puedes hacerlo.

Sango mordió su labio con indecisión. Esto no era su fuerte, y ya que nunca había tratado de bailar antes, no quería avergonzarse.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

Tomando un profundo respiro para darse coraje, tomó su mano y le permitió atraerla a sus brazos.

—Sólo sigue mis pasos —inclinándose, la besó ligeramente en los labios mientras le pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Miroku saboreó la sensación de tenerla a ella sosteniéndolo. Los pasos de ella eran torpes y continuaba pisando sus pies. Tratando de no hacer una mueca o reír, susurró tranquilamente en su oído.

—Escucha la música y sigue el ritmo.

Ella mejoró inmediatamente. Sonriendo, gozó de los extraños sentimientos que cursaron a través de él. Quería darle esto a ella, la única cosa que nunca había conocido –un tierno momento con un hombre. Se merecía a alguien que la atesorara.

Si sólo pudiera ser él.

—¿Bailaste con Koharu así?

Él dio un respingo ante la mención del nombre de su ex-esposa y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca quise hacerlo.

Ella abrió sus labios para hablar de nuevo. Miroku cubrió la suavidad con la punta de su dedo.

—Shhh, amor. No quiero que me hagas más preguntas y no quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar su nombre. Ella pertenece a una parte de mí que murió hace mucho tiempo atrás y no quiero pensar en ella. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sango se mordió el labio ante sus palabras al tiempo que una espesa calidez se desparramaba por ella. Su garganta se cerró, elevó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Nadie le había dicho tales cosas a ella.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió en respuesta antes de tomar la mano derecha de ella de alrededor de su cuello. Sosteniéndola firmemente, rozó la yema de sus dedos con un beso previo antes de posarla sobre su pecho.

Sango apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y contempló sus manos entrelazadas. Su agarre aumentó alrededor de su cintura y él reclinó su mejilla contra la cima de su cabeza. Mil emociones emanaron por ella de una vez y la única que podía nombrar era el amor que emergió y colmó cada parte de ella.

Lo que no daría por estar así para siempre. Por escuchar su corazón latir debajo de su mejilla mientras su respiración revolvía su cabello y la música fluía a su alrededor. Nunca había bailado con un hombre y se preguntaba si todos los hombres se sentían así de bien.

Profundamente en su interior sabía la respuesta. Sólo Miroku agitaría sus emociones de esta manera. Y un día, demasiado pronto, él la odiaría. De eso estaba segura.

Él dejó de bailar y soltó la atadura de su trenza. Con mirada extremadamente seria, destrenzó las hebras de su cabello y pasó sus dedos por éstas.

—He deseado hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Ella sonrió al tiempo que su cabello se desparramaba a su alrededor.

—Tu turno —ella alzó su mano para liberar su cola de caballo.

Tomando su mano, él la condujo hasta la consola y presionó unas cuantas opciones. Las luces bajaron su intensidad a un vago resplandor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él la atrajo a su pecho y le dio un tierno beso.

—Quiero bañarme contigo —susurró contra sus labios.

Un temblor de timidez se disparó, pero ella lo ahuyentó. No dejaría que su modestia arruinara esto. No cuando él significaba tanto para ella.

—Me gustaría, también.

Él la dejó para llenar la bañera.

Sango lo siguió dentro del baño donde había una enorme bañera de mármol dorado y negro que probablemente alojaría a una docena de personas. Hombre, como niños, podrían haber nadado en ella.

Miroku escogió uno de las múltiples botellas de vidrio recargadas con esencias y burbujas que habían sido ubicadas a los pies de la bañera y las vertió dentro del agua que corría.

—Enseguida vuelvo —se dirigió a la puerta.

Decidiendo que probablemente sería menos embarazoso desnudarse mientras él no estuviera, rápidamente se quitó la bata y se escondió debajo de la montaña de burbujas que se desplegaba a lo largo de la bañera.

Miroku regresó con sus copas y una botella de vino. En el momento en que la vio en la bañera, dejó salir un irritado gruñido.

—Ey… supuestamente debías esperarme.

Ella le dedicó un puchero.

—Lo siento. Quería observarte desvestirte.

Dejó las copas en el borde de la bañera junto a ella.

—Preferiría que tú me desvistieras.

Elevando su mano, ella lo aferró por la cintura de sus pantalones y lo atrajo hacia la bañera, sobre ella.

—Encantada de obedecer.

—¡Sango! —No se había perdido la irritación en su tono—. Me alegra que me desees de esta manera, pero podrías haber salido del agua primero.

—Oh, no seas tan bebé.

—No lo soy —dijo con un gemido—. Pero éstas son las únicas ropas que tengo y me empapaste todo hasta mis botas.

Carcajadas burbujearon por ella al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento.

—Seguro que lo haces.

Haciendo una mueca, tiró sus botas a un lado donde aterrizaron con un empapado y sordo sonido.

Ella cogió su camiseta por el dobladillo y se la quitó deslizándola por la cabeza de él, luego la arrojó aterrizando junto a sus botas. Sus pantalones y medias rápidamente la siguieron.

—Ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos? —le preguntó, gateando hacia ella.

Riéndose tontamente, Sango presionó su espalda contra el frío mármol. Él colocó sus brazos a cada lado de ella y le dio un beso hambriento que dejó a su corazón golpeteando. El agua se arremolinó contra su cuerpo en un cálido y sensual ritmo que sólo acentuaba el calor de los labios de él.

Gimiendo de placer, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus amplios hombros y lo sostuvo cerca.

Al tiempo que él empezaba a apartarla de su posición, ella aferró sus manos.

—Espera.

Él elevó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

Una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios. Ella quería darle a él el mismo placer que le había dado.

Moviéndose, lo empujó contra la bañera, donde ella había estado.

—Eres mío para jugar —dijo con una profunda y ronca voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella apartó los brazos de él y los posó sobre el borde de la bañera.

—Lo que has oído, esclavo del amor.

—Estás siendo tonta —sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Pero estoy amando cada minuto de ello.

—Bien. Ahora cállate y obedece.

—Sí, ama.

Miroku se maravilló cuando ella cogió una esponja de baño y jabón. La enjabonó bien, luego comenzó a lavar su cuello y pecho. Sus suaves manos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo de una manera que casi lo vuelve loco. Le tomó todo su control el mantener las manos donde ella las había dejado. De hecho, la única manera en la que podía mantenerlas quietas era aferrándose el borde tan ferozmente que sus nudillos dolían.

Al tiempo que ella trabajaba en lentos círculos bajando más y más sobre su pecho y abdomen, él pensó que moriría por su necesidad de ella. Con una traviesa risa, ella descendió la esponja hasta su polla. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió de placer al notar sus dedos acariciar y tentar su sensible carne.

—Me estás matando, mujer —dijo entre los dientes apretados.

Se movió para atraerla a su abrazo.

—No —lo empujó hacia atrás—. Eres mío, ¿recuerdas?

Apretando más sus dientes, devolvió sus manos al borde y decidió que esto definitivamente lo mataría.

Pero si tenía que morir, no podía pensar en una mejor manera de hacerlo.

Ella comenzó de nuevo a bañarlo. Sus dedos deslizándose sobre y por debajo de él. Justo cuando pensó que iba a gritar, ella finalmente movió sus manos descendiendo hacia sus piernas.

Miroku realizó una profunda inhalación para calmar sus nervios. Su audacia le sorprendía. Especialmente, dado el hecho de que sólo unas semanas antes, ella nunca había tocado a un hombre tan íntimamente. Sin mencionar a uno al que ella había sido enviada a perseguir.

Una vez que terminó de bañarlo, él tomó la esponja.

—Mi turno.

—No —dijo apartándole y riendo—. Recuerda, eres mi esclavo. Ahora sé bueno y regresa a tu lugar.

Y ella comenzó a bañarse.

El fuego le golpeó al observar las manos de ella moviéndose sobre su propio cuerpo, tocándose sus pechos cubiertos de jabón. Incapaz de soportarlo, alzó su copa y la vació. Volviéndola a llenar, trató de mantener sus ojos apartados de ella, pero a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, no pudo.

Ella alzó una bien formada pierna y pasó la esponja sobre la pantorrilla, luego ascendió por el muslo y luego por su…

—Eso es todo —gimió—. No puedo soportarlo más.

Ella arqueó una tentadora ceja y lo miró traviesamente. Tomando la copa de su mano, tomó un sorbo por el lugar donde él había estado bebiendo.

—Reclínate —le ordenó una vez más.

Él hizo como ella le mandó.

En lugar de apartarlo, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y dejó su copa a un lado. La calidez del cuerpo de ella sobre su estomago lo quemó. Al alzar su mano para enterrarla en su húmedo cabello, ella se elevó y descendió sobre él. Un profundo gemido escapó de su garganta.

Sango disfrutó del tierno dolor que cruzó su atractivo rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa, ni tan hermosa. Inclinándose hacia adelante, apartó su húmedo cabello de su rostro y le dio un feroz beso.

Él se sentía tan bien que no podía creer que fuera real.

Habían pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, parecía que lo había conocido durante siempre. Apenas podía recordar su vida antes de que se conocieran. Parecía una vaga y solitaria pesadilla…

Y la última cosa que deseaba era volver allí.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si él no sentía lo mismo?

Él nunca le había dicho que la amaba, que se preocupara por ella como algo más que…

Su corazón se detuvo.

Ni siquiera la había llamado amiga. ¿Podía ser que sólo la estuviera usando para tener sexo?

No. Él no era como su hermano –un prostituto siempre a la búsqueda. No podía imaginarlo siendo así con nadie más. Estaba demasiado en guardia para ello.

Él le frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo va mal?

—No.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se rehusó a seguir pensando en ello por más tiempo. No quería arruinar este momento con él. Y si sólo por un instante el destino se había apartado para ella, entonces la última cosa que quería era que terminara.

Si esto era todo lo que tenían para ellos, entonces ella lo disfrutaría hasta el final.

Él tomó su pecho derecho en su boca. Sango reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y gimió ante el placer de su lengua golpeteando su pezón al tiempo que ola tras ola de placer chocaban a través de ella. Ella bamboleó sus caderas contra las de él, atrayéndolo más adentro.

De repente, él reclinó su espalda contra la bañera, enviando olas de agua sobre el borde, desparramándose por el suelo.

Sus estocadas se volvieron más rápidas al presionar más y más profundo dentro de ella. Sango enterró sus uñas en su espalda, deleitándose en su intensificante ritmo. Su cuerpo comenzó una necesitada palpitación que continuaba latiendo con el ritmo de él. Justo cuando creyó que gritaría para que dejara de torturarla de esta manera, su cuerpo erupcionó en olas de dichosa liberación.

—Sango —él gimió un momento antes de que ella lo sintiera sacudirse también.

Respirando laboriosamente, le mantuvo contra ella y acarició las húmedas hebras de su cabello.

—Te amo, Miroku —dijo antes de poder evitarlo.

Él se apartó de ella tan rápido que la dejó vacía.

—¿Qué?

Ella tragó con repentina aprensión y enfado al percatarse de que él no estaba feliz con su estúpida declaración.

_¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¡Soy tan idiota!_

Ella quería que él le devolviera sus palabras, no que la mirara con tanto pánico en sus ojos. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde y mantendría su declaración porque era la verdad.

—Te dije que te amo.

Miroku la observó con descreimiento. Nadie le había dicho aquellas palabras desde la noche en que se había prometido a Koharu. Nunca había esperado que éstas vinieran de otra mujer.

Especialmente no de una exterminadora.

Él quería decirle que la amaba, también, pero las palabras se atascaron dolorosamente en su garganta y por el bienestar de su alma, no podía sacarlas.

_Vamos, dilo._

_¡No te atrevas!_

Su sentido común y su corazón luchaban entre ellos al ver la expectante mirada en el rostro de ella. _Tengo que decir algo…_

Y antes de que pudiera detenerse, dijo la primera cosa que se le cruzó por la mente.

—Eso es agradable.

_Gran idiota. Qué cosa más estúpida para decir. ¿Ella te dice que te ama y tu le dices que…eso es agradable?" ¡Dios! También podrías decirle que tiene el culo gordo y continuar hasta lograr una patada en la entrepierna._

_Esta vez te lo mereces._

El dolor se deslizó por el rostro de ella un instante antes que la rabia.

—¡Eso es agradable! —escupió—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

_Dilo. Dile que la amas._

_No puedo. No puedo amarla. Destruiría su carrera y su familia._

_Déjala ir de forma que pueda vivir._

_Pedazo de mierda. No eres tan altruista y lo sabes._

Y con eso, supo la causa por la que no podía regresar esas mismas palabras. Finalmente comprendió la verdad detrás de su estupidez.

Tenía miedo. Sango había estado en lo cierto cuando había dicho que él tenía miedo de dejar que las personas se acercaran a él. Porque si él confiaba en ella y lo traicionaba, lo mataría. No podría pasar por ese dolor.

_Lo siento tanto, Sango…_

Furiosamente, ella dejo la bañera y cogió una toalla.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que significa C.I.? —gritó ella —. ¡Completamente Insensible!

—Sango, espera —él se dirigió hacia ella.

—Aléjate de mí.

Él dejó la bañera y la atrajo a sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar la puerta.

—No seas así. Me interesas.

Su mirada se tornó aún más helada.

—Pero no me amas.

—No —mintió.

Ella apretó los dientes y luchó contra su agarre. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y Miroku se maldijo por lo bastardo que era.

Se merecía vivir su vida solo. Aislado. _No puedo creer que esté lastimando a la única mujer que realmente he amado…_

_Ella o tú, muchacho. Ella o tú._

Y él había sido herido demasiado en su vida. No podía dejar que ella lo destruyera completamente más de lo que él podría apartarla de su familia y su carrera. Él ahuecó su rostro en sus manos. El dolor cerraba su garganta.

—Sí te necesito, Sango. Lo hago. Pero no puedo ofrecerte más que esto.

Sango se tensó al tiempo que él la atraía de nuevo a sus brazos y posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Su primer impulso fue darle un rodillazo justo en sus expuestos testículos, pero a pesar de su enfado, sabía que eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia él.

Aún lo amaba, le devolviera sus palabras o no. _Gah, soy patética._

Cerrando sus ojos, maldijo al destino por su crueldad. Finalmente había encontrado un hombre en el que confiar y al que amar, y él no le prodigaba los mismos sentimientos.

_Podría morir._

—Por favor, no estés enfada —susurró.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, decidió que por ahora él la necesitaba y, que si él la necesitaba, entonces quizás pudiera llegar a amarla también.

Quizás si ella fuera paciente…

—No estoy enfadada —dijo tranquilamente.

Estaba herida más que cualquier otra cosa. Y mientras que sentía enojo, no era contra él. Era contra Koharu, el universo y contra todas las otras razones que habían llevado a Miroku hasta el punto de que no pudiera abrirse a ella.

Pero no estaba enfadada con él.

Miroku la apartó y la contempló hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella había hablado honestamente. Una vez que el fuego había desaparecido de sus mejillas y ojos, se secó con la toalla.

—Vamos —arrojó la toalla a un lado y tomó su mano—. Durmamos algo mientras podamos.

Ella lo siguió, pero todavía podía sentir su tristeza. Sería tan fácil hacerla feliz, pero la cicatriz del pecado de su padre era tan profunda. Le había marcado desde su nacimiento y destruía todo lo que tocaba.

Tarde o temprano, destruiría si no a ella, a su relación. Porque tarde o temprano otro curioso reportero u oficial aparecería y le expondría de nuevo. Irían tras ella y a ella le costaría todo.

Suspirando, sabía que él moriría si hacía que ella lo despreciara. Mejor si se apartaban ahora en relativamente buenos términos que el tener que vivir con el que ella lo entregara de la manera en que Koharu lo había hecho. No quería volver a pasar por ello.

Sango atrajo los cobertores sobre sus cuerpos al tiempo que Miroku se acurrucaba contra su espalda. El corazón de ella pesaba y escuchó la respiración de él mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las de ella y posaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él descansó su mano entre sus pechos. Ella suspiró ante la posesividad de su asimiento.

¿Qué haría falta para ganar su amor?

Y si lo hiciera, ¿alguna vez él lo admitiría?

Dio un respingo ante la repentina comprensión.

El Miroku que ella conocía nunca admitiría si sintiera amor. Era demasiado fuerte para ello. Amor significaba debilidad y Miroku nunca se abriría a esa vulnerabilidad de nuevo. Por lo que sabía, él sí la amaba y estaba demasiado a la defensiva para decírselo.

_Juro, Miroku… _Pero no podía culparlo dado todo lo que él había pasado.

Ella sintió profundizarse su respiración y su agarre se soltó al quedarse dormido. Presionando sus labios, quitó la mano de sus pechos y bajó la mirada a ésta. Las cicatrices desfiguraban sus nudillos, especialmente una que iba desde un lado de su muñeca hasta su codo.

Tanto dolor. Tanta lucha. ¿Creería él alguna vez que alguien pudiera amarlo? ¿Qué alguien se quedaría con él?

Ella no lo sabía de seguro. Pero de una manera u otra, encontraría la respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

—No voy a darme por vencida sin pelear, muchacho, y tan malo como crees que lo tuviste en el pasado… aquellos oponentes no eran nada comparados conmigo.

Sango Taijiya nunca había fallado una misión en su vida y no iba a fallar en ésta, la más importante. De alguna manera, ella le liberaría.

Más que nada, le reclamaría.

Continuara…

Hubo un terrible error con los** últimos capítulos, **por falta de tiempo no me había dado cuenta pero justo hoy que decidí poner dos capítulos seguidos me di cuenta de que nos números no encajaban y** faltaba uno! **Eso y que algunos capítulos no tenia el declaimer, probablemente por que los subi demasiado apurada para fijarme, les pido disculpas por todo esto de haberme dado cuenta antes lo hubiese arreglado, pero** ya he re subido los capítulos que faltaban **(no pude arreglar el problema del declaimer pero supongo que unos pocos capítulos no es tan grave)** les pido paciencia con esto y una vez mas me disculpen **


	20. entre la espada y la pared

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Cuando Sango despertó, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Y el espacio a su lado en la cama estaba vacío. Una rebanada de miedo la traspasó. ¿Dónde se había ido?

—¿Miroku?

—Aquí mismo —dijo desde su derecha. Las luces se encendieron con un suave resplandor.

Volviendo la mirada, lo vio sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones cerca de la ventana.

Completamente vestido, se la quedó mirando, con el rostro impasible.

—Tenemos que irnos pronto.

—Está bien.

Se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

—Estaré esperando fuera.

Sango frunció el ceño ante el tono de su voz y cogió la ropa que le había doblado y colocado cuidadosamente en la mesita de noche. ¿Qué había estado pensando mientras le vigilaba el sueño?

Fuera lo que fuese, debió haber sido feroz para que ahora estuviera tan frío.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y fue a ducharse y vestirse.

Miroku se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, con el cuerpo adolorido al recordar la visión de su sueño como un niño en la cama. Sobre todo, se acordó de la sinceridad en su voz cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

_Ella me ama… _

Esas palabras le desgarraron. Quería alegrarse y al mismo tiempo correr a esconderse. Cómo deseaba haberla conocido cuando era un médico sin pasado. Eso era lo que se merecía. No un ladrón sin ninguna patria, ni dignidad.

Nada.

_Vamos, chico, las penas vienen y van. Sabes eso mejor que nadie. _

Sí, se iban con el tiempo. Pero el dolor permanecía para siempre. E incluso si viviera mil años, sabía que el dolor de perderla le obsesionaría a cada momento.

_¿Cómo puedo dejar a alguien que me ama? _

_De la misma manera que siempre lo haces. Al final, será igual a Dai y también aprenderá a odiarte. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. _

Era cierto. Cerrando los ojos, trató de borrar la imagen de su cuerpo descansando pacíficamente en sus brazos.

Dioses, ¿qué le había hecho?

Pero entonces lo supo. Le había tocado más profundamente de lo que nadie alguna vez hubo hecho. Su contacto le había marcado el alma y por más que deseara lo contrario, nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir. No sin arrancarse el corazón.

Porque al fin y al cabo también la amaba.

_¿Cómo infiernos se acostumbraría al dolor? Al igual que siempre te has acostumbrado a toda la desgracia que ha sacudido tu vida. _

La oyó acercarse a la puerta. Alejándose de ella, recogió las mochilas y trató de actuar con tanta indiferencia como le fue posible.

Todavía se estaba trenzando el pelo cuando se unió a él.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Estás lista para esto?

Arrugó la nariz con disgusto y a pesar de eso la expresión le retorció las tripas. ¿Cómo podía cualquier mujer estar hermosa mientras parecía tan enfadada?

—En realidad no. Pero si tenemos que ir a arriesgar nuestras vidas y toparnos con más gente queriendo matarnos. . .

No respondió mientras preguntaba a Hachi.

—¿Cuál es tu situación?

—Molesto.

A pesar de ello, se rió.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?

—La calle está básicamente despejada. Hay una pareja en la esquina en un vehículo, a punto de tener sexo, repugnantes personas haciendo cosas privadas en público, conseguir un cuarto, ordinarios sin educación. Aparte de eso. . . parece prometedor.

Miroku se colgó la mochila al hombro mientras sujetaba la de ella. Una vez que se la colocó, la condujo fuera del edificio asegurándose de ignorar a la pareja en el vehículo.

Sango frunció el ceño ante su continuada frialdad mientras lo seguía. ¿Qué había sucedido mientras dormía?

_Bueno, esa es la última vez que caigo dormida a tu alrededor, amigo. _

—¿Siempre te despiertas tan hecho mierda?

Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído. Estabas normal cuando me fui a dormir. Ahora estás como Hirai tras una borrachera. ¿Alguien te jodió mientras yo estaba durmiendo?

—No tengo respuesta para eso.

Su tono era completamente seco.

No le dio tregua.

—Sí, bueno, si fueras una mujer, diría que estabas con la regla.

Miroku se detuvo para mirarla boquiabierto.

—Sabes que soy hijo de mi padre, ¿verdad? La gente no me habla de esa manera y vive.

—Oh, qué miedo. Nunca. Además, una pelea podría desencajar lo que sea que se haya arrastrado por tu esfínter y traer de vuelta la versión mucho más agradable de ti. No te ofendas, pero echo de menos a ese Miroku.

—¿Hablas así con tu hermano?

—Todo el tiempo.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y te adora por ello? Sabía que Kohaku estaba loco.

Le hizo un ruido sibilante.

Y aun así estaba prendado por ella. Incluso mientras lo insultaba. _Yo soy el que está demente. _

Sango dejó escapar un suspiro mientras lo veía caminar para llevar la delantera. Tentada de dispararle, vio a Hachi, quien avanzaba al mismo paso, con ellos.

Simplemente no entendía qué le había pasado. Había sido tan tierno en el hotel.

_Nunca debí haberle dicho que lo amaba_. Fue un error de proporciones titánicas. Ahora había perdido la conexión con él porque era demasiado testarudo para aceptar el hecho de que alguien pudiera preocuparse por él.

_Lo siento tanto, nena_. Vivía en un lugar tan duro que no estaba segura si alguna vez podría llegar a él.

Tratando de apartar ese pensamiento, examinó la calle, asombrada de lo vacía que se había vuelto en un período tan corto de tiempo. No se encontraba absolutamente a nadie en ningún lugar. Era casi como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una bomba vírica, matando a todos los habitantes dejando sólo en pie a los edificios. Si no fuera por las parpadeantes luces brillando débilmente en la oscuridad, realmente habría llegado a sospechar.

—¿Dónde están todos?

Miroku siguió la línea de su mirada hasta un edificio cercano.

—Han buscado refugio para pasar la noche. Shasra es un lugar peligroso después del anochecer.

—¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo es eso?

—La temperatura cae tanto que te puedes congelar hasta la muerte en minutos si no tienes cuidado.

Una punzada de miedo se deslizó por su espalda.

—No estamos vestidos para un clima extremadamente frío.

—Lo sé. —El tono displicente la alarmó aún más—. Relájate, no tengo la intención que estemos aquí fuera tanto tiempo.

¿Se suponía que eso la consolaría?

—Sí, pero en caso de que se haya escapado a tu aguda atención, Capitán Obvio, las cosas siguen ocurriéndonos aunque no lo planeemos.

Dejó escapar un molesto siseo. Sus labios estaban haciendo una mueca, lo que se habría visto feroz si no estuvieran sus ojos radiantes de humor. Podría no sonreír, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Nos agobiamos con abrigos? ¿Cubrimos nuestros cuerpos hasta el punto en el que no podamos mover nuestros brazos o piernas en una pelea? Eso estaría bien ¿verdad?

¿Y qué si estaba en lo cierto? A ella no le gustaba la idea de la congelación.

—Bueno, más vale que nos demos prisa y no nos convirtamos en un helado de cucurucho humano. Estaré realmente molesta contigo si me congelo hasta la muerte.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el mapa que él le había dado en su apartamento.

Cuando se lo cogió, ella se dio cuenta que sus ropas todavía estaban húmedas de su zambullida anterior. Una oleada de culpabilidad y miedo la traspasaron al percatarse del frío que tendría.

—Tal vez deberíamos probar esto otro día.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder. Es ahora o nunca.

Se dirigió en la dirección opuesta del hotel.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por su obstinación, le siguió. Un viento helado se arrastraba por la calle, silbando entre los edificios. Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y se preguntó por qué Miroku parecía inmune a ello. Caminaba hacia adelante como si la baja temperatura no fuera nada.

—¿No te estás congelando?

—Solía dormir aquí fuera en la calle sin zapatos. Confía en mí, esto no es frío.

Inmediatamente no le pareció tan malo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo mal que lo había pasado en su vida.

¿Quién soy yo para quejarme?

La hacía parecer una enclenque.

Siete calles más adelante, se detuvieron. Sango se quedó mirando el edificio en frente de ella y el estómago se le contrajo. Como un gigantesco demonio necrófago, aguantaba contra el extraño telón de fondo de tres pálidas lunas. No parecía haber ninguna luz en el interior del edificio, y las pocas ventanas que todavía estaban intactas estaban cubiertas con podridas tablas. La maleza oscurecía el arruinado pasaje y un viejo letrero descolorido se mecía sobre la puerta.

—¿Está vacío?

Se dirigió a la puerta cerrada con tablas sin comentar.

Con gran ansiedad, miró el cartel que amenazaba con caer sobre sus cabezas.

—Esto es inútil. Estoy segura de que ya no está.

Él arrancó el gran tablero de la puerta y lo tiró al suelo.

—Probablemente, pero mi investigación dijo que el edificio fue cerrado unos días después de que escondiera el chip. No había nada que dijera en qué oficina lo puse o quién lo tenía. Espero encontrarlo donde lo dejé o encontrar una pista sobre lo que pasó con él.

—¿Y si no lo encontramos?

—Estamos jodidos.

La ira se desgarró a través de ella.

—No creerás realmente que después de todos estos años, el chip continuará donde lo dejaste, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, tengo algunas propiedades de la ciudad que podrías estar interesado en comprar.

Le dirigió una mirada que habría desecho una piedra.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás sugiriendo, que deberíamos abandonar? ¿Después que hemos llegado tan lejos?

—No —dijo con vacilación a pesar de que la voz en su cabeza la instaba a discutir con él. Realmente no tenía ningún deseo de entrar en otro ruinoso edificio y enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

—Entonces sígueme. — Se inclinó para gatear entre las otras tablas.

Esto era una locura. Más probablemente un suicidio y sin embargo lo siguió. ¿Por qué molestarse? Seguramente no habría quedado nada en el edificio. Bueno, nada más que polvo y pequeñas cosas corriendo a toda prisa que no quería molestarse en identificar.

—Me encanta los lugares a los que me llevas.

Él no se dio por enterado en modo alguno por el comentario mientras continuaba por el pasillo. Sango giró alrededor, estudiando los muebles de oficina abandonada y cubierta por años de polvo, escombros y telarañas. Contrariamente a su predicción, excepto por el polvo y la decadencia, parecía que la gente acabara de recoger e irse. Incluso había tazas y platos dejados en algunos de los mostradores por los que pasaban.

Parecía que los trabajadores lo habían abandonado todo en un latido. ¿Por qué?

Sango se sorprendió cuando se tropezó con un cubo de basura medio lleno.

—¿No te parece extraño que se fueron dejando todo esto?

—En realidad no. Alguien lanzó un virus a través de los conductos del aire que mataron a quince trabajadores en menos de una hora. Los que no estaban enfermos ni afectados corrieron gritando por las puertas. Mi dinero me dijo que Ginkotsu lo hizo para cubrir sus huellas después que me tuvo en custodia. Estoy seguro de que se arrastró a través de cada oficina y archivo en busca de ese chip. Y como todavía me quiere, sabemos que no lo encontró. Una vez que el edificio fue desocupado, nadie quería volver para nada, ya que temían que pudiera continuar contaminado con lo que mató a los otros.

—¿Debemos tener miedo?

—Probablemente.

Sango no pudo resistir aguijonearlo en el culo con el dedo.

—¡Hey! —Espetó, saltando lejos de ella mientras se frotaba la mejilla del trasero que había pinchado.

—Eso es lo que te pasa por ser tan pesimista. Tienes suerte de que no perseguía otra cosa.

Gruñó mientras se alejaba cojeando.

—La próxima vez te tiraré a mis enemigos.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario.

Miroku quería estar enojado con ella, pero no lo podía controlar. En verdad, se derretía cada vez que la miraba. ¿Por qué?

Debido a que le había dicho que lo amaba. No podía apartar esas palabras de su mente. Eso era lo único que había querido en su vida. ¿Se atrevería a creer en ella? ¿Por qué mentiría?

Se defendió tratando de alejarla, y en su lugar se quedó y bromeaba con ese sarcástico humor que en realidad encontraba divertido. Apartando lejos ese pensamiento, continuó la búsqueda.

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una gruesa puerta de metal que sellaba la oficina que recordaba tan bien de su juventud. La última vez que había estado aquí, su respiración había sido irregular, su cuerpo sudando. Incluso ahora podía ver las luces de las antorchas bailando en el pasillo, escuchando las enojadas voces mientras lo buscaban.

Ahora había regresado…

Sango resopló mientras él manipulaba nerviosamente los viejos controles oxidados.

—Olvídalo. Nunca conseguirás abrirla.

Ignorando su hostilidad, sacó el cargador y estudió la cerradura. Cierto, no había electricidad, pero había abierto cosas más seguras que esto en su tiempo.

—Un día aprenderás a no dudar de mí.

Abrió el panel y empezó a cruzar los cables, conectando algunos a la batería de mano.

Después de varios minutos, una chispa se encendió y la puerta se abrió chirriando.

Sango se quedó asombrada con lo que había hecho.

—Estoy impresionada.

Desconectó la batería.

—Una vez un ladrón, siempre un ladrón.

Ella frunció el ceño. Había una extraña nota en su voz. Amargura, tal vez. Y se dio cuenta que debía ser extraño para él enfrentar esta parte de su pasado. Una parte que había luchado mucho para olvidar.

La última vez que había estado aquí, había sido encarcelado. . .

El corazón le dolía por él.

Sin siquiera mirarla, entró en la oficina y comenzó a registrarla. Extrayendo una pequeña linterna, ella pasó la luz sobre los dispersos escombros.

—¿Qué estoy buscando?

—Algo que pueda decirte quien estuvo alguna vez asignado a esta oficina.

—Supongo que el chip no está aquí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que encontrar algo personal sobre el ocupante.

Gimió.

—Pudo ser cualquiera. Y cualquier cosa de lo que encuentre podría ser de alguien que estuvo en esta oficina mucho después de que escondieras el chip.

—No. Mira los muebles y el polvo. Tienen por lo menos veinte años. Al igual que decían mis informes. Cerraron este lugar y nunca regresaron.

—La oficina aún podría haber cambiado de manos.

Le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

—Bueno, no tenemos nada más, así que ¿seguimos?

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, no te enfades conmigo.

Siguió mirando a través de la basura.

Miroku empezó a recorrer un viejo escritorio.

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de renunciar, la luz brilló contra un calendario. Dando tres pasos, se arrodilló y lo recogió.

—¿Te suena conocido el nombre de Mioga Nomi?

La miró.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Un viejo calendario.

Se lo mostró.

Cogiéndolo, asintió.

—Por lo menos es algo para comenzar.

Arrancó de un tirón la hoja superior, la dobló y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—Gracias. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes que haga aún más frío.

Sango levantó la luz hacia él y notó el azul de sus labios.

—Siento mucho haberte tirado dentro de la bañera.

Él sonrió antes de apartar la luz de su rostro.

—No te preocupes. Yo desde luego no lo estoy.

Puso los ojos en blanco por su torcido razonamiento.

—Entonces llévame de vuelta antes de que mueras por la exposición y tenga que explicarle a alguien por qué tus ropas están congeladas en tu cuerpo en una noche despejada.

Con su risa calentándola, la llevó fuera del edificio.

En un santiamén, estaban de regreso en el hotel. Sango se detuvo en la zona del ascensor, mientras que Miroku continuó pasándola.

Frunció el ceño y se apresuró tras él.

—¿Dónde vamos?

No respondió. En su lugar, entró en una pequeña boutique.

¿Qué en los nueve mundos estaba haciendo? Confundida, se detuvo afuera y lo vio buscar desordenadamente en un perchero de chaquetas.

Cuando encontró lo que debía haber estado buscando, levantó la vista y la miró de arriba abajo. A continuación, se trasladó a la parte trasera de la tienda donde ella no podía verlo.

Se debatía por entrar tras él. Se sentía incómoda de pie afuera mientras los transeúntes la miraban de manera demasiado interesada. Pero una mirada a los empleados con cara de piedra dentro de la tienda y decidió que no tenía ningún interés en dar un paso más cerca de ellos o de su desdén. No los necesitaba para recordar su humilde condición.

A punto de tomar finalmente la decisión de entrar tras él, salió con varias cajas hasta el cajero. El hombre le entregó el ticket para firmar y mientras Miroku lo hacía el hombre ponía las compras en una bolsa.

Una vez que Miroku se le unió le entregó la chaqueta.

—¿Usas la talla pequeña, verdad?

—Sí.

Frunció el ceño ante la cálida y suave piel de ante en sus manos. Castaño oscuro, estaba forrada con piel sintética que se sentía más suave que el plumón.

Miroku continuó hacia los ascensores.

Aturdida, se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Quería preguntarle por el regalo, pero las miradas curiosas de la gente alrededor de ellos mantuvieron sus labios sellados.

No fue hasta que estuvieron de regreso en la habitación que ella lo enfrentó. Por supuesto, para entonces, estaba muy enojada ya que sabía por qué los hombres compraban regalos extravagantes para las mujeres. Sobre todo después de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales. . .

Cada vez que Kohaku se sentía culpable por dormir con una mujer que no le importaba, siempre iba a comprar algo para ella ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de apaciguar su conciencia.

Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más enojada se ponía.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Te estabas congelando.

Puso la bolsa en el sofá más cercano.

—No estaré aquí mañana.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. No sabemos lo que haremos o no haremos mañana.

Eso era cierto.

Aun así. . .

—¿Cuánto costó?

La miró como si la pregunta lo insultara.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que te gastes este dinero en mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

Quiso abofetear esa inocente mirada de su rostro.

—¿Tu qué crees?

—Mujer, no tengo ni idea.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y la miró. La cólera ardió profundamente en su vientre.

—¡Eres un _completo idiota_! —Gruñó lanzándole la chaqueta a la cara—. Eso es lo que C.I. significa, ¿verdad?

Miroku atrapó la chaqueta contra su pecho mientras la miraba boquiabierto. ¿Había perdido un tornillo? ¿Estaba parloteando un mensaje privado?

La siguió hasta el dormitorio.

—¿De qué va esto?

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—No dormí contigo por regalos. ¿Qué crees, que soy alguna puta a quien tienes que pagar?

No podía haber estado más aturdido si lo hubiera pateado. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

—¡Oh santo cielo, no puedes pensar eso!

—¿Por qué no? Dijiste que no me amas. ¿Qué queda?

Le dejó sintiéndose como un canalla que la había insultado con un regalo el cual había comprado con las mejores intenciones.

—Yo. . .

Se mordió la lengua antes de soltarle impulsivamente que la amaba, que le había comprado la chaqueta porque sufría viéndola incómoda. _Andaría por los fuegos del infierno para conseguirte un par de zapatos. _

Pero nunca podría decirle eso.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado hacia mí, Miroku. No quiero nada de ti.

Lanzando la chaqueta sobre la cama, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Luego las desplazó para ahuecarle el hermoso rostro.

—Lo sé —le susurró, luchando contra el impulso de atraerla a sus brazos y aplastar su furia con un beso—. Pero no podemos salir mañana a la ciudad vestidos así.

Sango sintió que el corazón se le deslizaba hacia los pies. La explicación trajo un dolor aún mayor a su pecho. Simplemente estaba siendo práctico. No considerado.

Ni siquiera arrepentido.

Ella ocupaba un lugar tan bajo en su escala que no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento de culpa por acostarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

—Compré algo de ropa para los dos de modo que no llamemos la atención.

—Oh —dijo, sintiéndose ridícula.

_Acéptalo, chica, no significas nada para él. _

Trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba por venir. Pero su corazón no hizo caso. Aún herido y quería más de lo que él era capaz de dar.

Miroku la soltó.

—¿Por qué no vuelves con tu familia? Estoy seguro de que están muy preocupados por ti.

Sin poder hablar por el nudo en la garganta, asintió con la cabeza y se fue obedientemente. Mientras se trasladaba al enlace, cayó en la cuenta que éste había sido el tiempo más largo que alguna vez había estado sin hablar con sus hermanos. Ella y Kohaku mantenían un contacto casi constante.

No era que ella no los quisiera o que estuvieran lejos de sus pensamientos, era sólo…

Le gustaba estar con Miroku. Realmente lo disfrutaba. A pesar de que sus vidas estaban corriendo peligro y estaban siendo cazados, adoraba su compañía. Ni siquiera su mal humor podía alejarla.

_Estoy tan confundida. _

Miroku la vio alejarse, con el pecho apretado. Lo que no daría por la libertad de poner su corazón a sus pies. Para quedarse con ella para el resto de su vida. Pero había abandonado hace años esos sueños. Pertenecían a su infancia.

Y lo poco que había logrado mantener había sido sacrificado en aras de la apatía y el desdén de Koharu. No cometería ese error otra vez.

Además, Sango tenía una familia que la amaba. No necesitaba su amor corrompido. Y definitivamente no necesitaba su retorcida vida. Sus mejores amigos eran forajidos y asesinos.

Sí. . . justo lo que necesitaba, un Exterminador en su vida.

Sufriendo por el pensamiento se reunió con ella en la sala de estar.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? — Kohaku gruñó tan fuerte a través del vínculo que podía oírse desde el otro lado de la habitación—. He estado haciendo todo lo posible para ponernos en contacto contigo durante días. ¿Nunca miras tus mensajes? Hemos estado preocupados hasta la muerte por ti.

—Como puedes escuchar, estoy bien —dijo con irritación.

—¿Todavía sigues con ese bastardo?

Miroku se estremeció ante el odio en la voz de Kohaku.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Sí, bueno, gracias a ti y a tus hormonas, Rin ha sido secuestrada.

Miroku se congeló.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sango, la voz quebrándose por el miedo evidente— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Recibí una llamada hace dos días de parte de un hombre llamado Ginkotsu diciendo que la tiene y si queremos verla viva de nuevo, será mejor que le entregues a tu amante.

Se volvió tan pálida que Miroku pensó que iba a desmayarse.

—¿Me oíste? —Exigió Kohaku.

—Te he oído.

—Así que ¿a quién elijes, Trisa? ¿A Rin o a un ladrón?

Miroku le puso la mano en su hombro reconfortándola como podía. Estiró la mano y cortó la transmisión.

—Llama a Shinchinintai.

Levantó la vista y él vio su furiosa mirada.

—Mataré a ese mentiroso bastardo.

El tono fue bajo y mortalmente serio.

—Te ayudaré. Pero primero tenemos que recuperar a tu hermana. Haz la llamada.

Sango asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que apenas podía ver por la brutal y absoluta rabia que le sacudía hasta las manos ¿Cómo pudo el hijo de puta haber hecho esto? ¿Estaba desquiciado?

_Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti… _

Él conocería el dolor en primera persona. Pero primero tenía que conseguir controlarse a sí misma. Pasión sin control era debilidad. Tenía que dirigirlo para mantenerlo dentro de su alcance con el fin de trinchar su piel fuera de su cuerpo. Y por sus acciones, sabía que era culpable de todo lo que Mitoku lo había acusado.

Ya no había ninguna duda. Cualquier hombre que pudiera llevarse a su enferma e inocente hermana como rehén cuando ya habían llegado a un acuerdo…

Él iba a morir. Pero primero tenía que poner a salvo a Rin.

Miroku tomó el enlace de ella a fin de poder hablar con Ginkotsu y que ella pudiera escuchar. Una mirada y pudo ver que estaba demasiado enfadada para ser racional ahora, no es que la culpara en lo más mínimo. Lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Pero necesitaban un negociador que no estuviera tan involucrado emocionalmente.

Ella marcó la extensión de Ginkotsu.

El patético gusano contestó a la tercera llamada.

—Bien, bien, la rata finalmente se ha arrastrado fuera de la alcantarilla.

Miroku hizo caso omiso de los insultos.

—¿Dónde está Rin Taijiya?

—Está a salvo. . . por ahora.

Como si eso significara algo. Si Miroku conocía al animal con el que estaba hablando, sabía muy bien que no podía confiar en Ginkotsu.

—Quiero una prueba.

—Muy bien. Después que terminemos, llama al alcaide Bankotsu a la prisión y te la mostrará.

La furia le cegó cuando oyó la aguda inspiración de Sango. Su rostro palideció.

—Asqueroso bastardo —gruñó Miroku—. No puedes retenerla allí. Es inocente en todo esto.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Él había sido mucho más inocente y más joven cuando lo habían arrojado en la cárcel, y esos recuerdos se desgarraron a través de él. Sabía exactamente lo que le harían si no la rescataban de inmediato.

Ginkjotsu se echó a reír.

—Te olvidas quién es mi hijo. Como el padre del presidente puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera.

_Y tu bien puedes morir, también, cabrón. _

Miroku agarró el enlace, deseando que fuera el gordo cuello peludo de Ginkotsu el que estuviera apretando.

—Sabes lo que quiero, rata. Dame el chip, sin hacer una copia, y es libre.

—No lo tengo.

—Bueno, entonces, sé de unos cuantos guardias y reclusos que han estado mirando a nuestra nueva invitada…

Miroku entornó los ojos.

—Si la tocas, te arrancaré la garganta.

—El chip, rata, o la echaré con los criminales de violación. Tienes treinta horas.

Ginkotsu cortó la transmisión.

Miró a Sango. Un brutal pánico ardía en sus ojos y le hizo estar más determinado a matar Ginkotsu.

—No les dejaré herirla.

—¿Y si no la encontramos? —Preguntó con voz quebrada.

—Lo haremos.

—Oh Dios, Miroku, tengo tanto miedo.

La atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Pero no creía realmente esas palabras más que ella. Había renunciado a toda esperanza de que el karma o la justicia fueran justos cuando su hermana se había suicidado. La vida no era sino dolor y por más que lucharas o corrieses, siempre te tiraba al suelo y golpeaba reduciéndote a una pasta.

Hoy no sería muy diferente.

Apartándose de ella, alcanzó el enlace y llamó a la prisión. El alcaide le mostró a Rin en una de las mejores celdas. Aunque estaba sentada llorando en un catre, no parecía estar peor por el encarcelamiento. La habían dejado completamente vestida y una bandeja de comida reciente y bebida estaba colocada en la mesita de la cama.

Podía sentir la necesidad de Sango por hablar con ella, pero sabía que nunca se lo permitirían.

—Como puedes ver —dijo Bankotsi— la hemos cuidado bien. Tengo un médico vigilándola y ha sido mantenida aislada de los demás. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

Sango asintió.

—Gracias, alcaide. Pero sepa que si algo le sucede, aunque sea un padrastro, iré por ti y no me detendré. Jamás.

Un escalofrío bajó por la columna de Miroku cuando vio a la despiadada mujer que había forzado la entrada de su apartamento y le disparó. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, se había olvidado de este lado suyo.

El lado que hacía que los hombres crecidos se mearan en los pantalones ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Y vio ese miedo en los ojos de Bankotsu. El hombre estaba mirando el hermoso rostro de la muerte y a pesar de las delicadas facciones, carecía de toda misericordia. Eso era un infierno inimaginable y nunca querría estar en el extremo receptor de su odio y su determinación. No es de extrañar que Kohaku no se metiera con ella.

Ella cortó la transmisión.

—Tenemos que prepararnos.

Con una sutil inclinación de cabeza, sacó el ordenador portátil del bolso y se puso a trabajar en la búsqueda de información sobre el hombre que había sido asignado a la oficina donde se había deshecho del chip.

Sango caminaba de arriba abajo mientras Miroku trabajaba, deseando poder hacer algo más productivo. Unos sutiles golpecitos sonaron en la ventana. Al principio lo ignoró.

—¿Podrías dejar entrar a Hachi?

Se golpeó en la frente.

—Lo siento. No estaba pensando.

Fue y abrió la ventana.

Hachi entró maldiciéndoles a ambos.

—¿Sabéis lo doloroso que es el frío en mis circuitos?

—Lo siento.

—Sí, apuesto que sí.

Miroku levantó la vista con un profundo suspiro.

—Deja de quejarte y acércate, Hachi. Te necesito para amplificar mi señal. Estoy teniendo problemas para entrar en un par de servidores.

—Sí, oh, genial bastardo mocoso.

Hachi voló a su lado para extender una extremidad y conectarse al equipo.

—Agradable saber que…

—Una palabra más, Hachi, y te reprogramo para eliminarte la voz.

Apretó los metálicos labios y se calló inmediatamente.

A Sango le habría hecho gracia la situación si no hubiera sido tan grave.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar, ¿verdad?

—No me distraigas.

Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedarse aquí sin molestarlo. Quería saber lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que estaba aprendiendo. _Rin morirá si lo ralentizas. . . _

Cogió el enlace.

—Te dejaré solo. Llámame cuando tengas algo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Cogió la chaqueta nueva y lo dejó a él y a Hachi para ir a dar un paseo con el fin de al menos tratar de despejar la cabeza. Pero fue imposible. Lo único que podía ver era la cara de Rin cuando había sido una niña dependiendo de Sango. En la época en que había estado entrenando como una Exterminadora, Rin había aprendido a cocinar y siempre la saludaba en la puerta con algún tipo de manjar.

—Un día quiero ser como tú.

Sólo que ella hubiera querido algo mejor que eso para su hermana.

Con el corazón pesándole, se detuvo en el vestíbulo para contemplar un hermoso vestido en la boutique. Cómo le habría gustado poder permitirse ese tipo de cosas para ella y sus hermanas.

_Ni siquiera las puedo mantener a salvo. _

Las lágrimas de frustración se reunieron en sus ojos mientras salía del hotel sin rumbo fijo. No fue hasta que llegó a un templo al final del segundo bloque que se detuvo de nuevo.

Sin ser religiosa, se acercó a la puerta lentamente. Era la religión de Miroku. Aún encontraba su religiosidad desconcertante. ¿Cómo podía tener fe después de todo lo que le había pasado?

Pero por otra parte, tal vez esa fuera su belleza. No había fe mayor que aquella que había sido probada y había sobrevivido.

Queriendo encontrar su propia paz, entró. Una joven sacerdotisa de alrededor de la veintena, vistiendo la misma túnica igual que la Madre Aime, de pie en una esquina cercana, reponía el suministro de cirios.

—Buenas noches, hija —dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Madre.

—Es una noche terriblemente fría para que estés fuera. ¿Qué problema te trae a nuestra puerta?

—Yo. . . He venido a rezar.

La sacerdotisa sonrió y le entregó una vela.

—Entonces no te molestaré. Espero que encuentres la paz esta noche, hija, y que los dioses te guarden a ti y a esos que amas a salvo.

No sabía por qué, pero las amables palabras trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos.

—Gracias, Madre.

La sacerdotisa inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, luego volvió al trabajo.

Sango tomó la vela y fue a iluminarla. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se dirigió a los bancos y buscó un lugar tranquilo para arrodillarse en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, a las estatuas de los dioses y se preguntó si realmente existían. ¿La verían o incluso les importaba lo que le estaba pasando?

Ninguno de sus padres había sido religioso, y nunca había tenido tiempo para ello en su vida. Pero esta noche…

Esta noche no quería sentirse sola en el universo. Quería creer que había un poder superior que la había traído a esta situación. Que ese algo tenía un plan, porque ciertamente ella no lo tenía.

No te mueras, Rin…

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se enfrentaba a la realidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Salvar a Rin significaría la vida de Miroku. Ginkotsu no se detendría hasta que Miroku estuviera muerto.

¿Qué he hecho?

Había hecho un pacto con el diablo por la vida de un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre.

El único hombre que alguna vez había amado.

_No puedo hacer esto. No lo puedo entregar para morir. _

Pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? Y mientras esos pensamientos se perseguían unos a otros en su cabeza, oyó una profunda, insustancial voz masculina por encima de ellos.

_Confía en mí. _

Miroku gruñó en señal de frustración mientras seguía buscando infructuosamente para obtener información sobre Mioga Nomi. ¿Cómo no podía haber nada del hombre?

Era como perseguir a un fantasma.

_Vamos, no me hagas esto_. Por encima de todo, no quería hacérselo a Sango.

Disgustado, sacó un pequeño anillo del bolsillo y lo estudió.

Un anillo de boda…

Había sido un impulso estúpido comprar el anillo. Lo había sabido en el momento en que lo hizo. Pero mientras le estaba comprando a Sango la chaqueta, bajó la vista al estuche de la joyería y había visto las piedras de diamantes dorados centelleando. Su fuego brillaba con la misma intensidad que sus ojos, y no pudo resistirse más de lo que podía resistirse a ella.

En qué confuso y complicado enredo estaban metidos.

Por supuesto, debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas. La vida era una bestia traidora y cada vez que pensaba que la había domado, siempre se daba la vuelta y le mordía en el culo. Pero se negaba a permitirse rebajar a Sango. Merecía algo mejor que eso.

_Es desesperante. Aquí no hay nada sobre el hombre. _

No, no se daría por vencido. No podía. Dejando el anillo a un lado, continuó buscando.

—¿Eh, jefe?

—Ahora no, Hachi.

Hachi extendió un brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Amigo, escucha a la forma de vida metálica.

A punto de que Miroku le arrancara la cabeza, Hachi introdujo un código y desbloqueó los archivos de Nomi.

Pero fue el primer archivo de la lista el que hizo que toda esperanza que tuviera se derrumbara directamente al suelo al darse cuenta de una verdad.

Ninguno de ellos iba a sobrevivir.

Continuara…

Un millón de disculpas a TODAS se suponía que debía hacer mucho mas actualizar mas rápidamente y eso pero mi computadora se daño…. T_T así que solo puedo estar en una computadora cuando tengo suerte… eso me ha retrasado muchísimo! Hare lo que pueda para hacerlo rápido y pido por favor paciencia!


	21. la estatuilla fea

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte!**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Sango se detuvo al entrar en la habitación del hotel y se encontró a Miroku con mala cara. Era obvio que había recibido malas noticias. Una vez más.

También había una botella abierta medio vacía de fuerte _Fuego Tondarion_ junto a él, un alcohol tan potente, que estaba prohibido en la mayoría de los planetas. Eso definitivamente no era una buena señal.

—¿Qué pasó?

Tomó un trago de alcohol directamente de la botella, impresionante y espeluznante.

—Myoga está muerto.

La noticia la golpeó directamente en el estómago mientras se acercaba. Seguramente le había oído mal.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos reflejaban el disgusto de su rostro.

—El destino es en realidad una perra sin humor… Murió hace diez años, probablemente de una enfermedad causada por el gas de Shinchinintai.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Básicamente, estamos jodidos —pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Sólo abrí sus archivos médicos.

Hachi se aclaró la garganta.

—_Hachi_ abrió los archivos y me encontré con el certificado de defunción.

_Tan contento que tuviera razón…_ Cansada y molesta, fue a pararse a su lado para poder ver el informe por sí misma.

Efectivamente, el hombre estaba muerto. No es que dudara de Miroku, pero esperaba que hubiera tenido una conmoción que lo incapacitara para leer o algo así.

_Esto_ _no puede estar pasando…_ Necesitaban encontrar ese chip.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto?

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Su mujer todavía está viva. Estoy haciendo una búsqueda de su información de contacto. Tal vez… tal vez todavía tiene la estatuilla.

—¿Estatuilla? ¿Por qué estás buscando una estatuilla?

—Puse el chip dentro.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—¿Una estatuilla? —Repitió—. ¿Qué tamaño tiene?

Levantó las manos para mostrar casi treinta centímetros.

—Y tú escogiste eso… ¿por qué?

—Estaba allí y me pareció una buena idea en ese momento. Además, ha funcionado. Nadie parece haberlo encontrado en todos estos años.

Manteniendo las manos en alto, no dijo nada más mientras él alcanzaba el enlace para llamar a la viuda de Myoga.

Miró el cronómetro.

—Debe ser media tarde dónde ella está. Mantén tus esperanzas.

Eso era lo único que tenía por el momento. _Vamos. Conteste a la llamada..._ Esperó, el corazón latiéndole de manera irregular hasta que una mujer mayor, respondió a la llamada.

—¿Fria Nomi?

—Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Así lo espero, señora. Usted no me conoce, pero estoy buscando una estatuilla que su difunto esposo poseía.

—Myoga tenía varias estatuillas —dijo, con voz suave y amable— Le gustaba coleccionarlas de distintas clases.

—Sí, señora. En la que yo estoy interesado se parecía a una antigua diosa Derridian. Pikra, creo que era.

—Oh, sí, la chillonamente verde con la piel de serpiente y el pelo rubí. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo librar esa desagradable cosa de mi mente.

Sango hizo una mueca ante la horrenda descripción. ¿Por qué alguien compra una cosa así? En cuanto a eso, ¿por qué iba alguien a ocultar un chip valioso en ella?

Incluso cuando era niño, Miroku debería haber tenido mejor gusto.

La miró y le guiñó un ojo.

—Esa misma. ¿Sabe qué fue de ella?

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Creería que los médicos le dijeron que no volviera a su despacho a recoger nada en absoluto y sin embargo insistió en regresar a por esa monstruosidad? Dijo que tenía magia protegiendo los poderes inculcados en ella desde los tiempos antiguos. El único poder que alguna vez supe que tuviera era la capacidad de hacer a todos aquellos que la veían se encogieran de miedo y curvaran las bocas. Todavía no sé por qué le gustaba tanto. Era como un niño con su juguete favorito. Pero una vez que se enfermó, le hice deshacerse de esa cosa horrible. Me ponía la piel de gallina cuando estaba cerca de ella. Esa cosa parecía malvada. Desapareció.

¿Desaparecido? Sango se sintió enfermar por la perorata de la mujer.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? _

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabe lo que hizo con ella?

—La donó a una casa de subastas. ¿Por qué está usted interesado en ella, de todos modos?

—Recuerdo haberla visto en su oficina hace mucho tiempo y la encontré… intrigante.

—Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos diferentes gustos.

—Sí, señora. Um, ¿se acuerda a que galería la donó?

—Oh, esa grande que es tan famosa en Tondara.

—¿Berringer?

—Sí, exacto.

—Gracias, FriaNomi. Le agradezco su ayuda.

Ella cortó la comunicación.

Miroku se recostó en la silla, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. Por alguna razón esa pose le hacía parecer travieso y hermoso mientras las patillas en la cara le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso.

—Creo que lo tenemos.

Sango no se sentía tan optimista.

—¿Ha pasado cuántos años? No se sabe donde podría estar ahora.

—No, pero Berringer conserva catálogos detallados de todas sus piezas, así como archivos de todos los compradores.

La esperanza comenzó a brotar dentro de ella otra vez.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí. Les he comprado varias piezas de arte.

—¿Por qué les comprarías si tienen archivos de…

—Conozco a alguien que trabaja para ellos que es… discreto. Pongo mi oferta a través de ellos, y entregan mis compras en mi oficina.

Eso tenía sentido.

—¿Y cómo sabes que el comprador de esa fea estatuilla no es otro convicto comprando a través de un contacto discreto?

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Realmente odio cuando me llamas convicto.

Cruzó la habitación acercándose a él sigilosamente y le tocó la punta de la nariz.

—Lo digo cariñosamente. En serio. Gracias a ti, tengo un nuevo respeto hacia los convictos. . . y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No tengo una respuesta hasta que la busque.

Le besó el dedo antes de dirigir su atención al ordenador portátil.

Se hizo a un lado y observó como él sin esfuerzo alguno accedía a los archivos y datos sobre las subastas y los compradores. Cómo le hubiera gustado tener su talento. Sólo era buena disparando y reventando cosas.

Especialmente ordenadores y sus redes.

Después de varios minutos, él maldijo.

—Esos paranoicos, llorones…

—¿Qué?

Cogió la botella y bebió un trago antes de contestar.

—No mantienen el archivo de sus catálogos en línea. Tienen un sistema privado interno fuera de la red.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tenemos que estar dentro de su galería para saber quién compró la pieza. Lo cual es bueno que nadie puede monitorear o rastrearme a través de ellos, pero ahora es una mierda cuando quiero esos archivos.

Suspiró mientras miraba al monitor que mostraba un hermoso collar de esmeraldas que le encantaría tener.

—¿Vamos a entrar a la fuerza?

Se rió maliciosamente.

—Sólo un breve tiempo a mi alrededor y ya te he convertido en una ladrona. ¿Te imaginas lo que serías después de un año?

Le palmeó ligeramente en la parte posterior de la cabeza como solía hacer con Kohaku cada vez se pasaba con ella.

—¡Hey!

—Es lo que te pasa por eso. Además, ¿quién dice que no te podría enderezar tan fácilmente como tú corromperme?

Miroku se congeló con sus palabras, mientras le desaparecía todo el humor. La verdad era que ella podría enderezarlo. Porque cuando se trataba de ella, era más débil de lo que había sido nunca.

Desviando su atención antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que le hacía, cerró el ordenador portátil.

—No creo que entrar a la fuerza sea el camino más prudente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nunca has accedido a un edificio de alta seguridad. Si no sabes lo que estás haciendo, te matan. Ese tipo de instalaciones no juegan con nadie. Sin mencionar que conozco una manera más fácil.

—¿Cuál?

—Kaguya Tosa.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No es qué sino quien. Y _ella_ es fácil de manipular. Confía en mí. Iré a verla a primera hora de la mañana.

Sango no estaba segura de que le gustara el sonido de esa cosa de la manipulación. Lo hizo parecer como si hubiera tenido mucha práctica haciéndolo con esta desconocida mujer. La idea le provocó una punzada de enormes celos que la atravesaron.

—¿No querrás decir, _nosotros_, Aviador?

—No, yo. Tú te quedas aquí.

—Oh, yo definitivamente no lo creo, y no uses ese tono de voz conmigo. Nunca.

Hachi, que había estado completamente en silencio todo este tiempo, se reanimó.

—Oh, estoy fuera de esto.

Voló hacia la ventana y se dejó salir sólo.

—Sango…

—Zzzt —dijo levantado la mano—. Pierdes el tiempo. Ni siquiera voy a escucharlo. Tú vas. Yo voy. Es la vida de mi hermana la que está en juego y yo dispararé y estoy bastante segura de que tú pelearás, también.

—Creo que ya hablamos bastante en cuanto a eso.

—Pero yo soy mejor disparando.

Le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, creo que puedo aguantar cuando estoy sobrio.

Tomó la botella de su mano.

—Bien. Voy a tirar esto.

—¡Uh! —Trató de alcanzarla.

Sango lo esquivó y puso la botella boca abajo en el fregadero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Intentó sacársela de las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Eres una malvada y perversa mujer.

—Y tú estás borracho.

—Trabajo mejor así.

Dejó caer la botella y se volvió hacia él. Tenía el pelo colgando de sus ojos oscuros que la chamuscaban.

—No, Miroku, no. No me gusta lo que el alcohol te hace.

Miroku quería maldecirla y decirle que no era asunto de su incumbencia. Pero en ese mismo momento, mirándola a la cara…

Estaba perdido con ella.

Lo único que quería era poder abrazarla y hacer que todo lo demás desapareciera. Sin embargo, no pudo. No cuando la vida de Rin estaba en juego.

_Tengo que permanecer concentrado_. Algo que era imposible cuando estaba de pie tan cerca de él que podía ver sus pupilas dilatarse.

Como si pudiera sentir su deseo, extendió la mano y se la puso en la mejilla.

—Te veo, Miroku. Sé qué clase de hombre eres, y lo único que cambiaría es tu innecesaria falta de sobriedad.

—No me gusta sentir.

—Y sin embargo lo haces. No importa cuánto bebas, realmente no desaparece, ¿verdad?

No, no lo hacía. Pero su tacto…

Expulsaba el dolor. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía amar algo como él?

—Siempre permaneceré a tu lado, Sang. Siempre.

El aliento de Sango cogió esas derrotadas palabras que habían venido directamente del corazón. Ellas y el uso de su apodo le tocó en lo más profundo. Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

La mano se tensó sobre la cintura como si quisiera aferrarse a ella para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando supo la verdad.

La amaba. No podría decirlo, pero podía sentirlo en su beso y su tacto.

Miroku quería maldecir por lo bien que sabía y sentía. No había habido nadie más que él alguna vez hubiera querido así. Y mientras su lengua bailaba con la suya, la mente le atormentaba con pensamientos de una vida con ella.

Si tan sólo pudiera…

Se retiró a pesar de que cada parte de él gritó negándose.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante — dijeron al unísono.

Mrioku dio un paso atrás e indicó el uniforme robado.

—Pero no podemos ir así.

—Sí, pareceríamos algo sospechosos. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ropa has comprado?

Hizo un gesto a la bolsa en el suelo.

—¿No miraste antes de tener un berrinche?

—No. Y yo no tengo berrinches.

Cogió la bolsa y sacó una camisa y unos pantalones que estaban definitivamente cortados para Miroku. En el fondo había un traje pantalón de color óxido para ella. Estaba tejido de la más suave tela que jamás hubiera tocado.

—Bonito.

—Siento que no sea mejor, pero no tuve tiempo de mirar realmente.

Su disculpa la aturdió.

—No lo sientas. Es la cosa más bonita que he tenido.

Miroku apretó los dientes por la seriedad del tono. Dioses, cómo quería rectificar eso. Y cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la camisa, se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse ahí. No, si quería mantener la concentración.

—Voy al baño. Vuelvo en un momento.

Sango frunció el ceño cuando Miroku dejó una estela de vapor en su prisa por dejarla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella sacó la camisa y la dejó caer sobre el escritorio mientras se cambiaba el uniforme por el traje pantalón.

Tan pronto como estuvo vestida, recogió la camiseta. Se enganchó contra la batería del portátil y descubrió que algo brillaba. Curiosa, se movió más cerca para encontrar. . .

Un anillo de boda.

La vista la golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Era de Koharu?

Si lo fuera, eso significaba una sola cosa, había amado a su mujer. Había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que no lo hizo. Y debió haberla amado profundamente para que hubiera mantenido el anillo todos estos años.

Algo en su interior se hizo añicos por la comprensión.

_Tal vez te equivoques. Tal vez es de Kumi… _

Sin embargo, Kumi sólo había sido una niña cuando murió. Seguramente no habría poseído un anillo de bodas.

_¿Su madre? _

No, la odiaba demasiado como para haber guardado algo suyo. Sólo había una respuesta y eso la hacía enfermar.

Es por eso que no te dijo que te amaba. Todavía añora a su esposa.

Le oyó abrir la puerta. Alejándose del anillo antes de que la atrapara mirándolo sin disimulo, puso el uniforme en la bolsa y trató de actuar tan indiferentemente como fuera posible. Pero en su interior…

Dentro de ella estaba gritando.

Él puso la vieja ropa en el suelo al lado del sofá.

—¿Vas a decirme finalmente que significa C.I.? —indagó, preguntándose si lo compartiría con ella.

—No

Arqueó la frente con sorpresa.

—¿Ninguna brusca respuesta? Sabes, Miroku, creo que estás perdiendo tu toque.

No dijo nada mientras cerraba el ordenador. Lo vio vacilar sobre el anillo. Luego lo escondió tan rápidamente en la palma de la mano que apenas se percató que se hubiera movido.

Levantando la vista, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Me creció una nueva cabeza?

Se aclaró la garganta mientras esperaba que el rostro no le dejara traslucir su ira y dolor a él.

—No, sólo estaba tratando de pensar qué nombre podrías elegir para que fuera el más apropiado.

—¿Qué tal muerto?

—No eres gracioso.

—Ni Ginkotsu.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

—Espero que mantenga hasta el final su parte del trato y tratar de permanecer fuera de su camino.

Sango chasqueó su lengua.

—_Realmente_ creo que se te debería ocurrir un plan mejor que ese.

—¿Por qué molestarme? La vida tiene una manera de destruir todos los planes.

Era un cínico. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió para sacar su arma de la mochila.

—¿Sango?

—Sí —contestó sin volverse.

—Si me mata, ¿te ocuparás de que me entierren en el Templo Ilysian de Kildara al lado de Kumi? Tengo un espacio ya pagado.

La petición la cortó en pedazos al darse cuenta del por qué había elegido vivir donde lo hacía. Su apartamento se encontraba a una distancia que se podía recorrer a pie de donde su hermana fue enterrada. Incluso todos estos años más tarde, quería estar cerca de ella.

Velar por ella.

Estremeciéndose por el dolor que él acarreaba en su interior, quiso llorar.

—Sí. Me aseguraré de que seas…

No lo podía decir. El pensamiento de su muerte era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Gracias.

Sango asintió con la cabeza y luchó contra el dolor desgarrando a través de ella. Realmente podría morir.

Y entonces ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que lo había ocasionado todo?

_De la misma manera que has vivido a través de todos los horrores. Un día a la vez._ ¿Pero podría hacerlo sabiendo que lo había herido?

_No pienses en ello_. En este momento, Rin era lo más importante. Miroku no saldría lastimado. Se aseguraría de ello.

Sango ajustó el traje con un pequeño tirón del dorado cinturón. Sabía que debería estar agradecida de estar tan cerca de la liberación de Rin, pero eso sólo significaba que estaba mucho más cerca de perder a Miroku, y eso la destrozaba.

Levantando la mirada hacia él, tuvo que sonreír. Se veía impresionante con la camisa de seda azul marino y los pantalones negros. El color profundizaba el bronceado de su piel.

—¿Estamos listos?

Le dio esa burlona sonrisa que era como su segunda naturaleza cuando su comentario era sarcástico.

—Siempre estoy listo para una pelea.

Le abrió la puerta para ella.

Cuando pasó de largo, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Te ves genial, por cierto.

Se humedeció los labios cuando examinó su alto y sexy cuerpo.

—Tú también.

En realidad gimoteó.

—¿Por qué no podemos pasar dos horas más en la habitación?

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿Dos horas? Cariño, en serio sobreestimas tu destreza.

Se quedó asombrado con la réplica.

—Sí, claro. Soy el mejor cuando se trata de jugar en el dormitorio.

—Sigue diciéndotelo a ti mismo, cariño. Un día podrás convencer a alguien.

Miroku quiso estar ofendido, pero sabía que simplemente estaba fastidiándolo para engañarlo. Extrañamente, le encantó.

_Soy tan estúpido… y enamorado_. Lo que significaba que básicamente estaba jodido.

No dispuesto a pensar en eso, la guió escaleras abajo y hacia una bahía de aterrizaje a unas pocas calles. Se dio cuenta que mientras caminaban se acurrucaba más profundamente en su chaqueta. Hacía frío, pero después se fue acostumbrando. Muchas noches había permanecido en esas calles y rezó por un momento que pudiera vivir bajo un techo y tener calor.

Sango vaciló al entrar en la bahía.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Kouga tiene un caza que tomo prestado.

Le cortó con una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Prestado?

Se golpeó el auricular para abrirle el canal a Hachi.

—¿Hachi? Adelante. Ahora.

Le dio una jocosa mirada cuando Hachi entró volando y se le posó en el hombro.

El robot se erizó.

—Sabes que no soy tu novia, ¿verdad? No me gusta ese tono de voz y te lo agradecería si escogieras uno nuevo. De lo contrario, escupiré veneno invisible en tu globo ocular… en los dos.

Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro irritado, pero no dijo nada cuando abrió la mano. Hachi dejó caer un chip de navegación en ella. Sosteniéndolo en alto para la inspección de Sango, sonrió.

—Lo llamé antes, así que envié a Hachi para obtener la clave.

Se mordió el labio mientras sentía crecer el rubor en su rostro.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema, pero sé que nadie le roba a Kouga. Sabe quién eres, te acorrala y le lo hace pagar de un modo que no te lo puedes ni imaginar, incluyendo un completo apretón del cerebro que te dejará con una migraña tan mala, que desearás poder sangrar por los ojos para que deje de doler. Es repugnante de esa manera.

—Debidamente anotado.

Juntando las manos a la espalda, lo siguió obedientemente al elegante y rojo oscuro caza de dos plazas de Kouga. Subió primero la escalera de embarque y se situó en la silla del navegante mientras Hachi se metía entre ella y Miroku.

Miroku no habló mientras recorría los controles de vuelo, pero no podía dejar de notar cuán orgullosa y feroz parecía Sango mientras insertaba las coordenadas. Las manos eran hermosas en su gracia y confianza.

No se perdió la ironía de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se había jurado mientras crecía que nunca tendría nada que ver con humilde gente común. En especial, no una que pudiera apalearlo en una pelea y dispararle.

Y mientras consideraba sus sentimientos, se preguntó si parte de su atracción hacia las mujeres bien educadas no había sido un deseo subyacente de que su madre lo aceptara y aprobara. Después de todo, si una mujer educada, sofisticada como Koharu pudo aceptarlo, era razonable que su madre también pudiera.

Ahora que era demasiado viejo para que le importara una mierda lo que pensaran de él, emergían sus verdaderos deseos. Le gustaba el hecho de que pudiera mantenerse en su espalda y protegerla. Que supiera lo que quería y no tuviera miedo de hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Había mucho que decir acerca de una mujer que era tan predadora como él.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

—No. Estaba pensando lo increíblemente hermosa que eres.

Eso no pareció complacerla mientras su mirada bailó con claros síntomas de malestar.

—Todavía estás borracho, ¿no?

Se echó a reír.

—No. La resaca está empezando a patearme. Martilleando la cabeza como una madre.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu vista está jodida. Seguramente podría llevarte a una residencia de ancianos y estarías intentando anotarte puntos con la abuela ahora mismo.

Debería estar ofendido, pero en lugar de ello se volvió a reír.

—Estás muy equivocada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, les lanzó.

Sango no dijo nada más mientras él se concentraba en el lanzamiento. Sus pensamientos se debatían entre su hermano enojado, su hermana capturada, y el hombre que ella quería amar y que no se lo permitía.

Lo malo era que quería golpearlos y matarlos a los tres por, básicamente, la misma razón. Todos eran demasiados tercos para vivir, y si los tres la hubieran escuchado ahora no estarían en la situación actual.

¡Uf! ¿Por qué era que se rodeaba de gente tan difícil? ¿O peor aún, los amaba?

_Estoy mal de la cabeza… _

Una vez franquearon la órbita, habló.

—¿Crees que le harán daño a Rin?

—¿Quieres que te mienta?

Su entraña se apretó por la pregunta.

—Acabas de responderme.

Extendió la mano y tomó las suyas entre ellas.

—Ten fe, pequeña. No voy a dejar que le hagan daño. Te lo prometo. Conseguiremos ese chip y les haré pagar por lo que han hecho.

Por primera vez en su vida adulta, no se sobresaltó por el uso de esa palabra cariñosa. En realidad, la calentó.

—Confío en ti. Es Ginkotsu al que quiero destrozar a pedazos.

—Encontramos ese chip y tendrás el poder para derribarlo.

—Así lo espero.

Miró hacia la oscuridad que se extendía hasta el infinito. Nunca había encontrado el viaje espacial especialmente reconfortante. Sobre todo porque conocía los peligros. Sin embargo, con Miroku… mientras estaba preocupada, no era tan frágil como si estuviera sola. Sabía que movería montañas para mantener a Rin segura. Se sentía como si realmente pudiera depender de alguien más.

Era una sensación completamente diferente a lo que tenía con su hermano. Aunque sabía que Kohaku movería montañas por ella, todavía había una parte de ella que quería limpiarle la barbilla y trocearle la comida. Una parte de ella que no le permitía ver que no era la hermana mayor que tenía que cuidarlo y vigilarlo.

Con Miroku…

Podía bajar la guardia y permitirle hacerse cargo de ella. Mientras que ella podía liderar, no tenía que estar al cargo y ser más fuerte que el titanio, en todo momento. Era un cambio agradable ser capaz de mostrar sus inseguridades con alguien.

Con Miroku, se sentía como una pareja.

Hachi se levantó y se sentó en su regazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hachi?

Destelló hacia su forma de robot y le cubrió la pierna.

—Estoy aburrido.

—No te puedes aburrir.

—Sí, puedo. —Se desperezó—. ¿Cuánto falta?

Se rió de su tono de voz que sonaba como un niño de cinco años de edad.

—Dios mío, es como tener un hijo.

Miroku soltó un bufido.

—Sí. Incluso tienes que cambiarle el pañal a veces.

—No. Sólo mis baterías.

Miroku arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tu actitud?

—Perra, perra, perra. Ahora déjame en paz mientras me echo una siesta.

Sango no sabía qué pensar de él cuando cortó su energía y entró en modo de espera.

—Sabes, Hachi realmente es un invento impresionante. Fácilmente podrías haber tenido una carrera en robótica y programación.

—¿Crees que no lo intenté?

—¿Qué pasó?

—No pude pasar los controles de seguridad. No sólo te investigan a ti también a tu familia inmediata. Mientras Inuyasha y yo fuimos capaces de fabricar mis archivos importantes como los registros para los padres y todas las direcciones conocidas donde había vivido durante mi crecimiento, las referencias que pudieran dar testimonio bajo juramento que fui a ciertas escuelas y viví en ciertos lugares , era algo que no pude hacer. Que los dioses bendigan y mantengan al equipo y a las empresas de robótica. Son unos hijos de puta paranoicos.

Se tocó el collar que todavía llevaba, mientras el corazón se le rompía por él. Qué pérdida de tanto talento.

—Lo siento, Miroku.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Además, me quité cualquier culpabilidad que tuviera cuando acaparé más información y prestigio que ellos. Si me hubieran contratado, hubiera tenido más interés en su protección.

Reclinándose en la silla, le observó mientras trabajaba en la terminal, obteniendo información para su próxima aventura.

Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta. Las patillas eran oscuras contra su piel haciéndole parecer aún más peligroso. Le dolía saber cuánta tragedia había encarado en su vida.

Solo.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarse otra vez?

Miroku se congeló por la inesperada pregunta. Bajó la mirada mientras su mente relampagueaba en el anillo de bodas que llevaba en el bolsillo el cual había comprado para ella. Contra sus mejores esfuerzos, se imaginó cómo sería vivir su vida con ella.

Pero eso era una estupidez y lo sabía.

—No —mintió él.

Sango sintió que se le rompía el corazón por la respuesta. Así es que todavía amaba a Koharu. Lo debería haber sabido. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Su esposa había sido hermosa, bien educada y culta. Todas las cosas que ella no era.

_Eres defectuosa_. No importaba con qué fuerza tratara de pensar de otra manera, siempre regresaba a una única verdad. La vida la había quebrado a una edad temprana y nunca se recuperó.

_¿Qué te importa? No necesitas a nadie en tu vida. Eres más fuerte sola. Mejor_. Parte de eso era cierto, pero seguía siendo humana, y como tal necesitaba relacionarse. Sentirse parte de algo.

_Eres parte de tu familia. _

_Deja de lloriquear. Estás viva y tienes una buena vida. De acuerdo, estás en la pobreza, pero podría ser peor. No tienes que visitar a tus hermanos en una tumba. _

Al igual que Miroku.

Eso la obligó a salir de la melancolía. No tenía derecho a quejarse de nada, y lo más importante para ella era centrarse en recuperar a Rin.

Era media tarde cuando llegaron a la galería. Sango estaba empezando a sentirse destrozada por el constante cambio horario, otro serio inconveniente por viajar en el espacio. A su cuerpo le resultaba difícil adaptarse y ya no recordaba qué hora debía ser en su casa.

Pero Miroku no parecía estar mal por el desgaste.

Al acercarse a la elegante y lujosa galería, que se encontraba en un edificio de cristal, las puertas, que estaban flanqueados por dos cuerpos masculinos de acero de cuatro pisos de altura, se abrieron automáticamente. Suspendido del techo había un enorme ojo humano verde que se centró en ellos y siguió su camino en un gran círculo a medida que se acercaban a la mesa de la recepcionista. El vestíbulo era extremadamente blanco y tan estéril como un hospital. Si no fuera por el enorme letrero de color rojo sobre la cabeza de la recepcionista designándolo como Berringer, habría salido y vuelto a comprobar la dirección.

La gente bullía por todo el vestíbulo. La mayoría de ellos eran compradores sujetando agendas electrónicas mientras que el resto eran trabajadores tratando de hacer ofertas y acordar citas.

Sango se volvió a preguntar a Miroku cómo pensaba hacerlo cuando una sensual voz se echó a reír, cortándola.

—Malvado, malvado Miroku —le arrulló la voz de la mujer de un modo que hizo a Sango ver rojo— ¿Qué te trae a mi pequeña galería de arte? ¿Pensé que preferías _exhibiciones privadas? _

¿Cómo podría una mujer hacer que una palabra tan inocente sonara tan sucia?

Miroku le mostró una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que mostró el hoyuelo a la perfección.

—Te estaba buscando.

Oh sí, _eso_ no ayudaba en absoluto. Ahora Sango quería abofetearlos a ambos. Podría haber ayudado a sus celos si la mujer no fuera tan hermosa, o voluptuosa.

Tan increíblemente perfecta…

Era obvio por su cuidada manicura y suaves manos, sin ampollas, que esta mujer nunca había empuñado un blaster. Excepto levantar una ceja para no hacer otra cosa que chasquear los dedos para que otra persona esperara por ella.

Y cuanto Sango más la miraba, más despreciaba a la morena de largas piernas que miraba a Miroku como si fuera un sabroso bocado que estaba muriéndose por engullir. No supo por qué, pero una imagen de la mujer lamiendo sus dedos al tratar de seducirlo con la mirada pasó por su mente.

_Mantén las distancias, mujer, o volverás a casa calva… _

—¿Y qué quieres de mí? —ronroneó sugestivamente, cubriendo el largo y bien proporcionado brazo por encima del hombro. Lo atrajo cerca, con los pechos presionando contra su costado. Gah, que descaro el abierto coqueteo. ¿No era ese tipo de manifestación para disparar contra alguien?—. Lo mismo que la última vez, espero.

Miroku quería apartar lejos a Kaguya, aunque podía ser una gran perra, y, si se sentía ofendida de alguna manera, se iría violentamente y nunca tendría la oportunidad de revisar los catálogos que tenía que ver. Así que lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

—Si tuviera más tiempo, me encantaría complacerte. Pero me temo que tengo un poco de prisa.

Su hambrienta mirada le hizo sobresaltarse. Sin embargo, peor que eso fue la forma en que su dedo se perdía por el bajo escote de la camisa, abriéndola hasta que tuvo una perfecta visión de sus pezones y pechos desnudos.

—Vamos. No puedo pensar en nada que fuera mejor que ser completamente _llenada _contigo. Si nos esforzamos lo suficiente, te apuesto a que podríamos terminarlo en quince minutos.

Sango arqueó una ceja ante eso y de inmediato notó la ardiente ira en sus ojos. _Estoy en profunda mierda_. Si no paraba esto pronto, probablemente les dispararía a los dos. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa esperando que ella no lo interpretara erróneamente.

De pronto, repasó a Kaguya con una mirada llena de lujuria y a continuación, se lamió los labios en una invitación sexual que lo puso duro al instante.

—No creo que realmente pudiéramos hacer eso con un trío, ahora, ¿no? —Hizo girar su mano en el pelo con una seductora, y sin embargo, inocente mirada, que tanto lo sorprendió y despertó—. Por supuesto, Miroku podría preferir que lo dejáramos fuera por completo. ¿Qué opinas?

Miroku tosió para ocultar la risa. Tenía agallas. Sin lugar a dudas.

Con cara de espanto, Kaguya frunció el ceño.

—¿Miroku? ¿Quién es esta persona?

Quiso decirle que era su esposa. Aunque sólo fuera para conseguir apartar a Kaguya de él. Pero no se atrevió a molestarla.

—Es una amiga.

Kaguya la descartó de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, guapo?

—En primer lugar, puedes tratar a mi amiga con respeto, sobre todo dada la cantidad de dinero que gasto aquí. Después de eso, tengo que ver los catálogos archivados de la galería.

Apretó los labios en un mohín seductor haciendo caso omiso de la primera parte de sus palabras.

—¿Queriendo aumentar tu colección?

—Algo así.

Kaguya resopló con irritación, cuando por fin se apartó de él.

—Bueno, entonces, sígueme —hizo una pausa para repasar a Sango con una mirada condenatoria —_Tú _te quedas detrás de nosotros.

Sango tomó el aliento aguadamente como si estuviera disfrutando con la mera idea de ello.

—Oh, cariño, no puedo esperar. Nada me gusta más que el trasero de una mujer, y dulzura, tienes uno muy grande. Así que, guíanos y déjame disfrutar de la vista. Voy a tener que llamar a todas mis niñas y hacerles saber exactamente qué culo tan sexy tienes —ronroneó como un felino al acecho.

Fue todo lo que él pudo hacer para no reírse en voz alta.

—Eres tan mala.

Se encogió graciosamente de hombros mientras continuó haciendo gestos sobre la parte superior de Kaguya.

—Sólo sé lo que me gusta.

Nunca querría estar en el extremo receptor de su veneno, sabía exactamente qué botones apretar y estaba trabajando con frenesí.

Kaguya hizo un chillido de protesta mientras se cubrió el trasero con la agenda y procedió a llevarlos a su oficina.

Miroku negó con la cabeza a Sango. _Compórtate_, le murmuró a ella sobre su hombro.

Señaló con indignación a Kaguya, y luego le hizo un gesto como si la estuviera ahogando.

Kaguya se dio la vuelta y Sango, sin perder un solo ritmo, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto en que le dijo que estaba fingiendo exprimir el culo de Kaguya mientras se lamía los labios como si pudiera saborearlo.

Kaguya salió disparada hacia adelante como si la hubiera golpeado un hiperimpulsor y los dejó para tratar de mantener su ritmo.

Sango soltó una baja y malvada risa.

Miroku quería sentirse horrorizado por sus acciones, pero en verdad, los encontró divertidos. Sobre todo porque Kaguya se lo merecía, dada su rudeza hacia Sango.

¿Qué mejor venganza sin descender a su nivel…?

Una vez dentro de la oficina de Kaguya, activó el catálogo que estaba en un rincón.

Sango se detuvo a su lado y cubrió el brazo posesivamente sobre el hombro izquierdo de la misma manera en que Kaguya había hecho en el vestíbulo. Juntó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de ellas mientras le sonreía graciosamente a Kaguya, quien incluso intentó ignorarla más.

—¿Desde qué fecha quieres ver, Miroku?

—Alrededor de veinte años atrás.

Kaguya arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio? Debe de ser una muestra. ¿Otro Chinergov?

—No. No conozco al artista. Es una antigua escultura Derridian que se puso a la venta por un hombre llamado Myoga Nomi.

—Hmm… —Tecleó en la información—. ¿Es esta?

Se congeló cuando la vio, y en ese momento un espejo de su infancia se estrelló contra él con toda su fuerza y le tele transportó en el tiempo. Una vez más, tenía catorce años, de pie en la oficina de Myoga mientras los oía venir a por él. Y en ese pavor de su jadeante y aterrorizada respiración, mientras el sudor corría por su espalda, con sus dedos escociendo, tuvo un momento de total claridad.

_Van a matarme. _

_Oculta el chip. Si no lo pueden encontrar, te torturarán por ello. Siempre y cuando no te rompas y les digas donde está, vivirás. _

Decidido a ser más listo que ellos y sobrevivir, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio la pieza en una estantería. Alrededor de treinta centímetros de alto, era chillonamente horrible. La piel era tan verde, la torcida expresión facial tan fea, era difícil incluso mirarla.

Lo que significaba que nadie buscaría el chip en su interior.

Con el cuerpo temblando de miedo, había corrido a ella y la agarró para poder ocultar el chip en la base. Apenas la había devuelto al estante y dado un paso hacia la ventana antes de que la puerta se abriera estrellándose. Se habían apoderado de él al instante y le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no mirar a la estatuilla para asegurarse de que no era detectada. Pero incluso cuando era niño había sido listo.

Así que había sido arrastrado. . .

Ahora veía la foto de la única cosa que le había salvado la vida ese día.

—Así es.

Kaguya frunció el ceño ante la estatuilla, como si le disgustara.

—Vamos, cariño. Tienes mejor gusto que eso. ¿Qué? ¿Se trata de un regalo para tu _amiga_?

Sango le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

—Oh, si tan sólo pudiera ser tan afortunada. Me encantaría tener algo como eso para acordarme de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Ambas tienen el mismo trasero, nena. Más que eso, tiene tu peinado, también.

La cara de Kaguya enrojeció brillantemente de rojo mientras los ojos se entornaban en furia.

_Asume el control, muchacho. No puedes permitirte el lujo de estropearlo. _

Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Sango antes de volverse hacia Kaguya para recuperar su atención.

—Realmente necesitamos encontrar esta pieza, sin importar el costo. ¿Sabes quién la tiene?

Le tomó varios minutos antes que Kaguya dejara de mirar a Sango y le diera la información.

—La hemos vendido seis veces. La última venta fue hace tres años a un coleccionista privado.

—¿Alguna probabilidad que pueda conseguir su nombre?

Kaguya apagó el registro del archivo.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, nene. Lo siento. Pero puedo hacer algunas llamadas para ver si le gustaría venderlo.

—Por favor, hazlo. A ver qué puedes conseguir.

—¿Mi comisión de costumbre?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces empezaré con las llamadas y te haré saber qué encuentro.

Miroku inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Estoy deseando escucharlo.

Cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta con Sango, Kaguya lo detuvo.

Esperó hasta que se volvió hacia ella antes hablarle de nuevo.

—La próxima vez que pases por aquí, deja a tu amiga en casa.

—Lo siento Kaguya. No puedo hacer eso —se ladeó para besar a Sango en la mejilla—. Adoro a mi caliente nueva novia y sus maneras salvajes. En realidad deberías haber aceptado el trío. Podríamos habernos divertido a lo grande juntos.

Salió tan pronto como vio a Kaguya a punto de estallar. Luego rápidamente acompañó a Sango fuera de la oficina y a través de la galería.

—Miroku.

—Shh —dijo, sin vacilar en la precipitada retirada.

Sango no se dio por aludida.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—Shh. Te lo explico fuera.

A Sango realmente no le gustaba que la hiciera callar, pero era obvio que había algo significante que desconocía. Así que esperó hasta que se perdieron en la calle y Hachi daba vueltas por encima de ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando Miroku? No tenemos ninguna información…

Le mostró su diabólica sonrisa que hizo debilitar sus rodillas.

—No es cierto en absoluto. —Levantó un pequeño dispositivo en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El conjunto de registros, incluyendo el nombre del propietario actual y la dirección. Conseguido por el ladrón, nena. Me acerco a una red informática y puedo drenarla. Pero tenía que estar en el edificio para conseguirlo. Sí, yo.

Sonrió por su habilidad, impresionada una vez más.

—Eres impresionante.

Arqueó una ceja mientras discretamente le cogía la mano y la apretaba contra el bulto en sus pantalones para que ella pudiera sentir lo excitado que estaba.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del fuego que comenzaste allí con lo que estabas haciendo?

Se humedeció los labios sugerentemente para luego sujetar con fuerza sus pelotas mientras le dejaba ver su ira en un acto fingido.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del fuego que _tú _has creado?

El cuerpo de Miroku se agarrotó mientras el dolor hacía trizas el resto de otras emociones. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de evitar que lo dañara más.

—Cuidado, amor. Es posible que desees que trabaje más tarde.

Retorció la mano, no tanto como para incapacitarlo, sino más bien como una advertencia.

—Tienes suerte, teniendo en cuenta tu pequeña actuación ahí dentro, que no te los arranque.

—Yo sólo lo hice por ti —levantó la agenda electrónica—. Debía tener los datos.

—Uh-huh. —Apretó la mano en sus pelotas, haciéndolo levantar sobre la punta de sus pies—. Haz algo como eso alguna otra vez y te convertiré en un soprano permanente—apartó la mano.

Miroku jadeó mientras él mismo se frotaba para aliviar el dolor que le había causado.

—Eso estuvo mal, hombre.

—No vayas hacia allí. Todavía estoy cabreada y tienes suerte que aún están pegadas dada la forma en cómo me siento.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición… y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Fuera de su alcance.

Ojeándola cuidadosamente, conectó el número del último dueño en el enlace y dejó que marcara.

Después de unos segundos, una mujer mayor respondió.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Chryton Doone, y me gustaría hablar con Fria Togg sobre una escultura que compró hace un par de años a Berringer.

—Un momento, por favor.

La espera esta vez fue un poco más larga. Finalmente otra mujer cogió el teléfono.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Eso espero. Estoy buscando una antigua escultura Derridian de la diosa Pikra que usted ha adquirido.

—Oh, ¿esa fea cosa que compré de Berringer para irritar a mi ex marido? Dios, ¿quién querría eso?

El estómago se le cayó al suelo al ver la mirada de esperanza en el rostro de Sango. Dado que no podía oír a la mujer, no sabía que sus esperanzas estaban siendo defraudadas. Maldita sea.

—Supongo que ya no la tiene.

Sango cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Dios no. No podía soportar ver esa cosa.

—¿Puedo saber que fue de ella?

_Por favor, no me diga que la tiró. _

—Bueno, traté de venderla en el divorcio, pero nadie la tocó. Había una profesora de la universidad local que vino una noche a valorar mi colección. Tenía una curiosidad histórica sobre la pieza así que se la di a ella. Pensé que debía ir a alguien que pudiera mirarla sin sobresaltarse, y además pude desgravarla como una contribución de caridad.

Por lo menos eso era algo. Con un poco de suerte la profesora no habría mirado muy de cerca.

—¿Podría darme su nombre y como podría ponerme en contacto con ella?

—Oh, sí. Dra. Sumi. En la Universidad del Este Speaks. Es la decano de Historia del Arte.

—Gracias. Se lo agradezco profundamente.

—No hay problema. Espero que esa fea cosa le traiga más suerte que a mí.

No tenía ni idea. Esa estatuilla o le ponía en libertad o le mataba.

Colgó y miró Sango, cuyos rasgos ahora estaban tensos.

—¿Alguna vez tienes el presentimiento de que esto es inútil?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Porque si lo es, mi hermana está muerta, y yo no voy a enterrarla. —Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio—. Dioses, Miroku. ¿No podrías haber escogido algo mejor que una figura que nadie quería?

—Sí. Debería haber sabido cuando escondí el chip que Ginkotsu me cogería, me enviaría a la cárcel, cárcel de la que escapé, vivir veinte años y, después necesitar encontrarlo de nuevo.

—No tienes que ser sarcástico al respecto.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero Hachi le interrumpió.

—Tengo a un par de rastreadores que parecen un poco demasiado interesados en ti.

—¿Dónde?

—A las dos en punto.

Miroku se volvió y los vio al instante.

—Mierda.

Sango frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—No es obvio, pero tenemos un par de rastreadores en nuestro culo.

Utilizó la mirada que señalarlos y tuvo que otorgarle el crédito de que siguiera su ejemplo sin traicionarlos. Era buena en esto.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó.

—Estoy pensando.

Su rostro cambió al instante cuando fingió reírse por nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sonrió y le dijo en un falso tono feliz.

—Sígueme el juego. —Envolviendo el brazo a su alrededor, se inclinó hacia él y actuó como su tonta amante mientras le guiaba hacia ellos.

No estaba realmente seguro de lo que pensaba hasta que pasó por delante de los rastreadores.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar pronto, Miroku. Tengo que probarte.

Su polla tembló por las hambrientas palabras y la sangre se le disparó hasta el punto que realmente se olvidó de los rastreadores.

Hasta que lo empujó hacia un callejón. En el momento en que lo hizo, sacó su oculto blaster y se volvió rápidamente.

Acorraló a los bastardos tan pronto como entraron tras ellos.

La maldijo por sus acciones.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sólo no les dispares.

—¿Por qué no?

Corrió hacia ellos para verificar sus sospechas. Tan pronto como vio los auriculares, maldijo de nuevo.

—Son de la compañía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Cogió el localizador GPS de la solapa de uno de ellos.

—Están marcados y cuando caen, los técnicos saben de inmediato que ya han localizado el objetivo y han sido incapacitados. En ese punto envían soporte. Acabas de desatar una tormenta sobre nosotros. —Se tocó la oreja—. Hachi. Informa.

—Uh, sí. Es feo. Estampida al norte. Ahora. Rápido si quieres vivir.

Agarró la mano de Sango e hizo lo que Hachi les dijo que hicieran. En el momento en que franqueó el callejón, vio la línea que Hachi había descrito. Había tres motos y dos vehículos viniendo a por ellos.

Mierda.

_Piensa, Miroku. Piensa. _

Si sólo tuviera los poderes de Kouga. _Tienes los tuyos propios, y no te han fallado en mucho tiempo. _

Sí, pero estaba sobrio, lo cual lo dejaba con una significativa desventaja.

Sango se maldijo por su estupidez. Dado que los convictos por lo general no estaban organizados, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que los rastreadores lo estuvieran.

Miroku aminoró la velocidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si corremos, destacaremos. Confía en mí —la atrajo hacia el área donde la multitud era más espesa—. Vamos a tener que separarnos.

—¡No!

—¿No confías en mí?

Sango se tragó su miedo. _No te traicionará_. Pero creyendo en realidad que era una cuestión totalmente diferente. Levantó la vista hacia esos ojos que eran oscuros como el espacio. Y aun con toda su oscuridad, no eran vacíos. En ellos vio al hombre que tanto le había enseñado en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Dónde te encuentro?

—Posada del Minero en la Quinta. Está justo fuera del campus norte. No podrás pasarlo de largo. Nos vemos allí en media hora.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Estaré allí. Pero primero tengo que deshacerme de ellos. —Se tocó la oreja—. Hachi, mantén la vista sobre Sango para asegurarte de que no la rastrean.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Una rata sabe como atravesar corriendo una alcantarilla.

Y con eso, se perdió entre la multitud más rápido de lo que ella podría parpadear. Un momento había estado justo en frente de ella, y en el siguiente, estaba completamente sola.

Examinó a la multitud de su alrededor, en busca de otros rastreadores. Había un coche que todos los formados en su profesión conocían. Incluso cuando trataron de ocultarlo, se destacó a aquellos que, como ella, sabía lo que estaban buscando.

Manteniendo la cabeza baja, se dirigió en la dirección opuesta.

Miroku mantuvo la mirada en movimiento mientras localizaba a los que estaban en su culo. Ocho…

No, nueve. Había una mujer vestida de marrón claro que parecía estar hablando con alguien.

Todos estaban bien entrenados y todos siguiéndole de cerca.

—Vamos a atrapar a alguno.

Era lo único que siempre decía cuando estaba acorralado en la calle. Pero lo que no sabían era que en la calle, nunca estaba realmente acorralado.

Metió la mano bajo su camisa y sacó los rizadores, láminas de titanio que se enrollaron alrededor de su mano para formar un guante de púas. Si sacaba su blaster y comenzaba a disparar, las autoridades le tendrían encerrado en un latido.

La única manera de salir de esto era fundirse con las sombras y cogerlos uno por uno.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el puño de su padre golpeando contra su cara repetidamente.

—_¿Quieres que deje de pegarte? Tienes que ser más astuto que yo. Piensa, pequeño bastardo. ¿Qué haces cuando estás fuera acorralado y eres superado? Tienes que ser más hábil. _

Las lecciones de su padre habían sido brutales, pero le habían enseñado a sobrevivir, y por ello en realidad le estaba agradecido.

Zambulléndose en un callejón, se metió en las sombras y esperó hasta que dos de los rastreadores pasaron. Saltó sobre el más cercano a él y le metió en el callejón, donde rápidamente le pateó dejándole inconsciente.

Miroku estaba levantando el cuerpo cuando el segundo volvió para agarrarlo. Cogió del brazo al rastreador antes de que pudiera disparar su blaster y tiró del enlace de su oreja para que no pudiera comunicarse con los demás. Aun así, el enlace haría saber a su equipo que había sido eliminado y transmitiría sus señales precisando su ubicación exacta. Moviéndose rápidamente, Miroku le lanzó un puñetazo a la garganta del hombre, entonces lo desarmó con cortos, limpios golpes. Retrocedió cuando oyó a los demás moviéndose hacia él.

Sí, esto estaba a punto de ponerse realmente interesante.

**Continuara…**

Diario de la adaptadora:

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que no tengo computadora por culpa de un jodido problema de energía… me voy a volver loca… han habido aproximadamente tres días en los que no he logrado tener comunicación con la tecnología moderna y eso no es lo peor… los días que si puedo solo me dejan por poco tiempo! Seguiré colocando capítulos por pura fuerza de voluntad porque no lograran derribarme!

Saludando desde mí infierno personal… yo


	22. Sentirse traicionado

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte!**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_**S**_ango se detuvo en la calle, fuera del restaurante, donde se suponía que debían reunirse.

Miroku llevaba tres minutos de retraso.

Revisando la multitud, no vio señal alguna de un rastreador y Hachi ya le había confirmado que no había visto nada, tampoco. Así que ¿dónde estaba Miroku? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Le habían capturado?

O peor, ¿matado?

El terror le atravesó tan brutalmente ante la mera idea de su muerte que casi la hizo caer de rodillas. ¿Y si moría por culpa de ella? ¿Podría soportarlo?

Realmente nunca había considerado la posibilidad. Pero ahora mismo la miraba fijamente a la cara y la abofeteaba con fría realidad.

Él podría no volver. Y sería por _su_ culpa.

Trató de calmarse, pero la agonía de tratar de imaginarse volviendo a su vida sin él era insoportable. _¿Cómo puedo amar a tal gilipollas arisco?_

Sin embargo, lo hacía. Y si moría intentando ayudarla…

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. No podía quedarse aquí, esperando que se reuniera con ella mientras él podría estar sangrando y necesitando su ayuda.

Hizo un gesto a Hachi para que bajara del árbol donde estaba posado para poder echar un ojo. Tan pronto como se puso sobre una valla cercana, tomó una decisión.

—Voy a volver por Miroku.

Él ladeó su cabeza de pájaro.

—Eso no es lo que él dijo.

—No me importa. Está ahí fuera solo y…

—¿_Nunca_ puedes seguir instrucciones?

El alivio la desgarró cuando oyó esa voz sexy y profunda de barítono. Antes de poder evitarlo, se volvió y abrazó a Miroku fuertemente. Hachi salió disparado al cielo con un fuerte sonido de protesta ante las muestras humanas de afecto que lo cegaban.

Miroku se quedó atónito ante su inesperado recibimiento. Pero lo que le derribaba era lo fuerte que le abrazaba y el hecho de que ella realmente temblaba en sus brazos. Como si hubiera estado asustada de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Dioses, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Cerrando los ojos, tomó una profunda inspiración y dejó que el aroma de su cabello le sacudiera hasta la médula de su ser. Si sólo pudiera quedarse aquí así, pero lo sabía mejor.

Tenían un trabajo que terminar.

—Estoy sangrando sobre ti, bebé. Por mucho que esté disfrutando esto, puedes no querer abrazarme demasiado cerca.

Ella se apartó con un jadeo.

—¿Qué?

Él alzó la mano para mostrarle dónde uno de sus perseguidores le había cortado con un cuchillo.

—Necesita alguna sutura, pero viviré. Sólo que duele como el infierno.

Sango estaba horrorizada por la manera en que la sangre goteaba desde su mano a la acera. Miroku había envuelto un trozo de tela alrededor de su mano, pero ya estaba empapado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te has abierto una vena?

Él le dirigió una mirada cómica.

—Lo siento. Olvidé que eras médico. Se ve mal.

—Bueno, no es un arañazo. Pero está bien. Terminemos esto y atendamos las heridas después.

Le atrajo de nuevo contra ella y le sostuvo durante un minuto más.

Él apretó el brazo a su alrededor y se deleitó con el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Sigue con esto y voy a pensar que estabas preocupada por mí o algo así.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, gilipollas. No lo hagas otra vez.

Él farfulló.

—Perdona, pero no hice esto. Debes dejar ese blaster en su cartuchera. Quiero decir, maldita sea, mujer, ahora sé de dónde sacó Kohaku su impulsividad.

Ella le tiró de la oreja.

—No me gusta preocuparme por la gente que quiero. Ahora ¿necesitamos llevarte a un hospital y atender tu herida?

—No. No tenemos tiempo —quitó la mano herida de la cara de ella y activó su enlace—. Hachi, vigila por mí. Vamos a entrar.

—Lo haré, jefe —voló más alto para conseguir un mejor punto de observación.

Miroku la tomó de la mano y la condujo a través de la concurrida calle al campus principal de la universidad.

Sango se sentía un poco incómoda mientras miraba a su alrededor a todos los estudiantes. Algunos que se apresuraban a clase mientras otros se sentaban solos o en grupos en el suelo donde estudiaban. Una parte de ella deseaba haber sido capaz de hacer eso. Le hubiera gustado ir a una escuela como esta. Debido a su familia, ni siquiera había terminado la escuela elemental.

Pero Miroku lo había hecho. Y no podía dejar de advertir cuántas estudiantes femeninas se detenían para mirarle mientras pasaban. O peor, codearse las unas a las otras para mostrarles a sus amigas. Aquello le hizo preguntarse lo mujeriego que había sido cuando era estudiante, especialmente dado que parecía ajeno a la conmoción que estaba causando.

—¿Te gustaba la escuela? —le preguntó.

—En realidad no.

—¿Por qué no? Parece que habría sido divertido.

—Estaba demasiado asustado de ser expuesto como el hijo de Shako Blackhole, recuerda, mi padre no había muerto hacía tanto tiempo cuando comencé en la universidad. Sus demasiados públicos juicio y ejecución habían sido acaloradamente seguidos y constantemente debatidos en mi campus. Por no hablar de que realmente no encajaba con los chicos con los que iba a la escuela. La mayoría de ellos provenían de agradables familias relativamente normales. Estar cerca de ellos sólo me recordaba lo mal que había sido jodido por mi nacimiento y mis padres. Así que les evité cuanto pude.

—Lo siento.

—No es nada por lo que tengas que sentirlo. Es lo que es.

Tal vez, pero todavía era injusto.

—¿Crees que saben lo afortunados que son?

—Algunos lo saben. La mayoría lo dan por sentado y piensan que sus padres se lo deben. No tienen ni idea de por lo que el resto de nosotros debemos pasar sólo para comer. Recuerdo a una chica que conocí en la facultad de medicina que tenía una crisis por el hecho de que su padre no le pagaría su tarjeta de crédito después de haberse comprado un nuevo guardarropa. Cuando le pregunté por qué no se conseguía un trabajo y lo hacía ella misma, me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Entró en un gran edificio blanco que parecía antiguo y opresivo. Demasiado estéril para su gusto, le siguió hasta la guía de direcciones que estaba modelada como una mujer humana real. Era hermosa de un modo sin emociones generado por ordenador.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Estoy buscando la oficina de la Dra. Sumi

—Dra. K. Sumi. Departamento de arte, planta alta. 516. Actualmente está recibiendo. Por favor, consulte con su secretaria a su llegada. Que tenga un buen día.

Sango abrió el camino hacia los ascensores. Entraron y él pulsó el botón de la planta. Había otros dos estudiantes en el ascensor que les miraban nerviosamente.

Sus acciones la divirtieron. No tenían ni idea de lo peligrosos que eran ella y Miroku realmente y los estudiantes salieron corriendo del ascensor tan pronto como pudieron.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron en la planta superior, Sango se apresuró al escritorio de la secretaria. Estaban tan cerca ahora que podía saborearlo y estaba ansiosa por conseguir ese chip y salvar a su hermana. Por primera vez, se estaba sintiendo realmente optimista.

La secretaria, una bonita mujer que no parecía mayor que los estudiantes de aquí, levantó la vista desde su libro electrónico de citas.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—¿La Dra. Sumi?

—Justo detrás de usted.

Se volvieron al unísono.

Miroku se detuvo cuando vio a la profesora dentro de su oficina, inclinada sobre su libro en su escritorio de metal. No podía ver su cara, pero había algo extrañamente familiar en sus gestos que le molestaba en la parte posterior de su mente. La conocía, sólo que no podía ubicarla.

_No vayas allí…_

No sabía qué causaba esa sensación, pero su cuerpo literalmente se agitó en rebelión.

Sango no esperó. Se dirigió directamente hacia la profesora.

—¿Dra. Sumi?

Cuando levantó la mirada, Miroku podría haber jurado que alguien acababa de derribarlo de un golpe debilitante directo a sus intestinos. No era de extrañar que su cuerpo se hubiera revelado.

_Destino, eres una gran maldita perra… _

Y así era la mujer frente a él.

Su hermosa frente estaba marcada por la sorpresa y el desprecio, una combinación única que sólo Koharu podía llevar con tal maestría.

—¿Houshi?

Sango se congeló cuando la profesora utilizó el nombre real de Miroku.

¿Cómo sabía…?

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. A pesar de que la belleza que tenía delante era mayor, no había duda en que eran los ojos y el pelo de la elegante mujer que había estado en la foto con Miroku y su hijo.

Esta era su ex esposa.

Su estómago se tensó y, durante un momento, pensó que estaría enferma. En persona, Koharu era incluso más hermosa y graciosa. Sus fotos definitivamente no le hacían justicia.

Miroku no habló mientras sus ojos le disparaban veneno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió Koharu mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

Él se movió hacia la horrible estatua que descansaba en lo alto de su estantería.

—Necesito ver esto durante un momento, literalmente.

Koharu se precipitó rodeando su escritorio para enfrentarle. La repugnancia se filtraba por cada poro cuando pasó una mirada despectiva por su cuerpo.

—Fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Sango retrocedió torpemente mientras miraba a la mujer que habría matado de haberla encontrado. Una mujer que había dilapidado el bien más preciado del universo y se lo había lanzado a la cara del hombre que se lo había dado.

_No eres una mujer, Koharu._

_Eres una zorra manipuladora. _

Miroku trató de pasar a su alrededor.

—Sólo déjame verlo durante un minuto y me iré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a robarlo? Debería advertirte que no vale mucho. Probablemente casi tanto como tu vida.

Un tic se movió en la mandíbula de él.

—No quiero entrar en esto contigo, _Dra. Sumi_.

Ella levantó una arrogante ceja.

—No esperabas que mantuviera tu alias, ¿verdad? O peor, tú nombre real. Quería un nuevo comienzo y así lo hice.

—Realmente me importa un bledo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Mientras discutían, Sango caminó por detrás de Koharu y cogió la estatua. Era una pieza pesada, de unos setenta y seis centímetros de altura, tallada en piedra. Y tan fea que era indescriptible. Sin duda sólo un ciego podría haberla tallado.

Tal vez tallarla fuera lo que había hecho la persona ciega.

No era de extrañar que el artista nunca se hubiera molestado en firmarla. Ella tampoco habría admitido crearla.

Mientras buscaba en las grietas cinceladas, se dio cuenta de que no había lugar para esconder nada.

A excepción de…

Miró la base negra. Alguien había pegado algo en el fondo…

Tenía que estar ahí. Era el único lugar donde podría haberlo escondido. Usando las uñas para apartar la tela, se apresuró a buscar.

—Oí que mataste a alguna pobre mujer. Secuestrándola, también, ¿verdad? —Koharu continuó despotricando hacia Miroku—. Eres igual que tu patético padre. Dos Blackholes en una vaina.

Sango levantó la mirada y vio el dolor que esas palabras le causaban.

Para su crédito, sólo se mostraba en sus ojos. El resto de él estaba frío de furia.

—Siempre sabes justo lo que decir para cabrearme a fondo.

—No eres nada más que una basura de alcantarilla de baja estofa.

Sango agarró la estatua más fuerte y trató de no escuchar nada más. Justo cuando estuvo segura de que no podría combatir más la urgencia de golpear a Koharu en la cabeza con ella, su dedo tocó un pequeño disco redondo del tamaño de su uña.

Con un suspiro, apartó el fieltro y lo encontró. El alivio la atravesó con tal ferocidad que quiso gritar.

Finalmente…

—¿Miroku?

Él se encontró con su mirada.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—¡Lo tengo!

Koharu se volvió hacia ella con una amarga mirada.

—¿Tener qué? ¿Qué tipo de contrabando es este? —buscó su enlace sobre el escritorio.

—Siempre fuiste una perra letal —gruñó él, apartándole la mano del enlace y empujándosela a su espalda—. Alerta a seguridad y te juro por mi alma que te arrancaré ese frío corazón con mis manos desnudas.

—Eso es lo que tu padre hubiera hecho, ¿verdad?

La acorraló entre él y el escritorio mientras la barría con un gruñido.

—Mejor agradece que no sea mi padre. Él te habría cortado la garganta el día que descubriera el pedazo de mierda mentirosa que eres en realidad. Pero por suerte para ti, no quería privar a mi hijo de su madre.

—No es tu hijo. Gracias a los dioses. Él odia cada aliento que tomas.

—Ni siquiera podías dejarme eso, ¿verdad, puta?

Koharu le abofeteó. Con fuerza.

—Cómo te atreves a insultarme. Tu clase de inmundicia ni siquiera se merece respirar mi aire. ¡Ahora fuera!

Y en ese instante, Sango vio la verdad en los ojos de Miroku. Koharu realmente no significaba nada para él en absoluto. La odiaba.

Su mirada se volvió muerta, se apartó de Koharu y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos. Vayamos en busca de tu hermana.

Sango comenzó a tomarle la mano, entonces se detuvo. Miroku podría haber obtenido clase yendo a la escuela y teniendo dinero, pero ella nunca lo había tenido.

Antes de poder replantearse sus acciones, abofeteó a Koharu tan fuerte como pudo en su perfecta cara. E incluso eso era un castigo nimio para todo lo que le había hecho a Miroku.

Koharu cayó al suelo, sollozando.

Pero no tuvo piedad de ella.

—Miroku puede ser demasiado caballero para golpearte, pero yo no. No sólo estoy avergonzada de llamarte humana, estoy completamente disgustada de que compartamos el mismo sexo. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? La única inmundicia en esta habitación eres tú y eres la que no se merece respirar nuestro aire. La decencia no tiene nada que ver con el derecho de nacimiento. Se trata de actos y, confía en mí, eres la más baja forma que nunca he conocido y he conocido a la peor escoria imaginable. Pero preferiría sentarme a la mesa con ellos que contigo cualquier día.

Se volvió hacia Miroku, que dio un paso atrás con los ojos desorbitados, como si temiera que ella pudiera golpearle a continuación. Agarrándole de la camisa, le sacó de la habitación.

Miroku estaba atónito y sorprendido por lo que Sango había hecho. Nadie nunca lo había defendido de esa manera. El hecho de que ella lo hiciera…

Podría besarla.

—Maldita sea, Sang… maldición.

Ella suspiró mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras ellos.

—Lo sé. No soy una dama.

Él le ahuecó la mejilla en su mano y le inclinó la cara hasta que lo miró.

—Eres más dama que cualquier mujer que haya conocido. Y me gustaría tener a una como tú que a mil Koharus en cualquier momento. Gracias.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que le entibió.

—No hay de que… ¿Crees que ha llamado a seguridad?

—Sí.

—Tenemos que correr tan pronto se abran las puertas, ¿verdad?

Él se rió.

—Siempre.

Efectivamente, las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a cuatro guardias de seguridad esperándoles.

Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se guardaba el chip en el bolsillo.

—Tú derribas a dos y yo me quedo con los otros.

—Está bien.

Se dirigió a los dos más lejanos mientras él cogía a los dos más cercanos. Ella sorprendió al primero con una patada en la ingle que lo tiró y al segundo con un golpe en la garganta y un palmetazo en los oídos.

Sonó una alarma.

Miroku dejó a sus dos víctimas en el suelo y la agarró de la mano para tirar de ella a través del edificio hacia el patio. Era un escape cercano, pero de nuevo, salieron del campus y volvieron al hangar antes de que nadie más los encontrara.

Desafortunadamente, salir del hangar no era tan fácil ya que lo habían cerrado negándose a darles luz verde para el vuelo.

Sentada en el caza mientras Hachi se sacudía en sus brazos, miró a Miroku.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Apuesto nuestras vidas que no quieren cerrar este hangar durante unas pocas semanas para hacer reparaciones.

Se le cayó el estomago al suelo ante su tono de voz. Tenía una sensación de malestar sabiendo lo que quería decir.

—No lo hagas.

Las palabras apenas habían abandonado sus labios antes de que Miroku encendiera los motores.

—Abran las puertas o las derribaré a tiros —le dijo al controlador.

—Apaga tus motores. ¡Ahora!

Miroku no vaciló.

Sango se mordió el labio para evitar gritar en señal de protesta mientras él habría fuego sobre las puertas. Hachi realmente rezaba en su regazo.

—Miroku… no vamos a conseguirlo.

Él no se echó atrás.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y voló a través de ellas.

Sango echó la cabeza atrás y gimió en voz alta mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Realmente odio cuando haces eso.

Él rió.

—Sí… prefiero estar borracho cuando lo hago. Es más fácil de esa manera.

—Borracho o sobrio, tienes más pelotas que cualquier hombre que nunca haya conocido.

—Nunca has volado con tu hermano.

Tenía un buen punto. Kohaku estaba justo a un lado de la locura. Y la mayoría de los días ni siquiera era un paso completo.

Pasándose las manos por el pelo, ella le miró.

—Así que ¿cuál es el plan ahora?

Él despejó la órbita antes de responder.

—Saludar a Ginkotsu.

Ella le miró mientras ponía la frecuencia para llamarle. Respondió casi de inmediato.

La voz de Miroku era engañosamente tranquila.

—Tengo el chip.

—Buena rata —su tono estaba lleno de desdén—. Veo que finalmente has entrado en razón dándome lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Miroku se endurecieron.

—¿Dónde hacemos el cambio?

—Primer punto en la plaza Ritadaria de Olten. Esta noche a las ocho.

—Espera —dijo Sango, inclinándose hacia delante para dejar que Ginkotsu la viera—. _Yo_ llevaré el chip y tú mejor lleva a mi hermana allí.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando la vio.

—Bueno, bueno, la rastreadora finalmente se muestra. Muy bien. Te veré _a ti_ entonces —cortó la transmisión.

Miroku volvió su mirada asesina hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Si sólo lo supiera… pero su principal objetivo era mantenerle fuera de la cárcel.

—No puede capturarte si no estás allí.

Sus facciones se suavizaron.

—No, pero _puede_ llevarte.

—No lo hará.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

—Confía en mí —dijo ella, esperando poder hacer otro trato con Ginkotsu antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Si no, Miroku probablemente la mataría él mismo.

Sango comprobó su cronómetro mientras esperaba en la hora y lugar designados. Eran casi las ocho y media y aún no había llegado Ginkotsu.

¿Qué podría mantenerle apartado?

Los viejos muelles ajados no eran un lugar para estar a esta hora. Un frío terrible se filtraba en cada parte de ella, entumeciéndole las manos y la cara, incluso los muslos. Los dientes le castañeteaban, se frotó las manos enguantadas entre sí, tratando de conseguir al menos un poco de sensibilidad en las puntas de los dedos. Cuando los sopló, su aliento formó un círculo brillante alrededor.

Tal vez venir por aquí no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

¿Podría haberle pasado algo a Ginkotsu? Había estado tan ansioso de tener el chip que no podía creer que no hubiera estado allí en el momento en que ella había aterrizado, esperándola. De hecho, _eso_ era lo que había esperado.

Pero esto… esto desafiaba la lógica.

Frunciendo el ceño, comprobó su cronómetro de nuevo. Esperaría hasta las nueve, siempre que no muriera de la exposición, luego volvería…

El tiempo se arrastraba mientras se paseaba, buscando en cada sombra, esperando que se volviera Ginkotsu. Sin embargo una y otra vez se decepcionaba.

Finalmente, las nueve llegaron y se fueron.

¿Significaba eso que Rin estaba muerta?

¿O algo peor? ¿Había detectado a Hachi, que estaba vigilándola, y decidido no seguir adelante con aquello?

Aterrada de todos los escenarios que terminaban con Rin o Miroku muriendo, Sango regresó lentamente a la lanzadera en espera y a su habitación de hotel.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar. Hachi se quedó fuera mientras subía las escaleras para encontrar a Miroku.

Él estaba sólo en la habitación, trabajando en su ordenador. Se puso de pie tan pronto como la vio y cruzó la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Y bien?

La mirada esperanzada en su rostro no hizo nada para mejorar el nudo en su estomago. Frustrada, suspiró.

—No se presentó.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no se presentó?

¿Qué_ le_ había vuelto loco? Era su hermana la que estaba en peligro y era ella la única que había estado congelándose sus mejores partes fuera durante la última hora.

—Nadie vino.

La sangre desapareció de la cara de él.

—Queridos dioses, Sango… dime que no lo hiciste.

Se le detuvo el corazón de terror.

¿Había adivinado su misión real?

—¿No hacer qué? —preguntó lentamente y el nudo de su estomago se tensó mientras temía su respuesta.

Un golpe atronador sonó en la puerta.

—Mantenlos fuera de aquí —Miroku corrió hacia el dormitorio.

Sango comenzó a ir tras él, pero las puertas cedieron y una docena de guardias entraron con sus armas apuntando directamente hacia ella. Los puntos de mira laser bailaron sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedó quieta instantáneamente, poniendo las manos en alto para evitar que la dispararan.

Ginkotsu entró en la habitación para mirarla.

—¿Dónde está la rata? —dijo con sorna.

Antes de poder responder, Miroku salió de la habitación y les lanzó una bomba de humo. Con un ruido ensordecedor y una chispa blanca, detonó. El humo lo oscureció todo y los sonidos desgarradores le llenaron los oídos.

Fuera de la niebla, una mano la agarró por el brazo.

—Vamos —dijo Miroku, arrastrándola y alejándola de los hombres.

Se fueron por el pasillo. Cuando se apresuraron por las escaleras, una explosión de color naranja chisporroteó justo a la izquierda de la cara de Miroku, fallando apenas.

Aterrada de que mataran a Miroku, Sango lo detuvo. Si seguían corriendo, Ginkotsu y su grupo les arrasarían por el hueco de las escaleras. Ella lo sabía.

—Tenemos que correr.

—No, Miroku. Te matarán. No hagas eso. No quiero verte morir en mis brazos. Por favor.

Miroku hizo una mueca hacia ella cuando esas palabras le desgarraron. El hecho de que se preocupara…

Se volvió con las manos en alto para que pudieran apresarlo.

Ginkotsu se aproximó con una sonrisa maligna.

—Bonito movimiento con la cobertura de humo, rata, pero completamente ineficaz —bajó su blaster hasta que apuntó directamente al corazón de ella—. Ahora, tira el arma o mataré a la mujer.

Miroku lo hizo sin vacilar.

El corazón de Sango dio un vuelco cuando su blaster golpeó el suelo. Eso era, su peor pesadilla saliendo a la luz. Miroku volvería a la cárcel.

_Por favor déjame despertar…_

Pero no lo hizo, y cuanto más cerca estaba Ginkotsu, mas lamentaba el trato que había hecho.

Ginkotsu se burló de Miroku.

—Las manos tras la cabeza y de rodillas con los tobillos cruzados.

Ella oyó el enfado de Miroku, la respiración entrecortada mientras hacía lo que Ginkotsu había ordenado. Sabía lo mucho que le irritaba someterse voluntariamente a su custodia. Le dolía el corazón al verlo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

Aun así, no había temor ni sumisión en sus ojos, algo que encontraba increíble dada la severidad con la que había sido golpeado antes y cuanto quería Ginkotsu ejecutarlo.

Era asombroso en su desafío.

Ginkotsu volvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Ahora el chip, Exterminadora Taijiya.

Sango se puso delante de Miroku en un intento de protegerlo con su cuerpo.

—No tenías derecho a implicar a mi hermana —gruñó, queriendo destrozar a Ginkotsu—. ¿Dónde está?

—Tiene buena salud.

—Mejor que así sea.

Y Sango estaba lejos de estar aliviada por su seguridad. ¿Cómo podía confiar en un hombre tan cruel?

—Ahora dame ese maldito chip.

Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a Miroku allí mirando al suelo. El aire a su alrededor estaba lleno de ira y repugnancia.

Ella volvió su atención a Ginkotsu.

—¿Por qué necesitas a Miroku?

Él la examinó con un despectivo labio curvado.

—Eres tan ingenua. Ahora dame el chip y hazte a un lado, Exterminadora, o los mataré a los dos.

Ella se rió oscuramente.

—No creo que seas tan valiente. Tu hijo puede ser presidente de tu diminuto planeta pequeño, pero ni siquiera él puede protegerte de mis hermanos si me mataras sin una orden para mi muerte.

El miedo parpadeó en sus ojos un momento antes de que Ginkotsu tuviera el control sobre sí mismo.

Sosteniendo la idea de que su amenaza le hiciera detenerse, consideró luchar. Pero Ginkotsu se había cubierto efectivamente. Y cuando miró por encima del hombro de él, observó a sus hombres emerger del humo, con los blasters dirigidos directamente hacia ellos.

No, no podía combatir contra un número tan grande. Ni siquiera Miroku era tan bueno.

Por ahora, tenía que permanecer con vida. Viva podría hacer algo por él.

Tal vez.

—¿Vas a darme el chip, Exterminadora, o no?

Miroku contuvo el aliento, esperando que ella decidiera. No podía comprender por qué se estaba siquiera molestando en hablar con Ginkotsu.

¿Por qué no había luchado ella contra él antes de que sus hombres les rodearan?

Sango sacó el chip de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Ginkotsu.

—¡No! —gritó Miroku, arremetiendo contra ella mientras se lo daba.

Alguien le pegó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El dolor explotó, embotándole la vista, y cayó de bruces a cuatro patas.

Sango ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó Ginkotsu al hombre que había golpeado a Miroku. Se volvió hacia Sango—. Ahora tu, Exterminadora. Creo que acordamos un millón de créditos a la entrega de Miroku y el chip. ¿Debo acreditarlos a tu cuenta?

Miroku no podía respirar al oír esas palabras.

No… ella no le habría hecho esto.

No lo haría. No su Sango. No después de todo lo que habían vivido y compartido.

Pero mirándola, vio la verdad. Ella ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Ginkotsu enfundó su blaster.

—Te alegrará saber que liberamos a tu hermana esta mañana, justo como te prometí. Debería estar sana y salva en casa.

—Mejor que así sea.

Impresionado hasta el centro de su ser, Miroku miró a Sango.

¿Todo había sido una trampa? ¿Todo lo que habían compartido? ¿Cada palabra que había pronunciado?

¿Cada toque amable?

La incredulidad le desgarró.

Le había vendido desde el principio.

No era de extrañar que le hubiera llevado a su casa el primer día. Nunca había estado en ningún peligro real. Ginkotsu había sabido que ella le cogería. Lo había planeado para que la llevara hasta el chip.

Y, como un tonto, había caído en la trampa. Cada pedazo de él.

Al igual que se había enamorado de ella. _Soy la criatura más patética jamás nacida_.

Y ella era peor que Koharu. Al menos su ex esposa no le había matado. Sólo le había amenazado.

Sango sabía que ese chip era lo único que podría intercambiar alguna vez para salvar su vida. Sin eso, su testimonio carecía de valor. Nadie creería a un ratero.

—¡Perra! —gruñó, lanzándose por su garganta.

Otro soldado le golpeó por detrás.

Sango se adelantó y se puso sobre él.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella a través de la sangre que le picaba en los ojos del primer golpe y vio la dureza en su rostro.

Sólo por un instante, algo parpadeó en las profundidades de la mirada de ella que desmentía la frialdad de su voz. O tal vez sólo lo había imaginado, como había imaginado el hecho de que ella tuviera un corazón.

—¿Qué dijiste, Miroku? Ambos nos usamos el uno al otro —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba el dinero.

La miró, odiándola por todo. Así que ese era el precio por su vida. Un millón de créditos. Supuso que debería sentirse honrado. Era un alto precio por un pedazo de mierda de rata de alcantarilla.

Pero era una ganga por el corazón que le había dado, por lo que le habría dado si sólo se lo hubiera pedido.

Uno de los guardias le puso los brazos contra la espalda y se los esposó, después le puso de pie. Le sacaron de la habitación hacia los ascensores.

Sango se quedó de pie, mirándolos.

Ginkotsu se rió mientras entraba en el ascensor con Miroku y tres guardias.

—Siempre me ha gustado tratar con Exterminadores, ¿a ti no, rata? Son tan fieles a la letra de la ley.

Miroku no podía hablar mientras miraba a la mujer a la que le había dado estúpidamente su corazón. La única mujer con la que se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que se quedaría a su espalda y se la cubriría.

Al final, era justo como todos los demás.

_¿Cuándo voy a aprender? _

Bueno, las buenas noticias eran que nunca sería traicionado de nuevo. No viviría lo suficiente para eso.

Sango miró las puertas cerrarse, después se hundió lentamente de rodillas. No era la manera en que se suponía que debía terminar. Había esperado convencer a Ginkotsu de que había matado a Miroku y contentarlo sólo con el chip.

Nunca había contado con que la siguiera de regreso al hotel y capturaran a  
>Miroku. ¡Maldita sea!<p>

¿Qué había hecho? Cada parte de ella gritaba rebelándose por lo que había hecho. Miroku era inocente y lo acababa de entregar a su verdugo.

Eso en cuanto a sus juramentos.

_¿Qué he hecho? _

Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, pero parpadeó apartándolas. No podía dejar que sus emociones la gobernaran. Sólo tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que Ginkotsu supiera la verdad de lo que ella realmente había hecho.

Y cuando lo hiciera, los mataría a ambos.

**Continuara…**

Diario de la adaptadora…

Mi intelecto disminuye por segundo… solo me dejan un aproximado de dos horas en internet y el tiempo no alcanza... malditos sean mis vicios de juegos en facebook y el anime que no puedo dejar, tener el dinero donde reparar el cargador de una laptop… pero no saber donde diablos se arreglan es simplemente un castigo por algún pecado que no recuerdo

Muchas gracias por su paciencia…! Aunque no puedo hacer los agradecimientos por culpa de la falta de tiempo me aseguro de leerlos en cualquier objeto que reciba señal de internet!


	23. Justicia

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Con piernas temblorosas, Sango se dirigió a la supervisora del Tribunal de justicia Trigon que se encontraba en la Ciudad Central de Gondara. Aquí estaba el mayor bastión de la ley y el orden de todo el Universo. Este era el lugar donde se hacían las leyes y el único sitio donde podían ser derogadas o anuladas. La supervisora estaba en la parte más alta del tribunal formado por cinco jueces y su veredicto era en cualquier caso definitivo y supremo. Ni siquiera La Liga podía anular una de sus decisiones. Ella era la voz de la ley y la última esperanza que tenía Sango para liberar a Miroku de la cárcel.

Siglos después de que La Liga se hubiera librado de las cadenas del tirano emperador señor de la guerra Justicale, sus líderes se reunieron para garantizar la paz y los derechos para todos, para asegurarse de que ningún otro tirano señor de la guerra pudiera convertirse en un dictador de nuevo. Ellos establecieron a los cinco jueces y les asignaron la tarea de buscar las injusticias y la delincuencia en cualquier planeta.

Como Exterminadora, ella era una soldado encargada de detectar las injusticias e informar de ellas, así como también someter a cualquier delincuente buscado por el Tribunal Supremo.

Todos los Exterminadores habían jurado escuchar las historias de corrupción política o de violaciones de derechos humanos, investigarlos y reportar sus hallazgos a la supervisora. Una vez que presentaban sus evidencias, la supervisora escuchaba los testimonios y luego dictaba sentencia.

También era prerrogativa de la supervisora revisar cualquier caso, en cualquier planeta, que pudiera ser una injusticia y reabrir la causa.

En su mundo, la supervisora era el ser vivo más poderoso. Y aunque nunca antes Sango la había conocido, ella era una parte integral del mundo de la supervisora.

Con una seguridad que no sentía, se aproximó a la mesa del secretario.

Unos pocos años mayor que ella, el cabello del hombre ya se estaba volviendo gris, dándole un aspecto distinguido. Levantó la vista de su trabajo.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sango alzó la barbilla.

—Necesito ver a la Supervisora.

—¿Su nombre?

—Exterminadora Sango Taijiya.

Miró el registro en su ordenador.

—Lo siento, Exterminadora Taijiya. No tiene cita, y la Maestra de Justicia ya tiene una serie de reuniones esta tarde. Me temo que no la podrá atender hoy. ¿Le gustaría concertar una cita para la semana que viene?

¿La semana que viene? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Miroku estaría muerto para entonces y eso era lo único que no podría permitir.

—No.

Él volvió la mirada hacia abajo, despidiéndola.

Ferozmente determinada, Sango eludió su escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina que estaba detrás de él.

—¡Espere! Usted no puede ir...

Los dos guardias que franqueaban la puerta fueron a agarrarla. Sango esquivó al primero y empujó al otro, desequilibrándolos. Deslizándose en la oficina, cerró la puerta en sus narices. Cerró con fuerza mientras la voz apagada del secretario seguía reprendiéndola desde el otro lado.

Con todo el cuerpo temblando de miedo, se dio la vuelta lentamente.

La oficina era más bien estéril, dada la cantidad de poder que sostenía la supervisora. Todo lo que contenía era dos sillas colocadas frente a un gran escritorio finamente tallado. Banderas de todos los mundos organizados e imperios estaban colocadas en la pared izquierda, mientras que un mapa electrónico de todos los planetas, colonias y puestos de avanzadilla estaban en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

El lugar era enorme, sin duda para intimidar a todo el que entraba. Y ciertamente, tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

La supervisora la miró por encima de su ordenador con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Disculpe —dijo suave pero con tono altanero—. ¿Quién es usted y cómo ha entrado aquí?

Respirando hondo para darse valor, Sango se obligó a caminar la larga distancia que la separaba de la mesa de la supervisora.

—Estoy aquí para corregir una grave injusticia, Señora.

Probablemente entre mediados y finales de los sesenta, la supervisora aún conservaba una cara que sólo podía ser descrita como hermosa y serena.

Como mujer joven debía de haber sido impresionante. Como mujer mayor, era digna.

—Todo el que pasa por esa puerta lleva esa misma afirmación —suspiró con cansancio—. Y no tengo tiempo para escuchar su historia hoy. Concierte una cita con mi secretario y regrese cuando sea más conveniente.

¿Más conveniente? Sango se horrorizó por sus palabras. No podía creer que hubieran salido de la persona que impartía equidad en todos los mundos.

—¿No hay tiempo para la justicia?

La mujer se rió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante sobre sus codos, juntaba las manos y se apoyaba en la parte superior de ellas.

—Por estar tan sorprendida por mis palabras, sólo puede ser una de mis Exterminadoras.

—Sí, soy la Exterminadora Sango Taijiya.

Su sonrisa era condescendiente pero contrita.

—Bueno, Exterminadora, la justicia necesita tiempo, y tiempo es un lujo que no tengo.

Esas palabras tan familiares la perseguían, tirando de su memoria. Mientras la supervisora volvía a lo suyo con un amaneramiento con la que estaba muy familiarizada, una extraña sensación de déjà vu le puso los pelos de punta en la parte posterior del cuello.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la curva de la mandíbula de la supervisora era exactamente igual a una que ella había besado incontables veces. Conocía el pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que la había atormentado con sus diabólicas burlas y sarcasmos.

Al acercarse, Sango vio que los ojos de la supervisora eran tan oscuros como el espacio. Si hubiera albergado alguna duda, eso se las arrancó.

—Oh, dios mío —jadeó.

La supervisora la miró impacientemente.

—¿Aún está aquí?

Demasiado aturdida para pensárselo mejor, soltó.

—Es su madre...

La supervisora frunció el ceño y la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Yo no tengo hijos.

Sango sacudió la cabeza, sabiéndolo mejor.

—Sí, los tiene. Usted tiene un hijo llamado Houshi Mushin Blackhole y tiene una hija llamada Kumi. Y si no me escucha, juro que dejaré que todo el mundo sepa exactamente quién es y lo que les hizo.

El pánico se desató en las profundidades de obsidiana antes de que la supervisora pudiera enmascararla.

—No sé de lo que me está hablando.

Más golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Sonaba como si estuvieran usando un ariete.

—¿Señora? —Sango no le dio tregua—. ¿Está segura de que los quiere aquí para esto?

La supervisora vaciló un momento más antes de pulsar el botón del interfono.

—Estoy bien, Jaken —le dijo a su secretario—. Sólo mantén a los guardias fuera hasta que diga lo contrario.

—Sí, Señora de la Justicia.

Ella miró a Sango, y en ese momento, Sango sintió que tenía la total atención de la supervisora.

—Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted Exterminadora...? —Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos—. Perdóneme, he olvidado su nombre.

—Taijiya. Exterminadora Sango Taijiya. Estoy aquí para obtener un juicio justo para su hijo.

La repugnancia y el odio brillaron en las profundidades de los ojos de la mujer. Ella frunció los labios.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. Estoy segura que de lo que se le acusa, es más que culpable de ello.

—No —la corrigió Sango—. Houshi es un hombre bueno y justo. Nada que ver con su padre.

—No la creo. La maldad como la que Shak poseía corre por sus genes.

—Y la otra mitad de los genes provienen de usted, señora. Créame. Houshi me salvó la vida más de una vez cuando otra gente me hubiera abandonado a la muerte. Él no es el hijo de su padre —dudó antes de añadir—. Pero sí el suyo.

Había algo es su mirada... como si esas palabras hubieran erosionado algo de su hielo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pidieron por él?

—Se me acercó el Exterminador Bamkotsu en su nombre. Me pidió que escoltara a Houshi —era tan extraño seguir usando ese nombre, pero ella quería hacerla entender a la fuerza su identidad a la supervisora—, a fin de obtener la pruebas de asesinato y corrupción en Miats.

—¿El caso Shinchinintai?

—Sí, señora.

Ella echó un vistazo a las banderas en miniatura en su escritorio.

—¿Las has encontrado?

—Sí... con la ayuda de Houshi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Exterminadora. Ahora, ¿cómo se relaciona todo esto con el juicio de un criminal convicto? Un delincuente que estoy más que segura de que se ganó su condena por traición y robo.

Sango quería estrangular a esa mujer por la obstinación que tenía -por la misma obstinación que había heredado su único hijo. ¿Qué haría falta para hacerle ver que estaba equivocada?

¿Qué haría falta para que la propia madre de Miroku escuchara su caso al menos?

Pensando, examinó los certificados y honores que cubrían las paredes por detrás de la supervisora. Y cuando las fechas de las comisiones de la supervisora fueron registradas en su mente, tuvo una revelación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido la supervisora, Señora de la Justicia? ¿Veinte años?

—Veintitrés para ser exactos. ¿Por qué?

Su estómago se transformó en piedra con esas palabras. Era como sospechaba. No era de extrañar que Miroku nunca hubiera intentado limpiar su nombre. Habría significado enfrentarse a la mujer que le había dicho que si alguna vez posaba de nuevo los ojos sobre él, lo encarcelaría. Habría significado enfrentarse a la mujer que había tratado de matarle cuando era un bebé y que lo había abandonado dos veces en un mundo que lo odiaba.

La dura realidad de eso la hizo estremecerse, pero al menos, había entendido finalmente por qué Miroku había preferido seguir siendo un criminal en vez de limpiar su nombre.

Honestamente, no podía culparlo por esa decisión.

—¿Se da cuenta, Señora de la Justicia, de que su hijo ha estado huyendo de los marcadores y asesinos durante veintitrés años porque prefería morir antes que pedirle nada a usted? Incluso un juicio justo, que es lo mínimo que se merece.

Sango miró audazmente a la supervisora de arriba abajo, notando que ella se tomaba sus palabras con calma.

—Del aspecto exterior, tiene más genes suyos que de su padre. Pero bueno, supongo que estoy equivocada. A diferencia de usted, Houshi nunca permitiría que un hombre inocente muriera sin un juicio. Al menos, se tomaría el tiempo para escuchar el caso antes de que una persona fuera condenada a una muerte que no mereciera. Y él, seguramente, no condenaría a alguien por sus propias acciones en las que ellos no habrían tenido parte. Él es muy digno siendo así.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua mientras hablaba de Miroku y del hijo que continuaba reclamando a pesar de todo lo que Koharu y Dai le habían hecho.

—También debería saber que a diferencia de usted, él sigue manteniendo a su hijo a pesar de no ser su padre biológico... y su ex-mujer, como usted, ha intentado matarlo repetidamente y arrestarlo, no por _sus_ pecados, sino por los de su padre.

Pobre Miroku, haber sido relegado por tales perras de sangre fría en su vida.

—Cuando era joven, salió de las alcantarillas en las que usted lo abandonó y fue a la facultad de medicina con su propio dinero. Fue cirujano hasta que un reportero expuso su pasado. Incluso entonces, no se convirtió en su padre. Construyó una compañía naviera y llevaba una vida respetable hasta que yo lo enredé.

—¿Qué hay de Kagome Higurashi? ¿Él no la violó y la mató?

—Está viva y bien, por si quiere comprobarlo. Houshi la estaba protegiendo cuando el padre de ella lanzó un ataque y, en lugar de darle el beneficio de la duda, exigió su ejecución. El único delito de Miroku es no dejar colgado a su mejor amigo –el hombre que está enamorado de Kagome y que aún la protege– ante el Presidente Higurashi. Él preferiría morir antes que traicionar a su amigo. Una vez más, esas no son las acciones de su padre, sino las de un hombre decente. Y a todo esto, no tengo ni idea de dónde aprendió él su decencia.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espere —dijo la supervisora, deteniéndola.

Sango se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de su inocencia?

Cruzando hasta quedarse delante del escritorio, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el chip.

—Esto demuestra de manera concluyente su inocencia, así como la culpabilidad de Shinchinintai.

—¿Ha revisado el chip?

—Sí, Señora de la Justicia.

La supervisora lo cogió de su mano y lo colocó en un recipiente hermético.

Colocándolo con cuidado ante ella, la supervisora estudió el pequeño chip que contenía el futuro de Miroku.

Sango contuvo la respiración, rezando por un milagro.

Finalmente, la supervisora la miró.

—Puedo conseguirle un juicio justo, pero eso es todo. Si el tribunal le declara culpable, entonces no habrá nada que hacer para detener su ejecución.

—Eso es todo lo que pido.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde lo tienen retenido?

—En Miats.

Ella inclinó el envase para que el chip cayera en una esquina.

—Enviaré una escolta contigo para que lo trasladen y encarcelen aquí hasta su juicio.

—Gracias, señora.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas. Sango quería decirle a la supervisora si quería saber algo más, pero la duda se cernía en sus ojos mientras estudiaba el chip.

—Dime algo, Exterminadora—dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Realmente, es un hombre decente?

—Sí, señora. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan noble. Hace que esté orgullosa de cada día que vive.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta dura?

—¿Por qué les abandoné?

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué trató de matarlo cuando era pequeño?

El color desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Mushin me dijo que trató de matarlo cuando era un bebé.

Las mejillas de ella se oscurecieron con ira.

—Eso es mentira. Kumi quería bañarle y yo la dejé. Ella dejó que se cayera al agua y casi se ahoga. Yo fui la única que lo reviví pero Shak nunca quiso creerme. Nunca les haría daño a mis hijos.

—Pero usted les abandonó.

Lágrimas contenidas brillaron en sus ojos.

—No tuve elección. Shak me habría matado si me hubiese quedado. Tenía la esperanza de que mis padres los hubieran acogido. Después de un tiempo, se hizo fácil vivir sin ellos.

—¿Y cuando él vino a usted cuando tenía doce años?

—Me tomó por sorpresa y no supe qué hacer. Hubiera perdido todo lo había conseguido si alguien se enteraba de que alguna vez había estado casada con Shak Blackhole. Me asusté cuando vi a Houshi y perdí los estribos. Para cuando recuperé el sentido común, se había ido.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ya ve lo fácil que es ser malinterpretado cuando no se tienen todos los hechos?

—No me digas, niña. No sabes todo lo que he pasado en estos años.

—Y usted no tiene ni idea de lo que _su_ hijo tuvo que enfrentar sólo por lo que _usted_ le hizo.

La supervisora no habló cuando esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Después de unos segundos, alzó la vista.

—¿Sabe lo que le pasó a su hermana, Kumi? ¿Está bien?

Sango tragó al escuchar el desesperado anhelo en su voz.

—No, señora. Kumi se suicidó hace mucho tiempo para escapar de su padre.

La supervisora respiró hondo.

—¿Y usted, Exterminadora? ¿Por qué defiende al hijo de Shako Blackhole con tal vigor?

Ella respondió con la verdad que no podía negar.

—Porque le amo. Profundamente.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—Estoy segura de que tiene sus dudas —especialmente por la forma en la que se había visto obligada a actuar en el hotel, pero si ella hubiera mostrado alguna debilidad, Ginkotsu los hubiera matado a los dos—. Pero tengo la intención de conseguir que crea en mí otra vez.

La supervisora asintió con la cabeza.

—Todos cometemos errores que nos torturan el resto de nuestras vidas. Por desgracia, la suerte no siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad. Espero que consiga la suya, Sango.

—Gracias, Señora.

La supervisora sonrió con tristeza.

—Debe de ser realmente un hombre noble para inspirar la lealtad de un Exterminador.

—Camina con nobleza y honor.

Ella asintió.

—Ahora, ve. Y cuida de su seguridad.

_**I**_nsensible a todo, excepto al punzante dolor de su cráneo, Miroku, estaba acurrucado en un rincón de su helada celda. Balanceó las cadenas hacia un roedor que se había acercado demasiado para su gusto.

En momentos como aquel, realmente maldecía su vista. Era capaz de ver cada cosa pequeña y deslizante criatura arrastrándose y que lo miraba como comida o como un hostal.

Pero peor que los insectos y los roedores, era el frío mortal causándole que la mandíbula rota le doliera sin piedad. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo se la había roto. Le habían dado tantos palos cuando Ginkotsu le interrogó que apenas podía recordar cuál le había causado la lesión.

Si no le doliera tanto, se hubiera reído al ver el pánico de Ginkotsu cuando el hombre había tratado de averiguar qué había hecho Sango con el chip real.

Realmente tenía que darle crédito. Ella les había traicionado a todos. Primero le había entregado y, a continuación, se había largado con el dinero de Ginkotsu y el chip.

Era una pieza en su trabajo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la agonía de la traición asolara su alma.

_¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí? _Hubiera dado la vida por ella si se lo hubiera pedido. Pero le había hecho eso…

Quería matarla.

La puerta de la celda se abrió_, _dando paso a otro punzante viento. Miroku se preparó mentalmente para la paliza que estaba por venir. Quizá, esa vez tuvieran éxito matándolo.

Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y, aunque su primera reacción fue la pelear, no se movió. Simplemente, no lo hizo. Sus días de lucha habían acabado. Ahora sólo deseaba que su vida terminara también. En lugar de unas manos ásperas asiéndole, algo increíblemente suave y cálido le agarró por los hombros. Aturdido, miró los ojos que lo habían perseguido desde que Ginkotsu se lo había llevado.

—Hola —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La rabia le nubló la vista. Quiso hablar, pero su mandíbula y el frío lo hacían imposible. Haciendo caso omiso a su dolor, se acercó a ella con la intención de arrancarle su lengua mentirosa.

Sango notó el odio en sus ojos cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Miroku, por favor, no. Sólo vas a hacerte daño.

Cuando se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo, Kouga lo empujó para echarle atrás.

—Tranquilo, amigo. No quieres hacerte más daño a ti mismo.

Un hombre vestido con el uniforme verde y oro de la guardia de la supervisora se interpuso entre ellos.

—¿C.I. Miroku, nacido Miroku Mushin Blackhole?

Con la respiración entrecortada por el dolor, dejó de moverse y miró a todos con cautela.

Cuando no respondió, el hombre miró a Sango para confirmar su identidad antes de continuar.

—C.I. Miroku, usted está bajo custodia de la supervisora en espera de una investigación y el juicio de su caso.

Confuso, miró al guardia.

—¿Cómo?

—Fui a ella —le explicó Sango como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Está de acuerdo en escucharlo todo.

Oh, eso era una gran jodienda. Tendría suerte si su madre no lo mataba a los dos segundos de su llegada.

El guardia que había hablado se arrodilló para liberarle de las cadenas mientras Kouga entregaba a Sango su ropa.

—Esperaremos fuera mientras consigues que se vista.

Sango miró a Miroku, que todavía conservaba su posición de cuclillas en el suelo.

—Gracias.

Parecía tan derrotado y herido que la ahogaban los remordimientos. Sus heridas eran mucho peores esta vez de lo que lo habían sido antes. Era obvio que Ginkotsu había sido poco comprensivo con su subterfugio con el chip.

Ella no podía imaginar cómo era capaz sólo de moverse y respirar.

—Aquí —dijo cerrando el espacio entre ellos—. Déjame que te vista y...

—No necesito tu ayuda —le espetó entre dientes mientras la empujaba con una fuerza que la movió cierta distancia, la cual encontró chocante dada su condición física.

Quiso discutir pero tenía miedo de intentarlo. Lo último que necesitaba era una pelea que sólo le perjudicaría aún más.

—Aquí está tu ropa.

Miroku se la arrancó de entre las manos y trató de vestirse por sí mismo, pero con un brazo roto y otras lesiones brutales, apenas podía moverse.

Fue inútil, ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos lo suficientemente alto como para tirar de la camisa.

Esta vez, cuando ella se acercó, no la rechazó. Sin una palabra, le vistió con unas suaves manos que rara vez le habían herido. Pero no era eso lo que realmente dolía, de todos modos.

Las lesiones externas, podía con ellas. Había sido la herida de su corazón la que lo había lisiado. Eso era lo único que no podía superar.

_Cómo pudo..._

Cuando terminó, le cogió por el brazo bueno y se lo pasó por encima de sus hombros.

—Sólo apóyate en mí, Miroku, y yo te sacaré de este infierno.

—Tú eres la que me puso aquí. Dos veces —gruñó a través de su fracturada mandíbula.

La conciencia de Sango gritó su propia condena por la condición de él. Había estado aquí menos de un día y Ginkotsu le había hecho todo menos matarlo.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

Kouga se hizo cargo una vez estuvieron fuera de la celda y ayudó a Miroku el resto del camino hacia la bahía. Tan pronto como se hubieron subido al transbordador de la supervisora y se pusieron en marcha, uno de los escoltas le trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras que Kouga se puso al frente del transbordador.

—No sé de cuánta ayuda será. Pero creo que habrá algo para aliviar el dolor.

—Gracias —Sango lo cogió de sus manos.

Rebuscó hasta que encontró unas pastillas.

—¿Necesitas agua? —le preguntó a Miroku.

Negó con la cabeza antes de rechinar bruscamente.

—Me... rompieron... la... mandíbula.

—Oh —murmuró, sabiendo que no podría abrir la boca lo suficiente como para tomar las pastillas.

No era de extrañar que hubiera estado tan silencioso.

Sango miró hacia abajo con vergüenza y dejó el bote de nuevo en el botiquín. Una vez más, buscó algo para poder aliviar su dolor.

No había nada.

—Lo siento. Aquí no hay ningún inyector o cualquier otra cosa que darte.

Miroku no dijo nada. Sólo puso la cabeza contra la pared de la nave y cerró los ojos.

Queriendo desesperadamente ayudarlo, Sango se levantó, se movió alrededor del tabique de acero que los separaba de los pilotos y preguntó a los dos escoltas.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda descansar hasta que lleguemos allí?

El hombre que le había traído el botiquín de primeros auxilios, habló.

—Podríamos hacer un palé en el suelo con nuestras mantas de emergencia.

Al ver el ceño en la cara de ella, se volvió contrito.

—Lo siento, Exterminadora. Esto es una lanzadera prisión, no un crucero de lujo. Eso es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer.

Bueno, al menos el palé sería mejor que su intento de incorporarse.

—¿Dónde están las mantas?

Él los llevó a Kouga y ella a los compartimientos de almacenamiento y la ayudó a sacarlos. Juntos, Kouga y ella hicieron una cama semi-blanda y ayudaron a Miroku a acostarse.

Sango se sentó a su lado mientras el escolta regresaba a su puesto. Vio que Miroku intentaba tragar y se odió por haberlo dejado con Ginkotsu. Si pudiera volver atrás cambiaría las cosas.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Lo más que podía hacer era tratar de explicarse, especialmente dado el hecho de que a él no le quedaba más remedio que escucharla.

—Sé que no me crees —dijo ella, acariciando su amoratada mejilla—, pero nunca quise hacerte daño.

Su mirada se volvió letal y ella pudo escuchar sus pensamientos como si fueran los suyos propios.

—Tienes razón. Te entregué. Dos veces. Pero no es lo que piensas. La primera vez que nos conocimos, yo creía que eras culpable de todos esos crímenes. Entonces, se me acercó otro Exterminador, Bankotsu, desde tu prisión. Había estado investigando a Ginkotsu desde hacía años y cuando se enteró de lo del chip, decidió no procesar a Ginkotsu por las violaciones de los derechos humanos sino que esperó hasta que pudiera procesarlo por asesinato. La única manera de probar su caso era conseguir tu chip.

Ella le pasó la mano por la frente febril.

—Fue el único en sugerir a Ginkotsu que se pusiera en contacto conmigo y luego Bankotsu me dijo que ese era mi deber real. Tenía miedo de decirte mi misión porque pensé que no me creerías. Ahora que sé quién es tu madre, _sé_ que no me habrías creído. Nunca. Eres tan cabezota sobre eso y no puedo culparte.

Suspiró y le quitó el pelo sucio de la frente.

—No sabes cuántas veces me he arrepentido de mi trato con Ginkotsu.

Él la miró y sus ojos estaban tan tristes y mostraban tanta traición que le llevaron lágrimas a los de ella.

—Sé qué piensas que te traicioné, pero de verdad que te amo, Miroku—en su desesperación de no perderlo para siempre, agregó rápidamente—. En el momento en que vi tu verdadero yo, ya fue demasiado tarde. Todo se había puesto en movimiento y no pude detenerlo. Esa última noche, le iba a mentir a Ginkotsu y a decir que habías muerto para que dejara de cazarte. Luego iba a cogerte y a dejar el chip bajo la custodia de la supervisora.

La acusación en sus ojos hablaba en voz alta. _¿Crees que habría sido mejor?_

Él miró hacia otro lado.

Sango cerró los ojos y deseó empezar de nuevo con él.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Suspirando por la derrota, le puso la mano a un lado y fue a reunirse con los escoltas.

Miroku la vio marchar. Su corazón le rogó que la llamara para que regresara. Esta vez no le hizo caso. Había terminado con esa parte de sí mismo. La parte que era débil y que pensaba que necesitaba a alguien en su vida.

No la escucharía más.

Lo único que quería era la paz y la soledad lejos de la gente que le había mentido y engañado. La única garantía que había tenido en la vida es que nunca se había traicionado a sí mismo.

Respirando tan hondo como pudo, cerró los ojos y se comprometió a no pensar más en Sango.

Kouga se le acercó.

—Ella te quiere, Miroku. Si te sirve de consuelo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego siseó por el dolor que le causó.

Kouga se arrodilló a su lado y usó sus poderes para curarlo. Miroku maldijo por el dolor que se extendió sobre él, para luego desaparecer. La última parte en sanar fue su mandíbula.

Se encontró con la mirada de Kouga.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Debería ir por Sango ahora?

—No. No la quiero cerca de mí.

—Miroku...

—No malgastes aliento, Wolf. Estoy cansado de que me mientan. Ni siquiera sé si creerme que está preocupada.

—Ella no puede mentirme. Ya lo sabes.

—Y yo no soy tú. No vengo con un detector de mentiras. Diablos, incluso el tuyo es, a veces, defectuoso.

Lo que habían tenido, lo que fuera, había terminado.

No quería vivir así. Además, no había salido todavía del problema.

Ellos lo llevaban a su madre para un juicio...

Sí, como que iba a ir bien para él.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente mientras Sango luchaba consigo misma sobre visitar o no a Miroku en la nueva celda. En su mente, no cabían dudas de que él la odiaba.

Que siempre la odiaría.

Aun así, quería ver cómo estaba. Ver si tal vez pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo.

Le echaba tanto de menos que se convirtió en una terrible agonía física que le impedía comer o dormir. De hacer otra cosa que sentir dolor por él.

Finalmente, no pudo más. Incluso si él la golpeaba y la sacaba de su celda, tenía que volver a verlo.

Intentarlo por última vez.

Con ese pensamiento, voló a Gondara.

Ahora esperaba en una sala de mínima seguridad mientras los guardias revisaban el paquete que le había traído a Miroku.

—Muy bien, Exterminadora Taijiya —dijo el guardia finalmente—. Puede pasar.

—Gracias.

Cogió su mochila de los guardias.

—¿Qué celda?

—LD 204.

El guardia presionó el botón de una serie de puertas que conducían a un estrecho pasillo con celdas individuales. Era la hora de las visitas y todos los presos estaban confinados en sus habitaciones.

Con una respiración profunda para darse valor, Sango se dirigió hacia la línea de celdas. Una ventana de dos pulgadas estaba tallada a la altura de sus ojos en cada puerta, pero resistió el impulso de asomarse.

No quería ver la miseria que sentían los internos.

Ella había sido la responsable de poner a muchos de ellos allí. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos de ellos estaban confinados injustamente.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta correcta, los guardias dieron un timbrazo. Con las manos temblando por el miedo sobre cómo la recibiría, empujó suavemente la puerta de acero para abrirla.

Miroku se sentó en el catre de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana al patio de abajo. El traje azul de la prisión, en realidad, se veía bien contra su piel y su pelo oscuro, y le dieron ganas de darle un bocado.

Pero no sería receptivo a ella, ahora.

No se movió en absoluto, lo que la hizo preguntarse qué estaba pasando que le tenía tan distraído.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—He oído que saldrás pronto.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

Por un instante, ella vio su deleite, pero luego su rostro se convirtió rápidamente en estoico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, dejó la mochila encima de la mesa cerca de la puerta.

Había olvidado lo bien que se veía cuando estaba recién afeitado y bien peinado. Absolutamente devastador.

Por encima de todo, había olvidado la fuerte personalidad que poseía. Viajando con él, se había acostumbrado, pero ahora...

Ahora era consciente de la corriente subterránea mortal.

—Pareces estar mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi.

Él no respondió.

Suspirando por el frío trato dispensado, sacó la silla de acero de la mesa y se sentó.

—Conseguí que la supervisora dejara que siguieras con tu negocio desde aquí. Cuando llamé a Inuyasha para decírselo, se puso tan feliz que me cogió y dio vueltas conmigo. También me envió un montón de papeles que quiere que firmes.

Esperó, pero nunca respondió.

—Inuyasha también me dijo que te dijera que estaba enfermo y cansado de llevar un negocio que apenas entendía y que deseaba que te lo metieras por el culo y que lo atendieras tú mismo. Me dio un portátil y un manojo de chips de registros y facturas de tu gerente. Y en caso de que no lo hayas oído, el padre de Kagome ha caído por todos los cargos contra ti y La Sentella.

Otro silencio la respondió.

_Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Ah, caray, Sango, qué bien volver a verte! Entiendo completamente que me dieras la espalda para ser torturado por unos verdugos que tú sabías que me querían muerto. Gracias, dulzura._

No podía culparlo por su ira.

¿Qué era lo que su madre siempre decía? El amor era una frágil flor con la que había que tener mucho cuidado y que era difícil de sostener. Y al igual que una flor, se marchitaría y moriría si se era descuidado.

Una vez que se había ido, nada podría traerlo de vuelta.

No obstante, no podía creerse que estaba completamente muerto. Había estado contento de verla, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un segundo.

Ciertamente, no habría sentido ese momento de placer si verdaderamente la odiara.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

—La supervisora me dijo que estaban dispuestos a darte la amnistía en cuanto declarases contra Ginkotsu y su hijo. Supongo que irás a casa un día de estos...

Ella esperó, pero nuevamente él no dijo nada.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de la futilidad de su intento. Él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Que así fuera. No iba a suplicar.

—Que tengas una buena vida —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Con cada paso que la alejaba de su celda, el corazón se le fue rompiendo a pedazos. Realmente había terminado. Miroku nunca le daría otra oportunidad. Y ni siquiera podía culparlo por ello.

Incapaz de soportar lo que les había hecho, se puso a llorar.

Mirando la silla donde había estado Sango, Miroku sacó el pequeño anillo que había comprado para ella y miró las brillantes piedras ámbar. Había tenido que sobornar a cada maldito guardia para recibirlo.

Tendría que haber dicho algo. Darle las gracias al menos, por conseguir que lo liberaran, por llevarle su trabajo.

Pero había tenido miedo de confiar en sí mismo. Si hubiera hablado, tal vez la hubiera perdonado.

Oh, al infierno con el perdón, de todas formas. Tenía su vida de nuevo y ella la suya. Había sabido todo el tiempo que eran incompatibles.

¿Para qué intentarlo?

Con ese pensamiento, cogió el paquete que ella había dejado encima de la mesa. Al llegar a su portátil, su mano rozó un trozo grande de tela.

Lo sacó y se quedó helado.

Era una ampliación de la fotografía de Dai. Absolutamente atónito, miró la cara sonriente de su hijo.

Debía de haber encontrado a alguien que reparara la fotografía y la transfiriera a un panel de 10 x 13. Y debajo había una fotografía del tamaño de una cartera de Kumi y él. Había asumido que había sido destruida junto con su lugar.

Una aplastante presión se instaló en su pecho mientras sostenía las fotografías. Sólo Sango sabía lo importantes que eran esas fotos para él.

Ella era la única que lo había conocido de verdad.

Y él la había dejado ir.

Continuara…

Y bien, recuerdan que había un pequeño error con respecto a nacido de la noche? Este es, más o menos, en "nacido de la noche" podemos ver que Miroku Sango van a ver a Inuyasha en el hospital y aquí todo esto paso mientras Miroku estaba en la cárcel… detalles, como dije la autora pide paciencia por eso, espero que les haya gustado tratare de no lloriquear tan seguido con ustedes con lo de que ya no tengo computadora en honor a que casi termino! Gracias a todos por leer!


	24. Orgullo

Primero que nada los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la muy venerada **Rumiko Takahashi**

La historia, la trama, el argumento, los dialogo y todo lo demás no me pertenecen **esta es solo una adaptación** **y en el capitulo final colocare de quien es todo el merito.**

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**CAPÍTULO 22**

_**M**_iroku se tumbó en el sofá de su despacho, mirando a las estrellas mientras hacía lo posible por agotar otra botella de Fuego del Infierno Grado A Toradion. Había probado de todo para olvidar a Sango y el dolor que ella le había causado.

Sólo esto ayudaba.

Deseaba tanto verla, que le dolía interiormente. Pero no se atrevía a humillarse.

No después de que ella lo entregara a las autoridades.

Cierto, también lo había liberado. Y si le hubiera entregado el verdadero chip a Ginkotsu, estaría muerto ahora. Pero eso no borraba la total desesperación que sintió en el momento en que lo había entregado y pisoteado diciéndole que lo había utilizado.

Eso era algo que no podía perdonar. Esas palabras quedaron grabadas para siempre en su corazón.

Además, ella era una Exterminadora. Habría sido despojada de su título si no hubiera cogido el chip para la supervisora y visto a Ginkotsu castigado. Eso no tuvo nada que ver con sus sentimientos, o la falta de ellos, hacia él.

La verdad de eso le cortó como un cuchillo. E incuso en su esfuerzo por salvarlo, lo había obligado a estar semanas mirando a su madre en una pantalla, mientras había estado puesto en el estrado para testificar.

El ver a su madre allí, tan carente de emociones mientras escuchaba su testimonio...

Cada momento le había rasgado el alma.

Frunció los labios y bebió más alcohol. Eso había sido probablemente la peor parte de todo aquello -ver a su madre asistir a su juicio.

Al menos no lo había condenado -esta vez. Sin embargo, su negativa a dirigirse a él había hablado más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. No tenía familia.

Nunca tendría familia.

_Como si me importara._

Con un profundo suspiro, tomó otro trago. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado en casa. Los días pasaban borrosos, marcados solamente por las vacías botellas esparcidas por el suelo.

Llamaron a la puerta.

¿Ya había otra nómina? ¿Había pasado otra semana?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, decidió darle a Akitoki el poder de firmar los formularios de pago. Ya no quería ser molestado con eso.

—Adelante.

No miró hacia la puerta mientras esta se abría. Pero el pelo de la parte posterior del cuello se le puso de punta cuando no escuchó entrar a nadie.

No fue hasta que una sombra cayó sobre él, que supo quién era.

Inuyasha.

El alto y platinado asesino estaba vestido de negro, su largo cabello recogido en una trenza. Se apoyó pesadamente sobre un bastón -una lesión que había sufrido mientras salvaba la vida de su esposa de su enemigo. Del mismo modo, la mitad de su rostro todavía estaba marcado por el accidente que casi acabó con su vida.

—Te ves como el infierno, amigo.

Miroku saludó con la botella.

—Qué gracioso. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti.

Una de las esquinas de los labios de Inuyasha se arqueó hasta lo más parecido a una sonrisa que alguna vez le había visto a su amigo.

Miroku tomó otro trago.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Imaginé que estarías con tu mujer viviendo esa mierda de felices para siempre que me da ganas de vomitar.

—Sonabas como una mierda total cuando te llamé, así que quería verte por mí mismo. Diría que estaba preocupado por ti, pero podrías pensar que me he vuelto blando y el infierno se congelará antes de que eso ocurra... Por cierto, si mi mujer da a luz mientras yo estoy aquí y no en casa con ella, te mataré dónde estás tirado.

Miroku hizo un gesto obsceno a Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo le va?

Miroku inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Hirai en la puerta abierta. Curvando el labio, le gruñó.

—En el caso de que no lo hayas escuchado, no estoy exactamente en buenos términos con tu familia ahora mismo. Así que por qué no sacas tu culo fuera de aquí antes de que encuentre suficiente energía para vencerte.

—Oooh —susurró ella, arrugando la nariz como si él le hubiera dado algún placer sexual, mientras se acercaba al sofá—. ¿Lo prometes?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debería haber sabido que eso era todo lo que querías. Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Tu hermana mató cualquier conducta sexual que pudiera tener por una buena temporada. Personalmente, prefiero masturbarme.

—Eso es demasiado severo y crudo, cerdo—. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. De todas formas, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Sabes, tú y yo éramos amigos. Y amigos es algo de lo que no tengo mucho—. Ella se puso a su lado—. Estaba realmente preocupada por ti, Miroku. Nadie te había visto desde que saliste.

Miroku respiró hondo. No había querido estar tan absorto en su estupidez. Era sólo que el dolor era demasiado crudo para hacerle frente ahora.

Aun así, no tenía ninguna intención de arremeter contra ellos.

—Lo siento. No debería enfocar mi ira hacia tu hermano y hermana hacia ti.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a ello. Siempre me pillo el infierno por uno de ellos. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan malhumorada?

—Ah, así que _esa_ es la razón.

Se sentó a sus pies y miró a la botella medio vacía que tenía en la mano, luego trasladó la mirada a las otras tres botellas vacías en el suelo.

—¿Estás borracho?

—Cómodamente Inconsciente—dijo con una oscura sonrisa, pensando en Sango y en su continua necesidad de saber qué significaba C.I

Inuyasha se burló.

—Bueno, si consigues estar algo más cómodo, amigo, voy a tener que llamar a un paramédico.

Hirai levantó una botella y leyó la etiqueta.

—Esta cosa puede matarte.

—Sí, pero obviamente no es lo suficientemente rápido —fue a tomar otro trago.

Inuyasha le atrapó la mano y tiró hacia atrás.

—¡Hey!

Él apartó la mano.

—No me hagas ese ruido a mí.

Miroku curvó los labios.

—Hachi y tú. Ambos son unos traidores. Tú también te podrías largar con Sango —Hachi se había ido a vivir con Sango hasta que Miroku "volviera en sí mismo." Pequeño pedazo de gusano bastardo traidor.

Hirai sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que te he visto beber de una botella.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Eres afortunada. Yo le he visto abrir un barril y pulírselo.

—Miren —dijo Miroku entre dientes—, no tengo ganas de charlar con ninguno de los dos ahora mismo. Ya me han visto, saben que estoy vivo, ahora por qué no se van a casa.

Hirai le abofeteó los pies.

—Hablas como Sango.

El corazón de él se paró ante la mención del nombre de ella.

—¿Y cómo está la vieja Sango, de todas formas? ¿Viviendo por los aires con el millón de créditos que sacó al torturarme?

—No —dijo ella quedamente—, no tocará nada de eso.

Él levantó una ceja sorprendido.

—Intentó devolverlo, pero la supervisora dijo que no. Dijo que Sango se lo había ganado.

Oh, sí, definitivamente, se lo había ganado jodiéndolo. Su talento interpretativo valía mil veces más que en los estudios.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo.

Hirai apretó los dientes.

—Mira, te quiero como a un hermano, Miroku, y quiero a Sango. Y no puedo quedarme a su alrededor y ver cómo se mueren porque son demasiado malditamente orgullosos para pedirse perdón. Ella siente lo que hizo. Está tan abatida en esa madriguera a la que llama casa, tan deprimida que apenas se mueve.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Yo sé que sí. Mírate —le hizo un gesto señalándolo, tirado en el sofá—. Tienes tu libertad y has limpiado tu nombre. En lugar de ser feliz y seguir con tu vida, estás aquí sentado medio muerto. Sango tiene un millón de créditos y ni siquiera ha ido a comprarse un par de zapatos nuevos. ¿Qué te dice eso?

—Que somos idiotas.

Ella hizo un sonido de supremo asco.

—Y luego está Kohaku, quien se sienta a su alrededor mirándola como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, porque ha perdido a su mejor amigo.

—Ni siquiera trates de defenderlo ante mí.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Son tan tercos los tres. Debería meterlos a todos en una habitación y no dejarlos salir hasta que esto se solucione.

Ella se sentó en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

—Hay algo que debes entender de mi familia. A Rin y a mí nos falta un tornillo.

Él le lanzó una fría y dura mirada.

Ella la ignoró.

—Lo que no sabes es lo que se siente si tu hermana tuviera que dejar los estudios para mantenerte. Kohaku idolatra a Sango. Desde el día en que se puso de manos y rodillas a fregar lavabos para poner algo de comida en la mesa, él lo adora todo de ella. Todos lo hacemos. No importa lo duras que se pusieran las cosas, Sango siempre fue la fuerte. Nunca se ha quejado o enfadado. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer por nosotros, y sufrió en silencio.

—Sí, ella _es_ buena en eso.

—No tienes que ser sarcástico —Hirai frotó las manos sobre las perneras del pantalón. —. De todas formas, fue Kohaku el que la encontró después de que fuera violada. No sabes lo que es ver a alguien que amas tan roto como ella lo estaba esa noche.

Miroku se estremeció al pensar en Kumi. Sabía exactamente lo que se sentía al ver como alguien a quien amas es roto, día tras día, hasta que no queda nada más que una cáscara fracturada.

Sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras le habían afectado, ella continuó.

—Nunca fue la misma después de eso. Dejó de reír y bromear. Todo lo que hizo las semanas siguientes fue sentarse en una silla y llorar.

—Hasta que lo mató.

Ella asintió.

—Eso la sacó de la silla, pero no le devolvió lo que había perdido. Nunca hablaba de lo sucedido. Estaba tan débil y asustada que incluso permitió a Kohaku abandonar la escuela y ayudarla. Algo que nunca hubiera aceptado antes del ataque. Y desde el día en que él la encontró medio muerta por los golpes de Takeda, no fue el mismo, tampoco. Se obsesionó con protegerla.

Hirai le lanzó una dura mirada.

—Cuando Kohaku los vio a los dos juntos, eso lo mató. Siempre ha estado aterrorizado de perdernos, especialmente a Sango. Ella es el pilar de nuestra familia entera. Siempre que algo va mal, es Sango quien encuentra una solución. Cuando necesitamos que alguien nos escuche, o nos ayude de cualquier manera, corremos a ella. Tenía miedo de que la hirieras y lo hiciste.

Ella se levantó y le miró hacia abajo.

—Puedo entender que Sango y tú se sientan así el uno respecto al otro, pero no tienes que hacer responsable a Kohaku por lo que dijo. Tú significas el universo para él. Eres el mejor amigo que alguna vez ha tenido.

—Gran cosa.

—Vale —levantó las manos con derrota—. Lo que sea. Ya no me importa lo que hagan ninguno de los tres. Estoy harta —se dirigió a la puerta—. Puede que te vea por ahí alguna vez.

Y dicho eso, se marchó.

Pero Inuyasha se quedó.

—¿Qué? —le espetó Miroku.

—Sé lo que sientes ahora.

—No, Kip, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al ser traicionado de esa manera.

La expresión de él mantuvo su habitual estoicismo.

—Después de que el padre de Kagome casi me matara y yo apenas sobreviviera, fui a verla. Al igual que Sango y tú, estábamos sufriendo y nos dijimos cosas que no deberíamos.

Miroku curvó los labios con asco.

—¿Qué ha hecho el matrimonio contigo? ¿Volverte mujer? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, nosotros no compartimos cosas como esta. Así que ¿puedo tener a mi hosco y desagradable amigo asesino de vuelta?

Inuyasha lo agarró por la camisa y tiró de él hasta que sus miradas se enlazaron.

Bueno, el asesino desagradable estaba definitivamente de vuelta.

—Muy bien, imbécil. Si quieres revolcarte en tu miseria, hazlo. Me importa poco si te metes dentro de una botella y te solidificas. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo. Pero déjame que te recuerde algo que un buen amigo me dijo cuando me estaba comiendo vivo por sentimientos que no entendía -incluso cuando mi matrimonio iba mal, era bueno. En realidad, no tuve ni idea de lo que quisiste decir esa noche pero ahora lo sé y agradezco a los dioses que finalmente pudiera creer que tuviera suerte con algo que casi me mató. La vida que tengo ahora... no, la mujer que tengo ahora hizo que mereciera la pena cada momento de mi inútil y podrida existencia que me llevó a su puerta, y volvería a revivirlo todo sólo por tener un beso de sus labios. Tú fuiste el que me dijo que la mujer adecuada era un refugio en la tormenta.

—Y estaba borracho al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha lo empujó de nuevo al sofá.

—El Miroku que yo conozco nunca ha sido un cobarde. No me digas que vas a permitir que ese pedazo de mierda...

—¡No te atrevas a insultarla!

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, chico —le entregó la botella de nuevo—. Tienes dos opciones. Puedes poner fin a todas nuestras miserias, o salir de ese maldito sofá y vivir. Esto está por debajo del despiadado hombre al que llamo amigo.

—Que te jodan. No tienes ni idea de lo que me dijo. Dijo que me había usado.

—Y Kagome me dijo que quería que me hubiera muerto. Comprendo tu dolor, Miroku. Toqué fondo y me dejé llevar por el alcohol. Pero sólo me curó una cosa.

—¿Y cuál fue?

—Hizo que me tragara el orgullo. No, no fue fácil y me ahogué en él. Pero te diré una cosa. Todos los días me despierto con una pequeña mano tocándome la piel y rechazo cualquier hombría que creía que hubiera perdido al disculparme con ella. Puedes sentarte aquí y masturbarte todo lo que quieras, pero al final no es lo mismo. Confía en mí. Lo sé.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Ahora, me voy a casa con mi mujer y a estar agradecido de que fui lo suficiente hombre como para luchar por ella. Atrévete a ser el hombre que sé que puedes ser —y con eso, le dejó.

Miroku se quedó allí mientras las palabras de Inuyasha lo atormentaban. Al final, él sabía que su amigo tenía razón. El único problema era que no la había en él para levantarse.

_**S**_ango apoyó una cadera en el mostrador de la cocina, mirando a Kohaku navegando a través de las ofertas de trabajo de su ordenador.

—Nunca voy a encontrar otro trabajo —dijo él con los dientes apretados.

—Eso te pasa por imbécil.

Le echó una obscena mirada a su manera.

—¿Y cuándo vas a nadar en ese mar de dinero que te han pagado? Necesito un préstamo.

—¿Te parezco un banco? —Le golpeó juguetonamente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. Consigue un trabajo y luego hablamos.

—De acuerdo, pero si tuviera mucho dinero, seguro que no viviría en este apestoso agujero.

Sango miró a sus paredes llenas de parches. Kohaku estaba en lo cierto –vivía en un vertedero. Durante la última semana, había estado mirando un par de lugares para mudarse, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguno que le pareciera un hogar.

Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera comprado. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía gastarse ese dinero.

Su sentimiento de culpa era demasiado profundo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que lo liberaron. Seis largos y solitarios meses de preguntarse cómo estaba, qué estaría haciendo.

Y con quien lo estaría haciendo.

Él no quería tener nada que ver con ella y no iba a suplicarle de nuevo. Puede que no tuviera mucho en esta vida, pero tenía su orgullo.

Suspirando, se acercó a su unidad de refrigeración de mala calidad y se sirvió un vaso de zumo.

—Seguramente habrá alguien que necesite un piloto sin referencias como tú.

Él le hizo un gesto obsceno.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, llamaron a la puerta.

Kohaku frunció el ceño.

—¿Esperas compañía?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, después fue a responder.

Era un hombre con el uniforme de los de entregas.

—Buenas tardes, _fria_. Tengo un paquete aquí para Sango Taijiya.

—Soy yo.

—Bien —le sacó un libro de cuentas—. Si sólo lo firmara...

—No he pedido nada —dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

—Señora, yo sólo soy el mensajero. Si desea saber algo más de quien le envió esto hay un número de factura que usted puede reclamar —le sacó el libro de contabilidad otra vez.

Firmando, cogió la caja de entre sus manos.

Kohaku levantó la vista.

—¿Qué es?

Se encogió de hombros y cogió un cuchillo para abrirlo. Desplegando la caja, su ceño creció. Capas de papel tisú dorado se encontraron con su mano y escarbó a través de ellas hasta que tocó algo increíblemente suave.

Lo sacó, y se le abrió la boca.

Era el vestido verde azulado del vestíbulo del hotel que tanto había deseado. No sólo el vestido, sino todo lo que iba con él, medias, zapatos, incluso un chal.

—¿Él te envió esto?

—Cállate, Kohaku —replicó ella, deleitándose con la suavidad mientras restregaba el delicado tejido de su manga por la mejilla. Una calidez la atravesó.

¿Por qué Miroku le enviaría esto?

A menos...

Se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Podría ser su forma de disculparse?

Debía ser.

Y si estaba dispuesto a volver a verla, entonces, quizá, sólo quizá...

Eufórica, corrió al baño a intentar ponerse el vestido. Una vez lo tuvo encima de su cuerpo, se pasó las manos por delante. Oh, era magnífico. Y la hacía sentirse tan hermosa. Tan femenina.

Necesitando compartirlo con alguien, se giró hacia donde estaba Kohaku sentado.

—¿Qué te parece?

Él la miró y resopló.

—Pareces la amante de un tipo rico. Creo que es asqueroso.

—Eres tan malo —Sango se soltó el pelo, luego se lo recogió en un moño suelto. Dejando zarcillos perdidos alrededor de su rostro, miró a Kohaku—. Es culpa tuya que no puedas encontrar trabajo. Después de lo que le dijiste a Miroku, deberías estar muriéndote de hambre y vagabundeando por las calles.

Por primera vez, ella vio arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Sé que no debería haber dicho lo que dije. Pero tienes que entender que hay un código especial entre chicos –no jodas con la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Nunca.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su crudeza.

—Tú eres mi hermana mayor, Sang, yo siempre pensé que estabas por encima de esos bajos instintos.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Kohaku suspiró.

—Me gustaría poder decirle que lo siento.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

Su columna vertebral se puso rígida.

—Soy un hombre, _Trisa_, no un débil.

—Hay un cargamento de especias que tiene que ser entregado en Derridia esta noche.

Sango se giró ante la profunda voz de barítono que había querido oír. Como un depredador salvaje vigilando a su objetivo, Miroku estaba entre las sombras, justo dentro de su habitación.

Ella miró a Hachi, quien estaba sentado silbando culpablemente en una esquina. El pequeño duende debía de haber dejado pasar a Miroku mientras ella se probaba su vestido.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Akitoki y le dices que te he dicho que lo cojas?

Kohaku se puso lentamente sobre sus pies.

—¿Estás seguro?

Miroku miró a Sango.

—Buenos pilotos, das una dina y salen una docena, los grandes pilotos son más difíciles de reemplazar —miró a Kohaku—. Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Kohaku se encogió de hombros en su chaqueta y le dio a Sango un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Te llamo más tarde —después salió por la puerta.

Sango se lamió los labios secos cuando los ojos de obsidiana de Miroku regresaron a ella.

Dioses, estaba magnífico. Con el pelo suelto y las mejillas oscurecidas por las patillas, llevaba un traje completamente blanco que hacía que su piel pareciera bronceada. El lino blanco perfilaba cada línea de sus músculos, y sus pantalones se abrazaban a su trasero tan bien que suplicaba por ser saboreado.

A pesar de sí misma, su sangre corrió.

Sintiéndose incómoda de repente, buscó algo para decir. _Dile que lo amas._

No, ella no podía hacer eso.

Aún no.

—Gracias por el vestido —dijo, decidiendo que era lo bastante inocuo.

Con una tímida sonrisa, él se frotó el cuello.

—Pensé que sería un bonito cambio verte con otra cosa que no fueran unos pantalones o ropa de trabajo —una hambrienta luz parpadeó en la oscuridad de sus ojos. —Te ves muy bien.

_Tú también. Había perdido algo de peso. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para aumentar la apariencia de los músculos bien desarrollados. _

Cada parte de ella estaba en sintonía con él, y lo único que quería era correr hacia Miroku y tirar de él a sus brazos. Pasar sus manos por encima de sus músculos y cogerle...

Pero el pensamiento de su rechazo la hizo mantener los pies clavados en el suelo. No se avergonzaría a sí misma.

Al menos, aún no.

El silencio pesaba entre ellos. Sango se mordió el labio, esperando a que él dijera algo.

Hachi se convirtió en pájaro.

—Saben, me siento muy incómodo, gente. Creo que me voy a largar con Kohaku un rato —salió por la ventana.

Al final Miroku cruzó la distancia entre ellos y cogió sus manos entre las de él. Una emoción que ella no pudo definir arrugaba su ceño.

—Te he echado de menos, Sango.

Sus palabras le causaron tal éxtasis que tuvo ganas de cantar.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti.

—No —dijo él, ahuecando la cara de ella entre sus manos mientras la miraba con esos ojos de obsidiana. Unos ojos que reflejaban la profundidad de sus emociones, y le permitió ver con claridad su alma—. Quiero decir que de verdad te he echado de menos.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

Ella lo miró. Todo lo que quería era que lo dijera. Por él, decirle que la amaba.

¿Era tan difícil eso?

Vio su devoción, pero no era suficiente. Si no podía decirlo...

—No importa.

Miroku la miró confuso cuando se apartó de él. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan distante?

Muy bien, entonces. Los dos podían jugar a eso entonces. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se apoyó contra la pared.

—He oído que has renunciado a tu trabajo.

—Sí —ella apagó el ordenador que Kohaku había dejado encendido—. Entregué mi renuncia tan pronto como llegué a casa.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de conocerte, siempre creí que la justicia era blanca o negra. Bien y mal. Tú me mostraste que no era así de simple. Y me asusté cuando pensé en cuánta gente inocente había ayudado a ejecutar. No quería ser esa persona nunca más.

Ella lo miró con esos inquietantes ojos cafés que consumían su alma.

—No podía soportar la idea de lo que te había hecho a ti.

Tiró de ella a sus brazos.

—Necesito que seas parte de mi vida.

Ella se puso tensa.

—Sí, ya me dijiste eso antes y luego te negaste a hablar conmigo durante seis meses.

—Bueno, me entregaste al hombre que quería matarme.

Una sombra de tristeza atravesó los ojos de ella y bajó la mirada al pecho de él.

—Lo sé.

Le levantó el mentón para poder ver su expresión.

—¿Por qué no le diste a Ginkotsu el verdadero chip? —quería que le dijera que lo amaba demasiado para verlo morir.

—Porque soy una Exterminadora, que ha jurado defender a la justicia y estaba en esa misión por ellos.

Hizo una mueca cuando confirmó su temor. Él realmente no significaba nada para ella.

—Oh —dio un paso atrás y la soltó.

Cuando él se fue hacia la puerta, ella le gritó.

—¿Por qué creías que lo hice?

—Por nada. Era estúpido —cogió el picaporte, entonces se detuvo.

Ella vio varias emociones cruzar su rostro. Él cerró los ojos y se veía como si estuviera peleando con algún demonio interior.

Finalmente, habló.

—No puedo hacer esto otra vez —dijo en una voz tan baja que ella no estuvo segura de haberlo oído.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, regresó a su lado.

—Te amo, Sango. Me enseñaste lo que era hablar con alguien. Hablar de verdad. Y ahora... no puedo vivir sin ti.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le cogió la mano.

Se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida de que un hombre tan fuerte se hubiera humillado así por ella.

—Sálvame, Sango —susurró. —Sálvame de las solitarias noches que nunca terminan.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo ámbar que ella había visto esa noche en el hotel. Lo deslizó en el dedo de ella y la besó.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo, Sango.

Impresionada, clavó los ojos en el hermoso anillo.

—¿De quién es este anillo?

—Tuyo.

Eso destrozó el estado de ánimo de ella y los tiernos sentimientos que él le había provocado.

—Oh, por favor —le espetó—. Te vi con él la noche en que fuiste arrestado. ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Ella entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Para quién lo compraste?

Él le sonrió.

—Lo compré para ti, Sango, porque el color me recuerda a tu espiritu. Fue en la tienda donde compré nuestras ropas. Tengo el recibo si quieres verlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Realmente la amaba. No se lo podía creer.

—No, cariño, confío en ti.

—Entonces di que te casarás conmigo.

Sonrió cuando la alegría se extendió sobre ella y la dejó sin aliento.

—Me casaré contigo, Houshi Mushin Blackhole.

Sus hoyuelos brillaron.

—Mejor llámame Miroku.

—Aunque me parece extraño el otro nombre_—_dijo ella, arrugando la nariz juguetonamente—. No creo que pueda. Ni siquiera estás dispuesto a compartir ese nombre conmigo. Aún no sé lo que significa C.I. Además, Sango Miroku suena como una enfermedad, o una ciudad.

La cálida sonrisa de él la emocionó cuando se puso de pie ante ella.

—Está bien, ¿quieres saber lo que significa C.I.?

—Si quieres llegar a un acuerdo para casarme contigo, si lo hago.

Ella le miró con asombro mientras un profundo rojo se apoderaba del rostro de él.

¿Podía ser que _de verdad_ estuviera avergonzado?

Él se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello y la miró por debajo de las pestañas.

—¿Te acuerdas, hace años, de un pequeño cachorro de dibujos Vorna en la parte de atrás de las cajas de moglas?

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con nada?

—¿Esa cosita que siempre se metía en problemas? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—Lo llamaron C.I.

La boca de ella se abrió cuando cayó en la cuenta. Una carcajada brotó y antes de que pudiera detenerla, la atravesó, haciendo que el rostro de él adquiriera un tono de rojo más brillante.

—Estas bromeando. ¿Te llamaste a ti mismo así después de un dibujo animado?

—Te dije que era embarazoso. Era un niño estúpido, y nadie quería tratar con un chico que no tenía, al menos, algo parecido a un nombre real. Pensé que sonaba bien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—En ese caso, definitivamente te llamaré Houshi.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo. Estás demasiado acostumbrada a llamarme Miroku.

—Oh, por favor, Miroku, yo...

Él le mostró los hoyuelos.

—Te lo dije —no dispuesta a dejarle tener esa victoria, intentó pensar en otro nombre para llamarlo

- ¿Qué tal Miroku Blackhole?

—¿Y tú, _Gildagard_, bésame y nos vamos a encontrar una sacerdotisa para que haga de ti una mujer decente?

Ella se puso sobre sus rodillas y encontró los labios de él.

Los brazos de se apretaron entorno a su cintura mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido. Él se apartó de ella con un gemido.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con un rasgado susurro que hizo que su corazón latiera aún más fuerte.

—¿Qué tal si encontramos una cama primero y luego una sacerdotisa?

Ella sonrió.

—Deja de hablar, convicto, y dame otro beso.

—Sí, señora.

Y esta vez, cuando los labios de él encontraron los suyos, ella supo que sería para siempre.

**Fin…**

**Ahora solo falta el epilogo!**


	25. mi vida es perfecta

**EPÍLOGO**

_Dos años después. _

_**M**_iroku se detuvo mientras observaba a Sango cepillarse el cabello sentada en su cama. Todavía no podía creer lo afortunado que era por haberse arriesgado con ella, y había sido recompensado en formas que ni siquiera habría imaginado.

Gracias a los Dioses por Inuyasha. Si su amigo no hubiese sido tan duro con él, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez hubiese recuperado el sentido con respecto a ella.

Una vez más, le debía su vida a un asesino.

—Sabes, estaba pensando…

Sango hizo una pausa para mirarle.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No tenemos que hacer esto esta noche. Puedo decirle a Kip que no me siento bien.

—¿Por qué?

Porque sabía lo mucho que la entristecía estar alrededor de los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome, cuando ellos no podían tener uno propio. Ella no lo decía, pero él siempre veía el dolor en su mirada que tanto trataba de ocultar.

Era tan injusto. Nunca conoció a una mujer más maternal o amable que ella, y sin embargo todo lo que podía hacer era amar a los bebés de otras personas. El odiaba su sufrimiento.

Ellos lo habían intentado todo, incluso la adopción, tanto con bebés como con niños crecidos, pero con su pasado…

Nadie lo dejaría cerca de un niño.

Ella se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él.

—No me importa, Miroku.

—Siempre dices eso—. Él la acercó y la abrazó—. Lo siento mucho, Sang.

—No hay necesidad de sentirlo, cariño. Además, tengo que ver a Kagome y preguntarle unas cosas.

Tirándola hacia atrás, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Consejos para padres.

Su ceño se intensificó.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, yo diría que metí la pata criando a Hirai, Rin y Kohaku. Y tú la jodiste con Hachi. Realmente tengo la esperanza de que podamos hacerlo mejor con nuestro bebé.

Le tomó casi un minuto completo para que esas palabras penetraran en él.

Ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa mientras iba a su cajón y sacaba una prueba de embarazo.

Era positiva.

—Tu tratamiento funcionó, Miroku. Vamos a tener un bebé.

No podía respirar mientras miraba fijamente la prueba, y luego a ella.

Estaba embarazada.

Con sus manos temblando, le tocó el vientre.

—¿De cuánto tiempo?

—Tú eres el médico. Pero creo que alrededor de siete semanas.

Riendo, la cogió en sus brazos y la hizo girar.

—Voy a prepararte la más grande _fiesta del bebé_ que hayas visto jamás.

—Creo que se supone que a Kagome le corresponde hacerlo.

—No me importa —la deslizó hacia abajo para que pudiera enmarcar su rostro entre sus manos—. Gracias, Sang.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mirar en los ojos de la nada y ver a un hombre que podrías amar.

Sango quiso llorar por esas palabras que tocaron el fondo de su corazón.

—Tú nunca fuiste nada, Miroku. Y siempre serás _todo_ para mí.

**Ahora…. créditos!**

La verdadera y gran autora de este libro es **Sherrylin Kenyon****!** Aunque eso ya lo sabían muchos…

La persona que ha traducido todo esto desde el ingles ha sido **Kalosis!**Mil Millones de gracias, se lo merecen!

Ahora, los libros originalmente pertenecen a la saga de **La Liga** que por ahora tiene "nacido de la noche" "nacido del fuego" que fueron adaptados a Inuyasha por mi y después **"nacido del hielo" "fuego y hielo" y "nacido de las sombras"** hay otro pero desgraciadamente no lo he encontrado en español

Para aquellos que quieran mas, que no han quedado satisfechos y no tengan la paciencia para leer las versiones originales de los libros que adapte les colocare los nombres originales para que puedan disfrutar las tres continuaciones de esta saga:

Inuyasha / Nykyrian Quiakides

Kagome / Kiara Zamir

Miroku / C.I Syn – Sherridan Wade (este personaje tiene como mil nombres…)

Sango / Shahara Degan

Rin / Tessa

Hirai (que para los que no lo notaron viene de Hiraikotsu) / Kasen

Kohaku / Caillen Degan

Kouga / Nero Scalera

Primer hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome / Andron

Shippo / Darling Dolor (lo se, el nombre es mas o menos contradictorio)

Seshomaru / Hauk Dancer

Creo que esos son básicamente los que serán necesarios para leer los demás libros, cambie prácticamente todos los nombres del libro original así que la lista es mucho mas larga pero espero que esta mini-guía les sirva a los que quieran leer los libros que continúan en la saga

Muchísimas gracias a:

**InuyKag4ever**

**Japo**

**Mizune**

**Pacita**

**ChrityM**

**Sol (aunque no estoy segura de si leyó o no…) **

**Nikki**

**Umee-chan**

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y dedicar tiempo a leer! Sin ustedes jamás me hubiese atrevido a Comenzarlo!


End file.
